Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem
by Karla Malfoy
Summary: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar...
1. Cap 1 Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem.**_

**Autor**: Karla Malfoy

**Beta**: Nenhuma, pois estavam todas ocupadas trabalhando... todos os erros são meus... \o/

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

**Classificação**: M 13+

**Nº. Palavras**: Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 3911 . - \o/ - *Morta e com os dedos sangrando*

**Resumo**: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem.**_

John desceu do taxi, a madrugada estava chuvosa, ele puxou a gola do casaco para se proteger, a chuva não estava forte, mas lhe renderia uma boa gripe se ele não tomasse cuidado. Pegou as chaves no bolso do casaco e abriu a porta. John olhou para as escadas e suspirou, subiu as escadas devagar para não fazer barulho e acordar os outros inquilinos da senhora Hudson.

Ele sentiu que mancava, isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava nervoso ou muito cansado, e naquele dia ele sentia ambos, nervoso e cansado. Tinha três dias que ele trabalhava em dois turnos na clínica, pois o médico do outro período estava doente e não pode ir trabalhar. E como precisava de dinheiro para poder pagar o aluguel ele aceitou dobrar o turno.

Algumas pessoas queriam pagar pelos serviços de consultoria de Sherlock, mas o moreno sempre recusava, pois não queria saber do dinheiro e sim da excitação que as situações davam. Mas dependendo do cliente John aceitava o pagamento, mas esse dinheiro era do seu amigo, e John administrava, pagando a parte de Sherlock do aluguel, comprando os mantimentos para o apartamento e algumas despesas pessoais do amigo.

Ele não sabia como Sherlock sobreviveu tanto tempo sozinho, John tinha certeza que era para seu amigo ter morrido há muito tempo, por falta de comida, Sherlock só comia quando era obrigado, ele achava um desperdício de tempo parar para fazer algo tão trivial quanto comer. Por não dormir, nem mesmo nos seus piores dias de tédio deitado no sofá com seu roupão, ou só enrolado em seu lençol, Sherlock sequer fechava os olhos, ou por tantos outros exageros.

Sherlock tinha seu próprio dinheiro e John precisava ganhar o seu, suas roupas estavam em estado periclitante, Sherlock outro dia chamou sua atenção por causa disso. Ele ainda sentia o rosto queimar toda vez que se lembrava do acontecido.

**Quatro dias atrás.**

- John? – Uma voz arrastada e monótona se fez ouvir na sala, John tinha pegado sua pasta para ir trabalhar, ele parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta, se virou e olhou para Sherlock que estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida, com o rosto enfiado no jornal.

- Que foi Sherlock?

John estava nervoso, recebera no dia anterior uma visita de Mycroft, irmão de Sherlock em seu trabalho, as coisas que o irmão mais velho de seu colega de apartamento lhe disse, tirou-lhe o sono e a paz de espírito. Toda vez que olhava para seu amigo lembrava-se da conversa e seu peito doía.

Ele estava zangado, uma raiva imensa queimava no fundo do seu peito, a raiva que sentia não era de Sherlock ou de Mycroft, se fosse honesto, veria que tinha raiva de si mesmo, mas não estava com cabeça para lidar com aquilo naquele momento.

- Estou em cima da hora Sherlock, não tenho tempo de pegar nada para você na geladeira, ou em qualquer outro canto do apartamento, e hoje é seu dia de comprar o leite no

mercado, e não compre daquela marca que você comprou da última vez, eu fiquei passando mal por dias. Diga o que quer para eu poder ir embora.

- Você está estressado e nervoso, deu para perceber assim que colocou o pé para fora do seu quarto.

- O qu.. – John parou, respirou e pigarreou. – O que quer dizer?

- Ora, John o seu rosto está oscilando entre expressões de desconfiança, cautela e receio, seu olhar está sem foco, sua respiração está superficial e rápida, seu diafragma está levemente contraído, sua postura rígida está aumentando a pressão em seu pescoço e peito. – Sherlock disse isso sem se dar ao trabalho de abaixar o jornal do rosto para responder, e sua voz era rápida e metódica. E ele continuou sem esperar uma resposta do loiro.

- A calça John.

- Calça? Que calça Sherlock? Você mandou sua roupa para a lavanderia e quer que eu pegue? – John colocou os dedos sobre os olhos, aquele dia ia ser longo. - Sherlock pelo amor de Deus, você tem que pelo menos ir buscar suas roupas, já que sou eu que as levo.

Sherlock fez um som de insatisfação, e disse: - John apesar de você ser um médico formidável é incrivelmente obtuso às vezes! - ele suspirou e abaixou o jornal e olhou para seu amigo médico. John viu Sherlock inclinar levemente a cabeça para lado, relaxar de encontro ao encosto do sofá, deixar o jornal em seu colo, ele juntou suas mãos fazendo com que seus dedos se tocassem e encostou os dedos nos lábios.

- John... – A voz de Sherlock era única, tudo em seu amigo detetive era único, sua mente brilhante, sua pele sempre tão branca e pálida, seus lábios vermelhos e tão bem desenhados, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis que dependendo da luz hora eram verdes. Mas sua voz era algo que sempre mexia com John, toda vez que ele escutava Sherlock falar seu nome, ele sentia um arrepio na espinha, devia ser proibido alguém ter uma voz como aquela. E mais uma vez lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Mycroft.

- A calça John! – ele repetiu, agora com um leve brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

- Sherlock... – John disse já sem paciência. – Não estou com tempo para suas deduções, fala logo.

Seu amigo se levantou e foi em sua direção, com passos lentos, como um felino se aproximando de sua presa, ele parou bem a sua frente. John se sentiu incomodado com a proximidade de Sherlock, seu amigo estava de roupão e a frente estava meio aberta deixando a mostra seu tórax branco. Ele deu um passo pra trás ficando quase colado a porta, ele pode sentir diversas fragrâncias vindas dele, pode identificar sândalo e almíscar, sua mente estava um turbilhão, mas seu sangue quase congelou nas veias quando sentiu as mãos de Sherlock de encontro aos seus ombros e o virando de costas para ele, de forma quase bruta, o prendendo a porta.

- Sher..lock... – John gaguejou. – O qu..e... você está fazendo? – John tentou se livrar da pressão de seu amigo, mas apesar de ser magro, Sherlock sabia onde fazer pressão para segurar quem quer que fosse.

- Se acalme John, só vou lhe mostrar o óbvio.

John sentiu seu amigo tirar uma das mãos de seu ombro, e viu pela sua visão periférica que o moreno movia a mão pela lateral de seu corpo sem tocá-lo, John deu um grito sufocado quando sentiu Sherlock colocar a mão sobre sua bunda. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração com certeza falhou uma batida quando sentiu dedos frios tocando suas nádegas.

- SHERLOCK! – John gritou a plenos pulmões e no segundo seguinte estava do outro lado da sala. Sherlock o olhava como uma criança que não tinha entendido o que tinha feito de errado. John estava encostado, ou melhor, praticamente grudado na parede oposta a Sherlock. – Você ficou doido?

Sherlock não respondeu, se afastou da porta e voltou para sua poltrona, sentou-se e voltou a ler seu jornal.

- Não vai... – John respirou. – Dizer nada? – John piscou sem entender o que tinha acontecido, sentia seu rosto queimar, ainda sentia os dedos frios de Sherlock em sua pele, estava acontecendo algo muito errado. Olhou para sua calça, ele estava com ela abotoada e com o cinto no lugar, como Sherlock conseguiu lhe tocar sem lhe tirar o cinto, ou desabotoar a calça?... John tentou apagar a sensação dos dedos de Sherlock em sua pele da mente... Ele arregalou os olhos, passou a mão pelas suas nádegas e reparou que tinha um rasgo considerável ali.

- OH MEU DEUS! MINHA CALÇA! – John voltou correndo para seu quarto, e antes de sumir porta adentro, pode ouvir Sherlock dizendo:

- Acho que agora entendeu o que eu queria dizer. – Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso.

**Momento presente**

John parou no meio da escada, encostou a testa na parede, e ficou assim por alguns segundos.

- Eu sou patético! Quem eu penso que estou enganado? – Tinha três dias que estava chegando ao apartamento de madrugada, ele dizia para si mesmo que era porque estava trabalhando até tarde esses dias, mas no fundo ele sabia que estava se escondendo de Sherlock. Ainda não conseguia classificar o que sentiu naquele dia, ou não queria ver seus sentimentos sendo despidos a sua frente pela mente brilhante de Sherlock, ele conhecia bem seu amigo, com certeza o detetive já tinha percebido o que ele, John não tinha percebido até então.

John colocou a chave na fechadura da porta e girou lentamente tentando não fazer barulho, rezando silenciosamente para que Sherlock não estivesse na sala. John entrou e encontrou a sala vazia. Aquilo de alguma forma incomodava John, Sherlock estava sempre acordado quando ele chegava, mas como já estava muito tarde, era provável que ele estivesse em seu quarto.

O loiro foi em direção à cozinha, e a encontrou da mesma forma que a sala, vazia. Ele olhou para as coisas de Sherlock em cima da mesa, elas pareciam intocadas, aquilo parecia tão errado, John sentia uma mão invisível apertando seu coração. Então criou coragem e foi em direção ao quarto de Sherlock, quando levantou a mão para bater na porta, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- JESUS! – John gritou de susto.

- Oh John me desculpa. – a senhora Hudson, tinha um ar de preocupação. – Tentei entrar em contato com você o dia inteiro. - John sentiu uma pontada de culpa, pois tinha deixado o celular de proposito no apartamento para não ter como Sherlock entrar em contato com ele.

- Desculpe Sra. Hudson, deixei meu celular aqui no apartamento. Mas o que faz aqui tão tarde?

- Oh Deus... – Ela agarrou o braço de John e o afastou da porta, falando baixo. – Outro dia vim aqui e o apartamento estava todo molhado, ai fui reclamar com Sherlock, e ele estava no quarto deitado na cama e com as roupas molhadas, eu acho que ele estava resolvendo algum caso para a policia e se molhou na chuva e não trocou de roupa. Mas ai, hoje eu voltei e ele continuava na cama, com as mesmas roupas e ardiam em febre, eu ia ligar para ambulância, mas ele não deixou, eu te liguei e você não atendia. Não sei o que fazer, ele não me deixa toca-lo. Há uns minutos atrás eu acho que ele chamou seu nome.

A Sra. Hudson tinha um olhar sofrido. – Vocês brigaram? Foi isso? Vocês formam um casal tão bonito, eu sei que Sherlock é difícil, mas todo mundo vê que ele gosta muito de você, mas isso não importa agora, por favor, John converse com Sherlock e...

John não escutava a Sra. Hudson, ele parou de escutar quando sua senhoria disse que Sherlock ardia em febre, ele a deixou falando sozinha e entrou no quarto do seu amigo. Era a segunda vez que entrava ali, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o corpo de Sherlock jogado na cama, ele estava encolhido em posição fetal. John se aproximou sentou na beirada da cama, e esticou seu braço até sua mão chegar à testa de Sherlock. Ele sentia a pele de seu amigo arder, podia ver várias gotículas de suor brotando de sua testa, o corpo de Sherlock tremia.

John se levantou e foi em direção à sala onde tinha deixado sua pasta, ele abriu e pegou seu estetoscópio e o termômetro e voltou ao quarto de Sherlock. Ele sentou na cama. – Sherlock? Está me ouvindo? – Seu amigo não respondeu, ele colocou o termômetro em Sherlock para verificar sua temperatura, levantou um pouco a camisa de Sherlock que estava ensopada de suor para colocar o estetoscópio a suas costas para ver como estava o pulmão.

De acordo com o termômetro, Sherlock estava com quase 40 graus de febre, e pelo estetoscópio pôde ouvir chiados vindo do pulmão de Sherlock, John sentiu o pânico crescer dentro dele, seu amigo estava muito mal ele precisa de cuidados, ele passava a mão pelo rosto do moreno, ele tinha que baixar aquela febre.

- John... – O loiro escutou Sherlock chamar seu nome quase num sussurro, algo dentro de John quebrou. – John... – Ouviu seu nome de novo, ele prendeu a respiração, fechou os olhos por um momento, como pode deixar Sherlock ficar assim tão mal? Sherlock era sua responsabilidade, ele era seu amigo, ele era...

Sem pestanejar, começou a despir seu amigo, aquelas roupas inicialmente molhadas de chuva, agora estavam ensopadas de suor, ele tirou toda a roupa, inclusive a roupa de baixo, e o vestiu com um roupão que tinha pegado no guarda-roupa. Ele cobriu seu amigo com alguns cobertores, deixou o moreno na cama e foi em direção ao banheiro, ele encheu a banheira com água morna, aquela seria uma forma mais rápida de diminuir a temperatura de Sherlock. Com muito esforço, John o arrastou para o banheiro, e o colocou dentro da banheira, quando o corpo do seu amigo entrou em contato com a água, John pode ouvir um som vindo de seus lábios.

John ficou na cabeceira da banheira com o pescoço de Sherlock apoiado em seu braço para evitar que ele afundasse, enquanto o corpo do seu amigo estava submerso na água, John passava uma toalha molhada em sua testa, ele ficou assim por vários minutos, seu amigo não esboçava nenhuma reação, aquilo não era um bom sinal, John viu pelo canto dos olhos a Sra. Hudson parada na porta do banheiro.

– Tem como a senhora trocar os lençóis da cama de Sherlock, Sra. Hudson? E fazer algo para ele comer? Ele parece que não come há dias. – A sua senhoria só balançou a cabeça e saiu para dentro do quarto de Sherlock, ele podia ouvir barulho de panos e moveis sendo arrastados. – Já volto meu garoto! – John ouviu o barulho da porta da sala se fechando.

John voltou sua atenção para Sherlock, o ar febril já começava a deixar o rosto de seu companheiro de quarto, ele decidiu tirar Sherlock da água antes que ela esfriasse e fizesse mais mal do que bem. John sabia que tirar seu amigo da banheira ia ser mais difícil do que tinha sido colocar, ele sabia que ia se molhar, então resolveu tirar o casaco que estava vestido e as duas camisas de baixo, e ficou só com uma camiseta branca, ele sentia frio, mas seria mais fácil fazer força sem ter tanto pano para atrapalhar.

Depois de um longo tempo e várias tentativas, John tinha conseguido tirar Sherlock da banheira e levá-lo para cama. Depois de mais alguns minutos e depois de secá-lo, John vestiu um roupão em Sherlock, colocou meias em seus pés e o cobriu com os cobertores. Os tremores no corpo de Sherlock continuavam, mas não eram tão intensos de antes do banho na banheira. Ele foi até a sala e pegou em sua pasta alguns antitérmicos, com sorte Sherlock só tinha pegado alguma gripe forte, e não era nada demais. Como Sherlock não tinha acordado, ele resolveu aplicar o remédio de forma intravenosa.

Sherlock ainda continuava inconsciente e com tremores pelo corpo, John suspirou e pensou um pouco, o rubor da febre começava a voltar ao rosto pálido de seu amigo, John olhou para a porta.

- Se alguém vir isso ai é que vão falar mesmo. – Ele tirou os sapatos e entrou debaixo dos cobertores e se aproximou do corpo trêmulo do amigo. Apesar da febre alta, o corpo de Sherlock estava frio, ele chegou mais perto e com cuidado passou o braço pelo pescoço do moreno e apoiou a cabeça dele em seu ombro, e o abraçou.

John pôde sentir os tremores do corpo de Sherlock diminuir com o passar dos minutos. Ele tentou se manter acordado o maior tempo que conseguiu, pois seu amigo necessitava de cuidados, mas estava muito cansado, ele sentia as pálpebras pesarem cada vez mais. O corpo de Sherlock estava aconchegado ao seu, e agora emanava calor ao invés de frio, e os tremores tinham diminuído, então sem nem perceber John caiu no sono.

John lutava para se manter dormindo, o sono estava muito bom, as outras noites tinham sido muito frias, mas ele se sentia quente e confortável como nunca tinha sentido em toda sua vida, mas algo estava diferente, ele podia sentir. Tinha algo pesado em volta da sua cintura, ele podia sentir um perfume suave próximo ao seu nariz, até que algo o apertou e lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões, aquilo foi suficiente para lhe fazer acordar de vez.

Ele fez um movimento para se levantar, mas algo o prendia a cama, ele abriu os olhos e não identificou o teto do quarto em que estava, o que tinha acontecido? Onde estava? Tinha algo pesado em seu ombro, seu braço estava um pouco dormente, John olhou para o lado e viu uma cabeleira negra em seu ombro, e um braço possessivo estava em volta da sua cintura. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu quem era, e então se lembrou do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

- Meu Deus, eu acabei dormindo? – Ele olhou para Sherlock e seu companheiro de apartamento ressonava tranquilamente, o ar febril tinha sumido de seu rosto. John saiu da cama com todo cuidado para não acordar Sherlock, ele ainda precisava descansar e muito.

Ao levantar da cama, ele viu uma bandeja na cômoda do quarto de Sherlock, e sobre ela tinha dois pratos cobertos e tinha um bilhete. John se aproximou e abriu o bilhete e o leu.

- Oh meu Deus... – John gemeu.

" Dr Watson,

Quando cheguei ao quarto, vi vocês dois dormindo, e não quis incomodar, pois estavam tão lindos dormindo juntos. Quando acordar favor esquentar a comida e comer.

Abraços

Sra. Hudson".

Se John conhecia bem sua senhoria, aquilo não terminaria ali, suspirou e quando voltou a olhar para a cama onde Sherlock estava deitado, viu seu amigo se mexendo.

- Sherlock? – John se aproximou da cama e sentou.

- Hummm...

- Sherlock? Como se sente? – Sherlock abriu seus olhos lentamente, ele olhou para John e tinha o olhar um pouco confuso e sonolento.

- O que aconteceu, John? – Sherlock tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão de John em seu peito.

- Sherlock Você precisa descansar! – Sherlock olhou para seu amigo e quando ia abrir a boca para falar começou a tossir. John o ajudou a sentar quando ele tinha parado de tossir. A voz de Sherlock estava rouca.

– Vou esquentar a sopa que a Sra. Hudson trouxe para você comer, deve ter dias que não se alimenta, não é a toa que ficou doente após pegar chuva. Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, se você pegar chuva em um futuro próximo, troque de roupa quando chegar em casa.

- Hum, então foi isso que aconteceu? Depois que voltei me sentia estranho...

- Assim que eu esquentar a sua comida eu te conto o que aconteceu.

- Não precisa. – Sherlock fechou os olhos.

- Perdão... como? Não precisa? Não quer saber o que aconteceu?

- Eu disse John, não precisa, eu sei. – Sherlock ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Ah é? – John sentia a indignação lhe queimar por dentro. – Eu salvo sua vida e você nem se dá ao trabalho de ouvir como cuidei de você?

Sherlock abriu os olhos. – Eu sei o que aconteceu John, não precisa me contar.

- Se sabe, vá em frente, me conte? – John cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou que Sherlock contasse o que quer que ele dizia saber. Sherlock com algum esforço e ajuda de John se sentou melhor na cama e disse:

- Vou começar do início para que você possa entender. – John fez que ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas foi impedido por Sherlock. – Não me interrompa, John.

- Lestrade me procurou para ajudar em um caso que ele não conseguia resolver, óbvio, ele não consegue nem amarrar o cadarço dos sapatos sem ajuda, eu fiquei de vigila por dois dias, que por sinal estava chovendo muito. Descobri quem era o culpado e voltei para casa para tirar mais algumas dúvidas, mas ao subir as escadas já não me sentia bem, e quando cheguei ao meu quarto senti uma vertigem e devo ter desmaiado.

- E o resto? De quando você estava desmaiado? Quer que eu conte agora?

- Não, John! Já disse que sei, é fácil de deduzir pelas coisas que estão fora do lugar no meu quarto e ... – Sherlock olhou para seu banheiro. – E banheiro.

Sherlock contou tudo que John vez por ele com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionantes, era como se ele estivesse consciente todo o tempo que ele tinha cuidado de Sherlock. Desde o termômetro, do banho para diminuir a febre, de John o secando e ele deitando na cama para fazer com que os tremores da febre sessassem.

- Só tem uma coisa que não entendo. – Sherlock disse pensativo. – Por que tirou minha roupa de baixo também. - John sentia seu rosto queimar.

- Eu... eu... – John gaguejava, ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, claro que ele tinha feito isso porque ele ia colocar Sherlock na banheira e ninguém vai para a banheira com roupa de baixo.

- Ah claro, agora entendi, John.

- Mas eu não disse nada Sherlock. – John sentia que às vezes seu amigo podia ler sua mente. E se ele tivesse pensando mal de John? Se ele tivesse pensando que tinha aproveitado da situação de Sherlock e o tocado? Claro que ele tinha olhado para certas partes do corpo do amigo... Sherlock virou a cabeça em direção a John e abriu a boca para dizer algo.

- Mas eu não te toquei eu juro! – John tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Como? – Sherlock parecia confuso.

- Não era isso que ia perguntar? Se eu tinha te tocado de forma... for... – John estava gaguejando de novo, aquilo estava se tornando um hábito ruim, e seu rosto estava vermelho, ele tinha certeza, ele se sentia como aquelas adolescentes que ficavam vermelhas só com o olhar do rapaz mais bonito da escola.

- Não, John! Não ia perguntar isso, mas obrigado pela informação. – John queria morrer, um buraco poderia abrir no chão e lhe sugar dali.

- John... eu disse seu nome enquanto estava febril? – John piscou, e sentiu algo mexendo em seu estômago.

- Sim, você me chamou umas duas vezes enquanto eu estava cuidando de você, por quê?

- Eu disse algo? – John podia sentir uma leve urgência na voz de Sherlock.

- Não, por quê? Você queria me dizer algo? – John sentia um calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

- Droga! – Sherlock xingou. - John se assustou com a reação de Sherlock.

- O que foi? – John se aproximou mais da cama.

- Eu devia ter dito, lhe falado isso antes...

- O que Sherlock? – John sentia a ansiedade lhe consumir.

- O assassino...

- Perdão, o quê?

- Eu queria lhe dizer quem era o assassino para você avisar ao Lestrade.

- O que? Você queria me falar... do... assa...ssi...no... Sher..lock... – John levantou da cama furioso. Sherlock o olhou sem entender... – Eu achando que era outr... im...portante.. e você vem com isso? – John levantou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Sherlock ficou alguns segundo olhando para a porta e depois deu um pequeno sorriso e se deitou melhor na cama, aquilo tinha sido interessante, iria pensar sobre aquilo depois. Mas antes de dormir, pegou seu celular que estava na cabeceira da cama e mandou uma mensagem para Lestrade.

" Davis é seu homem.

S.H"

Ele jogou seu celular de qualquer jeito no chão e se cobriu melhor e voltou a dormir.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... essa é minha primeira fic de Sherlock, espero que tenham gostado, pois amei escrever, essa ideia já estava na minha cabeça a bastante tempo e não saia... então resolvi escrever... era para ser uma fic pequena, mas pelo que ando vendo e pensando, deve ter mais alguns capítulos xD

Reviews são sempre bem vindas \o/

**Próximo capitulo**:

Se John achou que cuidar de um Sherlock doente era difícil, ele vai ver que cuidar de um Sherlock convalescente é ainda pior.

- John? – Sherlock gemeu.

- O que foi Sherlock? Precisa de algo? – John sentia muito sono, Sherlock não conseguia dormir por causa da tosse e não parava de falar, estava deixando John louco.

- Estou morrendo... – Sherlock gemeu e virou pro outro lado na cama, e tossiu mais um pouco.

John colocou as mãos na cabeça... aquilo estava sendo bem pior do que tinha imaginado...


	2. Capítulo 2 Tempo de descanso

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 2**_

Autor: Karla Malfoy  
Beta:Nenhuma, pois estavam todas ocupadas trabalhando... todos os erros são meus... \o/  
Par/Personagem: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson  
Classificação:M 13+  
Nº. Palavras: Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 4458 . - \o/ - *Feliz da vida*

Resumo: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

Disclaimer:Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criadaporStevenMoffate e MarkGatisse e são de propriedadedaBBC.E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

_**Tempo de descanso**_

Tinham-se passado dois dias desde que Sherlock tinha tido febre, desde então John estava cuidando dele, a febre tinha cedido, mas a tosse e o mal estar não tinha abandonado seu amigo.

- Johnnnnn? – ele gemeu.

- O que foi Sherlock? Precisa de algo? – John sentia muito sono, suas costas doíam, ficar dormindo naquela cadeira no quarto de Sherlock não estava lhe fazendo bem. Seu amigo não conseguia dormir por causa da tosse e ele não parava de falar, sua voz estava mais rouca do que nunca e o estava deixando louco, levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou da cama.

- Estou morrendo... – o moreno gemeu e virou pro outro lado na cama, e tossiu mais um pouco.

Respirou profundamente... aquilo estava sendo bem pior do que tinha imaginado... Sherlock era o pior paciente que já teve, além da tosse, do mal estar que estava sentindo, seu amigo reclamava que estava entediado.

- John... estou entediado... preciso fazer algo, meu cérebro está atrofiando enquanto estou aqui parado! – Sherlock teve outro acesso de tosse, ele gemeu mais uma vez e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor.

O médico sorriu, aquela era uma coisa que não se via todo dia, era uma visão tão única, todos pensavam que Sherlock não tinha coração, que ele não era humano. Ele próprio, John Watson já tinha pensado algumas vezes que seu amigo não era humano, ele mesmo já o tinha chamado de máquina. Mas aquele resfriado estava mostrando um pouco da parte humana e frágil do detetive consultor.

Com uma vida desregrada, comida fora de hora, sono quase inexistente, o sistema imunológico do seu amigo estava em um nível de fragilidade impar, John não sabia como Sherlock nunca tinha ficado doente antes. Mas essa visão de um homem frágil não podia ser vista por ninguém, seu amigo tinha muitos inimigos, todos tinham uma imagem de um homem forte, quase uma fortaleza, Sherlock o imbatível, e se vissem que ele estava daquele jeito por causa de um resfriado.

- Lestrade não ligou? – A voz de Sherlock saiu abafada porque ele estava com a cabeça coberta pelo cobertor.

- Não, Lestrade não ligou, e mesmo se ligar, você não pode sair desse jeito. Ainda esta doente, e com esse frio e essa chuva, você só vai piorar.

Seu amigo descobriu a cabeça e olhou para John com aqueles olhos claros e que naquele dia estavam um pouco vermelhos.

- Você não entende John! Eu vou morrer se continuar aqui nesse tédio! – O detetive ficou sentando na cama e começou a bagunçar os cabelos de forma desesperada.

- Sherlock, tédio não mata, resfriado sim. E se cubra, você não pode pegar friagem. – John se aproximou da cama e começou a levantar o cobertor, mas foi impedido por um par de mãos pálidas e frias em seu rosto, o olhar que lhe era dirigido tinha um quê de desespero.

- Você não entende, John! Minha mente precisa de distração, você é feliz por ter uma mente tão simplória que não precisa nada mais que uma revista ou jornal para se distrair. – John piscou algumas vezes tentando entender o tinha escutado, e ao absorver o significado algo dentro dele se incomodou.

John, tirou as mãos de seu amigo do seu rosto e o empurrou para a cama. Sherlock o olhou com aquele olhar de quem não sabe o que fez de errado, de novo.

- Sinto muito, você não pode sair até eu disser que você pode, então distraia sua mente com revistas que pessoas de mente simplória leem.

E John saiu do quarto antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

XxXxX

No dia seguinte John tinha chegado ao apartamento depois de ter ido ao mercado, e quando foi ao quarto, viu que seu amigo não estava lá, John respirou fundo e passou os dedos sobre os olhos, Sherlock estava lhe dando uma bela dor de cabeça.

John pensou em todos os lugares em que seu amigo podia estar, e iria procurar no lugar mais óbvio. Ele pegou seu telefone e discou.

- Lestrade?

- Oi John! – A voz de Lestrade estava estranha. – Onde ele está? – John não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar se Sherlock estava com ele, pois só pela voz ele sabia, e antes que Lestrade pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa, John pôde ouvir alguém no fundo com uma crise muito forte de tosse.

- Me dá o endereço, estou indo pra ai. – John anotou o endereço, pegou seu casaco novamente e pegou o primeiro taxi que passou. E no meio do caminho se lembrou de seu encontro com Sara naquela noite. – Droga... – O taxista olhou de forma estranha para John. – Desculpe.

Mal o taxi parou, John pulou dele e foi em direção a Lestrade.

- Onde ele está?

- Lá em cima na cena do crime, ele me disse que estava bem quando eu liguei para ele, John!

- Mas eu te liguei Lestrade. – John apontou um dedo no peito de Lestrade.- E disse que ele não poderia sair para solucionar crimes até que ele melhorasse, e está chovendo e fazendo frio, eu consigo ouvi-lo tossir daqui! – John apontou para o prédio.

John era um homem de estatura mediana, Lestrade nunca o tinha visto recuar na frente de ninguém, as pessoas não parecia intimidá-lo. E o inspetor era muito maior que ele, mas os olhos azuis que olhavam para ele e apontavam um dedo em seu peito pareciam furiosos, Lestrade ia abrir a boca para se defender, mas doutor se afastou e já estava subindo as escadas, mas foi impedido por Donovan.

- Onde pensa que está indo? – Donovan cruzou os braços e parou na frente de John.

- Vim buscar Sherlock, ele não devia estar aqui, ainda está doente.

- Ele não devia estar aqui de jeito nenhum, ele é uma aberração que só sabe atrapalhar, e se acha melhor que todos nós aqui. – Ela fez um gesto amplo com as mãos. – Ele não é policial e...

- Não estou com tempo de bater boca com você, sargento! – A mulher piscou várias vezes, John sempre foi um homem calmo e tranquilo, mas aquele médico na frente dela estava diferente, parecia outra pessoa.

- Seu namorado tá lá em cima, pode ir buscar! – John suspirou e ao passar por Donovan comentou:

- Ele não é meu namorado, mas qualquer pessoa séria sortuda por ter ele como companheiro. – Donovan cruzou os braços e retrucou.

- Quem é que ia querer uma aberração daquelas? A pessoa ia ter que dormir com o revólver debaixo do travesseiro todos os dias, pois em um belo dia, ele poderia achar que a pessoa ao lado dele merecia morrer. – John sentiu o sangue subir, ele estava cansado, com sono, com fome, e sua paciência estava por um fio, e o fio tinha acabado de arrebentar, ele parou na escada e se virou para Donovan, e quando ia responder a grosseria da sargento, pode escutar um acesso de tosse violento.

- Sherlock! – John ignorou a raiva que sentia e subiu as escadas depressa e chegou até o andar que Sherlock aparentemente estava. Sherlock estava encostado à parede, com a mão na boca e respirava com dificuldade, ele tinha os olhos fechados e respirava pela boca. Seus lábios outrora vermelhos estavam brancos e ressecados. – Sher ... Sherlock, o que faz aqui?

Seu amigo abriu os olhos assustado, ele olhou para seu amigo médico, e toda a postura de John indicava que ele estava com raiva e se mantinha sob controle por um fio tênue.

- Olá, John! Venha ver que interessante! – John percebeu que seu amigo tinha visto sua raiva, mas tinha optado por ignorar, aquilo não ia ficar assim, Sherlock estava passando dos limites. Ele se aproximou com passos duros e decididos, o moreno tinha se desencostado da parede e tinha se debruçado sobre o corpo e quando John se aproximou, um par de olhos azuis olhou para ele, seu amigo tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos que John não via desde que ele tinha caído em febre.

Aquilo o desarmou, devia tá ficando velho por está com o coração tão mole. Sherlock falava sem parar do caso que estava investigando, aquela era a segunda pessoa que era encontrada morta em um local completamente fechando, e sem sinais aparentes de arrombamento. E o corpo não tinha nenhum tipo de ferimento e nem parecia ter sido envenenado.

John tinha se encostado a parede e ficou escutando Sherlock falar do caso, seu amigo passava o que tinha descoberto para Lestrade que tinha acabado de subir e olhava desconfiado para ele.

John não prestou atenção na conversa, sua cabeça estava estourando, seu corpo pedia cama.

- John? ... John? Esta me escutando? – Sherlock o chamou com o tom de voz um pouco mais elevado.

- Desculpe, como? – Sherlock olhou para ele com aqueles olhos que parecia lhe desnudar a alma.

- Te chamei duas vezes e você não respondeu. – John saiu do seu torpor e viu que as maças do rosto de Sherlock estavam um pouco vermelhas.

- Sua febre voltou? – Ele se aproximou e pegou o pulso de Sherlock e percebeu que a pressão do detetive consultor estava alterada. – Sherlock pelo amor de Deus!

- Estou bem! – E para confirmar o que havia dito, Sherlock teve outro acesso de tosse. Ele respirava com dificuldade e quando se recompôs, ele viu um médico muito bravo olhando para ele. – Acho... que devemos ir para a Barker Street. – John suspirou e saiu andando na frente.

Quando passou por Lestrade, disse:

- Espero que esteja satisfeito. E se precisar de alguma consultoria, ligue para mim!

John chamou um táxi e pegou Sherlock pelo cotovelo e o levou embora dali. Donovan viu a cena e se aproximou de Lestrade.

- O que deu no bom doutor hoje? – Lestrade deu de ombros. Anderson se aproximou dos dois.

- Ele estava parecendo aquelas mulheres ciumentas que vem buscar o marido no serviço! - Anderson começou a rir da própria piada acompanhado por Donovan, mas os dois pararam de rir na hora que viram a cara de poucos amigos do chefe.

- Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não? – E sem mais uma palavra, Lestrade entrou no edifício.

Já no táxi, John olhava pela janela, e pode ver pelo reflexo que Sherlock estava com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada no vidro.

- John, eu normalmente aprecio o silêncio, mas por algum motivo que ainda não consegui identificar, sua falta de diálogo comigo desde que entramos no táxi está me incomodando. – John não respondeu, continuou a olhar pela janela, e seu amigo continuou com os olhos fechados.

Logo eles chegaram, John desceu do táxi, sem esperar pelo outro e abriu a porta e começou a subir as escadas, e logo nos primeiros degraus, sentiu que a perna doía.

- Droga! – Ele se forçou a subir as escadas.

- Se machucou? – Mas John não respondeu, ainda estava com muita raiva de Sherlock, ele preferiu ficar calado. – Você está chateado por eu ter saído do apartamento sem falar com você. – Ele não estava perguntando e sim afirmando e continuou falando, e John continuou ignorando. Usou sua chave e destrancou o apartamento, entrou e tirou seu casaco e foi em direção à cozinha.

Vendo que seu amigo médico não lhe dava atenção Sherlock decidiu sentar em sua poltrona e pensar no caso que tinha em mãos, mas antes que chegasse a sentar ouviu um John muito bravo parado a porta da cozinha.

- Não se atreva a sentar ai com essa roupa molhada, vá para seu quarto, tome um banho e troque de roupa, ou sua febre vai subir mais.

John voltou para a cozinha, e começou a preparar uma xícara de chá para Sherlock tomar junto com o antitérmico, ele parou e escutou o barulho do chuveiro, ele sorriu. Depois de alguns minutos ele escutou o chuveiro ser desligado. Ele colocou a xícara de chá junto com o antitérmico em uma bandeja e foi em direção ao quarto do seu amigo.

Quando entrou viu o moreno enxugando os cabelos, ele estava próximo à cômoda de frente para um pequeno espelho, seu amigo puxou mais a toalha para secar os cabelos e quando Sherlock se virou para olhá-lo, John percebeu que o seu amigo estava completamente nu. John ficou com os olhos arregalados ao ver seu amigo como veio ao mundo. Ele não conseguia falar nada, ou tirar os olhos de Sherlock.

Sherlock tinha a pele muito branca, sem sardas. Ele era magro, mas tinha os ombros largos, o tórax com alguns poucos pêlos claros, o abdômen firme e reto, e o seu p... o...seu... John sentiu o rosto arder

- Algum problema, John? – Sherlock olhava para seu corpo procurando algo de errado. Ele levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos do seu amigo médico, podia ver que as pupilas de John estavam dilatadas, sua respiração estava entrecortada, Sherlock lia um a um os sinais que o corpo do loiro demonstrava. Sherlock ficou confuso, sua mente estava trabalhando rápido como uma máquina, até que em poucos segundos sua mente classificou o que lia no corpo de John.

John viu Sherlock dá um passo em sua direção, e ele ficou com os olhos mais arregalados, o loiro virou de costas para o amigo e disse com um fio de voz.

- Sherlock, você está sem roupas! – Sherlock parou as costas de John e a sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. John suspirou e fechou os olhos, seu corpo estava começando a lhe trair.

- John, você sabe que não gosto quando você diz o óbvio!

Sem nem pensar duas vezes John saiu do quarto como se todos os demônios estivessem em seu encalço. Ele foi parar na cozinha, e colocou a bandeja na mesa com os dedos trêmulos e voltou a respirar, ele não tinha reparado que tinha prendido a respiração.

- John... – Ele ouviu Sherlock chamando seu nome, ele sentia suas pernas bambas, não conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo nem se quisesse, respirava rápido tentando se acalmar, ele sentia seu rosto arder, e riu de si mesmo, estava parecendo uma colegial.

Quando John levantou o rosto, Sherlock estava parado a porta da cozinha vestindo um roupão, e John não conseguiu fixar o olhar mais que dois segundos em seu amigo.

– John, você esqueceu meu remédio.

- Está ai... em.. – John gaguejou e pigarreou – cima da mesa, eu vou tomar banho, com licença. – John saiu da cozinha e quando passou pela porta onde Sherlock estava parado, ele pode sentir um leve perfume de sabonete vindo do seu amigo.

Ele foi direto para seu quarto, entrou, fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela. E foi deslizando até chegar ao chão. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava sentindo aquilo?

- Não quero pensar nisso, não devo pensar nisso... – John dizia com os olhos fechados como um mantra, como se os mantivesse assim, faria com que o que sentia ou que achava sentir iria sumir.

E lembrou-se de partes da conversa que teve com Mycroft dias atrás, seu peito gelou, sua garganta parecia fechada. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça... será que ele... ele... John balançou a cabeça como que para espantar o pensamento que estava tendo.

John se levantou e foi para o banheiro, encheu a banheira e entrou nela, cada nervo do seu corpo doía, cada fio de cabelo reclamava. Tentou não pensar em nada e tentava fazer seu corpo relaxar na água morna da banheira, até que dormiu.

John acordou com um barulho insistente, não sabia de onde vinha, acordou meio grogue, a agua da banheira estava gelada, seus dedos já estavam enrugados. Ele saiu da banheira e se cobriu com o roupão, ele olhava para os lados tentando identificar que som era aquele e de onde vinha, até que percebeu que era seu celular tocando. O som vinha da sala.

John saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala, quando entrou, encontrou um Sherlock enrolado em um cobertor de pé em frente a uma parede olhando vários papeis pregados nela, e viu que seu celular estava em cima da mesa.

- Sherlock, por que você não me falou que meu celular estava tocando? – Passaram-se vários segundos e Sherlock não respondeu. – Sherlock está me ouvindo? – John elevou o tom de voz.

- Sim John!

- E...? Sherlock!

- John, minha cabeça ainda está doendo, não precisa alterar o tom de voz.

- Você não me respondeu.

- Sim, eu respondi!

- Não Sherlock, não respondeu. – Sherlock parou de olhar para as anotações coladas a parede e olhou para John. Ele se enrolou melhor no cobertor e sentou-se em sua poltrona.

- Você me perguntou se eu estava te escutando, e eu respondi, sim. – Sherlock respondeu com uma voz calma e em um tom de quem reponde uma pergunta idiota.

- Não, Sherlock! O que eu perguntei antes. – Seu amigo fez cara de espanto.

- Ah, isso? – Passaram-se alguns outros segundos.

- Sherlock?

- Sim, John. – John respirou fundo e voltou a questionar seu amigo.

- Será que você pode pelo menos uma vez na vida responder a uma pergunta minha de forma direta?

Sherlock se levantou da poltrona e deitou-se de barriga para cima no sofá, ele parecia entediado.

- John...

- Sim, Sherlock!

- Eu preciso da minha nicotina. – Sherlock colocou o braço sob os olhos para evitar a luz, John abriu a boca, ele devia ter perdido alguma resposta de Sherlock, ou o moreno estava fazendo hora com a cara dele.

- Sherlock, a minha pergunta! Por que você não me falou que meu celular estava tocando? Será que não pode fazer algo simples como isso? Eu pego o seu maldito celular todas às vezes e ele está em seu bolso, na sua frente, ou do seu lado, ou no inferno. E você não tem a capacidade de me avisar que meu celular está tocando? – John esbravejou.

- John... – Sherlock tirou o braço de cima dos olhos, e se levantou, e parou a frente a seu amigo médico. – Seu celular tocou, ele estava me irritando, e eu desliguei a chamada, ele voltou a tocar novamente e então eu atendi, e era a Sara, perguntando qualquer coisa sobre um encontro, fui ao seu quarto te chamar, mas você estava dormindo na banheira, e a julgar pela tensão em seus músculos, e o franzir da testa, você estava cansado e com um pouco de cefaleia, então voltei por onde vim e informei a senhorita Sara que você tinha tido um dia cansativo, e estava descansando. Seu celular tocou novamente e era Lestrade, e como você disse que não era para eu fazer nenhuma consultoria até ficar completamente curado, eu ignorei todas as chamadas. – Sherlock terminou de falar e tossiu um pouco, ele ficou observando as reações de John.

John abria e fechava a boca tentando encontrar algo para dizer, mas não encontrava.

- Eu... sinto... muito... – John não sabia o que fazer. Sherlock voltou a deitar no sofá.

- Aquela nicotina agora seria bem vinda. – John revirou os olhos.

- Sherlock, você ainda está tossindo e seu pulmão não está completamente limpo, nicotina não lhe fará bem.

- John, eu não vou fumar, vou colocar os adesivos no braço. – Sherlock gemia.

- Vai parar na sua corrente sanguínea de qualquer forma, e você ainda está tomando antibióticos. – Sherlock suspirou.

- Mas creio tem algo que lhe fara feliz, vou ligar para Lestrade e ver o que ele queria. – Sherlock sorriu.

XxXxX

Algumas horas depois, Lestrade estava no apartamento da Barker Street, ele entrou e viu um Sherlock enrolado em um cobertor deitado no sofá, a visão lhe arrancou um sorriso dos lábios, John estava sentado à mesa digitando algo em seu notebook.

- Sherlock está melhor, John? – Lestrade se aproximou do médico e olhou por sobre seu ombro para ver o que ele fazia ao computador.

- Sim, Lestrade ele está melhor, mas ainda convalescente. Não tem mais febre e a tosse está mais amena, mas não quero que ele tenha uma recaída.

- Você parece se preocupar muito com ele, parece até que são um casal ... – John olhou para o inspetor e ele preferiu trocar de assunto. - Eu te liguei, mas você não atendeu. – O inspetor voltou os olhos para o sofá, ele via o peito de Sherlock subir e descer lentamente, ele parecia dormir.

- Eu estava no banheiro, e acabei dormindo na banheira. – John terminou de digitar e fechou a tela do computador.

- Desculpe se te acordei. –Disse sem graça.

- Não tudo bem, já estava quase virando um peixe. Mas o que você tem para nós? – Lestrade olhou novamente para o sofá, John percebeu que o inspetor parecia preferir passar as informações para Sherlock, mas seu amigo estava indisponível no momento.

- Pode me passar Lestrade, vou anotar tudo e passo para Sherlock depois.

- Oh John, não é isso. – O doutor piscou sem entender. – É que é estranho vê-lo tão quieto, ele é sempre tão hiperativo, deixa a gente meio maluco. Eu sempre me sinto um idiota às vezes perto dele. E ele sempre faz questão de deixar claro que é isso mesmo.

- Não ligue para isso, Lestrade. Pode não parecer, mas Sherlock se importa com você, conosco.

- Só se for com você, John. E como você aguenta? – O inspetor sentou na cadeira ao lado do outro.

- Aguento o quê?

- O Sherlock, ele te trata... bem... desculpe, mas ele te trata que nem capacho. – Lestrade olhou para o lado e parecia imensamente constrangido.

- Não trata não... – John parecia ultrajado.

- Quando ele não quer resolver algum caso para o irmão, quem ele manda? Ele te arrasta para todos os lugares, você quase perdeu seu emprego de médico porque ele te pediu para ver algumas coisas para ele em algum lugar ermo. Fiquei sabendo certa vez que você foi preso e ele não fez nada.

- Eu gosto de ajudar. – Ele comentou sem saber mais o que poderia falar.

- Eu aprecio a presença de John, ele pode não ser um homem luminoso, mas é um condutor de luz¹. – Lestrade e John deram um pulo de suas cadeiras. – Sim eu estou acordado, não é porque eu estou com os olhos fechados que quer dizer que estou dormindo. E o cheiro dele é muito bom. – Lestrade olhou para John, e o médico parecia pálido. – E ele faz chá para mim. – Sherlock tinha um olhar sonhador. - E você brigou novamente com sua esposa, Lestrade?

- Como? – O inspetor perguntou confuso.

- Suas roupas estão amarrotadas, então você brigou com sua esposa e ela se recusou a passar suas roupas. E parece que já tinham um bom tempo que não tinham intimidades. – John estava às costas de Lestrade e balançava a cabeça de forma negativa tentando fazer com que ele parasse, mas o detetive ignorou.

– Se bem que... – Sherlock fez uma pausa. – Meia hora atrás mais ou menos antes de você passar aqui, você passou em algum banheiro e se masturbou. – Lestrade engasgou. John encostou a cabeça em cima do notebook, tinha dias que ele gostaria de ser tragado pela terra, ou morrer.

- Como sabe disso? – Sherlock ia explicando, quando foi interrompido por seu amigo, que estava com o rosto vermelho. – Não pergunte Lestrade, será que podemos falar sobre o caso? – Sherlock levantou do sofá foi para frente da parede com as colagens. – Você confirmou que as marcas nos calcanhares das vitimas não eram tatuagens e sim queimaduras?

- Como sabe disso? – Lestrade olhou para John, e o loiro tinha um olhar que dizia, não olhe para mim, eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, e ainda estou morto de vergonha, então não olhe pra mim.

- São letras, na primeira vitima, é um "D" e na segunda vitima é um "E", mas o que essas duas letras querem dizer? – Sherlock passava os olhos pelas imagens pregadas na parede, e Lestrade continuava com a boca aberta.

- Se continuar com a boca assim, vai deslocar seu maxilar, Lestrade. – Ele nem olhou para trás para dizer isso.

- Como sabe disso Sherlock? – O detetive rolou os olhos. E no segundo seguinte, ele arregalou os olhos.

- Ohhh, claro... é óbvio! Como não percebi isso antes? – Sherlock deu uma volta em torno de si. – Eu sei onde vai ser o próximo assassinato. – Sherlock se aproximou de Lestrade e pegou seu braço que tinha um relógio. – Nós temos vinte minutos se quisermos pegar os assassinos.

- Assassinos? - Lestrade e John dissem ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam, John levantou e foi pegar seu casaco, Lestrade pegou o telefone e começou a acionar seu pessoal.

XxXxX

Eles estavam em um bairro afastado da grande Londres, estava escuro. John sentia suas narinas arderem pelo cheiro fétido de urina, o que tinha jogado pelo chão ele nem queria saber o que era, quando chegasse em casa, ele teria que incinerar suas roupas e sapatos.

Eles andavam sorrateiros pelos becos, John podia sentir o cano frio da sua arma na cintura. Os policiais tinham ido para o um lado, e Sherlock e ele tinham ido por outro lado. Quando viraram outra esquina, seu amigo parou e o prensou na parede. O loiro pode sentir o frio do lodo nas costas.

- Sherlock! – John gemeu.

- Shiiii... eles estão aqui!

- Eles? – Sherlock largou seu amigo e correu para o final do beco.

- Parem! – Sherlock gritou, John tentou acompanhar, mas ele perdeu em que direção seu amigo tinha ido.

Ele pode ouvir um tiro vindo da sua esquerda, ele correu e viu um homem muito alto apertando a garganta de Sherlock, John tirou sua arma e apontou para o homem. Mas quando ia fazer a mira, ele ouviu outro barulho, sentiu uma dor muito forte do seu lado esquerdo, e o mundo escureceu logo em seguida.

**Continua...**

**xxxxxxx  
**

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o segundo capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado, pois amei cada pedacinho. E talvez algumas pessoas queiram me matar por causa do final, é eu parei ai.. xD

O John fica muito fofo quando está com vergonha, e eu não sei vocês, mas eu daria qualquer coisa para ver o Sherlock pelado igual ao John viu!xD Sim, minha mente é perva.. \o/

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi de: **Aluada Potter**, **Elixir, Ana Leticia, Aurora Boreal**, **Yuna D **as reviews foram todas respondidas e estão todas arquivadas e guardadinhas.

E faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

Devo atualizar no dia 08/06, como falei vou atualizar de 15 em 15 dias, mas se der eu atualizo antes.

Kisses for all.

**xxxxxx  
**

**Próximo capitulo**:

No próximo capítulo, vamos descobrir o que aconteceu no beco, vamos saber mais dos assassinatos, vamos descobrir o que Mycroft conversou com nosso querido John, e não é coisa boa, eu tive vontade de socar o Mycroft na hora que escrevi xD. E vamos ver um John muito irritado com alguns SMS de Sherlock.

E claro, vamos ver um Sherlock curioso com o comportamento de seu amigo médico, claro, a curiosidade matou o gato.

**Nota ¹**: Frase retirada do livro de Arthur Conan Doyle - O Cão dos Baskerville. Publicação 2006.

**xxxxxxx  
**

**Cenas dos próximos capítulos:**

- Não se apegue. – Mycroft disse. – Todos se apegam e ... acabam ... você sabe... ou vai acabar descobrindo se continuar nessa linha.

- Não me apegar?

- Sim, todos que se aproximam dele se apegam, e acham que podem mudá-lo, ou fazer com que meu irmão perceba que eles existam. Isso nunca acontece, Sherlock é um ser alto suficiente, não precisa de nada e nem ninguém, John. Não se iluda com algumas poucas situações que você achar que ele demonstra preocupação com você. Não é o que parece, pode ter certeza.

John sentia que tinha levado um murro no estômago.


	3. Capítulo 3 Tempo de Descoberta

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 3**_

Autor: Karla Malfoy

Beta: SHOLMES... \o/

Par/Personagem: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

Classificação:M 13+

Nº. Palavras: Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho:5020. - \o/ - *Feliz da vida*

**Resumo**: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**:Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Tempo de descobertas**

Quando John voltou à consciência, podia sentir o sangue descendo pelo seu rosto, quente e grudento, sua cabeça doía, vozes podiam ser ouvidas por todos os lados, um barulho ensurdecedor lhe causava náuseas, tudo estava confuso ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, sua visão estava embasada, doía tentar focar a vista.

A única coisa que parecia real daquela cena caótica era algo confortável debaixo da sua cabeça e algo quente em seu rosto. O médico podia ouvir alguém chamando seu nome, mas estava tudo tão confuso e quando percebeu estava caindo na escuridão novamente.

Um bipe podia ser ouvido em algum canto do lugar em que ele estava, o cheiro de cloro irritava seu nariz, pelos sons e cheiro John tinha certeza de que estava em um hospital, mas o que estava fazendo em um hospital? As lembranças do que aconteceu no beco inundaram sua memória. As imagens passaram em alta velocidade em sua cabeça, e uma onda de náusea forte lhe inundou, ele virou para o lado para por para fora o que tinha no estômago quando escutou uma voz próxima a ele.

- Aqui, John! – E viu um balde e em questão de segundos esvaziou o estômago. Pela voz, o loiro reconheceu que era seu amigo, o que ele estava fazendo no hospital? Ele voltou a se deitar, o gosto ruim na boca lhe incomodava.

- Beba um pouco de água, e jogue fora aqui. – Sherlock lhe estendeu um copo descartável com um pouco de água para ele. John o olhou e sua expressão estava como sempre, a de alguém que estava com tédio. O loiro aceitou o copo d'água, bochechou e cuspiu no balde que seu amigo tinha estendido a ele.

- Conseguiu pegá-los? – o médico sentiu algo repuxar do seu lado esquerdo, próximo as suas têmporas. Ele levou a mão para tocar, mas foi impedido por Sherlock.

- Não toque, você levou uma pancada feia na cabeça, levou cinco pontos, e ao cair bateu a cabeça no meio fio, o médico que te atendeu acreditava que você tinha tido um traumatismo craniano ou uma concussão. Mas ele era muito incompetente, requisitei outro médico, e esse outro te examinou e o diagnóstico foi que seu cérebro estava bem.

- Por que ainda estou aqui então? – Sherlock virou as costas e foi em direção a janela. – Mera formalidade. – ele respondeu de costas. – Eu não consegui pegar os criminosos, na hora que você apareceu e o comparsa te acertou, o outro me soltou e eles fugiram.

- Mas você não foi atrás deles, Sherlock? – John não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

- Não fui atrás deles, porque você necessitava de assistência, você sangrava muito, e provavelmente eles tinham algum carro nas redondas. – Seu amigo não tinha pego os assassinos por sua causa, se mais alguém morresse era culpa dele. John sentia a culpa lhe inundando o peito.

- Não foi sua culpa, John. – Sherlock disse, ele parecia poder ler sua alma. Como ele sabia que se sentia culpado se nem estava olhando para ele para ler suas feições como sempre fazia? – Eu não disse nada Sherlock! – ele fechou os olhos e se recostou no travesseiro. E quando os abriu viu um Sherlock muito próximo a ele, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Você é humano John, têm sentimentos, você sente empatia pelas pessoas, você se coloca no lugar das pessoas, sente suas dores. Isso o torna... – Sherlock não terminou a frase.

- Você também é Sherlock.

- O quê John, sou o quê?

- Humano... – John disse num fio de voz.

- Sim, John. Sou humano, mas não sinto, não tenho empatia por elas, não me importo com elas, as pessoas são fracas, simplórias, não sabem usar o cérebro, só me coloco no lugar delas para deduzir o que elas fariam nas mais diversas situações, mas logo que eu descubro pego todos esses sentimentos e jogo fora, pois para mim eles não significam nada. Não são nada mais que uma perda de tempo, força e foco. – ele se afastou e voltou para a janela, John sentia uma dor crescendo em seu peito que não tinha nada haver com a ferida em sua cabeça.

- Com licença, posso examinar nosso paciente? – John olhou para a porta e viu Sara, ela tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Você é a médica, por que pergunta? – Sherlock disse de forma fria. – Entre logo e faça seu trabalho. – Sara ficou sem saber o que fazer, se entrava e examinava John, ou se ia embora, quando lhe avisaram do comportamento de Sherlock, ela não esperava esse tipo de recepção. John sempre lhe disse que seu amigo era brilhante e inteligente, e que era um pouco estranho, mas nunca havia falado daquela frieza que ela via. Ela não tinha visto nada disso dá outra vez que eles tinham se encontrado.

- Sherlock! Desculpe Sara. – John sorriu sem jeito. Sherlock saiu de perto da janela, e ficou encostado na parede próximo a porta, de frente para ele e as costas de Sara.

- Bom, vamos ver como você está! Se tudo estiver bem, posso lhe dar alta ainda hoje.

- Claro que ele está bem. Só está aqui por mera formalidade, ele não apresentou nenhum osso do crânio fissurado, não apresentou nenhum hematoma epidural, ou subdurais, intracerebrais, hemorragia disseminada pelo cérebro ou edema cerebral. Eu sei que esse tipo de trauma pode apresentar lesão axonal difusa, nesse caso o cérebro parece normal à tomografia de crânio, e que pode ocorrer uma lesão microscópica nas células celebrais. Mas não foi esse o caso.

- O senhor é médico senhor Holmes? – Sara perguntou.

- Não, só um curioso.

- Só o ignore. – John disse sem jeito.

Sara sorriu e começou a fazer os exames. Ela mediu pressão, olhou suas pupilas, testou seus reflexos, apertou aqui e ali. Por ser médico ele sabia de todos os exames e testes que tinham que ser feitos para ter certeza que um paciente estava bem e respondendo bem aos medicamentos ao qual tinha tomado. Mas não se sentia bem ou à vontade com o exame que Sara estava fazendo com Sherlock parado olhando para ele.

Só quando Sara avisou que ia desamarrar sua camisola para fazer alguns outros exames o loiro percebeu que não estava com suas roupas.

- O que houve com minhas roupas?

- Estavam sujas, fedendo e com sangue. – Sherlock respondeu.

Sara colocou oestetoscópio em suas costas aqui e ali. Em um momento ela passou o dedo pela cicatriz que a bala que tinha lhe certado no Afeganistão tinha deixado. John se encolheu com o toque, depois do ocorrido àquele local tinha ficado muito sensível.

- Dói? – Sara perguntou num fio de voz rouca. Sherlock logo atrás dela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não, só não gosto que toquem. – Sherlock se aproximou da cama, Sara levou um susto ao sentir a presença do detetive do seu lado.

- Que susto, senhor Holmes! Esqueci que o senhor estava ai.

- Sim, eu percebi isso. – John viu Sara ficar com o rosto vermelho, e ele olhou para Sherlock, e o detetive o olhava bem nos olhos.

- Bem, eu acredito que você está bem John, mas se apresentar os sintomas de ...

- Eu sei quais são, não precisa listá-los, vamos John, tenho coisas a fazer, vou morrer de tédio se ficar mais um minuto aqui.

- Sabe? – A voz de Sara saiu em um tom de incredulidade.

- Oh Deus, não... – o loiro gemeu baixo. Sherlock olhou a médica de cima abaixo, lendo todos os sinais que seu corpo apresentava, a dilatação das pupilas, as olheiras mal disfarçadas pela maquiagem pobre que ela estava usando no rosto, os lábios levemente entreabertos, o modo como ela tinha prendido o cabelo, a postura e pressão que as mãos faziam no prontuário médico de John, a inclinação dos braços em relação ao corpo, respiração curta e apressada, o modo como ela estava pisando no chão trocando de um pé para o outro.

- Quanto tempo você não se envolve um relacionamento romântico?

- Como? – A médica não tinha entendido onde o detetive queria chegar. Mas John sabia e tratou de interromper.

- Já posso sair?

- Ahn? Ah claro John, te darei alta, mas fique de olhos nos sintomas...

- Já disse que sei quais são os sintomas, e John também sabe, então não precisa listá-los como já pedi.

- Sherlock! Desculpe Sara, será que pode providenciar a papelada para a minha liberação enquanto eu troco de roupa?

- Claro, só vai levar alguns minutos. – E antes de sair, ela voltou a amarrar a camisola de John e logo em seguida saiu.

- Diga que trouxe roupas limpas para mim.

- Não, eu não trouxe. – Sherlock se afastou da cama e voltou a olhar a janela.

- Eu não posso ir embora vestido assim!

- E por que você iria embora assim, John? Às vezes você não faz sentindo algum.

- Você disse que não trouxe roupas para mim, e eu estou vestindo uma camisola de hospital, e minhas roupas estão com sangue e fedendo então é fácil juntar dois mais dois.

- Se você se acalmar e olhar para a cadeira ali no canto, poderá ver uma muda de roupas. – o loiro olhou na direção que seu amigo havia dito e tinha umas peças de roupas em cima dela.

- Mas você disse que não tinha trago roupa para mim.

- E eu não trouxe. – Sherlock continuou a olhar pela janela.

- E aquela roupa foi parar ali por mágica?

- John, você sabe que essas coisas estúpidas como mágica não existem. Foi a senhora Hudson quem trouxe.

- Ai meus Deus, por que você não disse isso desde o inicio? – O loiro sentia a cabeça latejar.

- Você não perguntou.

- Eu não per... pergun... – John respirou fundo. – Ah esquece! – Ele se levantou da cama, testou suas pernas e seu equilíbrio, sentiu que suas pernas não tremeram e nem sentiu nenhuma tontura, e assim foi em direção à cadeira para pegar as roupas. Estava desamarrando a camisola, quando lembrou que seu amigo ainda estava no quarto e o estava vendo praticamente nu.

Olhou para Sherlock e ele ainda estava parado perto da janela e olhando para fora.

- Será que posso ter um pouco de privacidade aqui? – sem nem tirar os olhos da janela o moreno respondeu.

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo Sherlock, sai! – Seu amigo olhou para ele, piscou e saiu do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

John suspirou, ele nunca iria entender completamente aquele homem. Quando saiu Sherlock estava conversando com Lestrade na recepção do hospital.

- Que bom que está bem, John.

- Obrigado Lestrade. – John sorriu, o inspetor realmente parecia feliz com sua alta do hospital. – Podemos ir agora Sherlock.

- Depois te passo a atualização do caso, Sherlock. – Aquilo soou como um código aos ouvidos de John, será que a pancada na cabeça tinha lhe deixado paranóico?

Quando saíram das instalações do hospital, o sol já estava alto, seu amigo chamou um táxi e foram para casa. Quando chegaram a Baker Street número 221B, John fez o caminho para seu quarto, e já estava chegando a porta quando ouviu seu amigo chamar.

- John, não vai fazer o chá?

- Não quero chá agora Sherlock, só quero me deitar.

- Mas eu quero, John. Não tomei o desjejum porque estava no hospital com você.– O loiro bateu a testa no batente da porta. Ele estava cansado, sua cabeça latejava e Sherlock só pensava no maldito chá?

- Peça a senhora Hudson, ou faça você mesmo. Estou cansado, os remédios que me deram estão fazendo efeito. – O loiro sentiu a presença de seu amigo perto dele e abriu os olhos, Sherlock olhava para ele com aquele olhar de menino e fazia um leve bico com os lábios. Sherlock não devia saber o qual adorável ele parecia às vezes... às vezes...

- Mas eu gosto mais do seu chá John, você deixa a água ferver na temperatura certa, coloca a quantidade de chá e acrescenta a quantidade de leite e açúcar que eu gosto também. – John riu, literalmente cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Ok, Sherlock eu vou fazer.

- Perfeito! – Seu amigo se afastou feliz e foi direto para o painel na parede. John balançou a cabeça e foi para a cozinha.

- Se eu desmaiar na cozinha a culpa vai ser sua.

- Eu não vou sentir culpa. – O loiro colocou água na chaleira e foi para a sala.

- Você não vai sentir culpa?

- Não! – Sherlock tinha os olhos fixos no painel e conversava consigo mesmo, as mãos juntas, os dedos se tocando.

- Por que não? – Depois de alguns segundos, John viu que não ia obter nenhuma resposta, ele voltou para a cozinha. – Se eu desmaiar... – Ele continuou. – Você vai ter que me levar para o meu quarto carregado e me colocar na cama, por favor, não me deixe nesse chão frio. – John riu do próprio comentário.

O chá tinha ficado pronto, o loiro levou duas canecas para a sala e ao sentir o cheiro do chá, Sherlock imediatamente saiu do seu estado de transe e pegou sua caneca e sorveu um longo gole do liquido quente. John seguiu com os olhos cada movimento do seu amigo, depois de engolir, Sherlock soltou um logo gemido de satisfação que fez com que os pelos do braço de John se arrepiassem, ele engoliu em seco, sua garganta parecia que tinha fechado, seu chá ficou esquecido a meio caminho dos seus lábios.

- Seu chá vai esfriar! – seu amigo tinha um quê de curiosidade nos olhos, John ficou desconcertado, e bebeu seu chá para disfarçar sua vergonha, se não bastasse tudo que estava acontecendo com ele, agora estava secando os movimentos do amigo.

- Então... quando vai ser o encontro com Sara?

- Perdão, como?

- O encontro John, a doutora deve ter-lhe chamado para sair.

- Não sei do que você está falando Sherlock. – O loiro não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Ela ainda não lhe chamou para sair? Hmm estranho... ela tem um interesse muito grande por você, claro que... bom...

- Que interesse, Sherlock? Não estou entendo.

- Não? Ora meu amigo, ela quer transar com você, isso é claro como água. – O loiro cuspiu o chá que estava tomando. Como Sherlock podia falar daquilo sem nem ao menos ficar vermelho.

John ia falar que o amigo estava errado, mas antes que pudesse formular qualquer argumento, o moreno listou todos os sintomas do interesse de Sara por ele, até os mínimos detalhes que não deveriam ser ditos fora das quatro paredes de um quarto.

- SHERLOCK, PELO AMOR DE DEUS PARE! – John gritou, ele sentia que seu rosto ia explodir a qualquer momento. Sherlock olhou para seu amigo, ele tinha o rosto vermelho e respirava rápido, aquilo indicava...

- Jesus, Sherlock. Você tem que parar de fazer isso.

- Fazer o que? O interesse dela por você é claro, mas você não parece ciente do efeito que causa na doutora, você parecia interessado nela há uns meses atrás, já não tem interesse mais? John, se você não tem interesse sentimental nela, pelo menos vá pelo sexo, você anda muito estressado, você está com sintomas claros de excesso de estímulos sexuais não saciados.

John bateu sua caneca de chá com força na mesa da sala, ele se levantou, e foi em direção ao seu casaco próximo a porta.

- Vai aonde?

- Vou sair, não tenho que escutar isso.

- Vai à casa da Sara? Ela já deve ter saído do plantão.

- Se eu for direto para a cama dela você se importa? – Sherlock estranhou a pergunta.

- Não, por quê? Desde que esteja aqui as 07h00min em ponto.

- Pra que eu estaria aqui há essa hora?

- Meu chá, John. Ah e as 08h00min devemos ir a Scotland Yard.

O loiro sentia uma vontade imensa de socar Sherlock, como alguém podia ser tão idiota, cretino, como uma pessoa sendo tão inteligente não tinha percebido que ele gost... John arregalou os olhos.

- Vá pro inferno Sherlock! – John saiu batendo a porta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de andar por horas a fio, o loiro sentia fome e os efeitos dos remédios que havia tomado tinham passado, sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo doía. Mas ele não ia voltar pra casa. Estava acontecendo do jeito que Mycroft tinha dito que ia ser, como ele pode ser tão cego, como deixou ir tão longe?

Como se deixou envolver? Por quê? Será que estava se sentindo tão sozinho, tão desesperado por companhia que deixou acontecer mesmo sabendo do resultado final?

John passou em frente a uma farmácia e comprou os remédios que tinha que tomar, e logo em seguida foi a uma cafeteria comprar algo para tomar com os remédios. Assim que entrou um rapaz sorridente veio lhe atender.

- Posso anotar seu pedido senhor? – O rapaz tinha olhos muito bonitos, e um sorriso cativante, lembrava muito...

- Senhor?

- Oh desculpe, vou querer um pedaço de torta, e uma xícara de chá de hortelã, e uma garrafa de água, por favor. – O loiro sentiu uma pontada de dor mais forte.

- Dia difícil? – O rapaz perguntou educado.

- É pode-se dizer que sim. – John olhou para fora pela vidraça da loja e viu um casal se abraçando na rua. Seu coração doeu.

O rapaz voltou com o pedido de John e quando chegou o viu olhar para o casal.

- Se o senhor quiser, posso trocar sua torta salgada por nossa torta de chocolate trufado, ela faz milagres com corações partidos.

- Corações partidos? – O rapaz sorriu e indicou com a cabeça o casal que ele estava olhando. – Ohh não... nada de coração partido... só dia difícil mesmo. – Sorriu sem graça para o rapaz.

- Se o senhor diz... – O rapaz deixou os pedidos John e se afastou, não sem antes olhar para trás e suspirar.

O loiro abriu a garrafa d'água e tomou os remédios, se recostou na cadeira, fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar em nada, mas sua mente traidora lhe fez reviver cada pedaço da lembrança da conversa que teve com Mycroft. Uma conversa que tinha tentado enterrar no fundo da sua mente, por achar que Mycroft estava vendo demais, quem ele estava querendo enganar?

**Algumas semanas atrás.**

John tinha atendido seu último paciente da parte da tarde. Olhou para o relógio, se ele fosse rápido dava para fazer uma pequena parada para o chá da tarde, mas na hora que ia levantar da cadeira, ele ouviu uma batida na porta, e Sara entrou, ela parecia meio sem jeito.

- Algum problema, Sara?

- Não, é que tem um homem que insiste em falar com você, ele disse que você ignorou as chamadas dele. – Ela sorriu sem graça.

O médico não recebia ninguém em seu consultório, e não ia começar agora, a pessoa ia ter que esperar até o fim do expediente. John ia pedir a Sara que mandasse a pessoa embora quando a porta abriu novamente, revelando ser um homem alto e com uma postura impecável, e um par de olhos frios, Mycroft.

- Senhor, você não pode entrar aqui...

- Tudo bem Sara! Será podemos conversar mais tarde, Mycroft? Como pode ver estou trabalhando.

- Boa tarde, doutor Watson! Creio que o assunto que irei tratar é de seu interesse.

- Seja qual for o assunto, tenho certeza que pode esperar.

- Sherlock. – Mycroft disse a palavra mágica e esperou o resultado, e como esperado ela surtiu efeito.

- O que houve com ele? Oh Deus o que ele aprontou agora?

- Pode me atender agora? – Mycroft levantou a sobrancelha e um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto direito de seus lábios.

- Sara, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor? – Mycroft sentou-se a cadeira a frente da mesa de John.

- Oh, desculpe. – Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

- Desembucha Mycroft.

- Precisamos conversar sobre seu relacionamento com meu irmão.

- Meu relacionamento? O que tem minha amizade com Sherlock? – Mycroft olhava para os olhos azuis e cansados do doutor, tentando achar ali algum indício de que ele estava lhe enganando. Mas não viu nada, tudo na postura de John Watson lhe dizia o que já sabia.

- Não só sua amizade doutor Watson.

- Me chame de John.

- Tudo bem John. Eu tentei te comprar no primeiro dia que lhe conheci, você recusou sem nem mesmo saber quem eu era, ou quem era meu irmão. Se manteve firme em seus princípios, você é um homem honrado, John.

- Vai querer me comprar agora? Ficou louco não é? Se você está tão desesperado por informações sofre o Sherlock, pergunte a ele o que quer saber, e não me venha com "muitas histórias entre vocês". Ou então mande seus homens vigiarem melhor o Sherlock!

- Não John. Eu o subestimei na primeira vez que o vi e não vou fazê-lo novamente... Não estou preocupado com Sherlock e sim com você.

- Comigo? Por quê?

- Todas as outras pessoas que se aproximaram do meu irmão queriam alguma coisa. Sempre foi muito construtivo ver como meu irmão botava para correr um a um. Queriam dinheiro da nossa família, aproveitar de sua inteligência, da sua ingenuidade... do seu brilho... Mas você, John... – Mycroft parou um pouco procurando a palavra correta e não encontrou. - Não queria nada disso... não quer nada disso.

- Não estou entendendo o sentido dessa conversa, Mycroft. – O irmão mais velho de seu amigo levantou a mão.

- Não me interrompa!

- Deus, isso deve ser mal de família, deve passar pelos genes! – Mycroft riu.

- Acho que entendo porque Sherlock lhe mantém perto. De alguma forma, meu irmão mudou depois que te conheceu, John. Porém isso em longo prazo vai matá-lo. Sim, a ele ou a você meu caro doutor. Meu irmão está mais forte e quando se tem algo para proteger nós fazemos qualquer coisa, mas isso se torna nossa maior fraqueza.

- Mycroft, eu realmente não estou entendo nada do que você está querendo me dizer, você poderia ser mais claro?

- Você no dia que conheceu meu irmão, lhe salvou a vida. E vem cuidando dele desde então, mas essa abnegação tem preço. Você está disposto a pagar por esse preço, John?

- Abnegação? Preço?

- Não se apegue. – Mycroft disse. – Todos se apegam e... acabam... você sabe ou vai acabar descobrindo se continuar nessa linha.

- Não me apegar?

- Sim, todos que se aproximam dele, se apegam. Acham que podem mudá-lo, ou fazer com que meu irmão perceba que eles existem. Pensam que ele talvez possa ter algum tipo de sentimento por eles, mas Sherlock é incapaz de sentir. Isso nunca acontece, Sherlock é um ser alto suficiente, não precisa de nada e nem de ninguém, John. Não se iluda com algumas poucas situações onde talvez ele demonstre preocupação por você. Não é o que parece, pode ter certeza.

John sentia que tinha levado um murro no estômago.

- Não entregue seu coração a ele John. Ele irá pisá-lo como quem pisa em uma barata. Ele não tem sentimentos, isso faz dele forte, e se algum dia ele os tiver, isso irá matá-lo. Vocês já são quase um casal, é interessante de observar mas completamente letal para ambos.

- Mycroft pelo amor de Deus, eu não sou Gay...

- A questão aqui nunca foi sexualidade, querido John. Sexualidade é um mero detalhe no problema todo. Só estou tentando lhe poupar um pouco de dor, a maioria das pessoas não resiste.

- Não resistem a quê?

- A não terem seu amor por Sherlock correspondido. – John prendeu a respiração.

- Eu... não sinto nada disso que você está falando pelo Sherlock, ele é meu amigo e é normal que eu queira o seu bem! – Mycroft levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e foi em direção a mesa de John. Ele se aproximou o máximo que o móvel entre eles permitia, colocou as duas mãos espalmadas sobre mesa e ficou bem próximo ao médico, sua voz era quase sussurrada, e naquele momento lembrava muito a do seu amigo.

- Me diga se estou enganado em algum ponto. Toda vez que Sherlock se machuca, seu coração se aperta, e essa sensação só faz aumentar a cada dia. Você faz tudo que ele pede, pois assim você se sente importante. Se importa com tudo que as pessoas falam dele, mas não com o que elas falam de você. Se alguém apontar uma arma para ele, você é o primeiro a pular na frente. Você o entende muito mais do que eu que sou irmão. Você é a consciência dele, John. Ouso dizer que você é o coração dele.

John levantou da cadeira e foi para o outro lado do consultório.

- Ridi..culo.. – John gaguejou e pigarreou. – Isso tudo é ridículo Mycroft, todos esses sentimentos que você falou são normais, que amigos sentem um pelo outro.

- Sim, John. Só que no seu caso é unilateral. – "unilateral" a palavra reverberava nos ouvidos de John, e ele sentia os olhos arderem.

- Vá embora Mycroft, me deixa sozinho! – John estava quase gritando.

- Não se apaixone, John. Não quero ter que recolher seu corpo debaixo de alguma ponte porque não pôde lidar com a rejeição. – O loiro se virou para o irmão mais velho de Sherlock e foi em sua direção como um touro raivoso, o pegou pelo colarinho e o emburrou para a parede. Mycroft sentiu dor ao ser empurrado contra a parede.

- Nunca mais na sua vida repita isso sobre mim. Eu nunca... nunca faria isso.

- Talvez, mas já pensou várias vezes quando voltou do Afeganistão.

- Vá embora daqui antes que eu lhe dê um soco! – Mycroft arrumou seu casaco.

- Espero que leve meu conselho em consideração, pois começa com uma leve admiração, depois vem respeito, o sentimento de proteção, a necessidade de ficar cada vez mais próximo, e quando se der conta vai estar irremediavelmente apaixonado. No final terá seu coração estraçalhado, acredite! eu já vi acontecer mais vezes do que gostaria. Mas toda as outras pessoas eram descartáveis.

- SAIA DAQUI! – Mycroft pegou seu guarda chuva próximo a cadeira e antes que saísse pela porta do consultório do amigo de seu irmão, disse em um tom baixo, mas que era audível para John.

- Contudo, acho que meu conselho chegou tarde. – E saiu pela porta.

**Momento presente**

John abriu os olhos, e reparou que o rapaz que lhe tinha atendido olhava para ele. Ele sorriu sem graça, e o rapaz acenou. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas a dor agora era suportável. Quando levou a xícara de chá aos lábios sentiu seu celular vibrar e ouviu o som de mensagem recebida. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e leu a mensagem.

" O atendente é gay, não alimente as esperanças do rapaz, se isso for o que você quer. - S.H"

John olhou incrédulo para a mensagem no seu celular, ele olhou para todos os lados na cafeteria para ver onde Sherlock estava. E sentiu o celular vibrar novamente.

" Não estou na cafeteria, então pode parar de me procurar. - S.H"

John começou a digitar:

" Como sabe onde estou? Me seguiu para ver se eu ia para a cama da Sara? - J.W"

Assim que enviou a mensagem se arrependeu, depois de ler novamente, ele percebeu que ela soará um tanto sentimental e ciumenta. Oh Deus, ele estava tão fudido. Depois de alguns segundos sentiu o celular vibrar novamente. E tentou segurar a onda pânico. Ele leu a mensagem.

" Depois que vi pela janela que você não pegou um táxi, foi fácil deduzir pela direção que tomou. Já fomos a esse café algumas vezes e é normal para as pessoas irem a algum lugar que conheçam quando querem um pouco de conforto. - S.H"

Lugar que conhecem? John olhou em volta e se lembrou da cafeteria, agora ele se lembrava do local, já tinha ido ali algumas vezes com Sherlock. Mas não tinha como seu amigo saber que ele tinha ido ali, tinha andado por horas sem nem mesmo saber por onde ia, não tinha como Sherlock saber sem que tivesse lhe seguido. John passou os olhos mais uma vez pela cafeteria. Observou através da janela uma praça e viu pessoas distraídas sentadas e conversando, procurava por seu amigo. Seu celular estava vibrando novamente.

" John, eu já avisei que não estou ai, então pare de me procurar. - S.H"

John sentiu raiva. – Filho da mãe! – Seu celular vibrou de novo.

"Me xingar não vai resolver seus dilemas. Mas se xingar te acalma, então tente em alemão, é mais eficaz. - S.H"

" Que dilemas? Não estou enfrentando dilema nenhum. E eu não sei alemão. – J.W"

" Quando for conveniente, volte para Baker Street. – S.H"

"Ainda estou com raiva, então pare de me escrever. – J.W"

" Achei que após três horas, quarenta e três minutos e quinze segundo e contanto já estaria mais calmo. – S.H"

John não respondeu a mensagem, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, então Sherlock estava contanto o tempo que estava fora de casa...

" Você não respondeu minha última mensagem. - S.H" – John começou a digitar.

" Já lhe ocorreu que eu poderia está ocupado conversando com alguém? – J.W" – E enviou. Logo em seguida seu celular vibrou. – Nossa que rápido!

" Você não gosta de conversar quando está com raiva, e se precisar responder alguma pergunta é por monossílabos para não ser mal educado. – S.H"

John abriu a boca para protestar, mas seu celular vibrou de novo.

" Não adianta protestar, você sabe que é verdade, hoje você está no nível 6 na minha escala de *raiva John*, então... você não conversa mas responde a mensagens. S.H"

John começou a rir. Sherlock tinha classificado os seus níveis de raiva? Aquilo soava tão... tão.. fof... seu celular vibrou de novo.

" Creio que esteja sorrindo agora, então preciso que você venha, aconteceu outro assassinato, Rua Calrson numero 33. – S.H"

John franziu a sobrancelha. – Cretino!

" Em alemão, John... em alemão... – S.H"

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o terceiro capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado, pois amei cada pedacinho e tive vontade de matar o Mycroft em alguns momentos. Sério, alguém além de mim teve vontade de socar o Sherlock como o John teve? xD Eu tive...

Esse capitulo ficou um pouco maior que o esperado, e um pouco mais sério, vocês ainda estão aiii? Ç_Ç

E o rapaz da lanchonete suspirando pelo John, será que ele volta? xD

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi de: **Yuna D**, **By Elixir, Cinyt Cintia e Haruna, **

Bom a Cintia e a Haruna não logaram para mandar a review e por isso não consegui responder as suas reviews diretamente para você:

**Cintia**: Obrigada linda pela review super fofa, não sei se a fic terá vários capítulos, vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam.. \o\

**Haruna**: Você teve a sorte de começar a ler fic próxima a atualização e acho que ela veio mais cedo né? Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dela, meu coração se enche de amor toda vez que alguém comenta... xD Sim em algum capitulo terá uma ou umas cenas calientes com nosso amado detetive e nosso médico fofo, só não sei em que capitulo... \o\ sim eu sou má... mas vocês gostam xD. Vou fazer o meu melhor para não atrasar, e não ter nada de Hiatus.. poh dexa... o/

Queria agradecer a minha irmã a SHOLMES que é super fofa, que leu o capitulo primeiro, surtou horrores e betou a fic pra mim \o\...mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

Todas as reviews foram respondidas e estão todas arquivadas e guardadinhas.

E faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

**Devo atualizar no dia 15/06.**

E um aviso, o FFnet está com uma política de excluir algumas fics, não sei se as minhas estão no bolo, mas caso isso ocorra, eu estou publicando a fic também no site:

w w w . fanfiction . com . br mais conhecido como Nyah fanfiction, um site de fanfictions em português. Se aqui sumir estou postando nele, e assim que eu conseguir aprender a publicar no Live Journal, vou publicar nele também.

Kisses for all.

**Próximo capitulo**:

No próximo capítulo, vamos descobrir um pouco mais sobre os assassinatos, nosso querido Mycroft vai dar o ar da graça novamente, será o que ele quer dessa vez?

E nosso querido detetive vai pegar nosso querido médico em uma situação pra lá de constrangedora. Vocês vão surtar horrores... eu surtei.. xD

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

Oh Deus, ele precisa de alívio. Desde sua volta do Afeganistão ele não se sentia assim vivo, queimando, sentindo pela primeira vez em anos seu sangue correr rápido pela suas veias.

Ele estava na banheira, ele sentia seu membro ganhar vida, e começou a se tocar. Oh Deus sim, ele precisava daquilo. Sim, rápido... ele não agüentaria aquela tortura por mais tempo.

- Hmm... Sherlockkk... - Ele gemeu.

- Sim... – uma voz rouca se vez ouvir no banheiro.


	4. Capítulo 4 Tempo de Sentir

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 4**_

**Autor:** Karla Malfoy

**Beta**: SHOLMES... \o/

**Par/Personagem:** Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação:** M 13+

**Nº. Palavras:** Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 4495

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criadapor Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedadeda BBC.E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**AVISOS: **Ç_Ç desculpem por atualizar tão tarde... mas o dia foi dificil hoje... mas espero que o capitulo justifique a demora... *_*... por favor leiam os avisos no final da fic..

Enjoy!

**Tempo de sentir**

John chegou à cena do crime, várias viaturas podiam ser vistas no local, uma faixa amarela isolava a área, algo parecia estranho. Ele se aproximou e pôde ver Donovan discutindo com Lestrade, eles estavam longe e o loiro não podia escutar direito o que diziam, John tinha tido vários treinamentos no exército e um deles era a leitura labial. Ele não queria ser intrometido, mas a situação ali parecia diferente, o que tinha acontecido? Todos pareciam estar com os nervos à flor da pele?

" – Já é o terceiro incidente, a mídia vai cair matando, você viu o estado daquele lugar? Dos corpos ou o que sobrou deles? Aquela aberração não descobriu nada, você vai deixar mais alguém morrer só para aquele idiota levar a glória? Nós não precisamos dele, nunca precisamos, Ele no mínimo é amigo do assassino, ou ele mesmo matou aquelas pessoas. Ele é um sóciopata, ele é..."

" – Donovan não fala besteira! – Lestrade falou mais alto, mas abaixou o tom de voz. – Você acha que ele seria capaz de fazer aquele tipo coisa? Aquilo lá dentro é hediondo, acha mesmo que ele seria capaz? – A sargento abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Anderson que tinha se aproximado e estava com cara de poucos amigos."

"- Lestrade, quando vai liberar a cena do crime pra mim? Tenho que fazer o meu trabalho! – O inspetor suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto. – Sherlock ainda não terminou, assim que ele terminar, te aviso."

" – Assim não dá... ele tá lá em cima já tem um tempão, fica falando sozinho, andando para todos os lados, não está usando as roupas apropriadas, tá contaminado a cena do crime, ele está tão feliz que tá quase dançando. Como alguém fica feliz com uma cena daquela? – Anderson tinha uma expressão de nojo no rosto. – Nós não precisamos dessa aberração..."

" - É mesmo? – Lestrade cruzou os braços sobre o peito e disse. - Se acha que pode fazer melhor é só subir lá examinar o que sobrou dos corpos e me dá o nome e o endereço do assassino, vou ficar feliz em prender o desgraçado! – Anderson abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido pela mão levantada de Lestrade. – Vá dar uma andada, na hora que Sherlock terminar eu te aviso."

Anderson se afastou, e quando John se aproximou o legista o viu e foi em sua direção.

- O que faz aqui? – O loiro piscou sem saber o que dizer, Anderson praticamente cuspia farpas.

- Sherlock me chamou. – John se viu justificando sua presença ali.

- Aquela aberração não tinha que está aqui, nem você, gostou de apanhar foi? Levou uma pancada na cabeça e quer mais? – John fechou os punhos tentando se controlar. Anderson percebeu que tinha irritado o doutor, já que não podia descontar sua raiva em Sherlock iria descontar em outra pessoa. - Que foi doutor? Anda meio nervoso! – Anderson ria. – O que foi? A aberração não deu direto pro senhor ontem à noite? – John foi pra cima de Anderson.

- Repita isso, para que eu tenha motivo para te socar até cansar! – John gritou.

- O que doutor? Vai fazer o quê? – John levantou o punho em direção ao rosto de Anderson.

- Anderson não fale alto, isso diminui o QI de toda a rua. – A voz de seu amigo o tirou da onda de raiva que o consumia. – John, preciso da sua opinião aqui em cima. – John ficou olhando de Anderson para Sherlock que estava em uma janela uns andares acima. – Suba. – Aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem, e John era bom em obedecer a ordens. Ele largou um Anderson apavorado e subiu as escadas do sobrado que era a cena do crime.

Ao subir as escadas ele respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar. Aquilo estava acontecendo com freqüência. Ele sempre tinha sido um homem calmo e tranqüilo, tinha que ser por causa da sua profissão de médico, ninguém gostaria de ser atendido por um médico descontrolado, será que o estresse pós-guerra estava voltando? Ou seria síndrome pós-concussão?

Quando John chegou à cena do crime propriamente dita, havia dois corpos no chão ou parte do que possivelmente tinha sido um copo, a sala estava coberta de sangue por todos os lados.

- Oh Deus! – O loiro encostou-se ao batente da porta e tentou não colocar seu lanche para fora. Havia sangue por todos os lados, o cheiro era horrível, havia pedaços de carne humana grudada nas paredes e teto. – Meu Deus, o que houve aqui. – John cobria a boca e o nariz, sua cabeça rodava, aquela cena era tão familiar, tão próxima, aquele cheiro queimava suas narinas, ele podia escutar os tiros, os gritos de desespero, suas pernas fraquejaram, e braços lhe impediram de cair no chão.

- John!

- O que houve com ele?

- Ele está sofrendo de T.S.P.T.

- O quê?

- Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, os corpos ali, ou o que sobrou deles deve ter acionado algum gatilho mental para as lembranças da guerra. – O moreno olhava para John, ele estava muito pálido e transpirava.

- Não é melhor levá-lo para o corredor? – Lestrade perguntou preocupado com o loiro. John saiu da sala amparado por Sherlock, Lestrade arrumou uma cadeira e o sentou nela. O loiro respirava com dificuldade.

- Não precisa de um médico? – O inspetor perguntou.

- Não... – John disse entre uma respiração e outra. – Não precisa, já estou melhorando. – o loiro sentia a mão de Sherlock em seu ombro esquerdo, o ombro que tinha sido baleado. Por algum motivo ele não sentia dor, só um calor reconfortante.

- Você não deveria tomar remédio ou algo assim? – Lestrade perguntou sem saber mais o que dizer.

- Tinha... meses... que eu não apresentava nenhum sintoma. – John respirou fundo mais algumas vezes. – Por isso parei de tomar os remédios. Eles não me faziam muito bem mesmo.

- John, preciso que olhe o que sobrou dos corpos, preciso de uma segunda opinião. – Sherlock disse. O loiro arregalou os olhos, engoliu em seco, respirou fundo mais algumas vezes.

- Sherlock, você não pode pedir isso a ele, John não está em condições de voltar para lá. Vou chamar Anderson. – O inspetor ia saindo quando ouviu a voz do loiro.

- Não Lestrade, eu vou. Só me dê uns minutos para me acalmar. – Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso, e o loiro sorriu sem jeito de volta, o moreno tirou a mão de seu ombro, e um frio estranho se apossou do local onde a mão de seu amigo tinha estado.

Lestrade e Sherlock voltaram para a cena do crime deixando John se recompor. Ele sentia um fio de suor descer pelas suas costas, ainda sentia dificuldades de respirar normalmente. Uma brisa passou por ele trazendo consigo o cheiro de sangue, a náusea voltou.

- Oh Deus! – O loiro gemeu.

- Aqui. – John viu uma mão cobrindo sua boca com uma máscara. – Vai evitar por alguns minutos que sinta o cheiro do sangue, mas com relação às imagens dos corpos não posso fazer nada. – John não precisou levantar os olhos para saber quem estava falando, aquela voz ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Obrigado Sherlock!

- Podemos ir? – John respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e levantou.

Eles voltaram para a sala e a cena continuava a mesma, os restos dos corpos em todos os lugares, paredes, tetos, janelas. John sentia a presença de Sherlock logo a suas costas, ele estava tão próximo que ele sentia o calor emanando do corpo do amigo, a sensação era tão boa.

- John? – O loiro ouviu a voz de Sherlock a suas costas, ele piscou algumas vezes tentando sair da letargia. Entraram na sala, a sensação de pânico, as vozes, a dor não tinham voltado, o loiro conseguiu se aproximar, seus sentidos de médico e soldado trabalhando juntos.

O abdômen das vítimas tinha sido completamente destruído, ou melhor, não tinham abdômen, era como se algo tivesse saído de lá, como no filme do "Alien o oitavo passageiro". Ok, isso tinha soado muito dramático, John pensou...

- O qu..o que aconteceu aqui? – O loiro perguntou.

- O que me diz? – Sherlock perguntou de volta. – O que me diz dos ferimentos, do estado da carne que sobrou nos corpos? Reconhece os dois?

O loiro se aproximou mais, as expressões de terror no que sobrou do rosto das vítimas, olhos saltando das órbitas algo neles era familiar, mas estava escapando da memória de John. O médico olhou para os restos, a carne estraçalhada, queimada em alguns pontos, ele se aproximou e cheirou.

Algo lhe veio à memória, aqueles ferimentos não eram estranhos, era de alguém que tinha sido... John olhou para Sherlock e viu o mesmo brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos azuis do amigo.

- Isso mesmo John, esses ferimentos foram causados por uma bomba.

- Como? Se isso tivesse acontecido esse prédio teria ido abaixo. Como alguém conseguiria fazer isso, uma bomba normal não causaria somente esses danos. – O loiro se levantou e ficou ao lado de Sherlock, seu amigo tinha aquele olhar que via a frente, vendo vários cenários, seu cérebro trabalhando rápido como uma máquina.

John queria muito poder acompanhar o raciocínio de Sherlock, mas era tão impossível tão inverossímil. Era como querer prender o ar com apenas as mãos. Seu amigo tinha aquele sorriso nos lábios de alguém que tinha recebido o presente de Natal antecipado.

- A bomba foi feita para causar somente esse dano, John. Foi feita especialmente para eles. É o que a policia costuma chamar de queima de arquivo.

- Queima de arquivo? Não era mais fácil meter uma bala na cabeça deles? – O loiro perguntou tirando a máscara do rosto, Sherlock o olhou e abriu a boca, e revirou os olhos.

- E onde estaria a arte da situação?

- Arte? – O loiro não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. – Sherlock eles estão mortos, mataram pessoas, mas não acho que mereciam um fim tão ...tão trágico como esse, chamar isso de arte é... - John tentava encontrar uma palavra que definisse aquela situação. – Ah esquece, mas eu não vejo partes da bomba em lugar nenhum, o pessoal do Lestrade já retirou?

- Não encontraram, e nem vão encontrar ele fez algo único, para não deixar pistas, deve ter se desintegrado com a explosão. – Seu amigo franziu a sobrancelha, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Você fica falando ele... ele... como sabe que é um homem. – John perguntou, mas seu amigo o ignorou e fez outra pergunta.

- Então John, não os reconhece? Claro, da última vez que os vimos eles estavam com um pouco mais de carne e vivos. – O moreno olhou para John e viu que ele ainda não os tinha reconhecido. – Ah vamos lá John! Coloque esse cérebro para funcionar.

- Por que você simplesmente não diz e nos poupa a humilhação? – Lestrade comentou e se aproximou de ambos. Sherlock olhava para Lestrade, e seu olhar dizia que ele não tinha gostado da intromissão.

- Como conseguem? – O moreno perguntou, John suspirou com o comentário, o inspetor deu de ombros. – São os homens do beco, o que me atacou e o que bateu na cabeça de John. – Seu tom dizia: isso é tão claro como água por que ninguém vê?

- Alguém vez justiça com as próprias mãos e matou os assassinos? – O inspetor estava anotando algo em sua caderneta.

- Não Lestrade, isso ... – Sherlock apontou para os restos na sala. –... é o que vocês chamam de queima de arquivo, eles fizeram algo que não deviam, estávamos muito perto, era questão de horas até eu chegar a eles, e a pessoa que os contratou ou aquele por trás disso tudo não quis se arriscar, e os eliminou.

Enquanto Sherlock passava o que tinha descoberto para Lestrade, John se afastou um pouco e ficou vendo seu amigo trabalhar de longe. O moreno tinha um porte altivo, ele se expressava com o corpo e rosto, era bonito de se ver.

- Apreciando a vista doutor Watson?

- Mycroft? O que faz aqui? – Se o irmão do seu amigo estava na cena do crime, algo realmente não estava certo. O que estavam escondendo dele? – Me chame de John.

- Claro... John. – Mycroft sorriu. – Fico pensando se levou em consideração o que lhe falei. Mas pelo seu olhar, vejo que não. – John olhava para ele e depois para Sherlock. – Sim, John.

- Eu não perguntei nada! – o loiro se indignou.

- Mas pensou, a maioria das pessoas pensam tão alto que posso escutar seus cérebros falando. Sim, meu irmão também escuta.

- Vocês leem mentes? – John riu.

- Ler mentes é ficção caro, John. – Mycroft colocou sua mão no ombro do médico.

- Então como sabem?

- É simples... – John parou de prestar atenção no que Mycroft estava falando quando viu Sherlock olhando para eles, ele continuava falando com Lestrade, mas seus olhos não saiam da sua direção, ou da direção de Mycroft. – E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

- Desculpe, como?

- Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse John.

- Desculpe, pode repetir? – O loiro pediu sem graça. Mycroft olhou na direção que John olhava e entendeu.

- Hum claro. Só digo uma coisa, você não vai sair ileso dessa história. Caso precise de algo, é só me procurar. E se cuide, você não parece nada bem.

John viu Mycroft ir embora sem entender direito o que ele tinha ido fazer lá.

Depois de passar todas as informações para Lestrade, Sherlock arrastou John para fora do prédio.

- Algo me diz que não estamos indo para casa... – O loiro comentou, o moreno o olhou de soslaio e continuou a andar, seu amigo levantou o braço e chamou um taxi. – Vai me dizer para onde estamos indo, ou vou ter que adivinhar? Ou você vai querer que eu pegue outro carro? – Seu amigo o olhou, algo passou por eles, mas foi tão rápido que John achou que estava vendo coisas.

- Vamos pegar o mesmo táxi, você vai para Baker Street, eu tenho que ver umas coisas. – O táxi parou e eles entraram.

- Por que vou ficar na Baker Street? – o loiro se sentiu excluído, Sherlock apenas o olhou. – Não vai me responder?

- Não é óbvio, John?

- Não Sherlock, não é. – Ele disse em um tom cansado e emburrado, sua cabeça doía e os pontos da sua cabeça ardiam, ele se sentia um pouco enjoado, achava até que tinha um pouco de febre. Será que estava sentindo alguns sintomas de pós-concussão?

- Seria melhor te deixar em um hospital. – Seu amigo disse.

- Não, estou bem. Pode ir resolver seus assuntos.

- Pare na Denmark Street – Sherlock disse ao motorista.

- Denmark? O que vai fazer lá?

- Pegar informações. – Ele simplesmente disse e se calou até o motorista informar após alguns minutos que tinham chegado a Denmark Street. – Me espere, já volto.

John não teve tempo de perguntar nada, Sherlock já tinha saído do carro e ia em direção a uma mulher que estava encostada em um poste um pouco a frente. Seu amigo retirou do bolso um pedaço de papel e o loiro pode ver que ao entregar o papel o mesmo estava enrolado a uma nota de libra esterlina, mas não conseguiu identificar o valor.

Sherlock entregou o papel e voltou para o carro.

- Baker Street, 221B.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Eles chegaram ao apartamento. John foi à cozinha fazer um pouco de chá para tomar com os remédios. Sua cabeça latejava agora, parecia que tinha alguém com uma marreta tentando fazer um buraco em seu cérebro. Ele colocou água na chaleira e se encostou a pia da cozinha, ele matinha os olhos fechados, pois assim a dor parecia diminuir.

Quando a água esquentou ele fez duas canecas de chá, uma para Sherlock e outra para ele. Encontrou seu amigo sentando em sua poltrona favorita, ele tinha os olhos fechados às mãos juntas e os dedos tocavam os lábios na sua velha posição de meditação. O loiro colocou a caneca na mesa ao lado de Sherlock. Pegou sua caneca e sentou-se em sua velha poltrona vermelha.

Ele colocou os remédios na boca e tomou o primeiro gole do chá. Ele ficou vários minutos observando Sherlock. Seu peito subia e descia calmamente, quem não o conhecia podia dizer que ele estava dormindo, mas John sabia que ele estava muito alerta. A luz da tarde entrava pela janela e estava sobre os cabelos do seu amigo, e seus cachos pareciam um tom mais claro, pareciam tão macios, John sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-los.

Agora John entendia o que Mycroft queria dizer naquele dia, a verdade caiu sobre ele como uma rocha, como... quando aconteceu? Ele olhava para Sherlock e sentia um imenso aperto do peito, ele não conseguia definir ou nomear o que sentia por seu amigo, mas era algo forte e intenso. Mycroft tinha razão, não tinha como aquilo acabar bem.

Não tinha como sair daquilo com o coração ou a alma inteiros, ele já tinha se entregado e nem tinha percebido. O Holmes mais velho havia dito que todos eram atraídos para Sherlock como mariposas à luz. Mesmo seu amigo sendo do jeito que era frio e indiferente, as pessoas giravam em torno dele como se ele fosse o astro rei, e elas dançavam conforme ele queria.

Quando olhava para o moreno, John sentia um imenso carinho, ele tinha vontade de protegê-lo, seu amigo por diversas vezes tinha um olhar perdido quase infantil que enganava, que escondia um homem brilhante, distante e muitas vezes insensível.

Insensível, essa era a palavra que podia classificar Sherlock. Ele não se preocupava com as outras pessoas, se morriam ou estavam viviam, se comiam ou passavam fome, sentiam frio ou calor, nada disso parecia afetá-lo.

Empatia, esse era um sentimento que segundo Mycroft, Sherlock não possuía, John queria muito acreditar que esse distanciamento era para se proteger, era um escudo que por algum motivo ele havia erguido. Ele não podia acreditar que seu amigo era desprovido de sentimentos, não era possível que alguém com tamanha capacidade seja indiferente as dores das pessoas a sua volta. Ele via um Sherlock tão diferente, um Sherlock que as outras pessoas não viam. Que tinha humor, estranho mais tinha. Ele sentia raiva das pessoas que diziam que seu amigo era uma aberração, uma coisa para ser mantida a distância.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou controlar o turbilhão de sentimentos que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Tentou identificar cada reação de seu corpo, cada pontada que sentia em seu coração, mas foi inútil. Ele ficou vários minutos com os olhos fechados tentando se dominar, controlar os sentimentos que estavam ameaçando sair do seu controle.

Depois de um tempo ele abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar para Sherlock, seu amigo tinha tirado o casaco quando entrou no apartamento e estava vestido com uma camisa branca fina, ela estava um pouco aberta deixando a mostra uma parte da sua pele branca. John ficou olhando para a curva do pescoço do seu amigo, Sherlock deu um longo suspiro, ele tinha os lábios entreabertos.

Os lábios de Sherlock pareciam que tinham sido desenhados, tão vermelhos... ele poderia facilmente levantar e beijá-los, eles pareciam ser tão macios, eram por demais convidativos. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior tentando segurar o impulso que lhe invadiu.

John piscou várias vezes e se sentiu envergonhado. Ele nunca tinha se interessado por homens antes, agora estava sentindo coisas pelo seu amigo, sentia o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, um calor que não tinha origem. Ele queria desesperadamente tocar aquela pele tão branca.

O loiro balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, o que estava pensando? Ele se mexeu desconfortável no sofá, e percebeu que tinha começado a ficar excitado, ele sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, ele pegou a almofada com a estampa da bandeira da Inglaterra e colou no colo.

- Algum problema, John? – O loiro sentiu o coração ir à garganta quando escutou a voz de Sherlock, seu amigo ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Nenhum problema, Sherlock. – John se levantou do sofá e ainda segurava a almofada no colo. – Vou tomar um banho. – E caminhou em direção ao seu quarto.

- Vai levar a almofada para o quarto? – John se virou e viu que seu amigo estava com os olhos abertos, ele podia ver um certo brilho predador neles, ele devia tá vendo coisas, e apertou mais ainda a almofada na frente da calça. Ele ignorou a pergunta de Sherlock e foi para o quarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John ficou um tempo encostado à porta do quarto, depois foi para o banheiro e encheu a banheira, tirou a roupa e entrou. Ele ficou olhando para o teto por vários minutos. Ele fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi lembrar-se da voz de Sherlock, da pele do pescoço a mostra que era um convite para ser mordido.

John gemeu.

Podia se lembrar com riqueza de detalhes da boca do seu amigo entreaberta, tão vermelha.

John gemeu de novo.

O movimento da água dentro da banheira ao invés de deixá-lo relaxado o estava deixando ainda mais excitado.

Oh Deus, ele precisa de alívio.

Desde sua volta do Afeganistão ele não se sentia assim vivo, queimando, sentindo pela primeira vez em anos seu sangue correr rápido pelas suas veias.

John fechou os olhos, tocando em seu próprio membro. Estava tão carente tão necessitado que não via outra solução ali, senão masturbar-se, liberando todo o desejo reprimido.

Oh Deus sim, ele precisava daquilo.

Ele mordeu os lábios, e por algum motivo a imagem de Sherlock lhe veio à mente, as mãos firmes do detetive consultor lhe tocando, deslizando por seu pescoço e lhe tocando o torax e o abdômen, descendo até seu membro, apertando-o, massageando.

Deixou-se levar por aquele momento, não se preocupou se era certo ou errado se tocar pensando em seu amigo, desejar que a sua mão lhe tocando fosse à dele.

Tocou seu membro sem pudor, fazendo-o enrijecer-se cada vez mais pela massagem e pelas imagens que passavam em sua mente. Sentiu-se envolvido pelo calor da água, mas queria sentir-se envolvido por aquelas mãos ágeis, por aqueles braços, sentir o gosto daquela boca na sua.

Masturbou-se totalmente entregue às imagens de Sherlock de quando o viu nu no quarto. Masturbou-se porque pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, se sentia vivo.

- Hum... – Ele gemia cada vez mais...

- Oh Deus sim...

- Sherlockkkk...

Ele gemeu e disse o nome de seu amigo um pouco mais alto que devia.

- Sim... – uma voz rouca se vez ouvir no banheiro.

John congelou, o loiro percebeu que seu amigo estava bem atrás dele, de pé na cabeceira da banheira, o vendo completamente excitado, se tocando e o pior, o escutou gemendo e falando o seu nome.

Ele queria morrer literalmente, como ele iria explicar aquilo? Como iria justificar seu estado de excitação e pior, como iria explicar que estava excitado e gemendo o nome do amigo? Ele queria se afundar na banheira e se afogar.

- John... – Sherlock disse seu nome era quase como um aviso, sua voz estava grave, rouca e profunda. Aquilo devia ser proibido. O loiro respirava com dificuldade, e usou a tática mais velha do mundo. A melhor defesa era o ataque.

- O que está fazendo no meu banheiro? Já conversamos sobre privacidade Sherlock!

O moreno deu a volta na banheira, e ficou de frente para John. Ele o olhava, seus olhos passando pelo seu corpo como que registrando cada pequeno movimento.

O loiro viu Sherlock o devorar com os olhos, passando por seu rosto, ele devia está vendo como suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, sua respiração sôfrega, e seu membro completamente rígido, seu rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha.

- Eu ouvi sons estranhos vindos daqui. – Seu amigo disse por fim, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos. – E vim ver se estava tudo bem. – John abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta coerente.

- John, eu sei que as pessoas ficam excitadas, e se masturbam para se aliviarem quando não tem outra pessoa para fazer isso por elas. – Sherlock desceu um pouco o olhar, John o olhou horrorizado. – Mas o que me intriga é por que você disse meu nome... – Sherlock se aproximou mais da banheira e inclinou o corpo em direção ao de John.

- Vamos John, responda! – Se existia algum momento bom para morrer, àquela deveria ser uma delas. E antes que ele pudesse formular uma frase ou Sherlock falar qualquer outra coisa, a campainha da porta tocou.

Seu amigo esperou uns segundos e saiu do banheiro e foi em direção à porta, John conseguiu juntar forças e saiu da banheira se secou e se vestiu o mais rápido que pode. Quando estava abotoando o ultimo botão da sua camisa, ele ouviu a voz de Sherlock vinda da sala.

- John, temos que sair. Vamos!

O loiro terminou de se vestir e Sherlock já estava descendo as escadas, quando passou pela sala ele viu a caneca de chá que havia feito para Sherlock vazia. Quando seu amigo tinha bebido o chá?

Xxxxxxx

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre eles no táxi que pegaram para ir onde quer que Sherlock o estivesse levando. De vez em quando ele olhava pelo vidro da janela do taxi para ver o rosto do seu amigo. Ele parecia normal, agindo como se não o tivesse visto no banheiro completamente excitado e gemendo seu nome. John fechou os olhos com força, será que tinha alguma chance do seu amigo esquecer o que tinha acontecido e não tocar mais no assunto.

- Não, não tem John. – O loiro olhou para Sherlock ele continuava a olhar para fora.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Mas pensou. – Sherlock foi categórico. - Quando voltarmos, abordarei o assunto novamente. – John gemeu.

Não demoraram a chegar ao endereço que Sherlock havia dado ao motorista, eles pararam em frente a um prédio abandonado.

- Tem certeza que estamos no lugar certo, Sherlock?

- Você trouxe sua arma?

- Sim, eu trouxe.

- Então vamos entrar, cuidado onde pisa. – O moreno disse e foi entrando no prédio.

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – John estava cansado de ser arrastado para todos os lados sem saber para onde estava indo.

- Você não me disse por que estava gemendo o meu nome lá no seu banheiro. – Sherlock não se deu ao trabalho de virar para dizer isso.

- Sherlock pelo amor de Deus, isso não vem ao caso. – John sentia o rosto queimar.

- Não vem ao caso? – O moreno parou de andar e John trombou em suas costas.

Os dois ouviram ruídos próximos a eles.

- Não se mexa John! – Sherlock gritou.

Mas John já tinha tirado sua arma e se virado para porta por onde tinham entrado. Eles sentiram um tremor debaixo dos pés, um barulho ensurdecedor preencheu o local, e a última coisa que John sentiu foi o chão sumindo sob os seus pés.

**Continua...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o quarto capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado. E não queiram me matar... será que vou receber muitas ameaças?xD

Perdoem se o John pareceu meio devagar nesse capitulo, eu estava meio febril quando escrevi..xD e ainda estou.. ç.ç

Esse capitulo ficou um pouco mais sério que os outros, espero que isso não tenha espantado vocês? Ç_Ç

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi de: **Yuna D**, **Evil Queen, ElixirofEverything, Aurora, Cintia,Haruna e Livia.**

**Cintia**: Obrigada linda pela review, não se preocupe em não tem conta no FFnet, sem problemas.

**Haruna**: Obrigada pela review... ç.ç desculpa se te fiz sofrer junto com o John, eu sofro junto com ele, mas é tudo por uma boa causa... como pode ter percebido não consegui atualizar na parte da tarde, pois morar na mesma casa que sua beta é viver perigosamente.. xD Sorry... espero que me perdoe.

**Livia**: Encadernar? Sério? Ahhh que isso nem é tanto assim vai... tem tanta fic boa por ai... O John é super fofo, acho que não tem essa pessoa que não gosta dele, o Martin Freeman o fez fantástico. Acho que muita gente se identifica com ele, eu também ^_^ Motim? O_O *sai correndo*

Queria agradecer a minha irmã a SHOLMES que é super fofa, que leu o capitulo primeiro, surtou horrores e betou a fic pra mim \o\...mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

E faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

**Devo atualizar no dia 22/06, não sei o horário.**

E um aviso, o FFnet está com uma política de excluir algumas fics, não sei se as minhas estão no bolo, mas caso isso ocorra, eu estou publicando a fic também no site:

w ww . fanfiction . com . br mais conhecido como Nyahfanfiction, um site de fanfics em português. Se aqui sumir estou postando nele, e assim que eu conseguir aprender a publicar no Live Journal, vou publicar nele também.

E para aquelas pessoas que não tem conta no FFnet ou no Nyah, se quiserem me adicionar no **Twitter** fiquem a vontade, pois mando mensagem avisando da atualização, se quiserem me adicionar: karlamalfoy

Kisses for all.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capitulo**: Vamos descobrir o que houve no prédio, será que vamos ter algumas mãos boba? E será que Sherlock vai descobrir por que John estava gemendo seu nome? Alguém se candidata a contar? Quem quer levanta a mão o/

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John sentia muito frio, nem quando estava no Afeganistão ele sentiu tanto frio. Ele achava que seus dedos iam congelar, suas costelas doíam, e ele tinha a vaga impressão que podia ter quebrado alguma.

Estava um pouco escuro, mas ele podia ver Sherlock sentando do seu lado com os olhos fechados, seu amigo tinha um corte feio no supercílio direito, e sua camisa estava com várias manchas de sangue.

John começou a tremer descontroladamente, devia estar entrando em hipotermia, aquilo não ia acabar bem. Ele se abraçou o máximo que pode, mas o frio não ia embora. Ele sentia seu corpo entrar em letargia, se aquilo acontecesse ia morrer com certeza.

Mas quando estava quase caindo na inconsciência, sentiu algo quente próximo a ele, o cobrindo.

- Venha John, vamos nos esquentar. – O loiro sentiu braços quentes ao seu redor. Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz e quente...


	5. Chapter 5 Tempo de Enganar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 5**_

**Autor**: Karla Malfoy

**Beta**: SHOLMES... \o/

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação**: M 13+

**Nº. Palavras**: Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 5531

**Resumo**: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criadapor Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedadeda BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Tempo de enganar**

A primeira coisa que John sentiu ao abrir os olhos foi uma dor profunda nas costelas. Ele andava se machucando muito ultimamente, o que tinha acontecido? Estava escuro e ele sentia algo em seu tórax que o impedia de respirar direito; por fim percebeu que não conseguia se mover.

Ele tentou enxergar naquela escuridão, mas ainda não conseguia ver nada. Como era um soldado treinado ele empurrou toda a onda de pânico que começou a sentir para o fundo da mente. Tentou lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido ou de onde estava, mas naquela escuridão, o peso em seu tórax e sua imobilidade estava ajudando sua imaginação a criar cenários nada agradáveis.

John devia ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar, ele se sentia levemente tonto e desorientado. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando percebeu que o que estava prendendo-o ao chão, respirava.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ele sentiu um leve perfume de sabonete o que foi suficiente para ativar sua memória. – Sherlock. – As lembranças vieram a sua mente. Lembrava de Sherlock gritando para ele não se mover, do detetive tentando ir a sua direção, mas o chão embaixo deles tinha sumido. Seu ouvido ainda zumbia um pouco por causa do barulho. Como ainda estavam vivos?

- Sherlock? – O loiro percebeu que seu amigo não se mexia, sua respiração era irregular. – Sherlock está me ouvindo? – Seu amigo estava sobre ele, com o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, o cabelo do moreno fazia cócegas em seu rosto, tinham um cheiro bom e eram macios como tinha imaginado.

- Que inferno! – John xingou. Eles estavam presos sabe-se lá onde, não conseguia se mover, Sherlock estava desacordado e ele só pensava em como os cabelos de seu amigo cheiravam bem e como eram macios? Ele devia ir direto pro inferno.

Será que o barulho que havia escutado tinha sido uma bomba? Se fosse o caso, era sorte eles estarem vivos, o prédio parecia que tinha ido a baixo. Mas onde estavam?

John tentou lembrar-se dos procedimentos padrões para situações como aquela, ele sentia dor, não conseguia se mover, não sabia se era por causa do peso de Sherlock sobre seu corpo ou se tinha quebrado algo.

Ele tentou mexer seu corpo aos poucos, começando pelos dedos dos pés, dedos dos pés ok, então não tinha quebrado os pés ou as pernas o que queria dizer que não tinha uma lesão mais séria na coluna; bom era o que ele achava no momento. Tentou mexer os dedos e mãos, um pouco dos braços, pois não conseguia se mexer direito com Sherlock em cima dele. Seu amigo era magro, mas pesava consideravelmente ele pode perceber.

Quando ele se mexeu um pouco para o lado tentando tirar seu amigo de cima dele, sentiu uma dor excruciante do lado.

- Oh inferno! – Ele xingou, provavelmente tinha quebrado alguma costela, ou estava muito machucado, ou algum pedaço de qualquer coisa tinha entrado em sua pele. Ele moveu a mão aos poucos tentando passar os dedos por suas costelas e sentiu algo molhado e pegajoso, seria sangue? Ele tentou levar os dedos ao nariz para cheirar, mas não conseguiu.

Ele tentou mover-se novamente, abriu um pouco as pernas, e ao fazer isso a coxa do moreno foi parar em cima da sua virilha.

- Oh Deus! – O loiro gemeu. O que mais podia acontecer?

Ele se lembrou do episódio do banheiro, de como tinha ficado excitado com as imagens em sua cabeça, de que seu amigo tinha aparecido e o interrompido, e agora isso. Ele riu. Alguém lá em cima não gostava dele ou tinha o humor muito negro.

- Sim, oh claro, vamos fazer John Watson sofrer! vamos fazê-lo ir para o Afeganistão, levar um tiro e vamos quase matá-lo, depois vamos fazer ele quase entrar em depressão, depois vamos fazê-lo encontrar um ser humano maravilhoso, para só então fazê-lo perceber que ele não pode tê-lo, mas que está irremediavelmente apai...

- Humm.. – Sherlock gemeu. Seu amigo se mexeu e sua coxa foi mais de encontro a sua virilha.

- Oh Deus Sherlock não se mexa! – Ele fechou os olhos e pensou que realmente ele devia ir direto para o inferno.

- Johnnn... – Seu amigo disse com a voz rouca e tentou se mover.

- Sherlock PELO AMOR DE DEUS FIQUE PARADO UNS SEGUNDOS. – Seu amigo parou de tentar se levantar, com certeza tinha sentido algo duro sobre sua coxa. John queria morrer, ele estava querendo muito isso ultimamente.

- Sobrevivemos à explosão. – Seu amigo disse com uma voz rouca e um pouco entorpecida. – Algum dano permanente, John?

- Só no meu orgulho.

- Perdão, como?

- Nada Sherlock.

- Posso tentar me mover agora? – O moreno perguntou já totalmente desperto - Pelo que percebo da sua respiração, sofreu algum dano nas costelas. – Seu amigo disse sobre seu pescoço.

- Sim, você pode se mover, mas cuidado, não sei a extensão dos danos, não sei se quebrei ou se tem algo cravado na minha pele. - Quando Sherlock fez menção de se levantar John prendeu a respiração. Seu amigo se levantou e quando saiu de cima dele um frio intenso o afligiu.

Agora ele conseguiu respirar direito, mas a dor aumentou.

- Consegue se mover, John? – A voz de Sherlock estava bem próxima a ele.

- Consigo, acho. – O loiro fechou os olhos.

- Vamos, vou ajudá-lo a se levantar. – Seu amigo se aproximou e pegou em seu braço.

Depois de algumas tentativas, John estava sentado e encostado à parede. Seus olhos tinham se acostumado à escuridão. Eles estavam no que parecia ser uma garagem no subsolo do prédio. Eles só não tinham sido esmagados pelas paredes e escombros por causa de uma pilastra que tinha no meio do caminho, mas que não parecia que ia durar muito tempo, pois rangidos e estalos eram ouvidos a todo o momento.

- Me deixa ver como estão suas costelas. – Sherlock abriu as várias blusas que John estava usando.

- Sherlock você não é médico. – John tentava não pensar em como a forma em que seu amigo abria os botões das suas blusas era tão sensual com sua mão grande e os seus dedos longos. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento.

- Não sou médico, mas conheço bem a anatomia humana para lhe dizer o real dano nas suas costelas. – O loiro sentiu os dedos de Sherlock tocar suas costelas, ele pressionou e apertou, John mordeu os lábios para evitar gritar. – Você tem possivelmente duas costelas quebradas, uma eu tenho certeza, mas a outra só com raios-X. Temos que imobilizar para evitar que elas perfurem seus pulmões.

Duas costelas? Deus isso era mal.

- Desculpe. – O moreno disse.

- Como?

- Suas costelas...

- O que têm elas?

- Se quebraram provavelmente devido à absorção do impacto dos nossos corpos no chão, você absorveu todo o impacto por eu ter caído sem cima de você. – O moreno se levantou e parecia procurar algo.

- Então eu peço desculpas também. – Seu amigo parou de fazer o que quer quê estivesse fazendo e se voltou na direção de onde tinha deixado John.

- Por que você está pedindo desculpas?

- Suas costas... - O loiro apenas disse isso e se calou, o moreno voltou a se mover. – Suas costas estão machucadas, não tiveram um dano maior por causa do seu casaco, mas ainda sim estão machucadas, por você ter ficado em cima de mim, todos os escombros caíram sobre você. Você me protegeu.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Sherlock voltou a se movimentar. John riu.

- O que está fazendo Sherlock?

- Estou procurando madeira adequada para fazer uma tala para suas costelas.

- Oh. – Foi só o que John conseguiu dizer, ele levou a mão aos botões da blusa para fechar, pois ele sentia muito frio, mas a voz de seu amigo o fez parar.

- Não feche a blusa John! ainda tenho que fazer a tala, mas se fechar vou ter que ter o trabalho de abrir de novo. - John suspirou, ele se sentia tão nu daquele jeito com o abdômen a mostra; ele devia ter feito um pouco de academia quando voltou do Afeganistão.

- Já te vi nu John, e você está bastante vestido agora. – John olhou para o lado, lembrou-se do banheiro novamente. Quando Sherlock iria tocar no assunto? Ele devia estar fazendo de propósito só para atormentá-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sherlock tinha voltado com alguns pedaços de madeira, e parecia procurar mais alguma coisa.

- O que está procurando? – Seu amigo tinha sentando no chão ao seu lado.

- Preciso de algo para prender a tala no seu tórax. - Ele pensou por alguns segundos e depois tirou o cachecol do pescoço, e começou a rasgá-lo em tiras e emendou um pedaço no outro. – Preciso que se deite para eu fazer isso John.

O loiro começou a se mover e seu amigo o ajudou a se deitar. Começou a colocar a tala no lugar e a amarrar e fazer pressão nos lugares certos. John ficou observando os movimentos de seu amigo, era tão graciosos e precisos. Ele teria sido um ótimo cirurgião com mãos tão hábeis e firmes, mas ele preferiu trabalhar com o cérebro, ser médico deveria ser por demais entediante para ele. John sorriu.

- Está com febre e já começou a delirar John? – O loiro percebeu um leve tom de humor na voz de seu amigo.

Depois que seu amigo havia colocado as talas, ele conseguiu respirar um pouco melhor e a dor diminuiu um pouco. John olhava para Sherlock de vez em quando. Ele sabia que as costas de seu amigo estavam bem machucadas, mas ele não tinha se queixado em nenhum momento.

- O que foi John? Não para de olhar para mim.

- Suas costas...

- O que têm elas? – O moreno se ajeitou melhor no chão frio.

- Não estão doendo?

- Eu não ligo para a dor John.

- Como assim não liga para a dor? – O loiro tentou se mover, mas depois de uma pontada achou melhor ficar na posição que estava.

- A dor é um aviso do corpo que tem algo de errado, como sei que as minhas costas estão feridas, já analisei a profundidade do dano e vi que não é tão sério.

- Mas a dor continua por que você não tratou o ferimento. – O loiro não entendia o raciocínio do amigo.

- Sim, a dor na maioria das pessoas continua, no meu caso eu faço meu cérebro ignorar essa informação, já que a informação não é mais útil. – John piscou algumas vezes, ele iria contestar que isso era impossível quando seu amigo continuou a falar.

- Esse assunto é chato, John. Vamos falar de assuntos que estão pendentes. – O loiro sentiu seu rosto queimar, e tratou de mudar de assunto rápido.

- Alguém sabe que viemos para cá? – Sherlock olhou para o loiro.

- Não. - Foi só o que o moreno disse.

- Não? Ninguém? – John começou a ficar preocupado.

- Só uma, acho.

- Quem?

- A pessoa que armou isso para nós.

- Ah, ótimo. – O loiro disse exasperado. – E quem te disse para vir para cá Sherlock? Pois caímos em uma armadilha.

- Eu consegui a informação que tinha alguém nesse prédio em atitudes suspeitas, e pela bomba eu estava certo, era nosso homem.

- Quem te disse que tinha alguém nesse prédio Sherlock?

- Alguém da minha rede de informações.

- Rede de informações? Ah está falando daquela moça que você entregou um papel e dinheiro? Sherlock esse pessoal é facilmente comprável, é só alguém pagar mais e você terá todo tipo de informação errada e armadilhas, como essa que caímos.

- Aí que se engana John. Essas pessoas são mais fiéis que cães.

- Amigos são fiéis, Sherlock.

- Não tenho amigos John, não posso contar com ninguém a não ser comigo mesmo e meu cérebro.

O loiro se sentiu traído com o que seu amigo tinha dito, então ele era quem na vida de Sherlock? Ele ia discordar quando um estalo forte o fez quase pular. Sherlock e ele olharam para a viga que sustentava o teto em cima deles. A viga deu outro estalo.

- Ela não vai suportar o peso por muito mais tempo John, vamos para aquele lado. – O moreno pegou John pelo braço e praticamente o levantou do chão, o arrastando para o outro lado da garagem. Segundos depois o local em que haviam estado tinha sido soterrado por terra e a viga cedeu um pouco; o teto estava baixo e eles não poderiam ficar de pé. O ar estava carregado de poeira e John começou a tossir.

John tossiu mais algumas vezes e cobriu a boca e o nariz com o braço, viu que seu amigo tinha o ouvido colado na parede.

- O que foi Sherlock? Ouvindo alguma coisa?

- Sim, e se for o que acho que é...

- Ah o que é? Não tem como isso ficar pior tem?

Sherlock se afastou da parede e empurrou John de encontro ao chão; outra explosão foi ouvida e John escutou o barulho de água. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu água jorrando da parede, ele deitou a cabeça no chão e fechou os olhos.

- Eu tinha que perguntar? – Ele gemeu, suas costelas estavam doendo e agora ele sentia a água molhar suas costas.

- Tudo bem John?

Sherlock se levantou e ajudou o loiro a se levantar, eles foram para o lado oposto à parede que minava água.

- Claro Sherlock estou muito bem! primeiro fomos soterrados vivos e agora além de soterrados vamos ser afogados, claro, estou ótimo. Esqueci-me de algo?

- Sim...

- Oh claro! Eu não consigo ver todas as possibilidades, eu não tenho o seu cérebro brilhante Sherlock, será que pode me iluminar?

- Você esqueceu que agora com a água podemos ter hipotermia antes de morrermos afogados. E, além disso, tem uma grande possibilidade de morrermos sem oxigênio.

John olhou para Sherlock e mesmo naquela escuridão ele pode ver um sorriso nos lábios do amigo, o que era tão engraçado? Mesmo naquela situação aterradora ele não se dava ao trabalho de se preocupar e estava pensando em outra coisa como que se estar às portas da morte não fosse sério o suficiente? John gemeu exasperado.

- Irritado? – Seu amigo perguntou.

- Sim, Sherlock. Estou irritado.

- Por quê? – Seu amigo se aproximou.

- Sherlock estamos presos aqui, acho que tenho o direito de ficar irritado e estou sentindo dor. – O moreno o olhou e virou o rosto para lado como quem perde o interesse na conversa.

- Acha que vamos morrer? – O loiro perguntou, sem saber se realmente queria uma resposta.

- Teve uma explosão, John. O prédio veio abaixo e não creio que isso passe despercebido mesmo pela nossa policia. E tem Mycroft.

- O que tem seu irmão? – John sentiu muito frio e viu que a água já estava chegando até eles.

- Mycroft segue cada passo meu, ainda não entendi o porquê, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eles já devem estar aqui, só ainda não sabem como nos tirar, e se é que acham que estamos vivos.

Aquilo soou como uma sentença de morte aos ouvidos do médico.

**Xxxxxxx**

Ele estava sentado, pois toda vez que se movimentava suas costelas doíam mais, tinha perdido a noção do tempo, não sabia o quanto eles estavam presos ali. Seu amigo estava do outro lado de onde ele se encontrava, o moreno vasculhava as paredes procurando uma forma de sair. Se tinha alguém que poderia tirá-los dali era Sherlock.

Depois de um tempo o moreno voltou e sentou-se do lado de John sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

John sentia muito frio. Nem quando estava no Afeganistão ele sentiu tanto frio. Ele achava que seus dedos iam congelar, suas costelas doíam.

Estava um pouco escuro, mas ele podia ver Sherlock sentando do seu lado com os olhos fechados, seu amigo tinha um corte feio no supercílio direito, e sua camisa estava com várias manchas de sangue.

John começou a tremer descontroladamente, devia estar entrando em hipotermia ou em estado de choque por causa do ferimento, a água continuava a inundar o local, e isso fazia com que o frio fosse pior. Ele se abraçou o máximo que suas costelas doloridas permitiam, mas o frio não ia embora. Ele sentia seu corpo entrar em letargia, se aquilo acontecesse ia morrer com certeza.

Mas quando estava quase caindo na inconsciência, sentiu algo quente próximo a ele, o cobrindo.

- Venha John, vamos nos esquentar. – O loiro sentiu braços quentes ao seu redor. Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz e quente... – Vamos John acorde, você não pode dormir, ou vai morrer.

Como seu amigo pedia a ele para não dormir? Seria tão fácil simplesmente fechar os olhos e deixar-se ir. A dor nas costelas estava insuportável, o frio envolvendo-o, atingindo como mil farpas. Mas agora ele tinha algo quente sobre ele, seria tão fácil simplesmente dormir.

- John, acorde! – Sherlock o sacudiu.

- Me deixe dormir Sherlock, por favor.

- Se dormir vai morrer John, então vamos conversar.

- Sherlock pelo amor de Deus, conversar? Sobre o quê? – Mas assim que disse isso se arrependeu.

- Vamos falar do que estava fazendo no seu banheiro hoje.

Sherlock estava com o casaco e o braço sobre seus ombros, John se sentia mais quente, e agradecia aos céus por seu amigo não poder ver seu rosto. Como ia explicar aquilo? Ele poderia mentir, sim, ele poderia mentir, falando que disse o nome do amigo por qualquer outro motivo e não pelo fato de que estava se tocando e imaginando suas mãos o tocando. Poderia mentir e dizer que não estava pensando nele quando estava quase chegando ao clímax.

- Não minta John, eu saberei. – O moreno disse com o queixo sobre o topo da sua cabeça.

Ele poderia simplesmente dizer a verdade, que desde o dia em que tinha cuidado dele, quando retirara sua roupa para colocá-lo na banheira, não tinha parado de pensar em como seria tocar aquela pele. Que desde o dia em que o havia visto nu enxugando o cabelo no quarto, desejava aquele corpo sobre o dele.

Que mesmo que nunca tivesse olhado para nenhum homem como ele olhava para Sherlock, ele o desejava desesperadamente.

John não sabia o que estava sentindo, se era só desejo, curiosidade ou se era algo mais profundo, ou se estava confundindo tudo, pois sempre fora uma pessoa solitária e Sherlock começou a preencher aquele vazio em seu peito que o incomodava desde que se entendia por gente.

John lembrou-se de uma frase que Mycroft havia lhe dito: "... quando se der conta vai estar irremediavelmente apaixonado. E terá seu coração estraçalhado, acredite, eu já vi acontecer mais vezes do que gostaria".

Apaixonado... Ele estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor e único amigo.

A situação era a pior. Eles estavam soterrados, a água subia cada vez mais rápido, o frio estava insuportável e John só conseguia pensar em como estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, que nunca, de acordo com Mycroft não tinha mostrado interesse por ninguém e que o havia alertado para não se apaixonar, pois teria o coração dilacerado.

John fechou os olhos, como ele se sentia patético. Em um momento ele saia com mulheres e em outro momento ele descobria que gostava do seu amigo, que era HOMEM.

- John eu lhe fiz uma pergunta simples. – Seu amigo passava a mão por suas costas, à sensação era tão boa, apesar das costelas quebradas.

- Nada com você é simples, Sherlock. – John tinha fechado os olhos, a água continuava a subir.

- Sim é simples, você é que está complicando a resposta. – John tentou olhar para cima para ver o rosto do moreno, mas não conseguiu.

- Se eu estou complicando a resposta, é porque você já sabe qual é, então por que me perturba com isso? – Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sherlock, o loiro sentia a inconsciência querer lhe abraçar.

- John não durma será pior. Você não pode dormir! – Sherlock afastou o loiro do seu ombro e o sacudiu.

- Sherlock, por favor. Não consigo ficar mais acordado, estou sentindo muita dor, devo esta entrando em choque por causa das costelas quebradas e tá muito frio. Não consigo ficar mais acordado. – John mordia os lábios por causa da dor que sentia. – Você pode ignorar a dor, mas eu não. Aiii INFERNO! – O loiro gritou, pois seu amigo o tinha sacudido.

O loiro respirava com dificuldade, cada respirada era como se estivesse enfiando facas na sua pele, a dor era absurdamente insuportável. John sabia que se caísse na inconsciência seu estado ficaria pior, mas a dor era mais forte que ele. O loiro foi fechando os olhos lentamente.

Ele sentia Sherlock lhe sacudindo de novo, o loiro abriu os olhos novamente.

- Droga Sherlock... – Ele disse exasperado e cansado. – Vou precisar mais que uma conversa para ficar acordado. – O loiro viu Sherlock se afastar e olhá-lo, ele abriu um pouco os olhos como quem tem uma ideia.

O detetive se aproximou e começou a abrir a jaqueta do médico, John o olhou sem entender, ele estava morto de frio e Sherlock iria tirar suas blusas para quê? Para matá-lo de frio mais rápido?

- Sherlock, o que você está fazendo?

- Tentando mantê-lo acordado. – O moreno disse abrindo os botões da jaqueta que o loiro estava usando.

- Como? Me matando de frio? – John congelou quando percebeu que Sherlock tinha aberto sua jaqueta e sua mão estava descendo em direção ao zíper da sua calça. – Sher...lock.. o que... – Ele prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a mão do seu amigo abrindo os botões da sua calça e abaixando o zíper.

- SHERLOCK! – John gritou, e segurou à mão do amigo, o moreno parou e o olhou. – O que está fazendo?

- Estou fazendo a única coisa que me vem à minha cabeça para lhe manter acordado, preciso que fique acordado pelo menos pelos próximos cinco minutos. – E voltou à atenção para a calça de John, seus dedos longos indo em direção da braguilha aberta.

- Tá maluco? – O loiro tentou se afastar, mas seu amigo o segurou pelo braço.

- Qual o problema?

- Qual o problema? O problema é o que você está tentando fazer. – O loiro tinha se esquecido da dor nas costelas e do frio, ele sentia que seu rosto queimava.

- E o que eu estou tentando fazer John? – Seu amigo disse bem próximo a ele, John podia sentir o hálito de Sherlock sobre seu rosto.

- Você está... está... – John fechou os olhos e gemeu de frustação.

- Vamos diga!

- Você abriu a minha calça, o que você acha que estou pensando? – Ele fez menção de fechar o zíper, mas Sherlock segurou sua mão.

- Sim, eu vou fazer isso que você está pensando, você não diz, mas posso ouvir seu cérebro praticamente gritar isso. Eu vou te tocar John, não era isso que estava imaginando no banheiro hoje? Minhas mãos no seu corpo? – John abriu os olhos e abriu a boca, mas a fechou, Sherlock se aproximou mais e falou bem próximo ao seu ouvido. – É isso que estava imaginando John? Minhas mãos aqui? – Sherlock levou a mão para dentro da calça de John e o tocou.

- OH Deus! - John gemeu e prendeu a respiração, aquilo era mil vezes melhor que ele tinha imaginado. Sherlock começou a movimentar sua mão para cima e para baixo. Oh Deus aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele só podia estar sonhando, só isso explicaria o que Sherlock estava fazendo.

- É assim que gosta de ser tocado? É assim que imaginou? – Sherlock sussurrava em seu ouvido, sua respiração ofegante. - Mais rápido John? – o Loiro escutou seu amigo sussurrar com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- Oh Deus sim... – Seu amigo parou por alguns segundos de tocá-lo e lentamente movimentou seus dedos longos para dentro de sua cueca. – Oh Jesus! - John sentiu a mão quente de Sherlock o tocando, o estimulando, aquilo era o céu! ele devia ter morrido, só podia ser isso.

Sherlock movia sua mão mais rápido. John queria desesperadamente tocar seu amigo, mas temia que se fizesse isso ele acordaria do que quer que fosse aquilo. Ele tentou levantar o quadril buscando mais contato com a mão de Sherlock, mas a dor que sentiu nas costelas o fez parar. De repente seu amigo parou o que estava fazendo e John gemeu de frustação e de dor.

A dor que sentia era realmente insuportável, John aos poucos estava perdendo a consciência, ele escutou algo como uma explosão; também pode ouvir bem ao longe Sherlock xingando alguém; e a última lembrança de que teve foi de ver um homem entrando no local com o que parecia ser um guarda chuva na mão.

**Xxxxx**

John não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou desacordado, mas quando abriu os olhos estava deitado na cama do hospital, suas costelas estavam imobilizadas. Seu corpo doía horrores.

O loiro fechou os olhos e se lembrou do que tinha acontecido, ou do que achava que tinha acontecido, será que estava tão desesperado que estava tento sonhos eróticos com seu amigo? Sherlock nunca faria algo daquele tipo, ou faria? A única explicação plausível para o que aconteceu era que estava delirando, provavelmente as costelas quebradas, febre, frio... o fizeram imaginar coisas.

Mas as sensações pareciam tão reais, ele ainda podia sentir os dedos de Sherlock o tocando, fechou os olhos e gemeu, ele estava virando um grande pervertido, se continuasse assim ele iria precisar voltar ao seu terapeuta com certeza.

- Sentido dor? – John quase enfartou quando ouviu uma voz dentro do quarto, assim que se virou viu alguém sentado em uma cadeira próximo à porta e viu Mycroft.

- O que faz aqui, Mycroft?

- Bom dia, doutor Watson! – Mycroft parou de ler um pequeno caderno de capa de couro, o fechou e colocou no bolso do seu casaco e voltou os olhos para John. – Se sente melhor?

- Sim, eu acho. – John tentou se sentar.

- Te aconselho a ficar deitado. – O Holmes mais velho disse e se levantou e puxou a cadeira próxima a cama. – Podemos conversar?

John o olhou, Mycroft tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Sherlock, uma expressão mais descontraída, mas seus olhos diferentemente do seu amigo, eram frios. O apelido de Iceman lhe caia muito bem.

- Não creio que estou com ânimo para conversar. Principalmente se for o mesmo conteúdo da nossa última conversa.

- Gostaria de saber o que houve lá embaixo.

- A polícia não tomou o depoimento de Sherlock?

- Sim, e logo virão tomar o seu depoimento, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você antes, eu queria a versão não oficial. – Mycroft olhava para John, o loiro sempre tinha a impressão de que o irmão mais velho de Sherlock poderia ler sua mente.

- Versão não oficial?

- Sim, tem alguns buracos na versão de meu irmão, claro que a policia não percebeu, mas...

- Mas você acha que Sherlock não estava contado toda a verdade? ... Mas o que te leva a crer que eu saiba o que Sherlock não disse para policia?

- Como eu disse, eu quero a versão não oficial. O que aconteceu desde o momento em que a bomba explodiu até a hora que chegamos.

John desviou os olhos de Mycroft e olhou para as próprias mãos. O Holmes mais velho levantou a sobrancelha e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Vocês caíram praticamente três andares, você quebrou uma costela, fraturou outra. O que aconteceu até chegar o socorro? – John sentiu que ficava vermelho até a raiz do cabelo.

- Nósficamosconversando. – John disse mais depressa do que queria. – Acho.

- Conversando? Sobre o que?

- Por que isso te interessa? – John ainda olhava para as próprias mãos.

- Ora John, eu só quero sabe se as duas versões batem. – John gemeu.

- Sentindo dor?

- Só no meu orgulho.

- Como? – Mycroft parecia se divertir.

- Nada. – O loiro se afundou mais no colchão. Onde estaria Sherlock? Ele olhou pesaroso para a porta.

- Meu irmão veio lhe ver mais cedo, mas você estava dormindo. – John o olhou. Como ele sabia o que estava pensando?

- É obvio para mim John. Tão óbvio que...

- Mycroft o que faz aqui? Não tem que lamber as botas da rainha?

Mycroft olhou para a porta e viu seu irmão com a médica logo atrás dele. John também tinha olhado para a porta, Sherlock estava com um curativo no supercilio e vestia uma camisa roxa, John sorriu, ele adorava aquela camisa.

- Você não estava com o inspetor?

- Nós já terminamos, a doutora veio ver se o John está em condições de ser liberado. – O moreno se virou para a médica e a olhou. – Está esperando um convite?

Sara olhou para os dois Holmes no quarto de John, ela não sabia qual dos dois era mais amedrontador. Ela olhou para John e ele tinha um sorriso conciliador. Ela entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama.

- Será que os dois podem sair para eu examinar o John?

- Mycroft já está de saída. – Sherlock entrou e se sentou em uma cadeira perto da janela. O Holmes mais velho o olhou e abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido por seu irmão – Não Mycroft, não me interessa.

- Se você diz. – Mycroft pegou seu guarda chuva que estava encostado a parede. – Te desejo melhoras e espero que meu irmão saiba o que está fazendo. – Tanto John quanto Sara olharam para Sherlock, mas ele continuava olhando pela janela e nem pareceu escutar o que seu irmão tinha falado.

- Hum... se importa de ser examinado com seu amigo aqui? – A doutora parecia sem graça. – Sherlock deixou de olhar a janela e olhou para Sara estreitando os olhos. E antes que seu amigo dissesse qualquer coisa ele respondeu.

- Não, eu não me importo. – Seu amigo deu um meio sorriso e tirou o celular do bolso e começou a digitar furiosamente.

Sara examinou John por vários minutos, enquanto a médica o examinava John ficou olhando para Sherlock que estava concentrado em seu celular, ele estava com um meio sorriso nos lábios, ele parecia uma criança que tinha encontrado um novo brinquedo. Ele poderia ficar horas olhando para Sherlock, ele observava os olhos tão azuis, os lábios tão bem desenhados, as mãos de dedos longos, Oh Deus as mãos, John gemeu.

- Sentindo dor? – Sara perguntou.

- Oh Deus não... quer dizer um pouco – O loiro disse sem graça, Sherlock tinha parado de digitar e estava olhando para ele, John o ignorou e falou com Sara. – Então quando irei pra casa?

- Hoje mesmo, se você quiser eu saio daqui há alguns minutos e posso te...

- Não se preocupe doutora, ele vai de táxi comigo, e mesmo porque nessa situação ele não iria conseguir fazer nada. – Sherlock estava de pé ao lado da cama.

John olhou para seu amigo horrorizado, Sara estava com o rosto vermelho.

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando senhor Holmes...

- Não? – Sherlock perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Vejamos...

- Sara será que pode providenciar a minha liberação? – John interrompeu. Sara não pensou duas vezes e saiu, quando eles estavam sozinhos, John virou para Sherlock.

- O que foi isso Sherlock?

- O quê? Ela está interessada em você John, só que com as costelas quebradas você não ia conseguir fazer o que ela queria.

- Jesus Sherlock para com isso...

- Vai querer que eu saia para você se trocar? – Sherlock perguntou.

- Sim, mas eu queria ... – John disse um pouco hesitante.

- O quê? – Sherlock sentou na cama.

- Lá no prédio eu desmaiei?

- Sim desmaiou, por quê? – John balançou a cabeça como quem disse deixa para lá.

- A dor era muito forte para você suportar. – O moreno voltou sua atenção para o aparelho de celular, pois tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Algum caso?

- Sim, Lestrade me chamou parece que encontram um corpo em uma situação não muito comum. – John suspirou.

- Pode ir, eu pego um taxi para ir para casa. – Sherlock o observou por algum tempo.

- Chinesa ou indiana? - Disse por fim.

- Como? – John não tinha entendido.

- Comida John, chinesa ou indiana... podemos parar no meio do caminho para pedir comida. Vejo que está cansado e pela forma que os músculos do seu pescoço estão rígidos você deve estar sentindo dor, porém vejo que você também deve estar com fome.

- Você não vai até Lestrade?

- Ele pode sobreviver algumas horas sem mim.

Sherlock preferiu ficar em sua companhia a ir investigar um caso?

- Oh! – Ele disse. - Eu prefiro indiana!

- Vou te esperar lá fora, me chame se precisar de ajuda. – Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso e piscou da mesma forma que tinha feito quando se conheceram no hospital.

Seu amigo tinha saído do quarto e quem quer que tenha passado ali naquela hora teria visto o loiro com um sorriso extremamente bobo no rosto.

**Continua...**

**Xxxxxx**

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o quinto capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado. E espero que tenham gostado da mão boba xD e não me matem.. *sai correndo*

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi.

Queria agradecer a minha irmã a SHOLMES que é super fofa, que leu o capitulo primeiro, surtou horrores e betou a fic pra mim \o\...mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

E faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

**Devo atualizar no dia 30/06, no sábado.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capítulo**: Vamos ter a morte de um personagem, sim eu sou má. Vamos ver o quanto nosso soldado pode ser forte. E vamos ver um pouco de abraços... eu amo abraços.. \o/

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

Quando John chegou à cena do crime, ele viu um corpo de mulher nu deitado de bruços. A mulher era jovem e loira, os cabelos tão claros quanto os de John, algo incomodou John naquela cena, ele se aproximou devagar, ele viu uma marca nas costas da mulher.

John sentiu o peito doer, não... não podia ser.

Seu amigo tinha parado de olhar o corpo da mulher, e se virou olhando para John, ele olhava de John para o corpo no chão.

- Sherlock... – John disse numa voz débil... ele se aproximava do corpo.

O detetive saiu de perto do corpo e foi em direção a John.

- Não se aproxime John, você não precisa ver isso. - O loiro olhava para Sherlock, e lá estava a verdade naqueles olhos tão azuis que ele aprendeu a ler...

John sentiu os braços de Sherlock o segurando, pois suas pernas fraquejaram...

- Não... não pode ser ela.

- Sim John é ela...


	6. Chapter 6 Tempo de Sofrer

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 6.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy

**Beta**:SHOLMES... \o/

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação**:M 13+

**Nº. Palavras:** Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 6872

**Resumo**: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criadapor Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedadeda BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos: Esse é o capitulo 6 da fic, espero que gostem.**

Vamos ter a morte de um personagem, sim eu sou má. Vamos ver o quanto nosso soldado pode ser forte. E vamos ver um pouco de abraços... eu amo abraços.. \o

Desculpem pela postagem tardia... Ç_Ç

Enjoy...

**Tempo de sofrer**

Já tinha se passado três semanas desde a explosão no prédio. John estava com as costelas imobilizadas e agora ele sabia qual era a sensação de se sentir entediado, o loiro nunca mais iria reclamar quando Sherlock lhe dissesse que estava entediado. Claro que ele não iria morrer de tédio, ninguém morria de tédio, ou pelo menos ele achava, mas se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, não era o fato de ficar sozinho e sem fazer nada que o estava incomodando, o que realmente lhe incomodava era ver Sherlock sair pela porta todos os dias sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

**Primeira Semana:**

Ele não sentiu muito os efeitos de ficar sozinho, pois ele pôde atualizar seu blog que estava jogado as traças; porque com o trabalho na clínica e os casos com Sherlock não lhe sobrava muito tempo.

Como ele não estava na cena do crime e não estava acompanhando Sherlock, não tinha como ele escrever no blog os casos novos que seu amigo desvendava. O loiro tinha até tentado pedir ao seu amigo para descrever o que tinha feito, mas o moreno lhe lançou um olhar que dizia: Você está sendo muito chato, e John não tocou mais no assunto.

Ele ainda lembrava-se do primeiro dia depois que tinha voltado do hospital. Sherlock tinha lhe chamado para ir em um caso com ele, mas John não conseguia se mover direito, e ainda doía para respirar.

- Sherlock não posso me movimentar direito! - O loiro disse exasperado, e seu amigo pousou o olhar por cinco segundos sobre ele e saiu porta a fora sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele devia ter ido, John pensava. Mesmo sentindo dor e todo o inferno.

**Segunda Semana:**

John já estava desesperado, ele se sentia tão entediado que começou a catalogar cada mofo da parede, cada desenho, cada degrau que estalava das escadas.

Por fim teve a péssima ideia de fazer uma limpeza na cozinha, apesar de sentir dor ele não aguentava ficar parado. Ele era um porcaria de soldado do exército oras! Mas quando Sherlock chegou à noite da Scotland Yard e parou na porta da cozinha, John se virou e ele nunca tinha visto seu amigo com os olhos tão arregalados.

- Meus experimentos! – Sherlock disse em uma voz que não passava de um sussurro.

- Eu não toquei em nada que estava na geladeira, só limpei por cima da mesa, tinha muita poeira e umas coisas mofadas dentro de alguns potes. – John se defendeu, o moreno entrou na cozinha e procurava algo em cima da mesa.

- Meus experimentos, onde estão John? – O moreno tinha alterado um pouco o tom de voz.

- Que experimento? – John o olhava sem entender.

- O que estava no pote de margarina.

- Você fala daquele mofo? Joguei for... – John nem terminou a frase percebendo o que tinha feito. – Sherlock sinto muito eu não sabia...

- Você jogou FORA? – Agora seu tom era irritado. – Aquele experimento tinha duas semanas, DUAS semanas JOHN! – Seu amigo foi em direção à lata de lixo.

- Hum... o lixeiro já passou. – John disse num fio de voz já encostado a parede.

- SAIA!

- Sherlock, eu sinto muito...

- SAIA John, vou avaliar a extensão dos danos no meu laboratório.

- Laboratório? Isso é uma porcaria de cozinha Sherlock! – Mas John se calou ao ver o olhar assassino que o moreno lhe direcionou.

John saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, suas costelas pareciam que iam explodir toda vez que ele subia aquela porcaria de escada. Ele normalmente ficava na sala para não subi-las, mas seu amigo estava muito nervoso então o loiro preferiu ficar fora de vista.

Ele se sentia muito arrependido, mas como ele iria adivinhar que uma porcaria mofada no pote de margarina era algum experimento? Ou que aquela coisa verde na garrafa era algo importante; será que Sherlock iria sentir falta do que estava na garrafa?

John achou que iria escutar Sherlock xingando e derrubando coisas, mas o apartamento estava silencioso, Todavia ele não iria descer para ver o que tinha acontecido, não agora. O loiro ficou deitado na cama e acabou cochilando e acordou com uma dor muito forte nas costelas. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha se passado três horas da hora de tomar seu anti-inflamatório e antibiótico.

Ele se forçou a levantar e gemeu de dor. Quando olhou para o lado da cabeceira da cama, viu seus remédios mais um copo de água. John não se lembrava de ter deixado seus remédios ali ou aquele copo com água. Será que Sherlock tinha entrado em seu quarto e deixado os remédios? O loiro sentiu algo quente se espalhar dentro do peito, mas logo passou. Não, era mais provável que tinha sido a senhora Hudson, pois ela estava sempre indo lá para ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa.

**Terceira Semana:**

Terceira semana e suas costelas ainda doíam. De acordo com seu conhecimento médico suas costelas já eram para estar emendadas e não era para existir dor, mas o esforço para subir as escadas para o seu quarto estavam atrasando a calcificação das suas costelas.

John tinha pensando em pedir Sherlock para trocarem de quarto só pelo período em que estivesse com as costelas imobilizadas, mas em vista dos atuais acontecimentos ele preferiu não dar vazão a sua imaginação ficando deitado na cama de Sherlock sentindo seu cheiro no travesseiro; isso não iria fazer bem para sua paz de espírito nem para seu corpo.

No momento John estava deitado, já tinha lido todos os jornais e revistas, entrou no seu blog para ver se algum comentário novo precisava de resposta, já tinha visto todos os programas da televisão e não tinha mais nada para fazer, ele até tentou dormir, mas não conseguia. Toda vez que ele ficava assim sua memória traiçoeira lhe enviava para o dia da explosão. Ele ficava esmiuçando o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, tentava se lembrar do momento que tinha desmaiado. Mas não se lembrava, sua memória mostrava os acontecimentos em uma sequência perfeita, sem intervalos ou interrupções.

Oh Deus ele ia ficar louco, se lembrasse das mãos de Sherlock no seu corpo mais alguma vez ele iria surtar, devia ter alguma técnica para bloquear lembranças em algum lugar, ele já até tinha procurado até na internet, contudo suas buscas tinham sido infrutíferas.

Ele estava novamente contando os quadrados que tinha no papel de parede da sala quando seu celular vibrou informando uma mensagem recebida. Havia muito tempo que seu celular não tocava e John levou um susto. O loiro esticou o braço, pegou seu celular e leu a mensagem.

" Lestrade estará ai em 20 minutos. Entregue a ele um envelope pardo que está em cima da mesa da cozinha.

S.H".

John riu, agora ele era garoto de entregas? Ele já ia levantando quando recebeu outra mensagem.

" Só o pacote, não toque em mais nada.

S.H".

O loiro se indignou, e xingou.

- Scheiße ¹ - E seu celular vibrou de novo.

" Muito bem John, xingar em alemão alivia o tédio.

S.H".

Xxxxx

Exatamente vinte minutos depois Lestrade estava subindo as escadas.

- Oi John! – O inspetor se aproximou e cumprimentou o médico. – Como está?

- Melhor Lestrade obrigado! – John sentou-se melhor na poltrona. – Sente-se, aceita um chá? – O inspetor sentou, mas ele parecia desconfortável. – Algum problema Greg?

- Hum não John. É só que... – Lestrade sentou na beirada da cadeira e se aproximou mais de John, ele olhou para os lados, parecia que ia contar um segredo. – Você vai demorar muito a voltar ajudar Sherlock nos casos?

- Hum não sei Greg, normalmente as costelas se calcificam com quatro semanas...

- QUATRO SEMANAS? – John se assustou com a explosão de Lestrade. – Desculpe... – Ele parecia envergonhado.

- O que está havendo Greg?

- Sherlock... ele está deixando todo mundo louco, eu sei que o normal dele é deixar qualquer um maluco, mas ele está mais, mais insuportável John. Fora que ele chama todo mundo de John. – O loiro sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar. – Eu preciso muito das opiniões dele, mas eu não sei quanto tempo posso aguentar ele desse jeito. Ele parece que regrediu sem você por perto.

- Impressão sua Greg. – John disse.

- Você é a bússola moral dele, ele fica menos insuportável quando você está por perto. – O inspetor levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Anderson está tendo que ficar quilômetros de distância da cena do crime porque Sherlock se irrita até com a respiração dele. Eu não deixo Donovan se aproximar dele, pois da última vez Sherlock disse para Donovan usar uma toalha nos joelhos quando fosse à casa do Anderson fazer um..um... boq... um... ah.. deixa pra lá. – John riu.

- Desculpe, eu sei que não é motivo para rir.

O inspetor sentiu o celular vibrar.

- Desculpe John só um minuto. – Lestrade tirou o celular do bolso e viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem.

O inspetor leu e ficou vermelho, e tratou de apagar a mensagem do celular.

- Sherlock está aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, ele saiu bem cedo, eu acho. – John franziu o cenho, ele não se lembrava da hora que seu amigo tinha saído.

- Na verdade ele me disse que você vinha pegar um envelope que está na cozinha, só um minuto que vou buscar. – O inspetor viu John fazer cara de dor quando se levantou. Em poucos minutos ele tinha voltado com um envelope nas mãos. – Você sabe o que tem ai dentro? – O loiro perguntou curioso.

- São umas análises que eu pedi a ele para fazer.

- E seu pessoal do laboratório? – John quis saber.

- Eles erraram em duas análises semana passada, e o assassino quase foi solto se não fosse por Sherlock ter visto irregularidades nos exames. Você pode imaginar como ele ficou feliz de jogar isso na cara do pessoal. E isso... – Lestrade mostrou o envelope para o loiro. – Isso vai me custar caro. – O inspetor riu sem humor.

- Por favor, John! Volte a ajudar Sherlock nos casos.

- Mas o que posso fazer? Eu ainda estou na terceira semana de recuperação.

- Não se incomoda de ficar aqui sem fazer nada o dia inteiro? – O inspetor perguntou.

- Eu não fico aqui sem fazer nada... – O loiro se indignou. - Ando... fazendo muita coisa. – Ele respondeu um pouco sem graça, e seu celular tocou informando nova mensagem.

" É feio mentir, John.

S.H".

John abriu a boca e xingou. Lestrade o olhou intrigado.

O loiro foi em direção a janela, ele olhava para fora tentando ver se via o amigo escondido em algum lugar.

- Você não sabe onde Sherlock está Greg?

- Não, não sei. Ele estava na cena de um crime comigo uma hora atrás, e saiu dizendo que precisava procurar alguma coisa em algum lugar. Você sabe como ele é. Sempre diz para onde vai e que horas vai voltar. – Lestrade disse sarcástico. John sorriu.

Xxxxxxxx

Já no final da terceira semana, John desistiu de ficar em casa e se aventurou na rua. Era bom sair e sentir o ar frio no rosto. Seu amigo tinha saído bem cedo e claro não se dignou a dizer para onde ia.

John andava por uma praça quando sentiu fome, e resolveu parar em uma cafeteria para tomar alguma coisa. Quando entrou percebeu que era a mesma cafeteria que tinha ido no mês passado. Ele reconheceu o rapaz que tinha lhe atendido e sorriu para ele, o atendente foi em sua direção todo sorridente.

- Bom dia, doutor Watson.

Como o rapaz sabia seu nome? John pensou.

- Bom dia... é...

- Sebastian, meu nome é Sebastian. – John sorriu sem jeito.

- O que o senhor deseja?

- Pode me chamar de John. – O loiro sorriu. – Um chá de hortelã e um pedaço de torta de... - John olhava para o cardápio tentando decidir qual comer.

- Se eu puder sugerir, a torta doce de prestigio está fantástica.

- Mas torta doce não é para quem está com o coração partido? – John brincou se lembrando da vez que tinha ido lá.

- Oh, você lembrou! – O atendente lhe deu um sorriso muito brilhante. Sebastian era alto, ele usava uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma camiseta branca por baixo. John pôde perceber que ele era magro, mas atlético, seu cabelo era claro um loiro quase branco, tinha uma boca sensual e incríveis olhos azuis. Boca sensual? John balançou a cabeça, quando começou a reparar em homens?

- Vou querer uma torta salgada, por favor. – Ele disse pegando um jornal para ler para disfarçar seu desconforto.

- Nada de coração partido hoje? – Sebastian perguntou em um tom tímido.

- OH não... nem naquele dia.

- Não? – O rapaz perguntou um pouco incrédulo. – Eu normalmente sou bom em ler as pessoas. Bom, deixa-me buscar seu pedido, só vai levar alguns minutos. – E saiu sorridente.

Alguns minutos depois como Sebastian havia dito, ele voltou com o pedido de John, o chá era simplesmente delicioso. O loiro pode perceber Sebastian o olhando de longe, e toda vez que passava por sua mesa lhe dava um sorriso. Mas algo no sorriso do rapaz o estava incomodando.

- Ele está flertando com você, John!

- JESUS que susto Sherlock! – John estava com a mão no peito e tinha os olhos arregalados. – Brotou da terra?

- Você faltou à aula de reprodução humana, John? – Sherlock perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Ah, cala a boca Sherlock! – John respondeu rindo.

O atendente se aproximou, ele olhava do detetive para o loiro.

- Bom dia, Sherlock! – Sebastian sorriu.

- Sebastian... – O detetive meneou a cabeça cumprimentando.

- O de sempre? – Ele perguntou já anotando o pedido sem esperar pela resposta.

- Sim. – O moreno simplesmente disse e pegou o jornal que John estava lendo, o loiro o olhou indignado.

- Só um minuto que já trago seu pedido. – Sebastian saiu e não estava mais sorrindo.

- Você sabe que ele é gay, não é John? E que está interessado em você! e ele deixou o telefone dele debaixo do prato da sua torta. – Sherlock comentou por sobre o jornal que estava lendo.

- Oh! – John olhou debaixo do prato da sua torta e tinha um bilhete com um telefone celular anotado em uma caligrafia bem bonita e rebuscado, o loiro ficou com a boca aberta.

- Sebastian é gay. – Seu amigo abaixou o jornal e olhou nos olhos do loiro.

- O que tem isso? – John não estava entendendo onde Sherlock queria chegar com aquele assunto da orientação sexual do rapaz da cafeteria.

- Achei que você... – o moreno parou o que estava falando, para depois continuar. – Ohhh agora entendo, você é Bi. – Sherlock voltou a ler seu jornal. – Ou você ainda não decidiu que orientação seguir.

- Eu o quê? – John sentia o rosto queimar.

- É normal. – O moreno disse.

- Sherlock que conversa mais sem pé nem cabeça é essa?

E antes que o moreno respondesse Sebastian chegou com o seu pedido. John preferiu ignora a conversa anterior. Seu amigo lia o jornal, John viu a reportagem:

"Impeachment destitui Fernando Lugo da Presidência do Paraguai"

- Nossa, mais um presidente deposto. – Nossa... conversando sobre política? Ele devia está muito desesperado para escutar a voz de Sherlock. John se chutou mentalmente.

- Mycroft devia estar entediado.

- Como? O que tem Mycroft com isso? – John apontou para a reportagem.

- Quando meu irmão está com raiva ele autoriza guerras, quando está entediado ele derruba presidentes. – Sherlock disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Mycroft trabalha para o governo britânico, o que ele tem haver com outros países?

- Consultor nas horas vagas... vamos mudar de assunto, conversar sobre Mycroft é chato e me irrita.

Eles ficaram na cafeteria por um tempo, John sentia tanta falta da presença do seu amigo no apartamento, os casos interessantes pareciam pipocar de todos os lados depois que ele tinha se machucado e Sherlock ficava fora a maior parte do tempo, e ele ficava no apartamento sozinho. Então ele ficou conversando com Sherlock o maior tempo que conseguiu até que o moreno pediu para John ficar calado, pois ele estava ficando com dor de cabeça. John tinha rido, até disso ele sentia falta. O moreno olhava para ele confuso vendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

O Loiro pediu a conta para Sebastian e o atendente trouxe, John pagou e ia se levantando quando o rapaz puxou conversa novamente.

- Você podia voltar amanha John. Vai sair uma torta maravilhosa, tenho certeza que vai adorar.– Sebastian disse com uma voz sensual, Sherlock o olhou por alguns segundos e saiu da cafeteria deixando John para trás.

John teve que correr para alcançá-lo.

- Sherlock, por que não me esperou? Você sabe que não posso correr. – O loiro disse sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Tenho mais o que fazer. – O moreno disse carrancudo.

- O quê? Está interessado no rapaz e está assim porque ele parece preferir a mim a você? – John disse brincando, Sherlock parou e John trombou em suas costas.

- Ai, Sherlock, não pare assim do nada.

- John eu já disse que não estou interessado e como disse no dia que te conheci, sou casado com meu trabalho. - E continuou andando.

- Sei... – John disse desconfiado. Algo na reação de Sherlock tinha sido estranha... era quase como se ele.. se ele... estivesse com... Não... ele devia tá vendo coisas.

**Quarta Semana: **

Os casos interessantes tinham sessado, dois dias e nada. John começou a sentir falta do silêncio do apartamento sem a presença de Sherlock. Seu amigo estava entediado e nesse momento estava tocando algo em seu violino. Era alguma música que John não conhecia, eram notas agudas e rápidas e estavam quase estourando os tímpanos do loiro, Sherlock devia está fazendo de proposito.

- Sherlock pelo amor de DEUS para com isso! – John disse por fim não aguentando mais o barulho. E no mesmo minuto Sherlock parou e olhou para ele com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – O que foi?

- Estava vendo quanto tempo você aguentaria o barulho. – E se jogou no sofá, ele estava vestido seu roupão roxo.

- O quê? – o loiro perguntou indignado.

- Estou entediado John! O que aconteceu com os bandidos dessa cidade?

- Você deve ter pego todos nas últimas quatro semanas. – John queria que seu tom de voz não tivesse saído tão sentimental. Sherlock o olhou.

- Tem algo que queira compartilhar John?

- Eu? Não. – Ele voltou para seu jornal.

- Vejo que mesmo após as quatro semanas suas costelas ainda o incomodam, por quê? – O moreno comentou voltando sua atenção para John.

- Você está preocupado comigo ou está usando o assunto para acabar com o seu tédio?

- Tédio. – Sherlock disse depois de pensar um pouco.

- Ah vai pro inferno Sherlock. Você tem algum tipo de prazer de me ver com raiva?

- Não, pois quando você está com raiva você não faz chá pra mim. Você não devia subir as escadas com as costelas desse jeito.

- Como? – John ficou confuso com a mudança de assunto.

- Suas costelas John, estão assim por você não ter ficado de repouso adequadamente e ficou subindo e descendo as escadas.

- Meu quarto é no andar de cima Sherlock, logo eu tenho que subir as malditas escadas.

- Por que não dormiu no meu quarto? – John cuspiu o chá que estava tomando.

- Perdão como? – o loiro achou que estava escutando demais.

- Meu quarto John, devia ter dormido nele para não lesionar mais suas costelas.

- O quê? Na mesma cama com você? – John deve vontade de se socar quando terminou de falar.

- Tem quanto tempo que moramos juntos John?

- Quase um ano. – o loiro respondeu sem entender o que isso tinha haver com a suas costelas.

- Quase um ano e você não sabe que eu praticamente não durmo? Que posso passar mais de uma semana sem necessitar de descanso? Ou que quando preciso dormir ou pensar sobre algum caso eu fico aqui mesmo no sofá?

- Claro que eu sei Sherlock - John disse indignado. – Eu sei disso tudo, várias vezes eu levantei de madrugada fiz chá para você e coloquei do seu lado enquanto você estava em seu "palácio mental" ou você acha que canecas de chá aparecem do nada? E as poucas vezes que você se dignifica a dormir eu sempre coloco um cobertor em cima de você para que não pegue uma gripe por causa do frio. – John olhou para Sherlock, seu amigo estava sorrindo.

- Você estava me testando? Seu filho da mãe.

- Fico feliz que saiba dos meus hábitos. Mas se você sabe, não entendo porque não usou minha cama. Era só ter pedido, o lhe incomoda John? – Sherlock se levantou do sofá e se aproximou do loiro. John estava sentado em sua poltrona vermelha e desbotada, ele viu Sherlock se aproximar lentamente. Ele se abaixou e colocou as mãos nos braços da poltrona o aprisionando, ficando a poucos centímetros do loiro.

John podia sentir a respiração do moreno sobre seu rosto, ele podia ver aqueles olhos tão azuis tentando ler sua alma, John apertou a mão no braço da poltrona, pois tinha sentindo uma vontade louca de colocar as mãos naqueles cachos negros. Sentiu uma vontade insana de puxá-lo pra si pela nuca e provar daqueles lábios, oh os lábios... John percebeu que estava perdido quando olhou para os lábios de Sherlock, tão vermelhos e tão perto e extremamente convidativos e completamente irresistíveis. John sem nem perceber se aproximou do rosto do moreno e umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Sherlock o olhava fixamente e provavelmente via seu rosto vermelho, suas pupilas dilatadas, sua respiração entrecortada, seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Seu amigo se aproximou mais inclinando o rosto, John fechou os olhos em expectativa, mas por vários segundos nada aconteceu. Quando abriu os olhos, Sherlock estava do outro lado da sala próximo a janela, ele tinha puxado a cortina.

- Lestrade... – Ele disse. – Deve ter acontecido algum assassinato.

John olhava para Sherlock sem saber o que tinha acontecido. O que era aquela sensação de aperto no peito? Uma dor tão profunda, ele sentia uma frustação que não tinha tamanho, se sentia magoado. O que ele achou que ia acontecer? Que Sherlock iria beijá-lo e declarar amor eterno? Era isso que ele achou que ia acontecer? Ele riu internamente.

Se algum dia Sherlock se interessasse por alguém, essa pessoa não seria ele, John Watson. Seu amigo era um homem brilhante, extremamente inteligente, músico talentoso. O que quer que ele fizesse sairia perfeito, ele era perfeito, para ele. O que ele iria querer com um homem como ele? Estatura mediana, afastado do serviço militar por invalidez, com problemas de confiança, problemas psicológicos, e que nem conseguia se sustentar direito?

- John?

O loiro escutou a voz de seu amigo lhe arrancando de seus devaneios.

- O que estamos esperando? – John engoliu o que estava sentindo, enterrou a dor que lhe consumia no fundo de sua mente e pensou. Mycroft estava certo o tempo todo, ele sentia os olhos arderem, ele piscou tentando afastar as lágrimas. Ele olhou para Sherlock, seu amigo tinha um olhar confuso e parecia frustrado com alguma coisa. - Temos um crime para desvendar. – John tentou parecer animado, se levantou e ao passar por seu amigo para pegar sua jaqueta Sherlock segurou seu braço.

- John...

- Sherlock! – Lestrade chamou da porta ainda respirando com dificuldade por ter subido as escadas correndo. – Um assassinato...

- Quais são as circunstancias? – Sherlock perguntou sem tirar os olhos de John ou mesmo largar seu braço. Lestrade tirou um caderno do bolso do casaco e leu:

- Mulher branca, provavelmente trinta e poucos anos...

- Não, o estado do corpo. – ele continuou onde estava, John sentia os dedos de Sherlock como garras de aço em seu braço, ele não iria deixá-lo ir dessa vez. Como iria sair daquela situação sem se expor?

- Ah ok, encontrada num beco, sem roupas ou pertences, foi brutalmente violentada e foi encontrada sem coração.

Ao ouvir a frase " foi encontrada sem coração" Sherlock desviou os olhos de John e olhou para o inspetor, o aperto no braço de John foi diminuindo.

- Sem coração? – O moreno perguntou. – Hum crime passional, brutalmente passional, ele queria acabar com a vítima de todas as formas.

- E conseguiu não é Sherlock, ele arrancou o coração dela. – Lestrade disse sem paciência. – Você vem?

- Claro, me dê alguns minutos e já vamos. – Lestrade ouviu a frase e sentiu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

- John vem junto, não é? – Lestrade perguntou tentando não parecer ansioso demais.

- Claro, ele já está bem recuperado, não é John?

- Sim, claro que vou. – John se viu concordando, o que ele estava fazendo? Naquele momento ele queria distância.

- Então espero vocês. – Lestrade saiu.

- Dessa vez você não vai fugir. Quando voltarmos nós vamos conversar. – Sherlock soltou o braço de John e pegou seu cachecol e seu casaco e saiu, logo em seguida John o seguiu.

**xxxxxxx**

Eles chegaram à cena do crime, era um beco escuro e sujo. O que uma moça poderia está fazendo em um local tão medonho? será que era uma prostituta? Sherlock tinha ido à frente e estava conversando com Lestrade, John tinha ficado para trás para vestir a roupa azul para não contaminar a cena do crime. Mais alguém tinha morrido e conforme Lestrade tinha dito não se parecia com as mortes do homem bomba, pois a vitima tinha sido encontrada sem coração.

Quando John chegou ele viu um corpo de mulher nua deitado de bruços. John nunca tinha se acostumado a ver corpos de mulheres sem vida, aquilo sempre lhe incomodou desde a época da faculdade.

A mulher era jovem e loira, os cabelos tão claros quanto os de John. Sherlock estava pairando sobre o corpo da mulher, vendo todos os detalhes em volta da mulher morta. John estava tão absorto na imagem da mulher que não tinha visto Sherlock hesitar por um momento.

Algo incomodou John naquela cena. Ele se aproximou devagar, viu uma marca nas costas da mulher. John sentiu o peito doer, não... não podia ser.

Seu amigo tinha parado de olhar o corpo da mulher, e se virou olhando para John. Ele olhava de John para o corpo no chão, ele olhou para Lestrade.

- Sherlock... – John disse numa voz débil... ele se aproximava do corpo.

O detetive saiu da cena do crime e foi em direção a John.

- Não se aproxime John, você não precisa ver isso. - O loiro olhava para Sherlock, e lá estava a verdade naqueles olhos tão azuis que ele aprendeu a ler...

John sentiu os braços de Sherlock o segurando, pois suas pernas fraquejaram...

- Não... não pode ser ela.

- Sim John é ela... é a sua irmã.

O ar sumiu dos pulmões de John, ele se sentia tonto, não... não podia ser Harriet jogada ali no chão, fria, sem vida.

John tentava se levantar e se soltar dos braços de Sherlock.

- Me larga Sherlock! – Ele tentava se soltar.

- Você não precisa ver isso John, você não pode fazer mais nada por ela, ela já morta.

John parou de lutar, ele olhava para aqueles olhos azuis tentando ver algo que não existia ali. Empatia. O loiro não conseguiu se segurar, fechou os punhos e acertou o rosto de Sherlock com um murro.

John viu a marca que deixou no rosto do amigo, o moreno não disse nada, só tinha levado a mão ao rosto.

- Ela pode estar morta, e eu SEI que não posso fazer nada por ela, mas ela é minha irmã Sherlock, minha irmã! Tenha um pouco de compaixão.

John se afastou e foi em direção a cena do crime, todos que estavam próximos se afastaram, Donovan e Anderson ficaram olhando de longe e comentando aos sussurros.

John se aproximou do corpo da irmã, ela estava nua. Tinha ferimentos nos pulsos, pernas, coxas, e nas partes íntimas. John respirou fundo e se lembrou do que Lestrade tinha dito no apartamento, a vítima tinha sido brutalmente violentada. John soluçou. Ele olhou para o tórax da irmã e viu o local onde deveria estar seu coração, era uma visão hedionda. John se levantou, tirou o casaco e colocou-o sobre o corpo da irmã. Quando sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, ele se virou rápido e ficou de costas para o corpo da irmã.

John ficou parado vários segundos sentindo os soluços balançar seu corpo. Ele sentiu alguém se aproximar e quando levantou o rosto viu Sherlock e ele ficou parado a sua frente. John queria bater, xingar, mas quando deu por si ele se aproximou de seu amigo, encostou a testa no peito de Sherlock e o abraçou. Ele sentiu o corpo de Sherlock ficar tenso em contato com o seu, ele afundou mais o rosto no peito do moreno e chorou mais.

Sherlock parecia não saber o que fazer e ele não se importou, ele não se importou com as outras pessoas falando e cochichando, ele só precisava chorar. Depois de alguns segundos ele sentiu Sherlock relaxar e o abraçar de volta.

Xxxxxxxx

Depois da sua ida a cena do crime suas memórias eram confusas. Ele não se lembrava de como tinha saído do beco, não se lembrava se tinha ido para casa, se tinha ligado para os seus pais, ou quem tinha organizado o velório, ou como o corpo de Harriet tinha sido liberado tão rápido para o enterro. Ele não se lembrava de nada, ele se sentia dopado, entorpecido, quase sem vida.

E ele não tinha visto Sherlock desde a cena do crime

Ele estava no velório. Várias pessoas passavam, colegas de escola, da sua infância e de Harriet. Alguns conhecidos da faculdade, e do exercito. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam na cabeceira do caixão de Harriet, sua mãe chorava, seu pai estava forte como uma rocha ao seu lado. John estava sentado em uma cadeira no fundo da sala, ele não via nada, seu cérebro não estava registrando nada. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro ele fechou os olhos e quando olhou para cima viu Mycroft Holmes.

- Posso me sentar com você John? – John olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, e não disse uma palavra.

- Sinto pela sua perda. – Mycroft disse com uma voz calma.

- Sente? – John riu. – Para sentir você precisa ter sentimentos Mycroft. – O loiro disse sem se preocupar se tinha sido rude ou não. Ele voltou sua atenção para seus pais.

- Entendo seu ponto de vista John. Mas...

John ignorou Mycroft ao ouvir a porta do salão onde estava sendo o velório abrir. Uma pontada de esperança o inundou e quando ele olhou para porta uma pessoa desconhecida entrou. O loiro suspirou e voltou a olhar para os seus pais.

- Ele não virá John. – Mycroft disse brincando com a ponta do seu guarda chuva.

- Eu não te perguntei nada e não me interessa se ele vem ou não.

- Então por que olhou para a porta esperando vê-lo? John eu te disse...

- Eu sei o que você disse Mycroft, eu me lembro de cada porcaria de palavra que você disse... – John alterou o tom de voz. – E você estava certo, era isso que queria ouvir? Então, você estava certo, está satisfeito? Agora pode ir embora e durma feliz.

- Apesar de você pensar o contrário, não me satisfaço com a sua tristeza John.

- Não se preocupe, não vou pular da ponte.

- Eu sei que não.

Algo na voz de Mycroft o fez voltar sua atenção para ele. John o olhou, ele estava digitando alguma coisa no seu celular. O loiro lembrou-se de que Sherlock lhe disse que Mycroft só mandava textos quando não podia falar.

- Bom, tenho que ir. – Mycroft se levantou e John fez o mesmo. – Não seja muito duro com ele. Com Sherlock.

- Onde ele está? – John perguntou.

- Ele está no lugar que precisa estar John. – Mycroft disse misterioso. John se irritou com a resposta.

- Ele devia estar ao meu lado Mycroft, do MEU lado! Minha irmã morreu, ela foi assassinada! Ele é a porcaria do meu melhor amigo e melhores amigos apóiam uns aos outros. – John sentia os olhos arderem então virou o rosto, não queria que aquele homem tão frio o visse chorando. John arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma mão no seu rosto, onde uma lágrima tinha descido.

Ele virou o rosto em direção a Mycroft, ele viu o Holmes mais velho olhar para a lágrima em seu dedo.

- Eu te avisei, e eu realmente queria muito estar errado dessa vez. – John sentiu seu estômago afundar.

- Mas ele se importa John, do jeito dele, mas se importa. E nesse caso quem saiu perdendo fui eu. – John o olhou sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Mycroft saiu sem dizer mais nada.

O enterro decorreu sem maiores transtornos e em nenhum momento John viu Sherlock. Ele se sentia tão sozinho e vazio.

Seu pai estava abatido, e quando todos tinham ido embora ele se aproximou do filho.

- Você está bem John? – Henry perguntou.

- Sim pai. – John respondeu de forma seca.

- Hum você não quer ficar lá em casa um tempo? – O Watson pai perguntou. Ele sentia que seu filho não estava bem; nunca o tinha visto chorar em nenhum momento. John nunca dizia o que estava realmente sentindo, ele guardava tudo pra si. E isso iria acabar com ele algum dia.

- Então agradeça a seu amigo por mim.

- Como pai? Agradecer? Por quê?

- O enterro foi todo por conta da família Holmes. E até a liberação do corpo dela foi mais rápida porque eles solicitaram. Seu amigo inspetor disse que vai dar prioridade no caso da sua irmã. – Henry limpou a garganta, ele parecia emocionado. - Agradeça a eles por mim. Eu já vou meu filho, sua mãe não está bem.

**Xxxxxx**

John tinha ido para casa, o apartamento estava vazio e silencioso. John subiu para o seu quarto e ficou vários minutos no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Não tinha animo para nada, então ele jogou uma pasta que tinha nas mãos no chão e caminhou em direção à cama. Tirou sua roupa ficando só com sua roupa de baixo e contrariando sua formação militar jogou-as no chão e se deitou.

Ele pegou seu travesseiro e abraçou. Ele queria chorar, mas as lagrimas não vinham. Seu peito parecia que ia explodir. Por que ela? O que ela estava fazendo naquele lugar imundo? O que ela poderia precisar ali? Ele sabia que Harriet tinha voltado a beber, mas o que tinha aquele lugar? Ou será que ela tinha sido sequestrada?

John se odiou com todas as forças, ele resolvia casos com Sherlock, eles já tinham salvado várias pessoas e não pode salvar sua única irmã? Ele esmurrou o travesseiro e gritou de frustração. Por que aquela sensação não ia embora? Era a mesma sensação de inutilidade que sentiu quando voltou do Afeganistão.

Ele se levantou e pegou a pasta que tinha jogado no chão, ele a abriu. Era o dossiê de Harriet e mostrava fotos do corpo de sua irmã. John sentiu o aperto no peito aumentar, ele estava lendo a análise do legista que provavelmente tinha sido Anderson. Ela tinha sido brutalmente torturada e violentada, várias marcas podiam ser vistas nas fotos. Mas não tinha sido encontrado sêmen no corpo dela e nem traços de DNA para localizar o assassino. Mas John sabia que estava falando informações ali, não tinha nada ali de Sherlock. Sua frustração aumentou e jogou a pasta longe de encontro com a parede.

Ele sentiu o desespero tomar conta. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer, não podia. Ele pensou em Sherlock e pensar no amigo fazia a dor aumentar, o que mais podia dar errado em sua vida?

Tinha ido para guerra, se machucou, quase morreu, voltou, entrou em depressão, sua irmã morreu e agora ele sabia que estava apaixonado pelo seu único e melhor amigo. Não tinha como esse amor ser correspondido, pois Sherlock preferia não sentir. E ele era quem para achar que Sherlock poderia reparar nele?

Por mais que ele tentasse as lágrimas não vinham. Ele pegou seu roupão que estava na cabeceira da cama, foi em direção à sala, mexeu na estante e tirou alguns livros do lugar. Acabou encontrando uma garrafa de conhaque e John sabia que um dia iria precisar daquilo.

Várias horas depois e uma garrafa estava quase vazia. John se sentia tonto, enjoado e terrivelmente pior. Mesmo assim ele não conseguia colocar para fora o que o estava sufocando. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, olhava para a parede sem ver realmente, não percebeu quando a porta do seu quarto foi aberta e uma mão lhe tirou a garrafa do colo.

- Você tomou isso tudo? – Sherlock perguntou parecendo entre irritado e surpreso.

- O que... v.. .. táfa..znedo a..qui? – John disse sua língua não parecia querer colaborar, ele se sentia muito bêbado, como as pessoas gostavam daquilo?

- Eu queria lhe ...

- Por .. .. ... nn..aaa..oofoiii. Nooentereeer...rrr..o.. – John tentou se levantar, mas tropeçou nas pernas e quase caiu se não fosse Sherlock o segurar.

- Eu estava...

John não deixou o moreno terminar. Ele respirou fundo e tentou não gaguejar.

- Você é meu me..l..hor amigo Sher..lo..ck.. MEU a..mi..go.. vocêde..via.. es..t..rar... lá... – Ele empurrou Sherlock. – Saia... n..a..o que..r..oot.e.. v..er.. – Ele se soltou do moreno e foi tropeçando para a cama.

Sherlock saiu do quarto sem falar nada.

Muito tempo depois, John se sentia um lixo. Sua cabeça estava explodindo, tinha colocado o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e quase não escutou o seu celular vibrar. Ele gemeu, esticou o braço sobre a cama e pegou o celular. Viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem. Ele forçou as vistas e a leu:

" Você está melhor?

S.H"

Sherlock estava lhe mandando mensagens? Mas que porcaria.

" Por que está me mandando mensagens se estamos no mesmo apartamento?

J.W".

" Você disse que não queria me ver.

S.H"

John piscou.

" O que quer?

J.W"

" O assassino da sua irmã está preso.

S.H"

" Como assim o assassino da minha irmã está preso?

J.W"

" A bebida deve estar afetando seus olhos, não leu minha mensagem anterior? Sim ele está preso, enquanto você estava no velório eu estava procurando quem a matou.

S.H"

" Foi por isso que você não foi? Por que não disse?

J.W"

" Você não deixou.

S.H"

O homem que tinha matado sua irmã estava preso. John sentiu a mão que apertava seu coração sumir aos poucos, ela seria vingada, ela teria justiça.

" John, você está bem?

S.H"

Ele sentia o peito doer, como ele tinha sido ingrato! seu amigo estava lá fora se arriscando por sua causa e ele achando que Sherlock não se importava. Sua respiração estava irregular.

" John?

S.H"

Quando John sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto a porta do seu quarto se abriu e Sherlock entrou. Ele se aproximou da cama. John tentou chorar de várias formas para ver se a dor que sentia sumia, e agora que ele tinha conseguido ele não queria, não queria chorar na frente de Sherlock. Seu amigo lhe olhava e ele parecia não saber o que fazer. Ele achava que Sherlock devia estar vendo sua angustia, sua dor, seu desespero. John era pura emoção.

- Me diga o que fazer? – Sherlock pediu. John engoliu em seco, as lagrimas começaram a descer mais forte, John agora soluçava. E entre um soluço e outro ele conseguiu dizer.

- Apenas... me abrace.

Sherlock se aproximou da cama e o abraçou de forma tímida de como alguém que nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, John sentiu o perfume de seu amigo de encontro ao seu rosto, ele abraçou Sherlock como um naufrago perdido no oceano, se aconchegou mais ao seu corpo.

John deixou o choro sair, ele chorou por sua irmã morta, chorou por não ter tido a chance de dizer que a amava, chorou por não estar ao lado dela quando se separou, ou lhe ajudado com o problema da bebida, por não estar ao seu lado em seu último suspiro e chorou principalmente por não tê-la protegido.

- Você não tem culpa John. Não poderia prever que isso tudo ia acontecer a ela.

John chorava, ele sentia seu corpo tremer por causa dos soluços. Sherlock segurava seu corpo trêmulo ele passava a mão por seu cabelo.

Depois de muito tempo quando estava um pouco mais controlado, ele falou com seu amigo.

- Obrigado por achar o assassino da minha irmã. – Ele disse com o rosto enfiado ainda no peito de Sherlock, ele sentia o cheiro do amigo e era tão bom.

- Eu não fiz isso para vingá-la. Eu não me importo. – John se mexeu desconfortável. – Eu fiz isso por você John.

John sentiu um sorriso se formar em seu rosto e o mundo naquele momento não pareceu tão cinza.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o sexto capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado. E espero que não me odeiem por matar a irmã do John, foi por uma causa nobre xD

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi: Cintia, Bentinho, Moe, Yuna, Aurora e AyyaChan.

E agradeço a** Anabellemor** por ter favoritado a fic, por que não deixou um comentário? Ç_Ç

Queria agradecer a minha irmã a SHOLMES que é super fofa, que leu o capitulo primeiro, surtou horrores e betou a fic pra mim \o\...mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

E faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

**Devo atualizar no dia 07/07, no sábado.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capitulo**: Vamos descobrir como Sherlock achou o assassino da irmã de John, vamos ter noticias do homem bomba. E John terá vários pesadelos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John gritou, e acordou. Ele sentia o suor por seu corpo ele respirava com dificuldade.

- John? – Sherlock entrou no quarto do loiro.

O loiro olhou para o amigo.

- Desculpe eu tive um pesadelo com a morte de Harriet. Sinto muito.

Sherlock ia saindo, John se enroscou na cama, ele colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e gemeu. Ele sentiu seu colchão abaixar um pouco. Sherlock estava ao seu lado.

- Quer companhia para dormir? – John o olhou incrédulo, mas balançou a cabeça, ele não confiança na sua fala naquele momento.


	7. Chapter 7 Tempo de Sonhar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 7.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy

Beta:SHOLMES... \o/

**Par/Personagem:** Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação:** M 13+

**Resumo**: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedadeda BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**AVISOS: Olá... por favor leiam os avisos no final da fic... relembro que essa fic é tema Slash, relacionamento entre homens, se não gosta, por favor não leia...**

**Sorry pela postagem tardia... enjoy.. o/  
**

**Tempo de Sonhar**

John acordou com o sol entrando pela janela do quarto e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um gosto horrível na boca. Sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar e seu estômago estava reclamando; algo subia por sua garganta queimando. Ele abriu os olhos e colocou a mão na boca, levantou correndo da cama e correu para o banheiro o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Ele ficou vários minutos colocando o que quer que estivesse no estômago para fora.

Quando seu estômago acalmou John foi para a pia lavar a boca e escovar os dentes, desligou a luz do banheiro e voltou para a cama. O loiro se arrastou para debaixo dos cobertores, pois ele se sentia péssimo; tentou puxar o cobertor para cobri-lo, mas algo o estava impedindo. Ele virou para o lado e se deparou com um par de olhos azuis o encarando.

- SHERLOCK? – John quase caiu da cama. O moreno estava sentado do outro lado da cama e segurava um livro nas mãos; Sherlock estava sentado em cima do cobertor, vestia um roupão branco e tinha os cabelos molhados.

- Melhor depois de colocar para fora o que estava incomodando seu sistema digestivo?

- O..o.. que faz na minha cama? – John percebeu que estava só com sua roupa de baixo e viu que suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão de qualquer jeito.

- Não se lembra de ontem à noite?

- Ontem à noite?– John tentava forçar a memória mas não se lembrava de nada; só sentia uma dor de cabeça absurda que parecia querer rachar seu crânio. – Não me lembro... – O loiro olhou para Sherlock e ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não se lembra de nada? Nada mesmo? – John estava começando a ficar preocupado. Sherlock fechou o livro e se virou para colocar o livro na cabeceira da cama de John, e ao fazer isso, o loiro pode ver uma marca vermelha no pescoço de Sherlock. A marca lembrava muito um... um...

- Oh meu Deus não. – John tentava forçar a memória, mas só sentia uma puta dor de cabeça. Ele estava começando a ficar desesperado.

- O que foi John?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?

- Aconteceram várias coisas ontem, você precisa ser mais específico. – John gemeu e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. O loiro tentou identificar algum sinal do que aconteceu na noite passada em seu corpo, mas não descobriu nada. Por fim ele levantou o rosto e limpou a garganta.

- Nós fizemos alguma coisa? Não..não.. quer dizer, nós... quer dizer.. você e eu, nós...

- John você não está sendo muito coerente. – Sherlock cruzou os braços sobre o peito e cruzou suas longas pernas. John acompanhou o movimento e viu que seu amigo estava sem calça por baixo do roupão; o loiro parou de respirar.

- Sherlock você está sem calça?

- Sim. Acabei de sair do banho John!

- Sherlock pelo amor de Deus, vai vestir uma roupa! – John puxou o cobertor até o queixo muito consciente agora de que estava na mesma cama que Sherlock e que ele estava praticamente nu.

- Não se lembra de nada mesmo? – John balançou a cabeça negando. – Hum... amnésia alcoólica? Interessante.

- Amnésia alcoólica? – John perguntou confuso.

- Sim, quando cheguei ao apartamento você tinha bebido praticamente toda uma garrafa de conhaque. – Sherlock se levantou e foi para um canto do quarto, se abaixou e pegou algo no chão.

Quando Sherlock levantou da cama, John pode ver pela abertura do roupão a parte interna de uma das coxas do moreno. O loiro fechou os olhos. Deus como a pele dele era tão clara... John abriu os olhos quando sentiu a cama mexer novamente. Sherlock tinha voltado e tinha uma pasta preta na mão.

- Sherlock...

- Sim, John.

- O..o que é isso no seu pescoço? – Sherlock olhou para John e o loiro não olhava para ele.

- O que acha que é? – O moreno devolveu a pergunta.

- Por que simplesmente não responde a maldita pergunta Sherlock?

Sherlock tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Vamos John, você mora tempo suficiente comigo para saber o que é.

- Isso parece... parece... hum... uma.. uma...

- John pare de gaguejar e diga de uma vez!

- Ok! Estou tentando, Cale a boca! Parece que alguém lhe deu uma mordida e um chupão no seu pescoço. – O loiro olhou para o lado morto de vergonha.

- Sério? – Sherlock perguntou interessado. Ele se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao pequeno espelho que John tinha em seu guarda roupa e ficou olhando a marca em seu pescoço. – Hum... vou anotar isso para futuras análises, contudo sua observação é imprecisa. – Sherlock voltou para a cama.

- Não é isso? – John perguntou com um quê de curiosidade e decepção. – Sherlock estendeu o braço e entregou a pasta preta para John.

- Acho que isso irá ajudar a você se lembrar.

John olhou para a pasta e na etiqueta branca estava escrito: Harriet Watson. O loiro começou a respirar com dificuldade, agora ele lembrava.

O beco com o corpo da irmã, do velório, em sua chegada ao apartamento, de beber a garrafa de conhaque quase toda, de Sherlock chegando querendo falar com ele e dele mandando seu amigo embora. Lembrou-se das mensagens no celular, de Sherlock dizendo que tinha encontrado o assassino da sua irmã, dele chorando e Sherlock indo até ele e por fim dele pedindo ao seu amigo para abraçá-lo.

John levantou da cama e deixou a pasta escorregar por seus dedos. Ele foi em direção à janela e encostou sua testa no vidro frio; ele queria que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, mas não era. As fotos na pasta com a autopsia de sua irmã eram fatos mais que concretos dizendo que a realidade era dura e cruel. Sua irmã tinha mesmo morrido e ele não podia fazer nada para mudar isso; a única coisa que podia fazer era lamentar, não. Ele poderia vingar sua irmã, justiça. O soldado dentro de John queria sangue e ele arrancaria o coração daquele cretino assim como ele tinha feito com sua irmã.

Ele iria à Scotland Yard e ficaria cara a cara com filho da mãe, e ele veria a vida sair dos olhos dele assim como ele tinha feito a sua irmã. Ele iria pagar o que tinha feito com a própria vida. John tinha fechado o punho com tanta força que sentia os dedos doerem.

- Se você fizer isso, só estará se igualando a ele. – John ouviu a voz de Sherlock logo a suas costas. O loiro nem se importou de perguntar como seu amigo sabia o que ele estava pensando, sabia que seu amigo estava certo mas naquele momento não se importava. Ele se virou e tinha os olhos turvos.

- Que se dane Sherlock eu não me importo, só quero aquele idiota MORRA. – John gritou.

- Então você está dizendo que concorda que toda e qualquer pessoa que perca alguém próximo faça justiça com as próprias mãos? Então devemos sair por aí matando as pessoas só por que achamos que elas merecem? E eu sou o sociopata aqui John?

- VAI PRO INFERNO SHERLOCK! – John gritou e ia saindo, mas Sherlock o impediu empurrando-o com força contra a parede e John sentiu suas costas doerem com o impacto.

Sherlock estava com as duas mãos na parede, cada uma de um lado da cabeça de John.

- Se acalme! você não está pensando direito. – Sherlock disse em uma voz que deixava claro o quanto ele sabia do descontrole do amigo. – Ele já está preso e não tem como ele se safar. Vamos deixar Lestrade uma vez na vida fazer o trabalho dele.

John respirou fundo várias vezes, Sherlock estava certo. Como tinha ficado descontrolado daquele jeito? O loiro fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

- Melhor? – A voz do seu amigo não era mais que um sussurro.

- Sim. – John respondeu e quando abriu os olhos viu que o laço do roupão de Sherlock havia se desfeito o mostrando completamente nu. John arregalou os olhos. Pode contemplar o corpo de Sherlock, seu tórax tão pálido, seu abdômen tão reto. Seu olhar deslizou um pouco mais até que seus olhos vislumbraram seu...

- Oh Deus! – John levantou o olhar mais rápido que pode e viu Sherlock olhando para ele. John viu novamente aquele brilho predador nos olhos do amigo, e daquela vez ele tinha certeza que não estava vendo coisas.

- Sherlock? John? – O loiro congelou quando escutou a voz da sua senhoria na porta do quarto que estava aberta.

- AGORA não senhora Hudson! – Sherlock gritou olhando para a porta!

- Oh Deus desculpe! eu fiquei tão preocupada com o John! Soube da morte da irmã dele e vim ver como ele estava daí entrei e chamei mas ninguém respondeu. Então resolvi vir aqui no quarto para ver se estava tudo bem. Espero não ter atrapalhado nad... – A senhora Hudson parou de falar quando olhou melhor para Sherlock e John. O loiro estava encostado à parede seminu e Sherlock estava na frente dele com o roupão aberto e as duas mãos na parede, uma de cada lado de John. Observando aquela cena a senhora Hudson arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca.

- Oh Deus me desculpem, eu não queria interromper nada, podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo... – Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha, girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

- Senhora Hudson, não é nada disso que está pensando! – John gritou, ele gemeu e colocou as mãos no rosto. – Agora é que as pessoas vão falar mesmo!

O celular de Sherlock tocou em cima da cômoda da cama de John, ele se afastou e atendeu.

- Alô... – O moreno disse. Escutou atento e depois de alguns segundos desligou, ele tinha uma expressão de descontentamento no rosto.

- O que foi Sherlock?

- O assassino da sua irmã.

- O que tem ele? – John perguntou sem saber se queria realmente escutar a resposta.

- Ele foi encontrado morto hoje na cadeia com um tiro na cabeça.

**Xxxxxxx**

Eles estavam no taxi indo a Scotland Yard, Sherlock estava mais silencioso que o habitual.

- Tem algo que queira me contar? – John perguntou por fim quebrando o silêncio.- Sobre ontem à noite. – ele continuou.

Sherlock ignorou sua pergunta e continuou olhando pela janela do táxi. Eles estavam quase chegando a Scotland Yard quando John pegou o cachecol de Sherlock que estava em sua mão e o estendeu para seu amigo.

- Você esqueceu. – Seu amigo olhou para o cachecol e ignorou. – Não vai usar? – John perguntou um pouco ansioso.

- Eu não esqueci. Não está fazendo tanto frio assim para usá-lo, por isso o deixei no apartamento.

- Você poderia usá-lo enquanto estivermos lá com Lestrade. – Sherlock deve ter percebido algo na voz de John pois ele parou de olhar pela janela e olhou para ele.

- Por que você quer que use isso se não está tão frio John?

- O cachecol tamparia a marca no seu ...ahn.. pescoço. – Sherlock lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático.

- Eu não me importo.

- As pessoas vão pensar coisas Sherlock. – O táxi parou a porta da delegacia.

- Já disse que não importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou falam. – Sherlock ia saindo quando John pegou seu braço.

- Por favor. – Sherlock o olhou e voltou para dentro do táxi.

- Você está com receio de que as pessoas pensem que você fez isso ao meu pescoço?

- Não! não é isso, é que... – Sherlock pegou o cachecol das mãos de John e colocou no pescoço.

- Se é para sua paz de espírito... – Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu do táxi, deixado um John muito vermelho para trás.

- Idiota... idiota... – John teve vontade de se socar.

Quando entraram na sede da Scotland Yard, tinha agentes para todos os lados, uma movimentação que John nunca tinha visto antes; todos que passavam por eles o olhavam de forma estranha ou enigmática.

Sherlock levou John para a sala de Lestrade, o inspetor estava esbravejando ao telefone, o loiro tinha pena da pobre alma que estava sendo alvo da fúria do inspetor. Sherlock e ele ficaram em pé esperando Lestrade terminar. Assim que terminou Lestrade passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sherlock pigarreou e só então Lestrade se deu conta de suas presenças na sala.

- Desculpem, obrigado por virem. – O inspetor não olhava para John, tinha algo muito errado, o loiro pensou. – Você quer ver a cela Sherlock?

- Sim.

- Fique aqui John, nós já voltamos. – Lestrade pegou umas pastas em cima da mesa e se levantou.

- Por que eu devo ficar aqui?

- Você é irmão da vitima, está sentimentalmente envolvido no caso.

- Isso é ridículo, diga a ele Sherlock! – John pediu ao amigo. Sherlock olhou para Lestrade, o inspetor bufou e fez um gesto com a cabeça para John segui-los.

Eles chegaram à cela do homem que tinha matado Harry. Ele estava a um canto praticamente sem cabeça e tinha sangue e massa cefálica para todos os lados. Na janela podia se ver um buraco de bala. John olhou para o homem no chão, uma combinação de fluidos corporais, massa cefálica e sangue coagulado. O loiro não percebeu mas Lestrade e Sherlock o olhavam. Diferentemente da outra ocasião John não passou mal vendo uma cena tão forte. Ele tinha uma expressão neutra mas não podia dizer que ele estava triste pela morte do homem.

Sherlock se abaixou e olhou para o que sobrou da cabeça do homem, percorreu a cela observando tudo.

- O que pode me dizer da ocasião da morte deste homem John? – O loiro se aproximou e observou o cadáver.

- Ele está morto há cinco horas mais ou menos a julgar pelo sangue no chão, por volta das três da manhã creio eu. – O loiro disse de forma impassível, o inspetor olhou para John. – Desculpe se não fico triste com a morte dele. – Lestrade suspirou e disse

- Nós o trouxemos para cá era umas duas horas, duas e meia Sherlock saiu daqui. – Lestrade comentou.

- Preciso ir lá fora para ver de onde o homem atirou.

Eles saíram, Sherlock rondou todo o perímetro, e depois de algum tempo achou o local exato de onde a pessoa havia atirado logo em seguida voltaram para a central da Scotland Yard. Lestrade estava fazendo umas ligações, Sherlock estava sentando em uma cadeira e estava com os olhos fechados, provavelmente em seu "palácio mental" pensou John. O loiro estava sentado no sofá tomando chá. Lestrade voltou e se sentou na frente de ambos.

- Vamos Sherlock, me diga tudo que sabe.

O Moreno abriu os olhos, olhou de John para Lestrade e disse em uma única respiração:

- Esse homem foi morto por uma Ruger Mini-14 semi automática. Esse rifle possui mira telescópica que garante a melhor exatidão do tiro e sua munição é M43 de origem russa. O homem que atirou tem um provável histórico militar, foi afastando do serviço e está acostumado a violência, pois suas mãos não tremeram ao atirar, possui nervos de aço... – Sherlock parou de falar quando percebeu que Lestrade olhava para John, seu amigo tinha um olhar espantado. Donovan e Anderson tinham parado de conversar e também olhavam para John.

John percebeu que a descrição que Sherlock dava do assassino batia muito com o seu perfil.

- Eu não matei aquele homem. – Ele se defendeu.

- Quem garante? A descrição do perfil do assassino que a aberração acabou de fazer bate com o seu. – Anderson comentou e sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.

- É verdade! ele matou sua irmã e é natural você como ex-militar querer vingança. – Donovan emendou.

- Desculpe John, mas tenho que perguntar onde você esteve das 02h30min até as quatro da manhã.

- Você não acha que eu fiz isso acha Lestrade?

- Por favor, John responda a pergunta. – Lestrade olhava para John, ele tinha um olhar magoado.

- Eu estava em casa.

- Sozinho? – O inspetor estava anotando algo em uma caderneta.

- Sim, quer dizer não... Sherlock chegou depois mas não me lembro da hora. – John olhou para seu amigo como quem pede socorro.

- Sai daqui por volta das 02h35min, peguei um táxi que levou 15 minutos para chegar a Baker Street, cheguei ao meu apartamento ás 02h50min e encontrei John em seu quarto. – John percebeu que seu amigo omitiu a parte que ele o tinha encontrado extremamente bêbado.

- Ok, alguém mais pode confirmar que você estava em casa nesse horário? – John balançou a cabeça negando.

- Então a aberração é seu álibi? Muito conveniente não? – Anderson comentou. – E quem garante que aquele homem morreu na hora em que ele disse mesmo?

- Eu já disse que não matei aquele homem! confesso que isso passou pela minha cabeça mas nunca faria uma coisa daquelas. – John apontou para a cela.

- Anderson tem razão John. – O loiro olhou para Lestrade. – Vamos fazer a autopsia daquele homem e confirmar a hora exata da morte dele. Desculpe mas é o procedimento padrão. – John olhou para o lado.

Lestrade não se sentia bem fazendo aquilo. Ele sabia de que o médico não seria capaz de fazer mal a ninguém mas tinha visto o quanto Jonh tinha ficado transtornado com a morte da irmã. O inspetor olhou para Sherlock. Provavelmente o moreno não tinha percebido que estava dando o perfil quase idêntico ao de John quando começou a falar do assassino e do pouco que conhecia Sherlock aquilo iria deixá-lo ocupado e extremamente irritante por dias. Anderson se aproximou e encostou-se a uma cadeira próxima a Lestrade.

- Quem garante que ele ficou no apartamento? – Anderson indicou John com a cabeça.

- Como assim? – John olhou para Anderson sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- O nosso sociopata favorito disse que chegou ao apartamento as 02h50min e depois? Ele pode ter dormido. – Anderson disse como quem não quer nada. – Não é um álibi consistente.

- Eu não durmo. – Sherlock disse se aproximando de John. – Fiquei o tempo todo com ele.

- O tempo todo? Ficou das 02h50min da madrugada até agora? No mesmo lugar?

- Sim, ficamos no quarto dele.

John não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- No quarto dele? – Anderson parecia incrédulo. – E ficaram acordados até essa hora fazendo o quê? – Ele tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

John viu Sherlock levar a mão ao cachecol e começar a tirá-lo.

- Isso te diz alguma coisa? – Sherlock mostrou a marca em seu pescoço.

John derrubou sua xicara de chá no chão, Donovan cuspiu o café que estava tomando, Anderson que estava encostado na cadeira quase caiu e Lestrade estava com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam sair das órbitas.

- Sherlock você ...ficou ... maluco? – John disse quase gritando.

- Só queria testar uma teoria e a julgar pela reação deles, você tinha razão. – Ele voltou a colocar o cachecol no pescoço e todos olhavam para ele sem entender. Lestrade colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, Donovan pegou um guardanapo, limpou a mão e ficou olhando de Sherlock para John.

- " Teoria? Sei..." – A sargento pensou.

Anderson estava tentando imaginar se John conseguiria alcançar o pescoço de Sherlock para fazer aquela marca em seu pescoço, só se estivem deitados. O legista tremeu e afastou a imagem da cabeça.

- John não poderia ter atirado pois de acordo com a posição do tiro, do ângulo do buraco na parede e do estrago feito na cabeça daquele homem o atirador tinha mais de um metro e setenta e cinco de altura e John tem apenas um metro e sessenta e oito. Creio que as suspeitas sobre ele caem por terra.

- Ok Sherlock. – Lestrade disse cansado. – Eu sabia que não era ele mas precisava fazer as perguntas de praxe.

- Agora precisamos achar o atirador.

- Pra quê? – Anderson perguntou. – Um assassino matando o outro, qual problema? Menos pessoas ruins no mundo, esse cara devia mirar em você. – Lestrade olhou feio para o Legista, Anderson movimentou a boca dizendo um: " o quê? ".

- Eles são somente a mão que puxaram o gatilho, então devemos encontrar quem ordenou. – Sherlock comentou de forma sombria.

- Você quer dizer que a morte da minha irmã não foi algo aleatório? – John sentiu uma inquietação interna.

- Ela entrou no esquema da pessoa que está por trás das várias mortes que estamos acompanhando. Aparentemente irritamos quem está por trás dessas mortes, ela e todos que conhecemos são alvos em potencial por causa da investigação.

- Você está me dizendo que ela morreu porque estamos investigando aquelas mortes? É isso Sherlock? – John respirava com dificuldade, sua irmã estava morta e a culpa era sua.

Sherlock ignorou a pergunta de John e fez outra.

- A munição do rifle do atirador explode ao entrar em contato com o alvo, isso te lembra alguma coisa? – O moreno perguntou para John.

- O homem bomba?

- Isso mesmo. – Sherlock tinha um imenso sorriso no rosto.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Eles tinham voltado para Baker Street. O loiro estava sentado em sua poltrona e olhava para o teto; seu telefone tocou pela quarta vez. John nem fez questão de olhar pois sabia que era seu pai tentado falar com ele. Não queria falar com ninguém e não queria ver ninguém. Em uma hora como aquela ele gostava de ter um amigo avesso a conversas e sem preocupação com o sentimento dos outros.

Ele não queria ver pena nos olhos de ninguém. Agradecia aos céus por Sherlock não ser capaz disso. Ele estava tão cansado disso tudo, de despertar somente esse tipo de sentimento nas pessoas; pobre John foi chamado para ir para guerra, pobre John que levou um tiro e quase morreu, pobre John que teve que voltar da guerra porque ficou inválido, pobre John não arruma ninguém, pobre John sua irmã morreu. John queria sumir. Se sentia tão cansado e sem forças, a dor da perda só aumentava e saber que podia ser o causador da morte da irmã só fazia a dor e a raiva aumentar. Ele fechou os olhos e quando fez isso, a única coisa que viu foi o corpo sem vida de Harry.

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos e ficou olhando para o teto. Depois de algum tempo John sentiu cheiro de chá bem próximo; ele virou o rosto e viu Sherlock com duas canecas na mão. O amigo estendeu a caneca em sua direção; sentou-se em sua poltrona e não disse nada. Um nó se formou na garganta de John mas ele não disse nada; provou do chá e não estava tão ruim, sem açúcar como ele gostava. Ele pousou seus olhos em Sherlock e ele o olhava atento, John olhou para sua caneca desconfiado.

- Pelo amor de Deus Sherlock, o que colocou no meu chá dessa vez? – Sherlock o olhou confuso por uns segundos mas depois percebeu o que John estava querendo dizer.

- Não coloquei nada dessa vez. – ele simplesmente disse.

- Não? – John perguntou desconfiado. – Então por que me trouxe chá?

- Eu observei por diversas vezes que ao tomar chá você fica mais calmo e relaxado e a julgar pelas cinco chamadas não atendidas no seu celular deduzi que precisava de um.

John abriu a boca mas não soube o que dizer. Ele olhou para os olhos de seu amigo tentando ver o que via nos olhos da maioria das pessoas, pena. Mas não viu nada disso, só conseguiu enxergar o imenso azul de seus olhos que naquele momento pareciam cinza como em um dia tempestuoso.

- Obrigado. – Ele simplesmente disse. – Eu não agradeci pelo o que você fez.

- Não foi tão difícil.

- Sherlock, não estou falando do chá.

- Eu sei. – Sherlock disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe?

- Sim, está me agradecendo por eu ter pego o homem que matou sua irmã, mas só não sei a necessidade de agradecer a isso. – John riu

- Desculpe não ter agradecido antes. Eu me sinto envergonhado. Então me conte como foi?

- Como foi o quê John?

- Como prendeu o homem?

- Oh, isso. – Sherlock parecia decepcionado.

- Como assim isso? – John perguntou sentindo que tinha perdido alguma oportunidade.

- Depois que você ligou para seus familiares na cena do crime da sua irmã... você se lembra disso não é?

- Hum não... não lembro de ter ligado para os meus pais. – John tentou forçar a memória mas não se lembrou de nada.

- Isso acontece com freqüência... – Sherlock comentou

- O quê? – John perguntou confuso.

- A perda de memória momentânea.

- Oh, isso. – John riu, Sherlock o olhou. – Isso começou a acontecer depois que eu voltei do Afeganistão. Algo haver com o meu subconsciente bloquear memórias ruins que abalam meu emocional.

- Então se algo te acontecer que lhe traga algum desconforto seu subconsciente bloqueia?

- Acho que sim.

- Interessante. Posso fazer uns testes depois?

- Tá querendo me usar como cobaia? – John perguntou incrédulo.

- Tudo pelo bem da ciência. – Sherlock respondeu sorrindo.

- Vai pro inferno Sherlock! – John xingou rindo. – Vai, me conta como pegou o cara.

Sherlock encostou-se a sua poltrona, olhou para John e esperou.

- O quê? – John perguntou. Sherlock estendeu a caneca vazia de chá. – Você quer que eu faça chá pra você. Foi por isso que fez chá pra mim?

- Sim, tem dois dias que não faz o meu chá. – John o olhou com vontade de socá-lo.

- Ah ok, já volto.

O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso quando John saiu em direção à cozinha.

- Hum.. nível três? – Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado como quem avalia. – Não... ele não está mais com raiva. – Ele encostou a cabeça na poltrona e esperou John voltar.

John estava na cozinha esperando a água da chaleira ferver. Ele estava encostado a mesa da cozinha; Sherlock tinha lhe feito chá e isso tinha sido tão gentil da parte dele, mesmo com segundas intenções da parte dele John se sentia melhor. A chaleira apitou, ele desligou o fogo e colocou água nas canecas, um pouco de leite e o chá, dois torrões de açúcar para Sherlock e nada para ele, e foi em direção a sala.

Quando chegou a sala seu amigo estava de pé com o violino na mão. Sherlock o vendo chegar pegou sua caneca tomou um gole, colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, colocou o violino no ombro e começou a tocar. John perdeu o fôlego e sentiu uma mão apertando seu coração quando reconheceu a música.

May It Be da cantora Enya. John amava aquela música e Harry sua irmã amava aquela música. Ele olhou para seu amigo e ele tinha os olhos fechados; a expressão em seu rosto era de pura concentração. John sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, ele podia se lembrar das poucas vezes que tinha ido visitar sua irmã e ele ainda podia ouvir a música saindo do quarto dela. Ele colocou sua caneca em cima da mesa e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto chorando.

Doía tanto... tanto... ele gostava tanto dela! eles não se davam bem mas ele a amava de todo o coração; ela tinha sido uma mulher corajosa que tinha ido atrás do grande amor da sua vida; foi para a bebida quando esse amor a abandonou e ele não estava lá para ela, ele tinha sido fraco, pois só tinha pensando na própria dor.

Quando Sherlock terminou de tocar, John ainda estava chorando. O Moreno saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, John se sentiu grato por poder chorar sozinho. Ele se levantou da sua poltrona e foi deitar no sofá.

Depois que as lágrimas cessaram ele sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e o sono lhe vencer.

- John! – John acordou com Sherlock lhe sacudindo.

- O que foi?

- Estava se debatendo no sofá.

- Oh.. hum.. pesadelos eu acho.

- É melhor ir dormir na sua cama.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Não, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. - John levantou do sofá. – Boa noite Sherlock. - E foi cambaleante para seu quarto.

- Noite John. – Sherlock voltou para a cozinha para olhar seus experimentos.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ele corria. Sabia que precisava correr ou estaria morto, mas suas pernas doíam. Ele tropeçou em algo no chão e caiu; ele sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e o cheiro de terra. Ele tentou se levantar e olhou em quê tinha tropeçado; viu um corpo sem vida, já em estado avançado de putrefação. Ele reconheceu a marca no corpo no chão.

John gritou, e acordou. Ele sentia o suor por seu corpo; ele respirava com dificuldade.

- John? – Sherlock entrou no quarto do loiro.

O loiro olhou para o amigo.

- Desculpe eu tive um ... pesadelo com Harriet. Sinto muito se te acordei.

- Eu não estava dormindo.

Sherlock ia saindo, John se encolheu na cama em posição fetal e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e gemeu. Ele sentiu seu colchão abaixar um pouco. Sherlock estava ao seu lado.

- Precisa de companhia para dormir? – John o olhou incrédulo mas balançou a cabeça, ele não tinha confiança na sua fala naquele momento.

John levantou o cobertor e colocou por cima de Sherlock. O loiro estava deitado de barriga para cima e seu amigo estava sentado e olhava para a janela a sua frente.

- Pode me contar agora como pegou o assassino de minha irmã?

- Não vai dormir? – Sherlock olhou para ele.

- Acho que não, por enquanto o sono foi embora.

- Foi relativamente fácil. – Sherlock comentou dando de ombros. John revirou os olhos.

- Pode dar os detalhes? Eu não vi nada na cena do crime.

- Você estava sobre forte pressão emocional, não perceberia nada nem se alguém lhe pedisse em casamento.

- Perdão, como?

- Quer escutar ou não? – John se virou de lado na direção de Sherlock e ficou em silêncio.

Sherlock começou a narrar. Disse que quando levaram John da cena do crime, ele observou todos os detalhes do corpo. Não deu para descobrir muito pois o corpo estava nu e só poderia descobrir muito de uma pessoa pela roupa que ela veste. O assassino tinha cometido um erro pois havia deixado pegadas na lama que estavam cobertas de sangue. Sherlock esperou o sangue secar para fazer uma cópia, com o tamanho da pegada já dava para saber o tamanho da pessoa e detalhes da cena do crime.

Sherlock disse que o assassino se descontrolou, John não entendeu o que seu amigo quis dizer com aquilo, mas preferiu não interromper a narrativa. Era tão bom escutar a voz do seu amigo! Ele balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos que estava tento e voltou a prestar atenção ao que seu amigo estava falando.

- Tinha marcas no pescoço dela John, ela lutou muito deu para perceber pelas lacerações em seu braço, mas o homem era muito mais forte que ela. Ele fez o que quis com ela. – John sentiu o estômago revirar. – Ele provavelmente recebeu uma ordem expressa: " Arranque o coração" ... mas ele era um amador, e quando se livrou do corpo no beco...

- Ela não morreu naquele beco?

- Não John, se ele tivesse arrancado o coração dela naquele beco teríamos muito mais sangue ali, e o coração estaria por perto ou com o homem quando o prendêssemos, mas não estava. Como eu ia dizendo, quando jogou o corpo dela no beco deixou algo cair que o incriminaria.

- O que era?

- Não sei, não encontrei.

- Como assim? Vocês não o pegaram?

- No beco tinha várias marcas de pegadas no chão por causa da lama e em várias direções. Então foi fácil deduzir que ele tinha perdido alguma coisa e estava procurando, mas desistiu e foi embora para não ser pego. Mas isso deve ter ficado martelando em sua cabeça estúpida e eu sabia que ele iria voltar. Alertei a Lestrade e só tivemos que esperar por algumas horas. Foi muito fácil! percebi que ele era só mais uma peça no esquema todo; existia alguém comandando tudo, porém não achei que essa pessoa seria tão dramática ao ponto de matar esse homem dentro da Scotland Yard.

- Não seria tão dramático Sherlock? Ele explodiu duas pessoas, atirar em alguém na sede da policia não seria nada. Você descobriu isso tudo só pelas pegadas no chão? Brilhante! – John riu, Sherlock deu de ombros.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo.

- O que é?

- Por que arrancar o coração dela? Isso é tão...

- Ele estava mandando uma mensagem John.

- Que mensagem?

- Eu ainda não sei... ainda não sei...

Depois dessa conversa um silêncio incomodo recaiu sobre o quarto, John limpou a garganta e perguntou.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já está fazendo John. – O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Você entendeu.

- Pergunte.

- A marca no seu pescoço.

- O que tem ela?

- Como conseguiu?

- Você. – Ele simplesmente respondeu.

- EU? – John praticamente gritou. – Co..mo... eu perguntei e você disse para eu adivinhar e eu disse que parecia que alguém tinha lhe mordido e chupado seu pescoço, e você disse que minha resposta estava errada.

- Não, eu disse que sua resposta era imprecisa.

- Qual é a diferença?

- Você disse que alguém tinha feito isso.

- Sherlock pelo amor de Deus.

- Você disse alguém, por isso ela é imprecisa, pois a resposta correta seria que foi você quem fez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta**: Hello people! Sétimo capítulo e estou surtando... quando nosso querido John vai parar de sofrer? tadenho! xD. A fic está ficando cada vez mais emocionante, não acham? Gostaria de deixar explicito que a culpa da fic fazer a gente surtar é toda dela, ta? Rsrsrs. Agradeço a todos por seguirem ansiosos os capítulo e postarem reviews... vocês são nossa inspiração! Tks.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o sétimo capitulo da fic, eu não imaginava que a estória ficaria tão grande assim... fico feliz de ter chegando tão longe com a minha primeira fic do fandom de Sherlock que é tão carente de fics com mais de um capitulo. Eu estou me divertindo muito escrevendo, e ler as reviews que você estão mandando me faz querer escrever cada vez mais e melhor. E em cada capitulo coloco um pouco de mim, esperando que quem está do outro lado da tela do computador sinta a mesma emoção que eu sinto, se eu conseguir passar um terço do que sinto por esses personagens maravilhosos meu serviço está completo. E as reviews que eu recebo são o termômetro para saber se estou indo bem, ou se preciso melhorar em algum ponto. As suas reviews são preciosas podem ter certeza disso, cada uma é lida e respondida com todo carinho.

* * *

**Reviews:**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi**: Yuna,Cintia, Bentinho, Evil Queen, Lia Collins, Piper, Moe, Lara, Aurora e Iza Amai. **Obrigada a todos que leram e não deixaram review, amo vocês também.

**Resposta da Review da Cintia**: Ahh eu não escrevo tão bem assim, minha beta que o diga... xD~~ Fico feliz em saber que estou conseguindo passar para o "papel" todos os sentimentos que imagino que os personagens estão sentindo, o Jawn está sofrendo na minha mão... coitado... Eu tento ser a mais fiel possível à personalidade que o Benedict e o Martin deram ao Sherlock e ao John, acho que estou conseguindo né? 100 capitulos? O_O haja assunto pra escrever... 100 eu não sei, mas uns 10 quem sabe... obrigada por ler e comentar! o/

Sobre a musica que Sherlock tocou se alguém quiser escutar ele tocada no violino é só ver nesse link, é só tirar os espaços: www . youtube watch ?v=01dU6QO8PuU

* * *

**Dedicatória**: Esse capitulo eu dedico a minha querida irmã e beta SHolmes, pois é aniversário dela. E essa fic não seria o terço do que é se não fosse por ela. Ela é minha eterna inspiração e meu padrão Holmes de qualidade. Se você gosta da fic a culpa é dela! Pois tenho problema com vírgulas e pontos finais Ç_Ç

Parabéns sistah! Te amo hoje e sempre. Esse capítulo é para você que é super fofa, que sempre lê o capitulo primeiro e sempre surta junto comigo \o\...

SHolmes betou a fic, mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

Campanha faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

* * *

**Devo atualizar no dia - SEM DATA- . OK, podem guardar as armas. O_O eu devo ir para São Paulo semana que vem e não sei se terei como postar por lá... _ Vou para o festival do Japão... \o\~~~~ Vou tentar adiantar o capitulo 8 que ainda não está terminado essa semana e se der e se minha internet pegar por lá eu tento postar no domingo dia 15 de Julho.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Nossos amigos receberam ameaças, Mycroft dará o ar da graça novamente e nosso homem bomba vai aprontar das suas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

Sherlock tinha a camisa molhada de sangue nas costas, ele tinha tirado o casaco.

- Você precisa ir ao médico Sherlock – John disse vendo preocupado a quantidade de sangue.

- Eu tenho meu médico aqui comigo. Pode consertar isso?

Sherlock tentou abrir os botões da blusa que vestia, mas John percebeu que ele sentia dor.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Sherlock o olhava nos olhos, o loiro abaixou os olhos não conseguindo sustentar o olhar, ele desabotoava a blusa de forma lenta saboreando a sensação de tirar a blusa de seu amigo, aquilo estava sendo a coisa mais sensual que tinha feito na vida.


	8. Chapter 8 Tempo de Decidir

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 8.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy

**Beta:** SHOLMES... \o/

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação:**M 13+

Resumo: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Tempo de Decidir**

John andava pela calçada com Sara ao seu lado. Suas costelas já tinham melhorado e por isso ele voltou a trabalhar na clínica. O expediente já tinha se encerrado e nesse momento ele estava indo embora para casa.

A médica conversava muito alegremente e John a observava. Ela era uma mulher bonita, jovial e muito inteligente. Então por que ele não conseguia sentir nada mais que amizade pela mulher que ria ao seu lado? Seria tão mais fácil gostar dela. Por que John insistia em complicar as coisas? Por que insistia em querer o impossível? John queria Sherlock, isso era fato. Ele tentou lutar com todas as suas forças contra esse sentimento que ameaçava afogá-lo, dominá-lo, que o consumia e por fim entendeu; o que sentia não era algo que se podia anular, ignorar ou mesmo esquecer. Então o loiro resolveu admitir para si mesmo e para mais ninguém, óbvio, que estava loucamente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Admitir para ele mesmo o que sentia não fez sua vida ficar mais fácil; Só fez sua angustia aumentar, pois se apaixonar por Sherlock é o mesmo que querer abraçar uma estrela.

John desconhecia o quanto Sherlock sabia do seu sentimento por ele e se sabia com certeza ignorava o fato. O loiro estava dividido entre alívio e tristeza, pois se seu amigo sabia e ignorava, indicava que o que ele sentia não significava nada para Sherlock. Na verdade o moreno não se importava com os sentimentos de ninguém e John se colocava na categoria dos "ninguém".

John sabia e estava muito consciente de que o que sentia não seria correspondido nem em um milhão de anos. Esse pensamento era meio dramático mas era a mais pura verdade; por isso ele se contentava em só observar.

John adorava observar Sherlock em qualquer lugar, em casa ou nas cenas dos crimes; ele andava com graça, leveza e seus movimentos eram precisos. Se seu amigo fosse algum animal com certeza seria um felino. Sherlock já o tinha pego várias vezes o observando, ele só erguia as sobrancelhas na sua pergunta muda: O que foi John? E o loiro só balançava a cabeça respondendo de forma muda também: Nada Sherlock.

Era estranho esse entendimento que eles tinham e Lestrade diversas vezes comentava que eles pareciam um casal justamente por isso. Sherlock sempre sabia o que John pensava; e John, bom, ele tinha que se esforçar muito. Em várias ocasiões seu amigo perdia a paciência e se irritava com sua lentidão. O loiro se justificava dizendo que nem todo mundo tinha o cérebro brilhante dele, e essa afirmação sempre arrancava um sorriso do amigo.

Apesar de ver algumas poucas demonstrações de zelo por parte de Sherlock, o loiro podia enumerar nos dedos da mão todas as vezes em que se lembrava de algum gesto de preocupação vinda por parte de Sherlock, mas quando tentava enumerar sempre se lembrava das palavras de Mycroft: - Não é o que parece. Ou se lembrava da conversa que tiveram no dia que se conheceram:

" – Fico lisonjeado com seu interesse, mas me considero casado com meu trabalho. – Sherlock disse sem nem mesmo olhá-lo."

John suspirou cansado. Tinha dias que era pior.

Já tinha se passado duas semanas da morte de sua irmã e a dor da perda não tinha ido embora; era de longe suportável agora.

- Algum problema, John? – Sara o olhava preocupada. Desde que ele tinha voltado a trabalhar o médico estava estranho e ela podia perceber que a mudança era nítida.

- Não, problema nenhum. – John tentou tirar o ar de preocupado do rosto.

- Você devia ter descansado mais. – Ela disse parando de andar e o segurando pelo braço.

- Não Sara estou bem. Se ficasse mais tempo em casa, acho que tinha ficado louco. – O loiro colocou sua mão por sobre a de Sara e voltaram a andar.

- Seu amigo Sherlock parece ser uma pessoa bem difícil de conviver. Não me entenda mal, por favor. Ele te arrasta para todos os lugares sem nem mesmo perguntar se você pode ou quer ir.

- Não é bem assim. – John queria entender por que todos achavam que Sherlock o arrastava para todos os lugares. Lestrade e Mycroft já tinham lhe dito isso antes.

Sara o olhou incrédula.

- Desculpa John, mas não é o que parece. Já vi você xingando seu aparelho de celular diversas vezes e todas era quando seu amigo te mandava mensagens. E você tem o hábito de falar em voz alta as mensagens que está digitando. – Sara sorriu e John olhou para ela descrente. – Você briga e xinga, mas sempre acaba indo. – Ela suspirou. – Bom, mas não vamos perder tempo falando de Sherlock.

Sara continuou a falar, mas John não prestou atenção, pois seu celular vibrou indicando que tinha recebido uma mensagem.

- Está com fome? – A médica perguntou de súbito, tentando chamar a atenção do loiro.

- Sim, um pouco.– John ignorou a mensagem.

- Tenho uma massa fantástica lá em casa e tenho certeza de que você vai adorar. Tenho vinho também, vamos? – Ela pegou no braço de John e começou a puxá-lo.

Quando Sara disse "vinho" John gelou. Vinho lembrava bebida alcoólica, que por sua vez remetia a conhaque e como por consequência mordida no pescoço de Sherlock. John parou de andar e empacou onde estava. Toda vez que se lembrava da conversa que teve com Sherlock em seu quarto após a morte do assassino de sua irmã, ele sentia uma vontade imensa de se jogar da ponte. Não, da ponte, não. Isso o fazia lembrar-se de Mycroft. Ele tinha vontade de se esconder em um buraco e nunca mais sair, a conversa que tiveram foi a mais constrangedora que teve em toda a sua vida.

Depois dessa conversa John tinha certeza de que o sentia por Sherlock era uma via de mão única, como Mycroft já havia lhe alertado. O loiro fechou os olhos tentando não ser arrastando pelas lembranças novamente, e foi despertado pela voz de Sara ao seu lado.

- Algum problema, John? Ficou pálido de repente. – Sara parou na frente de John.

- Não eu estou bem. – O loiro sentiu seu celular vibrar de novo.

- Atenda, deve ser ele. – Sara disse a contra gosto.

John pegou o celular em seu bolso e viu que tinha duas mensagens recebidas e as duas eram de Sherlock.

Primeira mensagem:

" Assim que for conveniente venha para Baker Street. – S.H".

Segunda mensagem:

" Se não for conveniente venha assim mesmo. – S.H".

John suspirou e olhou para Sara, ela tinha uma expressão de frustação em seu rosto. Ela tinha belos olhos castanhos, a pele clara e parecia tão macia. Por que ele não sentia atraído por isso? A resposta era óbvia, uma voz dentro de sua cabeça respondeu, você prefere Sherlock. John balançou a cabeça.

- Você tem que ir? – A médica perguntou fazendo bico.

- Tenho. – John simplesmente disse.

- Mas tem que ir agora? Você pode ir a minha casa e depois prosseguir. – Ela sugeriu. – E se fosse tão importante ele ligaria.

O celular de John vibrou, ele leu a mensagem.

" Se você conseguir fazer o que ela quer em, digamos 15 minutos, fique a vontade. Porém preciso de você aqui em 30. – S.H"

John olhou incrédulo para seu celular.

- O que foi John? – Sara perguntou. John a ignorou e respondeu a mensagem, dessa vez sem falar em voz alta.

" Pare de me amolar, e o que ela supostamente iria querer que possa ser feito em quinze minutos? – J.W".

Segundos depois seu celular apitou.

" Sexo. – S.H"

- OQUE? – John quase gritou. – Sherlock seu cretino!

- John? – Sara se aproximou e tentou ler a mensagem no celular de John mas o loiro se afastou. – O que foi? Algum problema?

- Não... – Ele disse num fio de voz. – Ahn e Sherlock manda um oi. – o loiro sorriu sem graça, e seu celular vibrou novamente.

" John, venha. Pode ser perigoso. – S.H"

John revirou os olhos, aquilo não funcionava mais com ele. Mas o que será que Sherlock queria? Nada sério com certeza, ele no mínimo queria que ele fizesse o chá. O loiro olhou para o relógio e não era a hora do chá.

- Então, vamos para minha casa? – Sara perguntou tentando não parecer tão ansiosa.

Depois de passar tanto tempo com Sherlock, John acabou por pegar alguns hábitos, como por exemplo, ficar prestando atenção no timbre de voz das pessoas. Observando Sara John pode perceber pelo seu timbre de voz que ela estava ansiosa.

- Bom Sara eu...

- Não vai não é? Tudo bem, pode ir. Não vou dizer que eu entendo essa relação de vocês.

- Nós somos amigos Sara. Sherlock e eu.

- Ele não merece sua amizade ou esse cuidado que você tem com ele, John. Sua amizade é unilateral. Se você não sabe amizade é uma troca, é dar e receber. Essa sua devoção não é normal... Sherlock é tão arrogante, prepotente e se acha melhor que todo mundo.

- Sara, por favor. Não fale assim de Sherlock na minha frente. – John disse exasperado.

- Mas é verdade, você sabe disso. Sabe que é verdade e ainda assim continua atrás dele. Às vezes eu acho que você... você...

- Eu o quê Sara? – John estava irritado.

- John? – O loiro deixou de olhar para Sara a sua frente e voltou sua atenção para a voz que tinha chamado seu nome.

E parado atrás deles estava um rapaz loiro, alto e de incríveis olhos azuis.

- Sebastian? – O rapaz estava com uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma calça jeans muito justa. – O que faz por aqui?

- Ei! Eu estava passando e te vi, daí resolvi dar um oi. Você não voltou à cafeteria. – Sebastian se aproximou estendeu a mão e puxou John para um abraço. John ficou sem graça com o abraço, mas retribuiu.

- Me desculpe! é que aconteceram várias coisas. – John sentiu Sara pegar seu braço; ela praticamente tinha ficado grudada ao seu lado, ele olhou para ela sem entender.

- Sua namorada? – Sebastian perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo. Sara disse sim e John disse não, eles se olharam. John olhou para Sebastian e ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, ele parecia estar achando muita graça na situação.

- Não ou sim? Vocês parecem confusos.

- Não, somos amigos. – John respondeu.

- Ok, tudo bem. - Sebastian se aproximou mais de John e disse com uma voz baixa e sensual. - Então... te vejo amanhã na cafeteria?

- Vou ver se apareço por lá. – John disse sem graça. Sebastian colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e se afastou. John se virou para Sara e ela parecia estar com muita raiva.

- Quando ele perguntou se você era minha namorada, por que você disse sim? – John a olhou nos olhos.

- Quem é ele? – Sara rebateu a pergunta.

- Ele trabalha em uma cafeteria que eu frequento, mas não mude de assunto. Ah! Esquece! - John começou a andar e Sara correu para acompanhá-lo.

- Ele praticamente te comeu com os olhos! – A médica comentou assim que conseguiu ficar ao seu lado.

- O quê? – o loiro parou e logo depois voltou a andar.

- Não percebeu? Na hora em que ele te abraçou por pouco não passou a mão na sua bunda. – Sara disse exasperada. – Ele não sabe que você é hetero?

- Ele não passou a mão na minha bunda, Sara! – John tinha parado de andar novamente.

- Mas foi quase... aposto que se eu não estivesse por perto ele tinha lhe passado a mão..

John passou os dedos sobre os olhos e sua cabeça estava querendo doer.

- É melhor eu ir para casa. Te vejo amanhã no serviço Sara.

- John espera! Sua casa fica no caminho para a minha, não é? Posso te acompanhar até lá? – Sara perguntou esperançosa.

- Ok. – John disse e se pôs a andar.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

O caminho até a Baker Street tinha sido silencioso. John percebia vez ou outra Sara olhar para ele e olhar para o relógio mas ele preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso. Depois de algum tempo caminhando, John chegou a seu destino, número 221B. Ele parou e se virou para Sara.

- Bom eu fico aqui... – John olhou para a médica, ela tinha um olhar tão triste, o loiro suspirou cansado. – Quer entrar e tomar um chá?

- Oh! Adoraria – Sara estava sorrindo.

Quando estavam na metade da escadaria, John logo se arrependeu de ter convidado Sara para entrar, o loiro pôde escutar Sherlock tocando violino, não era qualquer música, ou melhor, ele não estava tocando música alguma. Era um conjunto de notas soltas e irritantes e Sherlock só tocava assim em duas situações:

Quando estava entediado. – Esse não era o caso, pois o caso do homem bomba, mais o assassinato do assassino de sua irmã o estavam deixando muito ocupado e irritantemente feliz.

E quando chegou a porta de seu apartamento que por sinal estava aberta ele viu que era o segundo caso: Mycroft.

John parou e ouviu Sara gemer a suas costas. Sherlock parou de tocar assim que viu John parado a porta.

- Oh resolveu dar o ar da graça, John! – Sherlock se jogou no sofá de qualquer jeito dedilhando o violino.

- Boa noite, John! – Mycroft cumprimentou. – Sara.

Mycroft olhou para Sherlock depois para John e por fim pousou seus olhos em Sara que ainda estava às costas de John.

- Sherlock, não devia atrapalhar o encontro do seu amigo! – Disse Mycroft com um sorriso nos lábios que não chegava a seus olhos.

John abriu a boca para responder mas Sherlock tinha sido mais rápido.

- Eles não estavam em um encontro, John estava vindo para casa e ela... – Sherlock indicou Sara com um leve inclinar de cabeça. – Convidou para jantar.

- Você contou para ele? – Sara parecia insultada.

- Eu não! – John se defendeu.

- Então como ele soube?

- É Sherlock, ele sabe de tudo. – O moreno olhou para John e sorriu.

- Então era um encontro. – Mycroft comentou.

- De acordo com a etiqueta social só é um encontro se a outra pessoa aceita Mycroft, se John está aqui a resposta para sua pergunta é óbvia. – Sherlock comentou sem muito interesse.

- O interesse dela que é óbvio. - Mycroft comentou e tirou uma caderneta do bolso do paletó e ignorando a todos começou a fazer anotações.

Sara tinha saído detrás de John e olhava para os irmãos Holmes sem saber quem enforcar primeiro. Mycroft sentindo o olhar de Sara sobre si tirou os olhos de sua caderneta e a encarou. Sara pode observar bem os olhos do Holmes mais velho, não eram azuis como os olhos de Sherlock, eram cinza, como em um dia assolado por uma tempestade. Sara por algum motivo sentiu um frio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

- Sherlock. – Mycroft chamou. O moreno tirou os olhos de seu violino e voltou-se para seu irmão; eles se olharam por alguns segundos e logo depois Sherlock virou-se para a doutora.

- Preto. – Sherlock disse e voltou sua atenção para seu violino.

- Não... – Mycroft disse. – Preto e vermelho. – Sherlock o olhou ultrajado.

- Mycroft, você está errado. – Sherlock comentou revirando os olhos.

- Existem outras peças Sherlock, como você não está acostumado...

Sara deu um pequeno grito indignado e colocou a mão sobre a frente do corpo.

- Do que eles estão falando, John? – Sara perguntou exigindo uma resposta. O loiro estava vermelho e tinha os olhos fechados; ele os abriu ao escutar a voz de Sara.

- Não me pergunte, eu não faço idéia.

- Oh, eu posso esclarecer. – Sherlock se levantou do sofá e se aproximou de John e Sara.

- Sherlock não! – John pediu, mas seu amigo o ignorou dessa vez e continuou.

- Estávamos falando sobre suas investidas infrutíferas para com John. – O moreno se aproximou de Sara e cheirou. - Você tentou ser sutil usando perfumes com fragrâncias entre Jasmim, alecrim ou almíscar... segundo alguns estudos são afrodisíacos, mas John não percebeu suas intenções para com ele. – Sherlock reparou que Sara tinha uma sacola nas mãos com alguns vasilhames. - oh! Não podemos esquecer-nos dos pequenos almoços que você levava que continham algumas especiarias como: cravo, canela, gengibre, ginseng, mostarda e noz moscada que também ajudam a aumentar a libido. – John olhou para Sara e depois olhou para Sherlock.

- E sabemos que utilizá-los em receitas antes de ter relações sexuais pode provocar ou até aumentar a produção de testosterona no homem. Oh... – Sherlock disse como quem entende algo. – Agora eu consegui encaixar os fatos e descobrir porque John ficou do jeito que ficou.

- Sherlock pelo amor de Deus! – O loiro não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Bem, como aparentemente não funcionou para você, então tentou outra abordagem, usando roupas sensuais que a maioria dos homens repararia, mas John não. Percebendo isso você está apelando para o famoso jantar em sua casa com bebida alcoólica. – Sherlock pode escutar John gemer ao seu lado mas ele não se importou. – Você está usando uma lingerie que pode ser vista pelo três botões da sua blusa que você não fechou, então suas intenções com ele são claras, você está querendo levar ele para sua casa para fazerem sexo.

- SHERLOCK! – John gritou. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o loiro pode ver Sara dando um tapa no rosto de Sherlock mas o moreno não se importou e nem mesmo saiu do lugar; ficou a encarando como que a convidando a fazer de novo.

- Sara, é melhor você ir.

- Você ouviu o que esse cretino disse? – Sara se sentia humilhada.

- Cretino por quê? Se o que ele disse está milimetricamente correto? – Mycroft comentou de onde estava. Ele continuava a anotar algo na sua caderneta e aparentemente a situação no apartamento parecia não lhe incomodar.

- Ah! São todos loucos.

Sara saiu e quando estava na metade da escada Sherlock falou bem alto.

- Só para seu conhecimento, John prefere roxo!

John pode escutar Sara falando um palavrão lá em baixo. Ele se sentou na sua poltrona e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele estava tão ferrado.

**Xxxxxx**

* * *

John ficou vários minutos sentado em sua poltrona tentando ignorar a presença de Sherlock e Mycroft no apartamento. Ele dava graças a Deus da marca no pescoço de Sherlock já ter sumido, por que caso contrário, se o irmão mais velho do seu amigo tivesse visto, John com certeza morreria de vergonha na hora.

Depois que sentiu que conseguia andar, John foi para a cozinha para fazer a única coisa que lhe acalmava os nervos, chá. Ele pôs a água no fogo e ficou esperando encostado na bancada da pia. O loiro não queria voltar para a sala e apesar de seu amigo e o irmão não estarem falando uma só palavra, John sabia que de alguma forma eles estavam conversando. Claro, telepatia era uma opção absurda, mas era a única coisa que vinha a mente de John.

Se Mycroft estava ali tinha acontecido algo ou ele queria que Sherlock investigasse algo. Se seu amigo lhe chamou então coisa boa não era. Tinha como a vida ficar pior? Claro, sempre tinha.

John sorriu cansado. A água do bule ferveu e o loiro preparou três canecas de chá; ele colocou dois torrões de açúcar para Sherlock, nenhum para ele e para Mycroft, John parou, ele não sabia como Mycroft gostava do chá.

John suspirou e foi em direção a sala para perguntar mas quando chegou viu Sherlock e Mycroft de pé, um na frente do outro se olhando. Seu amigo estava com as costas na parede e tinha um olhar entediado, Mycroft a sua frente o encarava. Para qualquer outra pessoa poderia ser uma cena normal de duas pessoas se olhando mas John podia ver algo nos olhos de Mycroft que parecia raiva, frustração ou algo que ele não conseguiu identificar.

Mycroft se aproximou mais de Sherlock e seus narizes quase se tocavam.

- Por que você simplesmente não faz o que eu peço? – A voz de Mycroft na opinião de John era assustadoramente perigosa e sensual.

- Por que você nunca pede Mycroft, você sempre manda e com certeza sabe como me sinto com relação a ordens. – Sherlock tinha perdido o ar de entediado e olhava para Mycroft da mesma forma ameaçadora.

John girou nos calcanhares e voltou para cozinha. Ele encostou a cabeça na geladeira e tentou fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. O que tinha sido aquilo na sala? O loiro se desencostou da geladeira, foi em direção a mesa e olhou para as três canecas de chá. Elas iriam esfriar e ele não tinha conseguido perguntar sobre o chá a Mycroft.

- Dois torrões de açúcar para mim, doutor. – John quase pulou de susto com a voz vindo a suas costas.

- Jesus Mycroft, que susto! Por que vocês não fazem barulho para chegar perto das pessoas? Eu ainda vou morrer do coração um dia desses. – John pegou dois torrões e pôs na caneca.

Mycroft pegou a sua caneca e bebericou o chá; ele olhou para o chá com um quê de surpresa em seu rosto.

- Sherlock tinha razão, seu chá é muito bom! – John não disse nada só ficou observando o irmão mais velho de seu amigo. Ele estava impecável como sempre, mas tinha algo errado, John não sabia o que era mas com certeza tinha.

- Aprendeu a observar? – Mycroft perguntou.

- Como? – John perguntou confuso.

- Como diria meu querido irmão, as pessoas vêem, mas não observam. – Tenho que ir agora, obrigado pelo chá doutor.

- Já disse para me chamar de John.

- Obrigado, John. – e saiu.

John foi para a sala e Sherlock estava de pé observando Mycroft atravessar a rua pela janela. John se aproximou e estendeu a caneca de chá para seu amigo; Sherlock a pegou e foi em direção a sua poltrona onde ficou empoleirado tomando um gole considerável de chá. Ele parecia pensativo. Depois de vários minutos de silêncio prolongado não agüentando mais, John perguntou:

- O que ele queria?

Sherlock saiu de seus devaneios e pareceu perceber a presença de John na sala; ele estreitou os olhos e disse em uma voz muito fria e impessoal.

- Algo que não lhe diz respeito. – Sherlock voltou a olhar para o nada.

John abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Ele respirou fundo e saiu da sala indo em direção a seu quarto. Não valia a pena brigar com Sherlock enquanto ele estava assim. Ele sempre ficava desse jeito quando o assunto era Mycroft.

John entrou em seu quarto e começou a tirar a roupa. Ele precisava de um banho, estava muito cansado. Ele enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi em direção ao banheiro. Entrou ligou a torneira da banheira e esperou.

Quando a banheira encheu e a água estava em uma temperatura aceitável, John desenrolou a toalha da cintura e entrou. A temperatura da água estava muito boa, ele fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, depois daquela noite com certeza ele iria perder seu emprego. John suspirou se sentindo derrotado. Será que ele era tão desatento assim para não perceber o interesse de Sara por ele? Não, claro que não. O fato de não reparar nos avanços da doutora era que ele não estava interessado. Sua atenção e seus olhos iam sempre de encontro a Sherlock.

John gemeu de frustração, ele afundou a cabeça dentro d'água e sua memória traidora lhe levou de volta ao dia do enterro de sua irmã.

* * *

**Lembranças de duas semanas atrás.**

– Você disse alguém, por isso ela é imprecisa, pois a resposta correta seria que foi você quem fez.

John olhava para Sherlock tentando absorver o que ele tinha dito. Não tinha possibilidade alguma disso ter acontecido e ele nunca teria feito aquilo, ou tinha? O loiro olhava para Sherlock sem saber o que dizer.

- Sherlock isso é... impossível, se eu tivesse feito isso no seu ... pescoço com certeza eu.. eu.. me lembraria. Com certeza. – John levantou da cama e ficou andando pelo quarto, vez ou outra ele passava a mão pelo cabelo, tentava forçar a memória e nada. – Você tá querendo me deixar doido? Você está me testando é isso? Isso não tem graça Sherlock! – John disse exasperado. – Isso é algum dos seus experimentos?

Sherlock estava sentado tranquilamente na cama de John e ele tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Se aproxime John! – O loiro se viu obedecer aproximando-se da cama; parou bem próximo ao seu amigo. John olhava nos olhos de Sherlock e tentava achar ali algo que lhe dissesse que ele estava brincando mas não via nada, nada além da mais pura curiosidade.

John viu Sherlock levantar as mãos e segurar seu ombro e em um único movimento o loiro se viu sendo derrubando na cama e logo Sherlock estava por cima dele. John podia sentir os quadris de Sherlock pressionando o seu.

- OH DEUS! O que está fazendo Sherlock? – John não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria segurar a excitação que percorria seu corpo. Sherlock aproximou os lábios da sua orelha e falou em um tom baixo, rouco e muito provocativo.

- Vamos John se lembre! Você disse que estava esperando muito por uma oportunidade dessas. – Sherlock pressionava mais o corpo contra o de John.

John gemeu, e ao ouvir as palavras que Sherlock disse, ele sentiu uma avalanche de sensações e várias imagens dançaram em sua retina e ele se viu no quarto de Sherlock.

* * *

**Lembranças da bebedeira**

John tinha parado de chorar e seu corpo já não tremia de forma incontrolável. Nesse momento seu desespero e angustia tinham diminuído, o assassino de sua irmã estava preso, Sherlock seu único amigo o tinha pego, isso fazia com que o coração de John doesse menos.

John sentia os braços de Sherlock em suas costas, a sensação era tão boa. O moreno era quente, seu cheiro era algo que John nunca iria esquecer. Mistura de ervas e chuva. Ele sentia os braços do seu amigo ao seu redor, seu nariz estava na curva do pescoço de Sherlock.

John tinha bebido quase uma garrafa inteira de conhaque e se sentia completamente tonto e bêbado. Os efeitos da bebida iriam cobrar seu preço na manhã seguinte, mas John não se importava com isso agora. O que era importante naquele momento era que Sherlock estava ao seu lado, tão perto, tão próximo. Ele sentia o coração de Sherlock bater de encontro a ele e sua respiração no topo de sua cabeça.

Seu amigo fazia desenhos indefinidos com a ponta dos dedos em suas costas. A sensação era tão boa, John se viu gemendo. Sherlock parou com o movimento para recomeçar uns segundos depois. E John soltou outro gemido.

John estava vulnerável. Desde o dia em que tinha visto Sherlock sem roupa ele se sentia frustrado e excitado. Ele tinha se tocado no banheiro; contudo tinha sido interrompido por Sherlock entrando no banheiro sem ser chamado. Eles tinham ficado presos naquele lugar no dia da explosão e John não sabia até hoje se ele havia tido um sonho ou se Sherlock o tinha tocado mesmo. Sua excitação era grande. Agora ele estava bêbado e livre de amarras e Sherlock estava ali, seu corpo junto ao dele, quente e convidativo. Aquele pescoço branco como mármore a milímetros dele... Como poderia resistir?

John respirou fundo sentindo um pouco mais do perfume de Sherlock, ele levantou o rosto pousando os lábios no pescoço do amigo e Sherlock tremeu com o toque. John sorriu. Ele se sentia tão solto por causa da bebida, por que tinha perdido tanto tempo se segurando? O loiro beijou mais o pescoço do amigo agora com um pouco mais de pressão. John sentiu Sherlock estremecer novamente.

- John. – Sherlock disse o nome do amigo.

- Hum... – John estava muito ocupado fazendo outras coisas para responder.

- O que... – Sherlock sentiu John morder de leve seu pescoço. – O que está fazendo?

- Não é..óbvio? – John disse sob o pescoço do amigo.

- Você está bêbado John! Suas reações não condizem com o seu normal.

John parou de beijar o pescoço de Sherlock por alguns segundos para responder:

- Eu esta...va esp...erando muito por uma oportunida...de dessas e pode ter cer...teza que não vou...desper...diçar. – A voz de John era arrastada típico de pessoas embriagadas. Ele voltou sua atenção para o pescoço do amigo e hora beijava, hora mordia, às vezes mordia de leve ou com mais de força.

A pele do amigo era tão clara que com certeza pela manhã iria exibir uma marca muito vermelha. John não se importava, queria marcar Sherlock; queria que todos olhassem para ele e vissem que o detetive tinha dono, e esse dono era ele, John Watson.

- Johnn... – O loiro escutou Sherlock chamar seu nome mas ignorou. – Eu... hum... eu sei que você está vindo de um seqüência de ... – Sherlock parou o que estava dizendo para recomeçar em seguida. – Uma seqüência de excesso de estímulos e está frustr...trado... e está bêbado... mas.. – Sherlock parou novamente o que estava dizendo. – Conhecendo você como conheço; você vai se arrepender quando acordar amanhã.

John parou de mordiscar o pescoço de Sherlock e o encarou, seu amigo estava um pouco ofegante. O loiro se sentia tonto e sua visão estava um pouco embasada.

- Quer mesmo continuar com isso? É o que você quer? Pois para mim isso é só uma resposta biológica do corpo. Aparentemente você está fragilizado pela perda da sua irmã, e está tentando focando suas forças em outra coisa e...

- Só uma resposta biológica? – John disse for fim; sua voz soou um pouco magoada.

- Era o que eu estava tentando dizer... – John arregalou os olhos, ele sentiu como se uma faca lhe tivesse atravessado o coração. Sua cabeça doía, tudo rodava. Ele saiu de perto de Sherlock, se deitou de costas na cama e fechou os olhos.

- John...

- Vá embora... – foi a última coisa que John se lembrou ante de cair na inconsciência.

* * *

**De volta as lembranças pós-bebedeira**

John soltou a respiração, ele se lembrava agora. Sherlock se afastou do corpo do loiro e voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Visivelmente seu cérebro precisa de uma ajudinha para lembrar-se de algumas coisas.

- Oh Deus... – John estava mortificado. – Oh Sherlock... eu... eu...

- Não se preocupe John, você estava bêbado. – Sherlock disse como se fosse natural as pessoas darem morderem os pescoços das outras enquanto bêbadas.

- Sherlock eu sinto muito... – John se levantou e ficou sentando o mais longe que pode de seu amigo.

- John, eu já disse que esse tipo de coisa não me afeta. E você estava bêbado.

- Não te afeta? Então é normal as pessoas fazerem marcas no seu pescoço? –Sherlock lhe lançou um olhar tão intenso que ele engoliu seco. – Deixa para lá.

- Como eu ia dizendo, você estava bêbado e vem de uma sequência de situações estimulantes. O que me remete ao caso do banheiro. – Sherlock disse pensativo, John arregalou os olhos.

- Caso do banheiro? Você deu um nome a esse fato? – John riu nervoso.

- Você deu um nome ridículo para o caso daquela mulher.

- Ridículo? Study in Pink não é ridículo. – John disse indignado.

- Não mude de assunto. Agora vamos ao caso do banheiro. – Sherlock levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Não podemos simplesmente esquecer isso? – John perguntou num fio de voz.

- Eu posso esquecer, como disse só guardo no meu cérebro o que realmente é importante.– Sherlock se voltou na direção de John e tinha as mãos às costas.

- Então... – John disse gaguejando. – Vo..cê... isso não é irrelevante... – ele pigarreou. – Pode esquecer.

- Sim é irrelevante, contudo tem algo que me intriga. – Sherlock se aproximou da cama.

John se sentiu acuado como um animal com a proximidade de Sherlock. Ele sentiu uma vontade irracional de correr do quarto; de fato aquela conversa estava sendo adiada por vários outros acontecimentos, mas sua sorte aparentemente tinha acabado e agora parecia que ela ia acontecer.

- Não vai me perguntar o que me intriga? – Sherlock perguntou olhando para John, o loiro estava sentado na cama e estava abraçando o travesseiro e olhava firmemente para seus pés como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não.

- Não o que John?

- Não vou perguntar nada Sherlock, você entra no meu banheiro sem ser chamado me vê em um... um.. momento íntimo... e... ainda quer que eu discuta isso com você?

- Sim, interrompi um momento "intimo". – Sherlock fez o gesto de aspas com os dedos. – Mas você disse meu nome e eu quero saber por quê!

- Isso não é da sua conta Sherlock, se chama momento íntimo por isso.– John apertou mais o travesseiro contra o corpo.

- Você quer mesmo que eu diga por que você disse meu nome enquanto estava se tocando John? Quer mesmo que eu esmiúce cada detalhe aqui na sua frente? Ou prefere dizer? Decida John! – Sherlock tinha se aproximado mais.

- Eu não prefiro nada. – John disse ofegante. – Saia do meu quarto! – John exigiu.

- Você anda irritadiço. Posso reparar pelas olheiras, pela tensão em seus músculos que não está dormindo direito e tudo por um simples problema de insatisfação sexual?

- Sherlock, eu não quero discutir meus problemas sexuais com você.

- Se a doutora não lhe interessa devia fazer isso você mesmo. – John arregalou os olhos. Ele não acreditava que estava tendo esse tipo de conversa com Sherlock. – E você estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho naquele dia na banheira. – Sherlock comentou parecendo calmo como alguém que acabava de comentar do tempo.

- Perdão como? Deixa ver se eu entendi... você está dizendo que eu estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho me tocando?

- Sim. – Sherlock respondeu.

- Oh Deus... sim? Claro que você entende muito disso, um homem que se diz assexuado? – John estava irritado.

- Existem técnicas mais eficazes. – Sherlock parecia levemente ofendido.

- Claro! você deve praticar muuuito. – John se levantou da cama e estava de frente para Sherlock o encarando, a essa altura a sensação de embriaguez tinha evaporado.

- Eu leio muito.

- Certo! ler faz toda a diferença. – John disse sua voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Não acredita? – Sherlock parecia confuso.

- Evidente que não! – John cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Quer que eu prove?

- Vamos vá em frente. – John fez um gesto com as mãos para Sherlock ir em frente. – Abra as calças e se toque e me mostre como faz, se você diz que existem técnicas melhores.

John sentia todo o peso do olhar de Sherlock sobre si, ele sabia que seu amigo estava blefando, evidente que ele estava blefando. Mas o que ele não esperava era ver as mãos de Sherlock indo em direção ao elástico da própria calça.

Não... Sherlock não iria fazer isso ali na frente dele, ou iria?

- Sher..Sher..lock o que está fazendo? – John perguntou se sentindo desconfortável.

- Estou provando minha teoria. – Disse Sherlock começando a abaixar a calça de seu pijama.

John sabia que Sherlock não iria fazer o que disse que faria. Claro que não tinha como alguém se tocar assim do nada na frente de outra pessoa; ele ficou observando para ver até onde Sherlock iria e claro ele sabia que seu amigo o estava testando.

Sherlock tirou a calça do pijama e John viu que ele usava uma cueca boxer branca, o loiro respirou fundo e engoliu seco. John viu que seu amigo não tirava os olhos dele e agora o moreno passava o dedo no cós da boxer, John passou a língua pelos lábios.

O loiro sentia o rosto queimar, sua pulsação tinha aumentado. Agora com certeza era o momento que Sherlock iria parar, pensou John. Mas seu amigo começou a baixar a boxer também, ele iria parar a qualquer momento John tinha certeza. O moreno foi descendo a boxer de forma lenta até que ela foi parar em seus pés.

John arregalou os olhos, Sherlock estava na sua frente nu em pelo. O loiro começou a ficar ofegante e tentava tirar os olhos do amigo, tentava não comê-lo com os olhos. John passou a língua pelos lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior. O loiro fechou os olhos.

- Abra os olhos John. – A voz de barítono de Sherlock se fez ouvir no quarto.

Assim que abriu os olhos John pode ver que Sherlock estava com uma das mãos no abdômen e assim que os olhos do loiro pousaram ali, ele pode ver os dedos longos de Sherlock descerem até ele se tocar.

John engasgou e o ar foi tirado de seus pulmões, ele ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Oh God! – John gemeu e ele virou de costas. – Pode parar Sherlock você já provou seu ponto. – John sentia seu corpo começar a lhe trair.

- Tem certeza que não quer ver? – John ouviu a voz de Sherlock a suas costas. Ele se virou e viu Sherlock completamente vestido e sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você estava me testando seu cretino! – John estava puto da vida.

- Eu disse que isso não me afeta John, mas você pelo visto...

- Cai fora do meu quarto Sherlock! – John apontou para a porta. – E isso não me afeta também. – John mentiu.

Sherlock se levantou da cadeira graciosamente e se aproximou de John tomando seu pulso. John ficou sem entender o que seu amigo queria com aquilo. Sherlock lhe deu uma última olhada e saiu do quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

**Fim das lembranças pós-bebedeira**

John tirou a cabeça de dentro da água e respirou profundamente. Ele olhou para o lado e se deparou com um par de olhos azuis o encarando.

- JESUS SHERLOCK!

- Impressionante a quantidade de tempo que consegue prender a respiração debaixo d'água. – Sherlock estava sentado sobre os calcanhares ao lado da banheira e tinha os braços sobre os joelhos.

- Sherlock será que temos que ter aquela conversa sobre não entrar no meu banheiro sem que eu diga que pode de novo? – Sherlock fez um bico.

- Eu chamei e você não respondeu. E você não estava se tocando. – O amigo sorriu.

- A vá pro inferno Sherlock! Me passa a toalha! – Sherlock se levantou e pegou uma toalha na parede do box. – O que quer agora? – John enrolou a toalha sobre a cintura ao se levantar da banheira.

- Lestrade ligou! – Sherlock parecia animado. – O homem bomba apareceu. – O coração de John congelou. – Arrume as malas.

- Arrumar as malas a essa hora?

- Sim, vamos pegar o trem.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta**: Uau.. estou sem fôlego até agora! Essa cena do Sherlock se tocando foi o must do must... coitado do John, Sherlock! Assim o pobre acaba tendo uma síncope..kkkk. Espero que tenham adorado esse capítulo como eu e gostaria de agradecer a todos os fofos leitores, podem ter certeza que vcs são a inspiração da nossa querida autora! E vivas para ela! xD

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o oitavo capitulo da fic, ELE FICOU IMENSO! E minha beta eu achamos por bem dividi-lo em duas partes, pois ele ficou muito grande e segundo minha beta fofa as coisas ficaram meio confusas.. _ foi difícil achar um ponto de corte, pois tudo que acontece nele está um diretamente ligado ao outro. Espero que me perdoem... *sai correndo*

Oh e vocês devem estar se perguntado: CADE A PORCARIA DA CENA DO JOHN TIRANDO A CAMISA DO SHERLOCK? Pois é... como tive que dividir o capitulo em dois, essa cena tá no capitulo nove.. ^_^ sorry... Ç_Ç

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi**: Lia Collins, Cintia, Anônima, SHolmes, Downey, Chrizes, Bentinho, Moe, Aurora, DameKenshi e Iza Amai, **

**Resposta da Review da Cintia**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, minha beta agradece pelo carinho. Comentário gigante? EU AMO comentários gigantes! \o\... foi pro festival do Japão e não me ligou, não me procurou com plaquinha? Magoei.. Ç_Ç

**Resposta da Review anônima: **Querida ou querido anônimo..ç.ç tudo bão? Ameiii seus comentários xD~~~ Sim, camisa roxa da sedução, você me dá permissão de usar isso? Achei fantástico \o/...

SHolmes betou a fic, mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

Campanha faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

* * *

**Atualização no dia – Se vocês forem bonzinhos eu atualizo no dia 22/07/2012 – Dois capítulos na semana, vocês estão felizes? Ç_Ç **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Teremos mais uma morte. Anderson ouviram coisas que preferia não ouvir detrás da porta.. xD~~~~

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

- Ainda sente dor? – Sherlock perguntou para John.

- Nossa, precisou usar toda sua massa cefálica para deduzir isso? – John comentou com o humor ácido, fechando a cara, pois sentia dor.

- Só porque está com dor, não precisa descontar em mim, foi você quem quis. – Sherlock folheava o jornal. – Se você quiser a gente pode voltar para o quarto. – Sherlock comentou em uma voz mais baixa.

- Nem morto, ainda estou dolorido da noite passada.

- Se você quiser, pode ficar em cima.


	9. Chapter 9 Tempo de Tocar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 9.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy

**Beta**:SHOLMES... \o/

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação:**M 13+

**Resumo**: John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffate e Mark Gatisse e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Tempo de Tocar**

John fez sua mala e quando perguntou a Sherlock se ele não faria a sua, seu amigo disse veementemente que não precisaria de nada, pois ele resolveria o caso rápido como sempre. John era um homem prevenido e sabia que imprevistos sempre aconteciam. Como não estava a fim de ter fantasias com Sherlock usando suas roupas, ele aproveitou que seu amigo estava ao telefone com Lestrade e foi até o quarto do moreno sem ele ver e foi em direção ao guarda roupas. Diferentemente das outras coisas, o guarda roupas de Sherlock era impecavelmente arrumando, John riu. O loiro pegou uma camisa azul e uma calça preta e ia saindo quando se lembrou da roupa de baixo. O loiro mordeu os lábios se sentindo nervoso só de pensar em abrir a gaveta das roupas de baixo de Sherlock; o moreno não iria gostar com certeza. John voltou e ficou olhando para a gaveta com a sensação de que ele iria se arrepender disso brevemente.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, ele abriu a gaveta, pegou a primeira boxer que viu e colocou dentro da sua mala junto com as outras peças de roupa. John olhou para sua própria mão como se ela estivesse queimando, pensando que a segundos atrás estava com uma cueca de Sherlock na mão. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar de certas imagens mentais e antes de ir para sala ele foi ao banheiro e lavou bem as mão, para não querer cheirá-las.

Quando chegou a sala viu que Sherlock ainda estava ao telefone com Lestrade; ele suspirou aliviado ao constatar que seu amigo não tinha percebido sua incursão sem permissão ao seu quarto.

Sherlock desligou o telefone e John tentou parecer normal; Ele não tinha feito nada de errado, bom, tecnicamente não, mas se invadir o quarto das pessoas e meter a mãos nas roupas de baixo era nada de errado, então está tudo bem. Sherlock o olhava e o loiro engoliu em seco.

- Quer um chá? – John perguntou, seu amigo o olhou.

- Eu disse que não iria precisar de roupas John. – O moreno pegou seu violino e começou a tocar.

John soltou a respiração; Sherlock aparentemente não tinha ficado com raiva. Seu amigo tinha parado de tocar e o olhou.

- Você mexeu nas minhas gavetas?

- Eu... – John começou a entrar em pânico.

- Responda! – Sherlock se aproximou um pouco.

- Ah... – John forçava a memória tentando lembrar a gaveta exata que ele tinha aberto. – A primeiradaesquerdaparadireita. – Ele disse num único fôlego.

Sherlock pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos sobre sua resposta.

- Mais nenhuma? – Sherlock foi enfático.

- Não só essa. – John respondeu confuso.

- Como sabia que essa era a gaveta das minhas roupas de baixo? – John ficou vermelho.

- Eu não sabia, foi na sorte. – Ele sabia que ia se arrepender.

- Então se não fosse essa gaveta você teria aberto as outras? – Sherlock perguntou se aproximando mais de John que estava sentando na poltrona.

- Provavelmente. – John disse incerto.

Sherlock cerrou os olhos, colocou o violino em cima da mesa e se aproximou mais de John até ficar de frente ao loiro na poltrona. O moreno se abaixou colocando as mãos nos braços da poltrona e encarou John; seus olhos o perscrutando, varrendo sua alma com os olhos.

- Nunca mais faça isso, nunca mais mexa nas minhas coisas sem a minha permissão. Entendeu John?

John balançou a cabeça concordando, pois ele não confiava em sua voz.

- Bom. – Sherlock se afastou do sofá voltou a pegar seu violino e antes de começar a tocar ele olhou de novo para John que ainda estava grudado ao encosto da poltrona. – Espero que não tenha bagunçado a gaveta, a senhora Hudson não gosta.

- Espere! a senhora Hudson é quem arruma as suas gavetas? – John tinha recobrado a fala.

- Todas as gavetas não, essa gaveta especificamente! Ela vivia reclamando que ficava bagunçada e eu disse que se isso a incomodava que ela mesma arrumasse. Não tenho tempo para coisas triviais como manter em ordem uma gaveta com roupas de baixo. – Sherlock começou a tocar alguma peça aleatória que John não soube identificar qual era, só sabia que era de Bach.

Um taxi buzinou lá em baixo, Sherlock parou de tocar e colocou seu violino em cima do sofá dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Tranque a porta John! – Sherlock saiu sem esperar por ele enrolando seu cachecol no pescoço.

John suspirou e pegou suas coisas; deixou um bilhete em cima da mesa para que a senhora Hudson não ficasse preocupada com o paradeiro deles, trancou a porta, desceu a escada e entrou no táxi. Assim que entrou no veiculo falou o endereço ao motorista, encostou a cabeça na janela do carro e fechou os olhos, ele se sentia tão cansado.

- John. – o loiro escutou a voz de Sherlock o chamando, ele suspirou.

- Hmmm.

- Sobre o que eu estava tocando, você estava certo. Era Bach e sobre qual peça, era concerto para violino em Mi Maior, só para esclarecer.

- Eu não perguntei nada Sherlock, e pare de ler minha mente.

- John você está sendo absurdo, isso não existe. – Sherlock disse revirando os olhos. – Eu não entendo como as pessoas não reconhecem a boa música.

- Oh desculpe não ter o gosto tão refinado como você. – John só queria ir para sua cama e desmaiar, mas aquela noite parecia que ia ser longa.

- Não se preocupe, todos são obtusos com relação à boa musica. – Sherlock comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Isso era para eu me sentir melhor? – John se virou para seu amigo.

- Hum.. não. Mas pelo menos você sabia de quem era a musica. – Sherlock sorriu para ele. – Você não está de todo perdido.

John suspirou, ia noite muito longa mesmo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Os dois conseguiram pegar o último trem que saia de Londres para Salisbury, a cidade no qual tinha acontecido o assassinato. A viagem iria durar mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Como John estava cansado e com fome, deixou Sherlock sentando na cabine em seu "palácio mental" e foi em direção ao vagão restaurante pegar algo para comer. pois Lembrou-se de que após ter deixado a clínica naquele dia só estava com uma xícara de chá no estômago. Chegando ao vagão restaurante John pôde perceber que não era o único com fome, o local estava com um número considerável de pessoas.

Ele pediu chá e biscoitos, sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a comer. Ele devia ter ligado para seus pais, ele olhou para o relógio já era muito tarde. Isso era uma desculpa ele sabia, mas não conseguia fazer isso, algo tão simples como uma ligação. Apesar de Sherlock dizer que não tinha culpa na morte da irmã, o peso ainda apertava seu coração.

Uma mão invisível estava sempre ali, sempre presente lhe lembrando que se tivesse sido mais presente, ou mais cuidadoso talvez ela estivesse viva e seus pais não estaria se sentindo mortos por dentro.

John suspirou. Ele jogou tudo o que estava sentindo para o fundo da sua mente, terminou de comer e pediu chá para levar. Quando estava pagando ele sentia aquela sensação entranha atrás de seu pescoço na nuca de quando estava sendo observado. Ele olhou para trás mas não viu nada estranho ou fora do lugar. Será que ele estava ficando destreinado? Se fosse em sua época de exército a essa hora ele poderia estar morto por sua falta de atenção.

Quando chegou a sua cabine Sherlock ainda estava na mesma posição que o tinha deixado, sentado em sua posição de meditação. Ele estendeu o copo com chá na direção de Sherlock e esperou o chá fazer o seu milagre.

Em alguns segundos Sherlock abriu os olhos e olhou para o copo com chá, o moreno estendeu a mão e pegou o copo das mãos de John. O loiro sorriu, Sherlock quase nunca comia, mas nunca recusava chá. O moreno levou o copo aos lábios e provou do chá, mas cuspiu logo em seguida.

- Está querendo me envenenar John? Isso está horrível! – John piscou e pegou o copo com chá das mãos de Sherlock e bebeu para experimentar.

- Não está tão ruim assim Sherlock. - John disse se sentando ao lado do moreno.

- Não está tão ruim? – Sherlock perguntou indignado. – A temperatura está errada, a quantidade de erva está menor, a marca do leite não é a que eu gosto, só tem um torrão de açúcar e eu detesto tomar nesses copos descartáveis.

John o olhou e abriu a boca para protestar, mas o moreno fechou os olhos e voltou para sua meditação. O loiro respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos também.

**Xxxxxx**

* * *

- John... John acorde! – Sherlock chamando seu nome.

- Hummm... – Quando John abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Sherlock. – Oh... – O loiro concertou a postura e olhou sem graça para o amigo. – Desculpe.

- Espero que não tenha babado no meu casaco. – Sherlock se levantou. – Vamos a próxima estação é a nossa.

- Eu não babo. – John reclamou indignado se levantando e seguindo o moreno pelo trem.

- Só quando bebe. – Sherlock disse sorrindo.

- Quando bebo? Como sabe disso? – Sherlock não respondeu e já estava na porta de saída quando o trem parou.

Sherlock e John desembarcaram na estação e foram recepcionados por Lestrade, Anderson e Donovan.

- Obrigado por terem vindo. – Lestrade comentou quando eles estavam dentro do carro indo em direção à cena do crime.

- Tem certeza de que é nosso homem bomba, Lestrade? – John perguntou depois de um tempo, ele se sentia desconfortável entre Sherlock e Anderson no banco de trás do carro.

Lestrade desviou os olhos da pista e olhou para John.

- Sim creio que seja. Pelo menos tudo indica que sim por isso que vocês estão aqui para que tenhamos certeza.

- Onde foi o crime? – John estava começando a se sentir sufocado dentro do carro, Anderson estava muito perto.

- Catedral de Salisbury. – Lestrade respondeu olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Está calado aberração! – Donovan comentou olhando para o banco de trás na direção de Sherlock.

- Estou tentando não respirar, tenho receio de que a estupidez de vocês pegue pelo ar. – O moreno respondeu sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

- Mas que desaforo!

- Parem, e Donovan foi você quem começou! – Lestrade tentava apaziguar os ânimos.

- Mas eu... – Donovan tentou se defender.

- Não Sally. – O inspetor suspirou cansado, a sargento não disse mais nada, mas reparou no sorriso que Sherlock tinha nos lábios. Aquilo a estava matando de raiva.

O percurso até a catedral transcorreu sem maiores incidentes. Lestrade mostrou a cena do crime para Sherlock e John estava olhando para o corpo do homem no chão. Ele tinha uma tatuagem ou queimadura na panturrilha esquerda, parecia que era uma letra... John tentava identificar quando sentiu Sherlock do seu lado.

- É um "S" John.

- "S"? – John inclinou a cabeça para o lado tentando ler. A marca na perna parecia recente e o corpo da vitima estava com parte da coxa direita desfigurada; havia sangue para todos os lados da catedral. O corpo tinha sido encontrado no altar. O cheiro no local estava insuportável. – Que cheiro é esse?

- Isso é cheiro de pólvora negra. – Sherlock se aproximou do corpo e começou a observar.

- Pólvora negra? – John perguntou, ele tentou chegar mais perto do corpo, mas o cheiro estava começando a embrulhar seu estômago.

- Sim, salitre, enxofre e carvão vegetal.– Sherlock levantou e seus olhos observavam tudo.

- Não estou familiarizado com esse tipo de pólvora. – John comentou.

- A pólvora negra gera muita fumaça e resíduos, por isso o cheiro. É um combinado relativamente estável e de fácil manuseio, dependendo da granulação da pólvora se obtém diferentes velocidades de queima. Mas como pode ver pouco eficiente. – Sherlock comentou com desdém.

- Pouco eficiente? Aquele homem está morto, para mim isso é muito eficiente. – John apontou para o homem morto atrás deles.

- Mas deixa evidências John, pelo cheiro e as marcas no corpo posso identificar onde essa pólvora foi refinada, ou qual vegetal foi usado, fácil... fácil demais.

Sherlock olhou mais uma vez o local, como ele conseguia enxergar naquele escuro John não sabia dizer, mas o descontentamento do detetive consultor era evidente para o loiro, algo o estava irritando e muito. O moreno parou de andar pelo local e se aproximou de Lestrade.

– Isso é uma imitação. – Sherlock tirou as luvas que estava usando.

- Imitação? – Lestrade perguntou sem entender.

- Sim, a pessoa que fez isso usou pólvora negra, o homem bomba nunca usaria esse tipo de pólvora por ser pouco eficiente e todos os ferimentos foram _post mortem _e a vítima foi morta por um tiro na nuca. Vamos embora John, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui.

Imitação? Por que alguém faria isso? John pensava.

- Sherlock precisamos descobrir quem fez isso! Se não foi o homem bomba foi outra pessoa – Lestrade disse ao moreno.

- Isso é seu trabalho e além do mais isso é chato. Vamos John.

- Sherlock já passa da uma hora da manha, não tem mais trem para Londres há essa hora. Temos que encontrar um hotel para ficar. – John disse cansado.

- Os hotéis da cidade estão todos lotados, mas podemos conseguir um quarto para vocês no nosso hotel. – O inspetor se aproximou dos dois amigos. – Claro se vocês nos ajudarem.

- Isso é chantagem Lestrade! – O moreno o acusou.

- Eu chamo isso de barganha. – Lestrade sorriu.

- Prefiro ficar na rua. – Sherlock comentou irritado.

John suspirou cansando, ele tinha trabalhado o dia todo na clínica, tinha sido arrastado para aquela cidade, já era de madrugada e aparentemente não tinham lugar para ficar. Ele foi em direção a Sherlock e o arrastou para a cena do crime.

- John o que está fazendo? – Sherlock olhou para John que o estava arrastando pelo braço.

- Estou morto de cansado, trabalhei o dia todo, diferente de você eu preciso dormir. Então você vai descobrir quem foi o filho da mãe que fez isso para podermos descansar. – O loiro saiu puxando Sherlock pelo braço.

Lestrade riu da cena, eles definidamente pareciam um casal.

John parou do lado do corpo junto com Sherlock, Anderson agora fazia sua própria análise do corpo.

- Então? – John perguntou.

- Vou pegar amostras. – Sherlock disse pensativo. – Vou precisar de um laboratório Lestrade. – O moreno disse para o Inspetor.

- Eu ainda não terminei aqui. – Anderson reclamou. Sherlock o olhou, John colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e o pegou pelo braço.

- Você tem que pegar amostras, lembra? – Sherlock o olhou com os olhos semi cerrados e fez bico. John pegou duas luvas e uma placa de petra e os entregou a Sherlock.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – John precisava fazer alguma coisa, pois caso contrário iria cair de sono.

- Sim anote. – Sherlock pediu várias coisas, mas varias delas só poderiam ser conseguidas de manha.

John conversou com várias pessoas que estavam próximas a catedral na hora do crime, todas elas já tinham sido interrogadas pela polícia, mas Sherlock insistia que John devia conversar com elas, e observar e ver a reação delas e anotar tudo. John estava conversando com a sexta pessoa quando sentiu alguém tocar seu braço.

- O senhor está bem? – O tom da pessoa era preocupado. – John piscou os olhos forçando as vistas, será que tinha cochilado?

- Oh, eu... eu estou bem, você pode ir agora. – John dispensou o rapaz que olhava para trás na direção de John com olhar preocupado.

O loiro encostou-se a uma parede e fechou os olhos, Oh Deus ele se sentia tão cansado o que não daria por uma cama agora. Quando abriu os olhos viu uma sombra suspeita na esquina um pouco afastada da cena do crime, a pessoa estava debaixo de um poste cuja a lâmpada estava quebrado, era alto, usava um longo casaco e um chapéu estranho.

John tentou achar Sherlock com os olhos, ele o viu a uns metros não teria como chamar a atenção do amigo sem alarmar o suspeito sob as sombras. John tirou o revolver do cós da calça e tentou se aproximar da forma mais sorrateira que conseguia na direção do homem sem que ele percebesse.

O loiro deu a volta no quarteirão para pegar o homem desprevenido. Mas quando se aproximou do poste o homem não estava mais lá, John olhou em todas as direções procurando por ele. O loiro já estava desistindo quando escutou sons estranhos e abafados, pareciam sons de pessoas que estavam brigando, e quando foi na direção dos sons viu que o homem que estava sob as sombras agora a pouco estava brigando um homem alto e magro.

John sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias quando reconheceu que era Sherlock que estava brigando com o homem. O suspeito estava com uma faca nas mãos e tentava acertar Sherlock, o homem ao derrubar seu amigo no chão pareceu acertar-lhe o ombro com a faca, seu amigo rolou no chão gemido de dor.

O homem puxou Sherlock do chão pela frente do casaco e colou a faca em seu pescoço, John ficou em posição e apontou a arma para o homem.

- Solta ele se não eu atiro! – John gritou. Tanto o homem quanto Sherlock olharam para ele. O homem colocou o moreno na sua frente e apertou a faca na garganta de Sherlock, John podia ver um filete de sangue descer pelo pescoço do amigo.

- Solte a arma, caso contrário seu amiguinho aqui não vai ter mais onde usar o cachecol preferido dele.

John mirou na cabeça do homem, e destravou a arma para atirar.

- Vamos solte-o! – John gritou de novo.

- Seu amigo vai perder a cabeça, não se importa? – O homem riu com escárnio. – Não é o que dizem.

- Atire John! – Sherlock disse com a voz estrangulada.

John avaliou a situação, a posição do corpo de Sherlock em relação ao do homem, avaliou os riscos e por fim mirou no olho esquerdo homem, e ia apertar o gatilho quando ouviu a voz de Sherlock.

- Não atire para matar, precisamos interrogá-lo!

- Como? – John perguntou confuso.

- Ei maricas, sou eu que estou com a faca no seu pescoço! – O homem apertou mais a faca.

John não esperou mais, ele deu dois tiros, um no ombro esquerdo e o outro na coxa direita do homem, o segundo tiro passou a milímetros da perna de Sherlock. O homem soltou a faca e caiu no chão urrando de dor. Sherlock caiu no chão respirando com dificuldade e ele levou a mão ao pescoço.

John se aproximou, chutou a faca para longe e apontou a arma para o homem.

- Não se mexa ou vou atirar em um local que os médicos que pegarem você não vão conseguir fazer nada. – John olhou para Sherlock. – Você está bem? – O moreno fez um gesto de positivo com o polegar.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Depois de duas horas do incidente John estava preenchendo algumas papeladas, o homem que eles encontraram tido sido levado ao hospital e eles tinham que esperar algumas horas até poderem interrogar o sujeito. John estava sentado em uma cadeira na cena do crime e Sherlock estava olhando algo no microscópio.

Seu amigo tinha a expressão concentrada, seu pescoço estava com uma mancha de sangue seco, ele tinha se recusado a ser examinado por algum médico. John sentiu os olhos pesarem e acordou com uma mão em seu ombro.

- Vamos John, por enquanto acabamos. Voltamos mais tarde. – Sherlock disse e foi andando na frente. John olhou para o relógio.

- Quatro da manha? Oh Deus! Eu volto a trabalhar as oito. – Ele gemeu frustrado.

Eles foram para o hotel, John estava fazendo o check in e Sherlock conversava com Lestrade.

- Quero um quarto. – John pediu. – A reserva deve estar em nome da Scotland Yard.

- Ah sim. Eu só tenho quarto de solteiro com um beliche, será que seu namorado não vai se importar? – O rapaz da recepção disse olhando para o moreno. John pensou em protestar, mas ele estava muito cansado e com sono para isso.

- Não tem problema. – John disse e o rapaz entregou a chave. – Obrigado! Vamos Sherlock! – O moreno parou de conversar com o inspetor e seguiu John.

Quando entraram no quarto, seu amigo parou no meio do ambiente e viu os beliches.

- Beliches John? Sério? – Sherlock perguntou e seu tom dizia que aquilo era pura heresia.

- E fique feliz, era isso ou a calçada lá fora. – John viu Sherlock suspirar.

Sherlock tinha tirado o casado e o loiro percebeu que o amigo tinha a camisa molhada de sangue nas costas.

- Você precisa ir ao médico Sherlock – John disse vendo preocupado com a quantidade de sangue.

- Eu tenho meu médico aqui comigo. Pode consertar isso?

Sherlock tentou abrir os botões da blusa que vestia, mas John percebeu que ele sentia dor.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Sherlock o olhava nos olhos, o loiro abaixou os olhos não conseguindo sustentar o olhar, ele desabotoava a blusa roxa que Sherlock estava usando de forma lenta saboreando a sensação de tirar a blusa de seu amigo, aquilo estava sendo a coisa mais sensual que tinha feito na vida.

John foi para as costas do moreno para tirar a blusa sem causar muita dor, o corte no ombro era feio, mas teria sido pior sem não fosse o casaco de Sherlock. A camisa roxa tinha sido rasgada pela faca e estava cheia de sangue, Sherlock não poderia mais usá-la. John a colocou dentro de um saco plástico com pesar e voltou a atenção para os ferimentos do amigo.

- Quer que eu me sente? – Sherlock perguntou. – Já que sou mais alto.

- Obrigado. – John disse a contra gosto. Sherlock sentou em uma cadeira, o loiro pegou sua mala; sorte ele na maioria das vezes levar seu kit medico com ele e tirou dela o que ele ia precisar para dar um jeito no ferimento do amigo.

- Essa imitação de hoje, não foi acidental John, alguém nos queria longe de Londres. – Sherlock disse e tremeu quando John começou a limpar os ferimentos.

- Por que Sherlock? Quem iria querer que ficássemos longe da Londres? – John limpava o ferimento seu amigo que gemia.

- Tenho certeza que eu estou próximo John.. aii.. – Sherlock reclamou. – Muito próximo. Ele está me testando. – Sherlock sorriu.

Depois de alguns minutos e muitos resmungos do amigo, John conseguiu fazer um curativo no ombro de Sherlock, e colocou também um curativo no pescoço que tinha um pequeno corte que não era profundo, mas que tinha sangrado de forma considerável.

John tinha terminado e ficou algum tempo observando o ombro e as costas de Sherlock, sua pele era tão clara, sardas podiam ser vistas aqui e ali, John sentiu uma vontade louca de beijar cada uma.

John percebeu algumas cicatrizes na pele de Sherlock, marcas que pareciam com...

- Terminou? – o moreno perguntou, John se assustou com a voz do amigo. – Está frio para ficar sem camisa.

- Oh, desculpe Sherlock. – John sorriu.

- Qual motivo do sorriso? – Sherlock perguntou.

- Eu estava certo! – John colocou as mãos sobre a cintura.

- Sobre...

- As roupas. – John tinha um sorriso brilhante.

- Oh isso. É ponto para você! – Sherlock entrou no banheiro e John podia ouvir barulho do chuveiro. John balançou a cabeça.

Ele pegou seu net book dentro da mala e entrou na internet, desde a morte sua irmã ele não tinha atualizado seu blogger. Foi reconfortante ler as mensagens de solidariedade dos leitores que ficaram sabendo do caso.

Ele agradeceu a todos e estava atualizando os casos quando ele ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e a porta do banheiro ser aberta. Ele não levantou a cabeça e continuou a digitar.

- Minhas roupas John.

- Na mala Sherlock. – John ria de um comentário. Ele pode ouvir seu amigo dar um longo suspiro e jogar a mala quase em cima das suas pernas.

Depois de alguns minutos e resmungos de Sherlock dizendo que a organização da mala de John era ineficiente ele aparentemente tinha achado suas coisas.

- Estranho... não lembro da minha mãe ter comprado uma dessas para mim.

John levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos.

- Sherlock! Essa cueca é minha! Ohh por Deus homem! – John gemeu frustrado.

- Hum.. bem que eu vi estava um pouco folgada na cintura, mas bem confortável. – Sherlock olhava para a cueca que usava.

- Ohh o que vou usar agora! – John encostou a cabeça na parede e parecia que ia ter um troço.

- Você tem três opções. – Sherlock disse.

- Ah é? E quais são? – John perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Opção um: Usar a cueca que trouxe para mim.

- Não, sem chance. – John não iria querer dormir sabendo que estava usando a cueca de Sherlock, aquilo não iria deixá-lo dormir.

- Opção dois: Não usar cueca. – Sherlock sorriu. John ficou vermelho.

- De jeito nenhum, eu não conseguiria sair na rua. – John balançou a cabeça com veemência.

- Qual problema? Só eu saberia que não estaria usando nada por baixo das calças.

John começou a sentir que o oxigênio do quarto tinha diminuído e estava tendo dificuldades de respirar.

- Qual... qu..a..qual é a minha terceira opção? – John perguntou gaguejando.

- Terceira opção: Eu posso tirar a sua cueca e te entregar. – Sherlock disse colocando os dedos sobre o cós da cueca. – Então? Qual vai ser?

John sentia que começava a hiper ventilar, sua respiração ficando irregular, suas mãos transpiravam. Ele respirou fundo estava cansado desses joguinhos do seu amigo, dele usá-lo como algum experimento ou por pura curiosidade, dois podiam jogar o mesmo jogo. Ele só esperava não se arrepender depois.

- Eu quero a minha cueca de volta. – John disse engolindo em seco. Sherlock o olhou e o loiro pode ver surpresa naqueles olhos azuis.

- Vai querer a cueca? Tem certeza? – Sherlock tinha um quê de diversão na voz.

- Sim eu quero! – John disse e esperou a reação de Sherlock. Seu amigo deu de ombros e começou a tirar a cueca, mas foi interrompido pela voz de voz.

- Não, deixa que eu faço isso. – John colocou o net book em cima da cama e se levantou e parou a frente do moreno.

Sherlock era vários centímetros mais alto que John, seus olhos só chegavam a altura do tórax do moreno, John levantou os olhos para encontrar os olhos azuis de Sherlock, eles estavam brilhantes, John pode ler: incredulidade e diversão naqueles olhos azuis. Seu amigo não acreditava que ele teria coragem. Ohh ele estava tão enganado.

John se aproximou até ficar bem próximo ao moreno, Sherlock estava vestido só com a sua cueca, seu cabelo molhado, seus cachos sobre os olhos, alguns pingos de água desciam por seu abdômen indo parar no cós da cueca.

O loiro respirou fundo e sem tirar os olhos de Sherlock ele levou as mãos ao cós da cueca que seu amigo estava vestido. John pode sentir o moreno prender a respiração e aquilo lhe deu mais coragem, ele foi baixando lentamente um pouco de cada vez, saboreando ao máximo aquele momento, ele sentia uma vontade louca de passar a mão na bunda do moreno, mas ele resistiu bravamente.

Ele foi abaixando o corpo a medida que a cueca ia descendo pelas coxas do moreno, John parou quando ficou a centímetros da virilha de Sherlock. Nesse momento ele desviou os olhos de Sherlock para olhar o púbis do moreno, ele mordeu os lábios. John voltou seus olhos para o rosto de Sherlock e pode perceber mesmo na pouca luz do quarto que as pupilas dos olhos de deu amigo estavam dilatadas.

É duas pessoas podiam jogar aquele jogo. John terminou de tirar a cueca que Sherlock estava usando e ao se levantar fez questão do seu corpo encostar-se ao corpo do moreno. Sherlock gemeu, aquilo era musica aos ouvidos de John. Ele iria se arrepender depois, com certeza iria, mas não iria perder aquela oportunidade por nada desse mundo.

John ficou olhando para Sherlock, suas mãos formigando de vontade de puxá-lo pela nunca, passar a mãos naqueles cachos em desalinho, de provar daqueles lábios vermelhos. Ele queria sentir aquelas mãos grande passeando e apertando seu corpo. Era uma vontade tão forte que doía, ele nunca tinha sentindo tanto desejo por alguém antes. Quando ele sentiu que conseguia falar ele disse:

- Obrigada pela minha cueca. – Ele deu as costas para Sherlock com a cueca na mão, pegou sua toalha e foi em direção ao banheiro e fechou a porta.

John se encostou a porta do banheiro suas pernas tremiam, ele começou rir de nervoso, ele ria por dois motivos. Motivo um: pelo olhar de incredulidade que viu no rosto de Sherlock quando ele simplesmente saiu. E motivos dois: Sherlock tinha ficado excitado.

John quase enfartou ao ouvir uma batida forte na porta do banheiro.

- John abra a porta! – era Sherlock. – Agora!

John fechou os olhos, ele sabia que ia se arrepender, mas não achava que iria ser tão rápido. E sem perceber ele se viu abrindo a porta para um Sherlock ainda nu e excitado.

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Já passava das cinco e meia da manha, Anderson não conseguia dormir por causa do frio, ele resolveu ir a recepção para ver se conseguia um cobertor extra, e quando passou na frente de um dos quartos ele ouviu uns sons estranhos, ele voltou e viu pelo número da porta que o quarto era de John e Sherlock. Os sons pareciam gemidos, Anderson arregalou os olhos.

- Que pouca vergonha! Eu sabia! – E saiu correndo da porta do quarto indo em direção a recepção...

Era sete e meia da manha quando Anderson foi acordado pelo despertador do celular, ele gemeu de frustração se levantou e se arrumou para mais um dia de trabalho.

Anderson estava indo para o restaurante do hotel, e quando chegou viu que Sherlock e John já estavam lá. Eles conversavam e era uma conversa bem estranha, ele parou atrás de uma pilastra e resolveu escutar a conversa.

- Ainda sente dor? – Sherlock perguntou para John.

- Nossa, precisou usar toda sua massa cefálica para deduzir isso? – John comentou com o humor ácido, fechando a cara, pois parecia sentir dor.

- Só porque está com dor, não precisa descontar em mim, foi você quem quis. – Sherlock folheava o jornal. – Se você quiser a gente pode voltar para o quarto. – Sherlock comentou em uma voz mais baixa.

- Nem morto, ainda estou dolorido da noite passada.

- Se você quiser, pode ficar por cima.

Anderson arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo para contar para Donovan o que tinha descoberto.

- Ficar por cima? Você sabe que odeio dormir no alto Sherlock. Anos dormindo no chão por causa do exercito fazem coisas com as pessoas. – John revirou os olhos.

- Só quis ser solidário. – Sherlock disse soando casual.

- Solidário? Aquele colchão era mais duro que pedra e minhas costas estão me matando essa dor ta me matando. – John disse aborrecido.

- É só tomar remédio. Além do mais eu perguntei em qual cama você queria dormir e você escolheu a cama de baixo, como disse foi você quem quis. O colchão do beliche de cima era aceitável.

- Espera aí, você sabia que o colchão debaixo era duro? – John perguntou indignado.

- Sim, sabia. Por isso te deixei escolher. – Sherlock sorria.

- Filha da mãe! – John disse rindo.

- Você teve pesadelos noite passada. – O rosto do moreno estava coberto pelo jornal, pelo tom de voz do amigo John pôde perceber que ele estava afirmando e não fazendo uma pergunta, John suspirou e. perguntou incerto

- Te acordei?

- Não, eu não estava dormindo. E você fala quando dorme. – A voz de Sherlock soava divertida.

- Oh Deus! – John gemeu.

- Você geme e fala muito durante a noite. – Sherlock o olhou e tinha um ar pensativo.

John gemeu novamente, ele não tinha tido um pesadelo e sim um sonho muito vívido e erótico com o amigo. O loiro colocou a testa sobre a mesa, depois do que tinha quase acontecido no banheiro era natural que ele sonhasse.

- Fico na dúvida se era um pesadelo ou algum sonho interessante. – Sherlock o olhava divertido.

- Eu...

John foi salvo por Lestrade que chegou a mesa.

- Então vamos rapazes! – Lestrade olhou para John ele tinha o rosto vermelho e quando ele olhou par Sherlock o detetive consultor parecia querer fulminá-lo com os olhos. Será que ele tinha atrapalhado alguma coisa ou ele estava vendo coisas?

Sherlock e John estavam na recepção do hotel entregando as chaves, para poderem ir a cena do crime coletar mais dados quando um rapaz com uma encomenda chegou.

- Com licença, eu tenho uma encomenda para um Doutor Watson que deve estar hospedado aqui nesse hotel. – O rapaz disse.

- Eu sou o doutor Watson. – John se aproximou do rapaz.

- Oh assine aqui, por favor! Tem uma nota dizendo para o senhor abrir logo, pois o produto é perecível.

John assinou o documento e pegou a caixa, ela era um pouco pesada e tinha um cheiro estanho que John tinha a nítida impressão que conhecia. O loiro sentou e começou a abrir a caixa. Sherlock parou do seu lado seguido por Lestrade.

Quando John abriu seu coração pareceu querer sair pela boca.

- Sherlock! – John quase gritou.

O Moreno se aproximou e viu o conteúdo da caixa.

- Lestrade segure aquele rapaz agora! - Sherlock gritou.

John sentiu Sherlock voltar para perto dele, ele ainda olhava horrorizado para seu conteúdo. Um coração coberto de sangue, uma adaga cravada nele e tinha um pequeno bilhete escrito:

"Sara"

John sentia sua pele fria, pela forma que Sherlock olhava para ele, devia estar mais branco que papel, sua respiração hora era curta, hora rápida ou irregular, sua visão estava ficando turva, seu pulso estava alternando entre rápido e fraco, ele sentia vertigem e sentia náuseas.

Ele como médico sabia que estava entrado em choque, ele tentava se acalmar, mas não conseguia, ele podia ouvir Sherlock lhe dizendo algo, mas não conseguia se concentrar... não conseguia.

- Tirem isso daqui! – Sherlock gritou para os policias da Scotland Yard.

John sentiu Sherlock o pegar pelos ombros e o sacudir, mas ele só fazia olhar para a o local que estava a caixa, a visão daquele coração com uma adaga o transpassando queimava sua retina.. Sara... pobre Sara...

- John olhe para mim... – John ouvia a voz de Sherlock muito longe, seu estômago revirava.

- John...

O loiro se abaixou e colocou as mãos sobre ouvidos, ele se sentia tonto, uma vertigem muito forte se apossava dele.

- John...

John fechava os olhos com força, ele só queria que aquilo acabasse... ele só queria...

O loiro sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelos ombros e depois sentiu mãos quentes em seu rosto. John sentiu o mundo voltar ao normal quando sentiu lábios quentes pressionando os seus.

Quando abriu os olhos viu que Sherlock o estava beijando.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o nono capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado.. opa.. perai.. podem guardar as armas.. _ *sai correndo*

U_U vocês acharam que eu iria fazê-los ter uma noite de sex hot sem darem o primeiro beijo antes? xD *desvia de um tomate*

Mas foi fofo o primeiro beijo não foi? Não? Ç_Ç magoei...

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi**: MellIchihara, Maria Luiza, Piper Winchester, Lia Collins, Annabellemor, Nanda, Aurora e Lia  
**

Senti falta de alguns leitores.. Ç_Ç me abandonaram? You are don't Love?

Parece que muitas pessoas tiveram problemas para fazer login para deixar reviews, então vou respondê-las aqui, ok?

**Resposta de Review sem login:**

**Maria Luiza**: leitora nova? *rodopia junto com a Maria Luiza* Ownnn obrigada linda! Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado, isso faz o meu dia mais azul... \o\... te espero por aqui no próximo capitulo. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Chrizes: **Oie, você por aqui de novo! o/ postando review e sem login? Me sinto tão honrada por esse cuidado! Ç_Ç Eu fiquei na dúvida se você tava me elogiando ou brigando comigo... xD~~~ Mycroft quer todo mundo... theesome \o\ Você deve ta me odiando muito agora né? Ô.o mas a cena do beijo valeu né? Não? Ú.ù Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Cintia: **Eu também já perdi um montão de reviews que escrevi por causa disso, agora toda vez que mando review, antes de clicar em enviar, eu copio e só depois e mando, que se der problema, ele ta copiado ai é só colar.. \o/ No festival do Japão eu fui no domingo e andei horrores, tomei umas coisas esquisitas, comi aikisoba! Foi fantástico! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também xD~~~ Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Annabellemor: **Pois é as cenas dos próximos capítulos.. fail.. xD... mas espero que tenha gostado desse. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

* * *

SHolmes betou a fic, mas se sobraram alguns erros, se lembrem, eles são todos meus.. _

Campanha faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 29/07/2012 **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Vamos saber mais sobre o coração, e mais alguém morre. Toh me sentindo o Moffat xD~~ E claro, vamos saber o que quase aconteceu no banheiro. Acho que tenho problema com banheiros.. xD~~

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John estava em outra cena de crime, aquilo já estava virando um massacre, aquele homem bomba estava brincando com eles. John ainda se sentia entorpecido, vez ou outra ele passava a mão sobre os lábios lembrando. O loiro foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz de Anderson.

- E ai doutor, ainda sente alguma dor? – Ele perguntou da forma mais sarcástica que conseguiu, John franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que pergunta Anderson?

- Queria saber se foi difícil ficar de quatro para a aberração de pegar, se é que me entende.

John arregalou os olhos, mas foi poupado da resposta, ele sentiu alguém a suas costas e viu Anderson arregalar muito os olhos.

- Por que, está interessado Anderson? – A voz de Sherlock era fria e letal.


	10. Chapter 10 Tempo de Cuidar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 10.**_

**Autora:** Karla Malfoy

**Beta 1:** Ada Kaline

**Beta 2 e Consultora Holmes de Qualidade**: SHOLMES

**Par/Personagem:** Sherlock Holmes&John Watson

**Classificação:**M 13+

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffate e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteudo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor não leia. A fic está ficando meio apimentada.. xD~~

**Aviso 2:** Nesse capitulo teremos um pouco do ponto de vista do Lestrade.

Então Enjoy!

**Tempo de Cuidar**

John fechou os olhos com força, ele só queria que aquilo acabasse... Ele só queria que...

Foi quando o loiro sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelos ombros e depois sentiu mãos quentes em seu rosto. John sentiu o mundo voltar ao normal quando sentiu lábios quentes pressionando os seus.

Quando abriu os olhos viu que Sherlock o estava beijando.

Lestrade voltava para a recepção do hotel, seus homens conseguiram alcançar o rapaz que tinha feito a entrega da encomenda a John. O conteúdo do pacote devia ser algo terrível, pois o loiro havia ficado muito pálido. E conhecendo Sherlock como conhecia, assim que o detetive deu a ordem, ou melhor, berrou a ordem, ele mandou seus homens correrem atrás do entregador sem ao menos pestanejar.

Lestrade era Inspetor da Scotland Yard já algum tempo, ele tinha visto de tudo um pouco, logo, se considerava um policial com nervos fortes, mas sua experiência não lhe tinha preparado para a cena que viu quando chegou à recepção do hotel. Sherlock estava de costas para porta, a recepção estava em um silêncio sepulcral, e até mesmo seus homens mais falantes estavam calados, direcionando o olhar para o detetive consultor.

Anderson estava com a boca aberta e uma expressão de puro horror em seu rosto. O inspetor se aproximou e parou ao ver que Sherlock estava muito próximo a alguém. Seus longos dedos pousavam no rosto de uma pessoa loira e de menor estatura que a dele.

Quando se aproximou mais pôde ver algo que estarreceu seus sentidos: Sherlock beijava alguém, e esse alguém era ninguém menos que o doutor John Watson, seu único amigo.

John sentia os lábios quentes de Sherlock sobre os seus, quentes, úmidos. Tão doces quanto imaginou que fossem, mas algo no fundo, bem no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo não estava acontecendo, isso não podia estar acontecendo, ou que tinha outra explicação para aquilo.

Os lábios de Sherlock estavam sobre os seus e ainda sim não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Segundos depois ele sentiu o moreno se afastar e passar a olhá-lo. O loiro só conseguia observá-lo com os olhos em puro espanto.

- "Sugiro que feche a boca John!" – A expressão de Sherlock era neutra.

John piscou os olhos e fechou a boca. Olhou em volta tomando conhecimento de que tinham uma platéia.

Sherlock lhe beijou sem se importar com quem estava por perto.

As pessoas estavam com expressões que se divergiam. Havia espanto, alguns cochichos e os outros faziam sons como: "Ounnn" ou algo como suspiros. John se recusou a olhar na direção em que estava Anderson e Donovan.

O loiro já havia fantasiado como seria seu primeiro beijo com Sherlock. Sua imaginação era muito fértil, ora prevendo um beijo casto, outrora um intenso e apaixonado, com Sherlock o prensando contra a parede, seus corpos bem próximos, beijos sendo alternados em vários lugares, tendo a si próprio como o tomador da iniciativa, ou em seus dias de bom humor com Sherlock tomado à iniciativa. Mas em nenhuma de suas fantasias havia se imaginado em uma situação daquelas. Não havia tido a chance de aproveitar o beijo.

Ele só acreditava que seu amigo o tinha beijado, pois várias pessoas ao redor mantinham em seus rostos uma expressão de puro espanto. Logo, o beijo não poderia ter sido fruto de sua imaginação.

- "Consegue me escutar agora, John?" – Sherlock se aproximou e passou a mão por sua blusa, arrumando uma prega inexistente. John não confiando em sua voz, apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. – "Bom. Tragam-me a caixa." - Disse para ninguém em específico.

John pode ver Donovan se aproximar de Anderson e perguntar

- " Você sabe explicar o que foi isso?" – Donovan olhava para Sherlock

- " Não sei, mas foi uma pouca vergonha total, eles acham que estão aonde? E o doutor todo cheio de não me toques quando a gente falava que ele era namorado da aberração." – Anderson riu com desdém. John sentiu que ficava mais vermelho, não tinha como piorar.

John sentiu que Lestrade o olhava. O inspetor lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, ele retribuiu o sorriso sem graça. Vendo que ninguém se mexia, o loiro viu o inspetor cutucar um de seus agentes, fazendo o homem saltar de susto.

- "Traga!" – Lestrade suspirou.

- "Agora se acalme, John." – Sherlock tinha o tom de voz neutro, assim como seu semblante.

O agente trouxe a caixa e colocou-a em cima da mesa, então se afastou, não querendo ficar na linha de fogo do detetive.

Sherlock se aproximou e se virou na direção de Lestrade.

- "Preciso de luvas!" – Voltou-se para a caixa e ficou olhando como quem vê algo que não está ali.

Um dos homens de Lestrade entregou um par de luvas para o moreno. Assim que as colocou, abriu a caixa e pegou seu conteúdo. O olhou por alguns segundos e com cuidado removeu a adaga. Ele moveu a mão em direção ao loiro que tremeu ao ver o coração em sua direção, na mão de Sherlock.

- "John, se você prestar atenção, poderá ver que esse coração não é humano. Veja!"

Com o final do susto, John conseguiu se aproximar do coração. Ele forçou o olhar em direção ao pedaço que outrora pertencera a alguém, e que agora permanecia nas mãos de Sherlock, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de um coração humano. John sentia a bílis subir-lhe a garganta.

- "Não consigo ver a diferença, Sherlock." – O doutor se afastou, sentindo que seu corpo tremia.

- "Observe John! Esse coração é de um suíno. Veja a veia hemiázigos, ela drena para o seio coronário!" – Sherlock apontou com o dedo. John tentou engolir o pânico que sentia e olhou para onde seu amigo apontava. Ele arregalou os olhos, seu amigo tinha razão.

- "Oh meu Deus! É verdade!"

- "Claro que é!"- Sherlock revirou os olhos, pegou o coração e colocou de volta na caixa. Sua atenção agora recaia sobre o bilhete com o nome "Sara".

- "Quem iria fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto como essa?" – John perguntou indignado, sentindo a raiva ser substituída por choque. Sherlock o olhou.

- "Não é brincadeira, John. Contudo é de mau gosto sim, o pobre suíno deve ter sofrido, o coração foi retirado enquanto ele estava vivo."

- "Pobre do porco?" – John perguntou revoltado. – "Eles estão ameaçando a minha amiga e você está preocupado com a porcaria do porco?" – Sherlock deu de ombros. –

"Oh, Deus! Preciso ligar para Sara!" – John tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número da médica, ele ouviu o telefone chamar até cair na caixa postal. – "Mas que inferno!" – O médico xingou.

Ele resolveu discar o telefone da clínica, pois sabia que naquele horário, Sara já estaria trabalhando.

- "Messina Clínica, bom dia." – Uma moça com a voz sonolenta atendeu.

- "Daniely, aqui é o doutor Watson, onde está à doutora Sawyer?" – A ligação ficou muda por alguns segundos.

- "Doutor Watson?" – A atendente perguntou inserta.

- "Sim, onde está Sara?" – O loiro estava ficando impaciente.

- "Ela ligou dizendo que ia atrasar, por quê?"

- "Eu preciso falar com ela com urgência, ela não atende o celular. Assim que ela chegar peça a ela para me ligar e para não sair da clínica. Entendeu?" – John tinha alterado o tom de voz e não tinha percebido.

- "Entendi, tu..do... bem..." – A menina respondeu gaguejando.

- "Vou mandar alguns policiais para a casa dela, me passe o endereço e os demais endereços dos lugares que ela costuma ir, John." – Lestrade pegou um bloco e caneta e entregou ao loiro.

Ele anotou todos os endereços que lembrou. Vez ou outra John olhava para Sherlock, e o moreno andava de um lado para o outro conversando baixo como quem conversa consigo mesmo. Apesar da distância em que estava o loiro podia perceber um brilho de excitação em seus olhos azuis.

Quando o doutor estava quase terminando de anotar os endereços, o detetive que estava andando parou abruptamente e olhou para Lestrade como quem se lembra de alguma coisa muito importante.

- "Lestrade!" – Sherlock foi em direção ao inspetor.

- "Sim, Sherlock?" – Lestrade percebeu pelo tom de voz do moreno que era algo importante e urgente. O inspetor tentou lembrar se tinha se esquecido de fazer algo que o detetive tinha lhe pedido.

- "O homem!"

- "Que homem Sherlock?" – Lestrade perguntou confuso.

- "O homem que estava espreitando a cena do crime ontem. Onde ele está?"

- "No hospital, por quê?" – Lestrade não entendia onde Sherlock queria chegar.

- "Algum dos seus agentes está com ele?" – Sherlock estava agitado.

- "A última notícia que eu tive era de que ele estava em cirurgia. Por quê?"

- "Precisamos ser rápidos, caso contrário, ele vai ser a próxima vítima."

O inspetor fitou Sherlock tentando assimilar o que ele havia dito e suas implicações.

- " Lestrade, temos que ir, tenho receios de que se demorarmos muito ele poderá ser morto como o assassino da irmã de John.

Várias pessoas na recepção, incluindo John, deixaram escapar um "Oh!".

Lestrade ouviu Sherlock e se o moreno havia dito que tinha "receios" era 99,999999% de chance de que ele estava certo. O inspetor gritou para seus agentes se moverem e irem em direção ao hospital.

Sherlock e John foram em um carro separado. Lestrade bem sabia que se os três: o detetive, a sargento e o legista ficassem no mesmo lugar depois daquela cena do beijo, coisa boa não ia acontecer. O mais lógico que lhe pareceu, foi reservar um carro e um motorista para os dois.

John estava olhando pela janela do automóvel enquanto eles estavam indo em direção ao hospital. Sherlock digitava algo incessantemente em seu telefone, parecia algo importante a julgar pela expressão de concentração em seu rosto.

- "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Sherlock?" – John perguntou meio sem graça, e sem levantar os olhos do teclado do telefone o moreno respondeu:

- "Você já fez."

- "Como?" – John perguntou confuso.

- "Você disse que queria me fazer uma pergunta e ao fazê-la você já fez a pergunta, se você quer me perguntar algo, faça. Se você quer minha permissão para fazê-lo então diga: Quero fazer duas perguntas." – O moreno olhou para John e sorriu ao ver a expressão de raiva do loiro.

- "Oh Deus, não sei por que me dou ao trabalho." – John cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Se Sherlock o estive analisando ele teria dito que cruzar os braços sobre o peito era uma dica de que a pessoa estava na defensiva. A pergunta que ele queria fazer ao seu amigo poderia ser simples, mas não para ele, John Watson. O loiro criou coragem e limpou a garganta antes de perguntar.

- "Por que me ... beijou lá... na recepção do... hotel?" – Sua voz falhou e ele se detestou por isso.

- "Não é óbvio?" – Sherlock parou de digitar no seu telefone e focou sua atenção no loiro ao seu lado.

- "Não para mim." – John foi sincero, ele sentia como se tivessem várias borboletas em seu estômago. - "_Ótimo!_" - pensou. – "_Agora estou reduzido a uma adolescente_, de _novo."_

- "Você estava entrando em estado de choque, eu tentei lhe dizer que o coração não era humano, mas você não escutou." – Sherlock parou sua explicação e voltou ao seu celular.

- "E...?" – John insistiu, seu amigo o olhou novamente.

- "E o quê, John?" – Sherlock perguntou.

- "Eu não entendi o seu ponto." – John estava tentando não criar expectativa. Sherlock soltou um suspiro.

- "Você estava entrando em choque e eu não tinha um cobertor." – O loiro piscou instintivamente os olhos, sem entender.

- "O que um maldito cobertor tem a ver com isso tudo?" – John perguntou exasperado.

- "Não é o que as pessoas usam quando estão em estado de choque? Como eu não tinha um, eu fiz a coisa mais lógica."

John tinha a boca aberta e não conseguia dizer nada. Ele bateu a testa no vidro da janela do carro e em sua cabeça, xingou Sherlock de todos os palavrões que conhecia.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram ao hospital. Como Sherlock havia previsto, havia algo de muito errado acontecendo. Quando ambos desceram do carro, John viu vários agentes da Scotland Yard contornando o hospital, todos fortemente armados. Havia também várias pessoas saindo do hospital correndo e gritando.

- "Chegamos tarde." – Sherlock declarou de forma sombria.

John o olhou. Ambos entraram e foram recepcionados por Lestrade, que tinha uma expressão soturna em seu rosto. O inspetor parecia cansado.

- "Mais uma vez você tinha razão, Sherlock. Ele está morto. Um tiro na cabeça, da mesma forma que o assassino da irmã do John."

- "Leve-me ao local." – Sherlock seguiu Lestrade pelos corredores do hospital. John os acompanhou sem dizer uma palavra.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. O que parecia ser mais um caso, estava se tornando um quebra-cabeça de proporções épicas. A pessoa que estava fazendo isso tinha um humor muito deturpado, quase negro, e que não media esforços para causar dor em quer que fosse. Ela parecia se divertir, aparentemente não tendo uma linha de raciocínio lógico. Bem, algum assassino tem? Também, não parecia seguir nenhum padrão de personalidade traçado pela polícia.

Era alguém que em um belo dia resolveu começar a explodir as pessoas e, quando viu que alguém lá fora atrapalhava seus planos - uma pessoa tão ou mais inteligente que ela - resolveu brincar de cão e gato, matando inocentes.

John deixou seu amigo e Lestrade entrarem no quarto do homem que haviam prendido e pegou seu celular, para tentar novamente falar com Sara. Já na primeira chamada à ligação caiu direto na secretária eletrônica. John ligou para clinica e Daniely atendeu novamente.

- "Daniely, aqui é o doutor Watson, a doutora Sawyer apareceu?" – John fechou os olhos rezando para que Sara estivesse sã e salva.

- "Bom dia doutor Watson, a doutora Sawyer ligou de novo dizendo que não iria mais vir trabalhar hoje, pois estava se sentindo indisposta." – John engoliu em seco.

- "Ah sim... Obrigada, Daniely." – John sentia uma mão apertando seu coração. Sabia que tinha algo errado. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo e disso ele tinha certeza.

- "John!" – A voz de seu amigo o tirou de seus devaneios.

- "Sim, Sherlock." - John entrou no quarto do hospital, e a cena que pode ver foi a mesma que presenciou na central da Scotland Yard.

O homem estava deitado na cama, vários pedaços de massa cefálica estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto. Sangue manchava os lençóis, o crânio completamente destruído, se eles não soubessem quem estava naquele quarto, seria difícil reconhecer a vítima.

John olhou para a janela e viu um pequeno orifício, que deveria ter sido o caminho que a bala percorreu, antes de chegar ao seu alvo.

- "É o mesmo _modus operandi_ do atirador de Londres." – Sherlock comentou olhando o buraco na janela. – "Preciso ver o ângulo certo do tiro." – O detetive não esperou por comentários ou confirmações. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas do hospital com John em seu encalço.

Quando eles chegaram do lado de fora, o loiro viu que seu amigo olhava em todas as direções, e depois de alguns segundos, fixou o olhar ao lado esquerdo do hospital, aonde havia um prédio abandonado.

Sherlock começava a seguir em direção ao seu alvo quando John o segurou pelo braço.

- "Onde pensa que está indo?" – O médico fitava-o.

- "Vou entrar no prédio para ver se encontro vestígios do atirador." – Sherlock começou a andar, mas novamente foi impedido.

- "Sherlock, e se o atirador ainda estiver lá? Você pode levar um tiro!" – John tentou não deixar toda a sua preocupação e frustração transparecer em sua voz, mas conhecendo aquele homem do jeito que conhecia, sabia que o amigo havia percebido.

- "É por isso que você está armado." – Sherlock sorriu para John. O loiro suspirou e soltou o braço do detetive.

– "Certo, mas vou à frente!" – E assim entraram no prédio.

John andava a frente e sentia Sherlock andar a suas costas. Ele entrou no modo que chamava de "soldado". Todos os seus sentidos ligados, observando cada movimento do local. O loiro podia escutar a respiração de Sherlock a suas costas, os sons dos carros na rua e até mesmo o estalar do piso sob os seus pés. O prédio estava com pouca iluminação, com chão coberto de poeira. Parecia que aquele local não recebia visitas há muito tempo.

John pôde ouvir o detetive consultor parando a suas costas. O moreno deu um muxoxo e resmungou algo que não se pode entender.

- "Sherlock, o que houve?" – O moreno já tinha dado meia volta e estava saindo do prédio. – "Sherlock pelo amor de Deus, você pode me falar o que está acontecendo?" – John guardou a arma na sua cintura.

- "Não pode ver, John?" – Sherlock respondeu sem ao menos olhar para trás. O loiro precisou correr para alcançar o amigo, já que suas pernas não eram tão longas quanto às dele.

- "Sherlock, normalmente eu consigo acompanhar apenas alguns de seus raciocínios, e agora, é um belo exemplo de que não sei do que você está falando."

Ao sair do prédio, John parou por um momento para esperar um carro que vinha passando, mas seu amigo que estava envolto em seus pensamentos e observava um caminhão de lixo passando na frente do hospital mais a frente, não parou, e atravessou a rua sem olhar para os lados. O médico hesitou por um segundo, congelado pelo choque de prever a possibilidade do seu amigo ser atropelado. Foi então que seus instintos de sobrevivência transpareceram e ele se jogou na frente do caminhão, empurrando Sherlock ao chão. Por pouco não foram atropelados.

O caminhão passou, com seu motorista exasperado, gritando palavras não muito agradáveis.

John respirava com dificuldade, ele sentia o corpo de Sherlock debaixo do seu, tremendo e com a respiração ofegante. O loiro sentia que tinha esfolado os joelhos e as mãos ao cair no asfalto. Levantou o tronco e olhou para o moreno. Seu amigo mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios ligeiramente abertos.

- "John, você está me sufocando com o seu peso." – Sherlock disse e sua voz era rouca. O médico percebeu que seu joelho estava na virilha do detetive.

- "Oh, me desculpe." - John rolou para o lado, continuando deitado no asfalto. Ele levantou as mãos na altura dos olhos e viu que ambas estavam sangrando.

Seu amigo já estava de pé, aparentemente sem nenhum arranhão. O cretino tinha sorte até nisso. Sherlock tirou a poeira do casaco e depois olhou para John que continuava deitado no chão.

- "Vai continuar deitado ai? Temos coisas a fazer!" - Sherlock tinha um tom entediado.

John se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando para o amigo.

- "Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que se deve olhar para os lados ao atravessar a rua?" – John tentava se levantar sem colocar as mãos no chão, mas estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade.

- "Olhar para os lados da rua é chato!" – Sherlock disse como se sua declaração revelasse todos os segredos do universo.

John parou de se mexer e fitou o moreno, incrédulo. Ele só podia estar brincando, não podia estar falando sério.

- "Chato, Sherlock? Chato?"

- "Você sabe que não gosto de ser repetitivo, John. E levante-se, estamos perdendo tempo!" – O detetive consultor já estava se mexendo quando ouviu a voz de John, e pelo tom de voz do mesmo, pode perceber que o loiro estava com muita raiva.

- "Sherlock, você poderia ter morrido!" – John tinha se levantado apoiando as mãos machucadas no chão sem se importar com a dor que sentiu ao fazer isso. – "Se eu não estivesse aqui, você... você... Você poderia estar morto, MORTO Sherlock!" – O loiro praticamente havia cuspido as palavras em um único fôlego.

John fechou os olhos e respirou longamente. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do amigo que agora estava impregnado em sua roupa, ele abriu os olhos e viu que Sherlock olhava-o.

- "Sherlock, você tem que ter cuidado. Eu não vou estar aqui para sempre." – John percebeu que sua voz tinha soado um pouco triste. – "Eu eventualmente vou morrer de uma forma ou outra, e acho que não vou conseguir ficar em paz sabendo que você está por ai sendo descuidado."

O loiro viu algo passar por aqueles olhos azuis, mas não conseguiu identificar o que era. Sherlock voltou seus olhos para o hospital.

- " Vamos, tenho que avisar para Lestrade que nosso atirador está dentro do hospital!" – Sherlock começou a andar.

- "Dentro do hospital?" – John perguntou começando a se locomover, mas parou no segundo passo, gemendo de dor. Havia-se esquecido que seus joelhos estavam esfolados.

- "John?" – Sherlock tinha voltado.

O loiro estava curvado pela dor que sentia, sua calça tinha sangue e estava rasgada nos joelhos. Sherlock se aproximou, pegou o braço de John e passou sobre seus ombros e o ajudou a andar e foram em direção ao hospital sem dizerem uma palavra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John ouvia Sherlock dar as explicações do que tinha acontecido a Lestrade, ele estava sentando em uma cadeira com as mãos enfaixadas, usando apenas uma cueca e uma toalha sobre o colo. A enfermeira passava um medicamento qualquer em seus joelhos. Ele ultimamente estava passando por várias situações constrangedoras, o loiro suspirou cansado. John pode ouvir Donovan reclamar.

- "Fale mais devagar aberração, só seu namorado consegue te acompanhar quando você começa a falar no modo automático." – Lestrade olhou feio para a sargento, Lestrade estava começando a perder a paciência com aquelas brincadeiras.

O inspetor viu Sherlock revirar os olhos e suspirar.

- "Vou falar mais devagar, para ver se seu cérebro acompanha o raciocínio. Andar com Anderson não está lhe fazendo bem, Sally." – Donovan abriu a boca para reclamar, mas foi interrompido pela mão levantada de Sherlock. – "Não me interrompa".

- "O atirador entrou pela porta da frente do hospital, deve ter esperado o momento certo para subir para esse andar sem ser registrado na recepção e sem ser notado. Provavelmente utilizou alguma vestimenta médica. Ele subiu as escadas, pois se usasse os elevadores, correria o risco de ser pego pelas câmeras. Assim que chegou nesse andar, ele achou o quarto do nosso suspeito. Atirou usando aquela arma com munição especial, abrindo um buraco no crânio dele, e usando outra arma comum, atirou no vidro para dar a impressão que a bala veio do alto." – O moreno se aproximou da janela, imitou com os dedos da mão uma arma e mostrou a posição que o atirador deveria ter usado para atirar daquele ângulo.

- "Mas Sherlock, todo mundo do hospital teria escutado esse tiro. Aquela arma não é necessariamente silenciosa." – Lestrade comentou.

- "Que bom que você comentou." – O dono dos olhos azuis tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Ele puxou Lestrade para perto da janela. – "Está vendo aquele caminhão de lixo, bem ali naquela esquina a frente?" – Sherlock apontou a direção. Depois de uns bons segundos, o inspetor conseguiu ver para onde o moreno apontava. – "A julgar pela velocidade que o motorista estava na hora do tiro, o caminhão estava passando e prensando o lixo. Você já ouviu o barulho que essas máquinas fazem?"

- "Você está me dizendo que o atirador calculou a hora exata que o caminhão de lixo ia passar, e o usou como silenciador?" – O inspetor estava impressionado.

- "Sim, ele é muito esperto, mas não previu que vocês iriam chegar tão rápido por causa do meu aviso. Por isso o segundo tiro." – Sherlock apontou para a janela. – "Então como distração, ele usou uma arma normal com silenciador e atirou na janela para desviar a atenção para que ele pudesse sair do hospital. Ele sabia que eu iria para fora, para ver o ângulo do tiro." – Sherlock parou pensativo.

- "Então ele ainda está aqui?" – O inspetor perguntou.

- "Não, á essa hora ele deve estar longe." – Sherlock tinha as mãos sobre a boca.

John parou de prestar atenção na conversa de Sherlock com o pessoal da Scotland Yard quando percebeu que a enfermeira lhe perguntava algo.

- " Desculpe, o que perguntou?" – John perguntou sem jeito por não ter prestado atenção no que a moça conversava com ele.

- " Perguntei se o doutor é comprometido." – Ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito

- " Eu?" – John olhou em direção a Sherlock. – " Não, não sou." – Ele respondeu, seu tom de voz era triste.

- " Nossa, um homem tão bonito e inteligente, sozinho? Que desperdício! – John riu do comentário da enfermeira.

John levantou os olhos e viu Sherlock vindo em sua direção com Lestrade logo atrás dele.

- "Já terminou por aqui?" – Sherlock estava ao lado de John. O loiro gemeu de frustração, pois seu amigo estava com aquele tom de voz. Ele tentou salvar a menina, mas já era tarde demais.

- "Sim, senhor. Eu estava conversando um pouco com o doutor Watson." – A enfermeira sorriu, mas seu sorriso logo morreu ao olhar para o modo que aquele homem a encarava.

- "Eu sugiro que você para de flertar com meu amigo, já que é casada. Sim, eu sei que é casada, a julgar pela marca em seu dedo anular. Você tirou sua aliança. É casada há três anos. Seu casamento não está indo bem, por isso você trai seu marido, inclusive, um deles é aquele médico que está olhando para você nesse exato momento." - Ele pensou por um momento, para então prosseguir. - "E eu sugiro que você faça um exame de DST para Sífilis a julgar pelas feridas cor de rosa nas palmas das mãos daquele médico."

A enfermeira olhava para Sherlock, horrorizada. John tinha as mãos sobre o rosto e estava morto de vergonha, já Lestrade estava encostado ao batente da porta e não sabia se ria ou se ficava com pena da pobre enfermeira.

- "Seu cretino!" – A enfermeira saiu do quarto.

- "Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus!" – O médico gemeu.

- "Não se preocupe, você consegue coisa melhor!"

John estava sentado em uma cadeira só de cueca, com uma toalha sobre o colo. Ele viu seu amigo olhá-lo. Então lembrou-se que à noite aquela cueca estava no corpo do amigo, e que ele próprio havia a retirado. Se lembrou também do que tinha acontecido no banheiro. Foi então que ficou mais rubro, sendo que se tivesse um pote de extrato de tomate ao seu lado, poderia considerá-lo seu irmão.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sherlock e John estavam em um dos carros que Lestrade havia reservado e voltavam para o hotel, não haveria mais nada a se fazer no hospital. Descobriram mais tarde que, a vítima, se chamava Demian Lufus. Ela estava morta e mais nada poderia ser feito a respeito. O atirador havia saído do hospital da mesma forma que entrou: sem que ninguém o visse.

Lestrade havia mostrado a ambos a gravação da segurança do hospital. Depois de três horas de gravação, eles não haviam visto ninguém suspeito. Todos que por ali passaram foram registrados, além de interrogados exaustivamente.

Estavam novamente na estaca zero. John estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Tentava fazer um resumo de tudo o que envolvia o "Homem Bomba".

Duas pessoas encontradas mortas em casa, aparentemente sem vestígios de arrombamento, cada uma com uma marca de queimadura na perna, duas letras "E" e um "D". Para o médico essas duas letras não diziam nada. Dois assassinos mortos com o abdômen destroçado, o assassino da sua irmã morto. E agora essa imitação, de acordo com Sherlock. Demian estava morto, logo, nunca iriam saber a ligação dele nessa história toda.

Era tudo muito confuso e nebuloso, John não conseguia juntar as pontas. O loiro olhou para o lado e observou que seu amigo estava com os olhos fechados, com certeza em seu "palácio mental".

John olhou para as mãos esfoladas, ia ter que desmarcar todas as suas cirurgias nas próximas semanas, pois não conseguiria segurar um bisturi com aquelas mãos. Seus joelhos estavam em um estado lastimável também, só de pensar em andar, se sentia dolorido.

Chegando ao hotel, Sherlock abriu os olhos assim que o carro parou. Saiu, deixando John para trás.

- "Sherl..." – O loiro suspirou, abriu a porta do carro e se movimentou de forma lenta para que a dor em seus joelhos fosse mínima.

- "Deixe-me ajuda-lo, doutor Watson!" – O motorista do carro viu a dificuldade que possuía e o ajudou a descer do carro.

O senhor acompanhou-o até a recepção do hotel. John agradeceu e viu Sherlock próximo ao bar do hotel, ao telefone. O loiro pediu sua chave e estava se dirigindo ao quarto quando foi parado por Anderson, o legista o olhava de cima abaixo, e possuía uma expressão no rosto que não agradou o pequeno médico.

- "É doutor, com os joelhos machucados, vai evitar que a aberração te coloque para ficar ajoelhado... Quem sabe agora você ganhe um boquete." – E riu com escárnio.

John sentiu uma vontade absurda de socar aquele homem, mas engoliu a raiva que estava sentindo e preferiu ignorar. Resolveu continuar seu caminho até o quarto.

Chegando lá, o loiro sentou com cuidado na cama, precisava tomar banho e trocar de roupa, mas ainda sentia a raiva queimá-lo por dentro. Um dia iria perder as estribeiras com Anderson e certamente seria ser preso por agressão.

O loiro perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou deitado na cama, olhando para cima. Acordou quando ouviu a porta abrir e viu Sherlock entrar por ela. Seu amigo o olhou por um momento antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. O moreno tirou o cachecol e o casaco e os pendurou atrás da porta.

- "Não jantou." – O detetive foi em direção ao banheiro e John pode o ouvir ligar a torneira da banheira.

- "Não estou com fome, e ainda é cedo." – O louro levantou da cama e deu um gemido de dor, seus joelhos ainda estavam sensíveis.

- "São vinte e duas horas, John." – Sherlock respondeu do banheiro.

O doutor ficou surpreso. Foi em direção à janela do quarto e puxou as grossas cortinas olhando para fora. Estava escuro e ele podia escutar os grilos cantando.

- "Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?" – John voltou a se sentar na cama.

Sherlock saiu do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. O médico quase engasgou. Aparentemente, seu amigo não tinha problemas em ficar seminu na frente das pessoas.

- "Eu disse que voltaria a cena do crime para analisar umas amostras que tinha pegado." – O moreno tinha se encostado a parede.

- "Você não me disse nada, Sherlock. Você tem a péssima mania de conversar comigo quando eu não estou do seu lado."

O detetive consultor voltou para dentro do banheiro, e ao fazer isso, John pode ver o ferimento da facada que ele havia levado. Aquele curativo precisava ser trocado. O loiro pode escutar barulho de água, certamente seu amigo devia ter entrado na banheira. Mas, por que ele não fechou a porta do banheiro? John queria muito tomar banho, além de sentir fome.

- "Sherlock, você poderia andar rápido? Quero tomar banho também, preciso trocar de roupas." - John tirou sua jaqueta de frio, com cuidado, pois suas mãos doíam um pouco.

- "Se você queria tomar banho deveria ter feito isso na hora que chegou ao quarto." – O moreno disse do banheiro.

John suspirou cansado, começou a tirar seu pulôver, depois pôr-se a desabotoar sua camisa xadrez. Estava tendo dificuldades com a tarefa, pois suas mãos estavam enfaixadas e dificultava o processo. Levou um susto quando viu um par de mãos o ajudando.

- "Deixa que eu faço isso."

- "JESUS CRISTO! Que susto!" – Sherlock estava a sua frente, desabotoando sua camisa. – "Por que você não faz barulho ao se aproximar das pessoas?" – John tentava se acalmar, a visão de Sherlock seminu, só de toalha, molhado e cheirando a banho tomado não estava lhe fazendo bem.

- "Você é muito distraído, John!" – O tom de voz do moreno era o mais próximo da verdade máxima do universo.

- "Não, eu não sou." – Watson se sentia como uma criança de cinco anos.

- "Você é incrivelmente desatento para certas coisas, doutor." – O detetive terminou de desabotoar a camisa do loiro e a tirou, logo em seguida, tirou sua camiseta branca pela cabeça, e suas mãos foram para o cinto da calça do menor.

- "_Wow_, o que está fazendo"? – John se afastou, mas Sherlock ignorou e se aproximou novamente.

- "Suas mãos estão enfaixadas, estou apenas facilitando para você. E você está assim por minha causa." - John parou de protestar e deixou Sherlock fazer o que quisesse. Sentia o rubor subi-lhe a face, mas iria aproveitar aquela situação.

O detetive consultor tirou o cinto e jogou-o em cima da cama. John sentiu os dedos de seu amigo encostar-se a sua barriga ao desabotoar a calça. O loiro observou sua calça descer por suas pernas e parar em seus calcanhares. Sherlock empurrou o louro de leve em direção à cama e o fez sentar.

O moreno puxou a calça de John e a tirou pelos pés, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto. Ele se aproximou e colocou os longos dedos no cós da cueca de John, fazendo o loiro prender a respiração e morder os lábios. John levantou os quadris para facilitar a retirada da peça.

John estava nu na frente de Sherlock, com o moreno só de toalha na cintura. Vários pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de John, mas ele não estava preparado para o que ouviu dos lábios de Sherlock.

- "Você é esteticamente agradável." – Seu _amigo_ disse em um sussurro.

Conhecendo aquele homem como conhecia, Sherlock estava dizendo que ele era... Bonito? Seria isso mesmo? Devia estar sonhando.

- "Queria experimentar algo... Para fins científicos." – O tom de voz do moreno era levemente hesitante.

John balançou a cabeça, concordando. Não conseguiria dizer nenhuma palavra. Sherlock se ajoelhou e colocou suas duas mãos nas coxas de John, fazendo o loiro ofegar. O detetive o perscrutava com os olhos. O louro percebeu que o moreno estava se inclinando. Ele não iria... Não, claro que não... Sherlock se abaixou mais. Seu amigo não estava indo fazer um... Não... John sentiu o hálito quente da boca de Sherlock em seu membro.

- "Oh, Deus!" – John mordeu os lábios com força.

Mas por algum motivo, Sherlock se afastou, John gemeu de raiva e frustração e segundos depois a porta do quarto estava sendo aberta.

- "Sherlock, John! Achamos Sara, ela está internada em um hospital muito machucada e..." – Lestrade parou de falar quando reparou nos dois homens dentro do quarto. O moreno estava de pé, só com uma toalha na cintura, e olhava-o com um olhar assassino. O doutor Watson estava sentado na cama, nu e semiereto. – "Oh" – Lestrade virou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto, mas antes deixou escapar um: – "Estou esperando vocês lá embaixo, temos que ir embora hoje." – E saiu correndo como se todos os demônios estivessem atrás dele.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Depois de algumas horas, eles chegaram a Londres.

John não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com a habilidade de Sherlock de fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Queria muito entender o que o moreno queria fazer no hotel. As evidências apontavam para um caminho, mas John duvidava que as intenções de seu amigo eram aquela. Era sorte demais. No máximo, isso só aconteceria em seus sonhos eróticos com o moreno.

O detetive havia ido ao necrotério para ver os corpos do homem que tinha morrido na catedral e de Demian, John foi ao hospital visitar Sara. Seus pensamentos de uma forma ou de outra iam sempre em direção a Sherlock. O loiro estava no táxi e olhava para fora. Percebeu que estava colecionando situações embaraçosas com seu amigo.

Também tinha notado que seu companheiro parecia gostar de constrangê-lo. No mínimo, ele usava-o para experimentos ou algo do gênero. Ou poderia estar escrevendo um livro, que John podia imaginar o título: "10 lições de como enlouquecer seu colega de quarto".

O loiro riu do pensamento idiota. Mas, convenhamos. Sherlock o estava deixando maluco. Hum, maluco não era bem a palavra. Para uma pessoa que todos diziam ser assexuada, ele tinha ficado bem animado no quarto do Hotel em Salisbury, quando tinha-lhe tirado a cueca.

John havia corrido para dentro do banheiro, demonstrando toda a sua covardia, admitia, mas ele queria dar a Sherlock o gosto do próprio remédio. Porém, no fim das contas, quem experimentou do próprio remédio, havia sido ele próprio. Ainda podia se lembrar com riquezas de detalhe o que acontecera depois de haver-se trancado no banheiro.

* * *

**Lembranças do primeiro dia em Salisbury:**

John encostou-se a porta do banheiro. Suas pernas tremiam, ria nervosamente, por dois motivos. Primeiro: pelo olhar de incredulidade que viu no rosto de Sherlock quando simplesmente saiu. Segundo: Sherlock Holmes havia ficado excitado.

O filho mais novo da família Watson quase enfartou ao ouvir uma batida forte na porta do banheiro.

- "John, abra a porta!" – era Sherlock. – "Agora."

O louro fechou os olhos. Sabia que ia se arrepender, mas não achava que iria ser tão rápido. E sem perceber, viu-se abrindo a porta para um Sherlock ainda nu e excitado.

O moreno entrou, passou por ele sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, e foi em direção ao _Box_ do banheiro. Tinha ligado o chuveiro e pela sombra no _Box_, John pode ver o "homem-máquina" com uma mão apoiada na parede e a outra se tocando.

Arregalou os olhos e fez menção de sair, mas ficou grudado ao chão quando escutou um gemido do moreno. O loiro sentia a garganta seca e a respiração irregular, e ouviu outro gemido. Fechou os olhos com força e se obrigou a sair, mas sua força de vontade parecia não ser tão grande quanto achava que era.

Pôde perceber pela sombra no _Box_, Sherlock parar de se tocar e encostar as costas no azulejo deixando a água descer pelo seu corpo.

- "Problemas com a sua técnica?" – John quis se chutar assim que fechou a boca.

- "Não... Por quê? Quer me mostrar... Como se faz?" – A voz do moreno estava um pouco ofegante. John sentiu raiva, Sherlock estava brincando consigo novamente.

- "Não. Resolva os seus problemas sozinho!" O doutor ouviu o chuveiro ser fechado e Sherlock sair do _Box_. O moreno parecia normal, frio e impassível como sempre. Ele se aproximou de John e falou em uma voz baixa e rouca.

- "Eu controlo meu corpo, não deixo-me levar por instintos primais e selvagens, como a maioria das pessoas. Isso nubla minha mente e não me deixa pensar. Você pode tomar seu banho agora." – O moreno saiu do banheiro deixando um John muito "puto" para trás.

John gastou vários minutos desnecessários no chuveiro. Quando saiu, encontrou Sherlock sentando no sofá lendo um livro de aparência muito velha. John pode ler "Macbeth" na capa. O moreno o ignorou, então John fez o mesmo. Vestiu sua roupa e ficou olhando para o beliche.

- "Qual das duas?" – O companheiro de quarto perguntou.

- "Vou ficar com a debaixo, não gosto de alturas." – John arrumou suas coisas e entrou debaixo dos cobertores, tentando dormir.

Depois de meia hora, ainda não tinha conseguido adormecer. Sherlock ainda lia seu livro, sentando no sofá. O colchão de sua cama era mais duro que os colchões do exército, então, pode prever fortes dores nas costas no dia seguinte. O médico pensou em pedir para o moreno trocar de cama consigo, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Respirou fundo e virou de costas para parede, se forçando a se entregar nos braços da inconsciência.

Ele só não esperava ter pesadelos com Sherlock, ou sonhar com o que tinha acontecido no banheiro. Mas como John conhecia sua sorte, um dos dois ia acontecer. Suspirou cansado e por fim dormiu.

**Fim das lembranças do primeiro dia em Salisbury**

* * *

John sorriu, o filho de uma mãe sabia que o colchão de baixo era duro e não disse nada. E o pior? Provavelmente ele nem dormira.

Seu táxi chegou ao destino, ele desceu e foi ver Sara.

Quando chegou a seu quarto ela ainda estava desacordada, a médica tinha vários roxos pelos braços, além do lábio inferior cortado. O médico fechou os olhos tentando aplacar a fúria que ameaçava consumi-lo. Sara não merecia aquilo.

Quem tivesse feito àquela atrocidade, iria pagar, era uma promessa. O loiro estava sentando ao lado da amiga, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar indicando uma mensagem recebida.

"Outra morte, Rua Dicorina, Nº 7545. Venha! – S.H."

John suspirou cansado, e foi encontra-se com Sherlock.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O loiro estava em mais outra cena de crime. Aquilo estava virando um massacre. O homem bomba estava brincando com eles. John ainda se sentia entorpecido com tudo que tinha acontecido em Salisbury. Vez ou outra, ele passava a mão sobre os lábios, lembrando-se do beijo que Sherlock tinha-lhe dado, do que tinha acontecido no banheiro, lembrando-se de Sherlock de joelhos em sua frente. O loiro foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz de Anderson.

- "E ai doutor, ainda sente alguma dor?" – Perguntou da forma mais sarcástica que conseguiu, fazendo John franzir as sobrancelhas.

- "Por que pergunta, Anderson"?

- "Queria saber se foi difícil ficar de quatro para a aberração te pegar, se é que me entende... estando com os joelhos machucados."

John arregalou os olhos, a última gota de paciência que lhe restava tinha escorrido pelo esgoto, mas foi poupado de uma resposta ou atitude quando sentiu alguém a suas costas, e viu Anderson arregalar os olhos.

- Por que, está interessado, Anderson? – A voz de Sherlock era fria e letal.

- Eu? Interessado em uma aberração como você? Nem se fosse mulher! E esse seu amiguinho, é um idiota por ficar perto de você. Ele parece um cachorrinho pronto para lamber suas botas a um simples comando seu.

John prevendo um desastre segurou Sherlock pela cintura. O moreno olhou-o e John balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- "Não vale a pena, Sherlock."

- "Você deve estar muito curioso não é, Anderson? Mas infelizmente não estou interessado. Peça a Sally para variar um pouco." – A voz de detetive era baixa e assassina.

Anderson girou nos calcanhares e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

- "John."

- "Esqueça. Vamos ver o corpo."

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta 1**: Boa noite (levando em consideração o horário em que eu escrevi).

Que vos fala, é a nova beta dessa fanfiction. Fazia tempo em que eu não via nenhuma história dentro do _fandom _de Sherlock que me instigasse a ler. Porém, quando achei, apesar de ter um _plot _bem estruturado, a fanfiction em questão me dava certo desanimo em ler, por questões gramaticais. Foi quando me ofereci para ser _Beta Reader_ e a autora aceitou. Sei o quanto o _fandom _de Sherlock é crítico e por vezes severo, levando em consideração a inteligência do _Consulting Detective, _e é por isso, que se por algum acaso, venha ocorrer erros gramaticais, que passem despercebidos por mim, não hesitem em me comunicar. Não sou perfeita, nem tenciono ser. Muito menos sou uma professora com mestrado em Língua Portuguesa, mas nem por isso me faço de ignorante e tento aprender o que há de melhor no nosso idioma. Bem, com as recomendações dadas, espero que aproveitem a (mudança) leitura.

* * *

**Nota Beta 2 e Consultora Holmes de Qualidade: **Olá People! Hi Ada, bem vinda ao time! o/ espero que se sinta em casa. A fic está ficando melhor a cada capítulo e quanto mais melhorada, mais vamos nos divertir, né? \o/

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... esse é o décimo capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... Dêem as boas vindas a Ada Kaline, ela faz parte do time de Beta da minha fic. Algumas pessoas me mandaram review dizendo dos erros de português. Como respondi para alguns, eu leio muito em inglês e escrevo também, por isso a minha grande deficiência em nossa idioma, minha beta a SHolmes faz milagres com o que escrevo e no tempo que mando a fic pra ela. Então dentre todos que comentaram a Ada Kaline perguntou e se prontificou a betar a fic para mim. Aceitei a oferta, claro! Espero que gostem das mudanças e que a qualidade de fic aumente cada vez mais.

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi do capítulo 9**: LiaCollins, Downey, AyyaChan (capitulo 8), Maria Luiza, Lara (capitulo 8), Lara, Lia, DameKenshi, LHC, Nanda, Chrizes, Bentinho (capitulo 8), Piper Winchester, MellIchihara, ****MoeGreenishrage**** (capitulo 8), ****MoeGreenishrage****, Aurora, Bentinho, Mylena, Iza Amai (capitulo 8), Iza Amai e Vamiranjo.**

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Gostaria de agradecer também a todos que leram por um motivo ou outro não deixaram comentários... ahhh lindos... deixem de serem timidos.. xD~~~~  
**

* * *

**Resposta de Review sem login:**

**Maria Luiza: **Até que enfim o John tomou atitude de homem xD~~~ mas fazer o que é o efeito Sherlock \o\... E o que aconteceu no banheiro?o bom agora você sabe..xD Bom, sobre o beijo, agora saber as motivações de Sherlock.. ele é uma mala *suspira* Obrigada por ler e comentar linda!

**Chrizes: "**_minha personalidade forte x.x sou bem temperamental e  
extrovertida, então foda-se xD" _Ri horrores... xD~~~ O cara quer fuder com o John? Ui!

Em defesa do John eu digo que depois de várias vezes o Sherlock deixar ele não mão, ele vez a mesma coisa com o moreno, e logico se ferrou depois.. =D Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado. E o premio de melhor Moffat do ano vai paraaaa: Karla Malfoy \o\~~~

Mesmo com a betagem da Ada Kaline e da SHolmes se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

Campanha faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 05 de Agosto**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Alguém vai ter um pequeno ataque de ciúmes, e alguém vai ler um soco merecido.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo: **

John colocou o presente em cima da mesa em frente a Sherlock.

- " Por que isso?" – Sherlock perguntou sem tirar os olhos do microscópio.

- " É um presente." – John respondeu.

- "Não precisava comprar outra blusa roxa para mim." – Sherlock disse.

- " Como sabe que é uma camisa roxa?" – John perguntou olhando para embalagem para ver se tinha alguma parte da camisa do lado de fora. – " Ok, tudo bem. Mas eu comprei porque a sua estragou quando viajamos e você gostava dela."

- "Eu não tenho preferência por cor, John." – John o olhou confuso.

- " Mas você a usava com mais freqüência."

- "Eu usava porque você ficava mais aberto a sugestões quando eu a usava." – Sherlock sorriu e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

- " - Cretino." – John disse em voz baixa.


	11. Chapter 11 Tempo de Ouvir

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 11.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta 1**: Ada Kaline;

**Beta 2** e Consultora Holmes de Qualidade: SHOLMES;

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (13+)

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteudo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor não leia.

**Avisos 2**: Nesse capitulo alguém vai ter um pequeno ataque de ciúmes, e alguém vai ler um soco merecido.

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagensforam criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Tempo de Ouvir**

John desligou o alarme do seu celular pela décima vez, juntando coragem para se levantar. O alarme tocava a cada cinco minutos. Havia dormido por uma hora, apenas uma maldita hora. Sentia-se tão cansado, fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

O loiro fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e o seu celular estava despertando novamente. Sentiu uma vontade louca de jogá-lo na parede.

- JOHN, DESLIGUE ESSE MALDITO ALARME! – Sherlock gritou do andar de baixo. – Eu preciso pensar, mas esse maldito barulho não deixa!

O doutor gemeu de frustração, se comportando como uma criança de cinco anos cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor enquanto o aparelho celular continuava a tocar. Sara havia saído do hospital, mas como seu estado era delicado, estava de licença médica por três meses. John, de alguma forma, se sentindo responsável pelo o que tinha acontecido a ela, se prontificou a atender todos os pacientes que estavam agendados para a médica. Logo, sentia na pele os efeitos do trabalho de jornada dupla, chegando cedo para abrir a clínica e ficando até tarde para fechá-la.

- JOHN, DESLIGUE ESSE MALDITO TELEFONE OU SUBO E O JOGO PELA JANELA. – Sherlock gritou novamente.

John resmungou algo sem sentido, levou a mão ao lado da cômoda pegando o aparelho e desligando o alarme. Se o loiro não se levantasse naquele momento, não conseguiria tomar seu chá, chegaria atrasado para abrir a clínica e como por consequência, ficaria até mais tarde atendendo pacientes.

Suspirou cansando.

Levantou da cama sentindo os ossos do corpo reclamar. A dor que sentia era muito maior que qualquer outro tipo de dor. Poderia estar doente? Pois bem, não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar doente, afinal, era médico. Ao ver da população, os profissionais da área não adoeciam. Doce engano. Por fim, pegou seu roupão, vestiu por cima do pijama, descendo as escadas para o térreo. Chegando a sala, deparou-se com o detetive esparramado no sofá, o robe de ceda azul cobria-lhe o corpo. Sobre a pele do braço direito, havia três adesivos de nicotina.

Seu amigo estava entediado e irascível desde a viagem. O último caso que Lestrade havia-lhe passado tinha-se revelado fácil e "chato", como o mesmo classificou, quando colocou os olhos por poucos segundos em cima do corpo.

Tinham voltado para casa depois disso, tendo Sherlock neste estado de humor desde então. O moreno passava seu tempo olhando para suas anotações do caso intitulado "Homem Bomba", que estavam coladas na parede. Ficava por horas a fio conversando consigo mesmo. O caso estava deixando-o maravilhado e irritado simultaneamente.

John passou pela sala e não disse nada. O loiro não era sociável pela manhã, enquanto não tomava sua caneca de chá. Colocou a água para esquentar voltando para o quarto, na intenção de tomar banho enquanto a água fervia. Quando voltou, preparou seu chá, sorvendo o primeiro gole como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Mal havia terminado de tomar a caneca quando viu Sherlock estender o braço em sua direção. O doutor queria soltar alguns impropérios ou reclamar, contudo não tinha força ou ânimo para tal. No fim, colocou mais chá na sua própria caneca e entregou ao detetive. Buscou sua pasta, olhou o relógio e observou que já eram 06h30min da manhã. Devia estar na clínica as 07h00min, logo, precisaria correr para não chegar atrasado. Iria sair, mas ao se virar para fechar a porta pode ver Sherlock fitando a caneca de chá com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxX**

* * *

John observou o relógio na parede da sala de seu consultório, já passavam das onze horas da noite. Suas costas estavam-lhe matando. Só gostaria de ter sua cama consigo. Ouvia a paciente em sua frente, tentava forcar no que ela dizia-lhe, mas suas pálpebras não queriam ficar abertas.

- Doutor? – A mulher chamou-o, fazendo-lhe abriu os olhos.

- Desculpe-me, o que dizia? – John se endireitou na cadeira e a dor nas costas incomodou.

A mulher repetiu os sintomas. Ela não poderia brigar com um médico tão cavalheiro e bonito como doutor Watson, só que parecia-lhe que o bom homem não tinha uma boa noite de sonos a dias.

O doutor se levantou para medir a pressão da paciente quando seu celular vibrou.

- Desculpe, só um minuto. – John pegou o celular e observou que se tratava de uma mensagem.

"_Preciso que compre amônia. Traga-a quando vier para casa. – S.H."_

O loiro suspirou, colocando o celular sobre a mesa, começando a examinar a mulher. Estava ouvindo o coração da paciente com o estetoscópio quando seu celular vibrou novamente. Ignorou o aparelho, voltando sua atenção a mulher que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Quando examinava as amídalas da paciente, o aparelho celular vibrou mais uma vez, fazendo com que John passasse os dedos sobre os olhos cansados.

- Olhe doutor, deve ser importante. – John Watson direcionou um sorriso amarelo para mulher e alcançou seu celular, que possuía duas mensagens.

"_O leite acabou. Traga-o, também. – S.H." _

O médico até sorriu, mas ao ler a segunda mensagem, teve vontade de socar o remetente do SMS.

"_Você ainda não chegou com a minha amônia. Além de estar atrasando meu experimento, alguém pode estar sendo morto por sua causa nesse momento. – S.H."_

- Oh, meu Deus! – O loiro gemeu, segurou o aparelho telefônico com uma força desnecessária e respondeu.

"_Compre você mesmo sua amônia, estou ocupado, trabalhando. – J.W."_

Depois de cinco segundos, a resposta chegou_._

"_Seu trabalho pode esperar, meu experimento não. – S.H."_

O doutor fitou seu celular sem acreditar no que estava lendo. Raiva borbulhava em sua pele.

"_Se o seu experimento não pode esperar, não será um sacrifício tirar sua bunda magra da cadeira e ir comprar, já que tudo o que você faz é 'em nome da ciência'. Tenho mais o que fazer. – J.W."_

- Sua namorada é ciumenta, hein?! – A mulher sorria para John. O loiro tinha se esquecido da pobre senhora que estava atendendo.

- Oh, me desculpe senhora Tobias. Não é minha namorada, só um amigo muito folgado. Desculpe-me, mesmo. Termino com a senhora em um minuto. - E quando ia deixar o aparelho celular em cima de sua mesa, o mesmo vibrou novamente. John respirava profundamente, enquanto pensava se lia a mensagem ou não. Por fim, suspirou, se sentindo derrotado e leu as palavras do detetive.

"_Você já viu minhas nádegas vezes demais para saber que elas não são magras. – S.H."_

John tinha um olhar indignado. Segundos depois, recebeu outro SMS.

"_Se você não trouxer para mim o que pedi, vou acabar com todos os produtos de limpeza do apartamento para tirar a quantidade de amônia que preciso, então, não reclame depois. – S.H."_

- Filho de uma mãe! – O loiro disse em voz alta.

- Algum problema doutor? – A mulher parecia se divertir.

- Não, senhora Tobias. – O doutor pegou o aparelho e escreveu:

"_Certo, me dê uma hora. Eu ainda te mato, Sherlock! – J.W."_

"_Não se esqueça do leite e, quando for me xingar, faça em alemão. Já disse-lhe que é mais eficaz para liberar a raiva. Sim, John, você é um livro aberto. – S.H."_

O loiro mordeu a língua, colocou o celular dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha trancando-a, como se o fato citado fosse fazer com que Sherlock não o atormentasse.

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

John Hamish Watson não teve uma vida fácil. Sua mãe sempre fora ausente, tendo por consequência seu pai o arrastando para morarem na Austrália. Anos depois, voltaram para Inglaterra onde entrou para a universidade de Londres, se formando em Medicina. Por um tempo, trabalhou como assistente de cirurgião no St. Barth, logo depois indo para a guerra e por fim, sendo baleado. Voltou para Londres como um inválido, até se encontrar com Sherlock.

Já havia vivido muito, sobrevivido a muita coisa, se considerando um homem forte, com nervos de aço. Ou talvez de titânio. Era a única explicação plausível para viver ao lado de Sherlock e não ter o estrangulado. Bem, mas de todas as coisas que aconteceram consigo, de tudo o que já havia vivido só existia uma coisa que tirava o médico do sério: A MALDITA MAQUINA DO SUPERMERCADO.

O loiro subia a escada do apartamento, a raiva transbordando como uma aura negra que podia ser sentida a vários metros de distância. O médico entrou, observando o detetive tocar seu violino com tamanha serenidade. Sentou-se em sua poltrona, fechando os olhos, numa tentativa de aplacar a raiva que consumia-lhe.

John fora capitão do exército, era eximo atirador, tendo matado várias pessoas. Obviamente, não se orgulhava disso, mas sua redenção se adquiria nas vidas que havia salvado. Apesar de tudo o que passou, a essa altura da vida, sentia-se derrotado por uma maldita máquina. O homem suspirou cansado.

- Minha amônia, onde esta? – Sherlock havia parado de tocar, questionando o parceiro sobre suas encomendas.

John lançou o seu melhor olhar assassino para o detetive consultor. O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha e em seus lábios um pequeno sorriso se formou.

- A máquina de novo? John, você precisa aprender a operá-la corretamente. – Disse Sherlock, em um tom despretensioso.

- Aprender a operar a máquina? Aquele objeto infernal não gosta de mim! – John protestou exasperado.

- John, é uma máquina, não possui sentimentos. Você apenas tem que aprender a opera-la corretamente. – O mais alto sentou-se em sua poltrona e começou a dedilhar seu violino.

- Eu sei que aquela coisa infernal não tem sentimentos, Sherlock, não sou tão estúpido. Mas ela simplesmente não funciona comigo. – A voz do médico tinha um tom irritadiço e derrotado.

O doutor viu Sherlock se levantar e ir em direção ao seu quarto. O loiro ficou sem entender a atitude do moreno, então, optou por ignorar. Fechou os olhos, começando a trabalhar sua respiração, na tentativa de se acalmar.

- Venha, John.

O loiro abriu os olhos, percebendo que Sherlock havia trocado de roupa e estava abotoando seu casaco. Depois, pegou seu cachecol e colocou-o em volta do pescoço.

- Para onde, Sherlock? Lestrade ligou?

- Não, preciso da minha amônia.

* * *

**XxxxxxxX**

* * *

Os dois homens foram caminhado para o supermercado que ficava aberto vinte quatro horas, pois não era tão longe de Baker Street. John caminhava ao lado do amigo. O moreno parecia-lhe absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto John aproveitava a deixa para observar o homem ao seu lado. Caminhar com o detetive dava-lhe uma sensação agradável. Era diferente de correr, saltar ou se esquivar de balas.

Andar ao lado daquele grande homem era no mínimo gratificante. John sentia como se tivesse borboletas no estômago. Sua mão estava tão próxima à do moreno que, se ele esticasse um pouco os dedos, poderia tocá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos de uma caminhada silenciosa, ambos chegaram ao supermercado. O loiro pegou uma cesta, começando a procurar o que precisava. O olhar de Sherlock era completamente entediado.

- Foi você quem quis vir. – John comentou displicentemente.

- Não estou reclamando, estou? – Sherlock pegou uma lata de extrato de tomate e começou a ler o rótulo. O médico o olhou desconfiado.

- Por que, exatamente, você quis vir para o supermercado comigo? – John pegou uma embalagem de torrada qualquer.

- Só quero provar um ponto. – Sherlock colocou a lata de extrato de tomate no lugar, deixando o loiro pegar o resto das coisas. Seguiu em direção à outra prateleira, ao fundo do mercado, na sessão de higiene.

O médico terminou de pegar o que precisava e quando estava procurando pelo detetive com os olhos, sentiu a presença do mesmo ao seu lado. Observou-o jogar algo de forma displicente dentro da cesta que carregava.

John olhou para o que Sherlock havia colocado em sua cesta e engasgou quando viu do que se tratava. O moreno havia colocado um tubo de _KY_ junto com os outros produtos. O loiro conseguiu a proeza de ficar rubro em tempo recorde.

- Sherlock, o que diabos é isso? – John tentou não parecer tão perturbado, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Creio que o produto é auto explicativo, John. – O mais alto respondeu, pegando seu aparelho telefônico do bolso, digitando algo.

O doutor estava na fila para pagar os produtos, ainda sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha. O que Sherlock iria fazer com aquilo? O loiro balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar as imagens mentais (nada puras) que se formavam a cada vez que olhava para a embalagem do produto. Olhou de relance para o moreno e pode perceber que o mesmo olhava com interesse para o lado esquerdo do supermercado, permanecendo com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

O loiro suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a fila. Havia uma senhora a sua frente, que olhou-lhe e sorriu, mas o sorriso sumiu quando a mulher viu o tubo de _KY_ em sua cesta, além de perceber Sherlock logo atrás de John. Em um sussurro baixo, a senhora deixou escapar algo como: "Pouca vergonha", fazendo com que John se sentisse um depravado.

Quando chegou sua vez na máquina, John respirou fundo. Passou todos os produtos, pegou seu cartão que estava na carteira e o transpôs no leitor.

- Cartão inválido, por favor, utilize outra forma de pagamento. – A máquina respondeu com sua voz metódica e monótona.

John respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez.

- Cartão inválido, por favor, utilize outra forma de pagamento. – Foi-se ouvido novamente.

O ex-soldado perdeu seu último resquício de paciência, começando a xingar a máquina. Escutou o detetive suspirar a suas costas, mas não se importou, continuando a descontar sua raiva.

- John. – Sherlock o chamou, mas foi ignorado. – John Watson! – A voz do moreno foi um pouco mais alta.

- Seu monte de ferro inútil.

O loiro sentiu mãos em seus ombros.

- Se acalme. Dê-me seu cartão. – E sem esperar por uma reação do loiro, Sherlock pegou o cartão de sua mão. Olhou o objeto por alguns segundos e suspirou cansado. A fila atrás de ambos só aumentava. John queria enfiar-se em um buraco. O moreno tirou a carteira do bolso do casaco e pegou um cartão.

- Use o meu. – Entregou-o ao médico. O loiro passou o objeto, vendo a máquina depois de alguns segundos, pedir a senha. Sherlock digitou-a, fazendo com que fosse liberado o cupom fiscal. John sentiu sua indignação aumentar. Mais que depressa começou a embalar os produtos escondendo o tubo de _KY_ no fundo da sacola, pois além das pessoas estarem reclamando da demora, elas estavam olhando feio e cochichando sobre o produto.

John mataria Sherlock qualquer dia desses.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

* * *

O médico e o detetive consultor voltavam para Baker Street, ambos em completo silêncio.

- Você podia ao menos carregar as sacolas. – John comentou, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu estou pensando. – Sherlock respondeu.

- Você pode muito bem pensar e carregar as sacolas. Por que eu tenho que fazer todo o trabalho duro? – John retrucou aborrecido.

- Carregar sacolas é chato. - Sherlock ignorou-o, andando tranquilamente com as mãos atrás das costas. O ex-militar pode perceber - pela postura - que o homem ao seu lado estava concentrado em algo. O quebra-cabeça do caso do "Homem Bomba" estava-o consumindo.

- Conseguiu descobrir algo mais sobre o caso? – O loiro perguntou, fazendo com que Sherlock olhasse-o.

- Eu observo os fatos, John. Olho para as cenas dos crimes, eu analiso as evidências... Contudo, essas não me dizem nada. Pelo menos nada do que eu já não saiba. Sei como é o assassino. Isso foi fácil, mas falta algo. Uma peça que por algum motivo não consegui assimilar. Falta um motivo para os assassinatos. Não há motivação aparente para os homicídios. - O moreno comentou, parecendo intrigado.

- Você disse que sabe quem é o assassino? – John parou de andar. Sherlock parou logo em seguida, revirando os olhos.

- Eu disse que sei como é o assassino. Mas isso não é relevante, John. – O detetive voltou a andar, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

- Não é relevante saber quem é o assassino? Você ficou doido? – John voltou a andar.

- Eu já dei o perfil do atirador para a polícia, mas eles prenderam-no? Não, são incompetentes demais para isso. Contudo, prendê-lo não vai fazer com que os assassinatos parem. O atirador só é a pessoa atrás do revólver. Eu quero saber quem é o homem por trás do atirador. – O moreno comentou sombrio. – Se prendermos o atirador, o mandante simplesmente contratará outra pessoa e as mortes continuarão. – O homem mais alto suspirou, parecendo voltar a pensar.

- Quem garante que o atirador não é a cabeça por trás dos assassinatos? – O médico indagou.

- Não, John! Concordo que o atirador é inteligente, mas sua inteligência tem limites, e pelo estado que encontramos o corpo do assassino da sua irmã, ele é muito passional. – O moreno levou uma das mãos ao queixo como se analisasse as próprias palavras.

- Passional? – O doutor Watson franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Os dois primeiros corpos dos assassinos que encontramos no beco, foram de certa forma profissional. Pólvora na medida certa, sem muitos vestígios para que eu pudesse fazer uma análise descente... Isso foi queima de arquivo, John. Ele só está limpando a bagunça de alguém.

Pararam à porta do número 221B.

- Limpando a bagunça de alguém? – O outro homem não estava acompanhando o raciocínio do "homem máquina".

- Não vou me repetir, John. – Sherlock comentou exasperado.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica. – O loiro encarava o detetive de forma zombeteira.

- Sim, John. Alguém está por trás dos assassinatos. Mas em algum ponto essa pessoa não fica contente com o que acontece e simplesmente manda sumir com tudo. – Sherlock olhava para porta com o número 221B fixado.

- Mas o que você quis dizer com ele ser passional? – Acabou por perguntar.

- Não ouviu nada do que eu disse-lhe? Onde está com a cabeça? – O moreno retirou o cachecol do pescoço.

- Escutei cada palavra. – John desejou ter um pouco mais de paciência. – Só cometi o erro de não conseguir acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio.

- Aparentemente, ninguém consegue. Não vai abrir a porta? Estou congelando aqui fora. – Sherlock olhava para o menor parado na calçada.

- Eu estou com as mãos ocupadas. Acho que pode deduzir isso, não é? Não precisa ser um gênio. – O loiro olhava para o amigo que mantinha um olhar curioso no rosto.

- Minhas chaves estão lá em cima. – Sherlock cruzou os braços atrás das costas.

- Então bata na porta e chame à senhora Hudson.

- A senhora Hudson não está. Saiu hoje e muito provavelmente só voltará amanhã. - O moreno parecia impaciente. – Você tem a chave, abra a porta. Meus experimentos não podem esperar.

- A chave está no meu bolso, pegue-a, depois abra a porta. – John virou-se de lado.

- Por que não abre você? – O detetive revidou.

- Sherlock, minhas mãos estão ocupadas. – John disse exacerbado.

- Coloque as sacolas no chão. – O mais alto fitava-o.

- Eu não vou colocar a comida no chão só porque você quer. Você tem duas opções: Ou pega as sacolas e eu abro a porta, ou você pega a chave no meu bolso e abre a porta. Simples, escolha. – John olhou-o de forma desafiadora.

O loiro presenciou Sherlock o analisando. Podia "ver" o cérebro do "mago do raciocínio" trabalhar nas possibilidades, só não entendia por que o moreno simplesmente não abria a porta. Bem sabia que Sherlock era avesso a contatos físicos, mas era isso ou sofrer hipotermia. O moreno pareceu escolher sua opção, pois tirou as mãos do casaco e se aproximou do loiro.

Sherlock parou a poucos centímetros de John, olhando-o por alguns segundos. O loiro prendeu a respiração. Na maioria das vezes, conseguia prever os movimentos do inglês mais novo, contudo dessa vez não conseguiu perceber pela postura do amigo o que ele iria fazer.

O médico observou Sherlock mover o braço em sua direção, quase como se fosse abraçá-lo. O loiro deu um pequeno grito sufocado quando sentiu a mão do detetive consultor em suas nádegas. Foi por apenas alguns segundos, mas para John pareceu uma eternidade.

- Sherlock... O... Que... Está fazendo? – John conseguiu se forçar a perguntar. Sherlock não respondeu. Afastou-se e foi em direção à porta, segundos depois John ouviu um clique e a porta se abriu.

- Vamos. Não quero congelar aqui fora. – Entrou, deixando um homem frustrado e raivoso para trás.

* * *

**XxxxxX**

* * *

Certo dia, o doutor estava saindo da clínica e resolveu ir andando para casa. Passou em frente a uma loja e viu algo na vitrine que o fez parar. Sorrindo, entrou na loja.

Chegando ao apartamento, colocou o presente em cima da mesa, de frente a Sherlock.

- Por que isso? – O mais alto perguntou-lhe, sem retirar os olhos do microscópio.

- É um presente. – O outro respondeu.

- Não precisava comprar outra camiseta roxa para mim. – Sherlock disse.

- Como sabe que é uma camisa roxa? – John perguntou, olhando para embalagem. Tentava ver se havia alguma parte de tecido do lado de fora. – Oh, tudo bem. Você é o extraordinário Sherlock Holmes. De qualquer forma, comprei-a porque a sua estragou quando viajamos e você gostava dela.

- Eu não tenho preferência por cor. – O outro rapaz olhou-o confuso.

- Mas você a usava com mais frequência.

- Isso porque você ficava mais aberto a sugestões quando eu usava-a. – O orgulhoso Sherlock Holmes sorriu e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

- Cretino. – O mais velho disse em voz baixa.

* * *

**XxxxxX**

* * *

Já havia três dias que o moreno estava envolto com seus experimentos, três dias que não dormia, não comia e não falava com ninguém. Essa situação estava acabando com os nervos do médico. O loiro estava sentado na sala, vestido com seu roupão costumeiro, lendo o jornal. Não havia nada novo. Nenhum caso que poderia arrancar o detetive consultor daquele estado. O moreno já havia jogado vários objetos na parede da cozinha. Por fim, suspirou resignado, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a Sherlock.

- Sherlock? – John chamou-o, mas não obteve resposta. – Nós poderíamos sair para comer, quem sabe isso ajude-o a pensar.

- Não estou com fome.

- Oh, você falou. – Brincou.

- Obviamente. Minhas cordas vocais funcionam perfeitamente, portanto possuo fala. – Sherlock comentou irritado.

- Eu venho conversando com você durante três dias, mas durante esses mesmos dias, não recebi resposta alguma. – O loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo com que o outro homem olhasse-o.

- Conversou? Não percebi. – O moreno voltou sua atenção para o microscópio.

- Não percebeu? – Agora o loiro sentia vontade de jogar algo, não na parede, mas sim em Sherlock. – Estava conversando, tentando ajudar-lhe no caso e você meramente opta por me ignorar? Tudo bem.

John saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto, algum tempo depois, desceu as escadas. Estava indo em direção à porta quando escutou a voz do único detetive consultor existente.

- Onde está indo? – Perguntou-lhe.

- Estou saindo para comer ou talvez me divertir. Há meses não sei o que é isso. – John disse e sua voz saiu raivosa. – _"Quem sabe eu consiga alguém para transar."_ – Pensou consigo.

- Você tem um encontro? – O moreno tinha um "quê" de curiosidade na voz.

- Por que a pergunta? – John respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Você está usando uma calça Jean nova, não está usando suas blusas xadrezes de costume e sim, uma de uma única cor. Também está com o perfume que normalmente usa quando sai para algum encontro. Estranho... Normalmente, quando tem algum encontro, você passa o dia todo nervoso e tenso, mas não observei esse comportamento hoje.

- Só cansei de ficar aqui, sem fazer nada. Estou trabalhando como um maluco, além de sair com você correndo Londres a fora atrás de assassinos. Estou cansado, precisando de um tempo. Chamei você para que saíssemos, mas para variar, recusou. Pois bem, irei sozinho. Fique com seus experimentos e seu precioso silêncio.

- Leve seu celular, para caso de Lestrade ligar. – O moreno voltou para seu microscópio.

- Não me espere acordado, talvez eu arrume companhia e fique por lá. – John abriu a porta e quando saiu, bateu-a com toda força que tinha.

* * *

**XxxxxX**

* * *

Já passava da meia noite e John andava sem rumo. Queria tanto voltar para casa e simplesmente dormir. Só gostaria de jantar com Sherlock, passar uma noite agradável conversando com o mais novo no Ângelo ou em outro lugar qualquer. Era pedir demais?

Sim, claro que era. Os experimentos eram muito mais importantes. Tudo era mais importante para o moreno. Por que ainda não havia entendido isso?

- John?

O loiro virou-se e fitou um rapaz muito sorridente olhando-o.

- Sebastian?

- Olá. O que faz por aqui? – O rapaz se aproximou apertando-lhe a mão. Logo em seguida, ganhou um abraço.

- Ah, só andando. – John ficou sem graça, pois o garoto estava muito próximo de seu corpo.

- Meu expediente terminou há poucos minutos. Estava indo para um _Pub_ logo ali na frente, gostaria de me acompanhar? Parece-me que está precisando de uma bebida.

John olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, que era muito bonito. Tinha incríveis olhos azuis, mas possuía uma marca arroxeada na bochecha, quase como se alguém tivesse-o acertado.

- Está se perguntando o que é essa mancha no meu rosto? – Sebastian perguntou jovial.

- Desculpe, não quiser ser indiscreto e ficar encarando.

- Não se preocupe, foi um cliente não muito satisfeito. Já não doe tanto. – O dono dos orbes azuis passou a mão direita pela marca. – Além de trabalhar naquele café, trabalho em um _Pub_. Por vezes, as pessoas bebem demais, falam demais e quando escutam o que não querem ficam violentas. – O sorriso do rapaz diminuiu um pouco, mas ele balançou a cabeça como que para dispersar os pensamentos que o aborreciam, voltando-se na direção de John. – Então, vamos?

O doutor mirou o relógio em seu pulso. Não queria voltar para Baker Street e dar o gostinho a Sherlock de saber que não tinha encontrado nada. Beber um pouco não faria mal.

- Bom, vou tomar só duas canecas de cerveja e depois vou embora. – Disse, acompanhando Sebastian que tinha um sorriso redondamente assombroso no rosto.

Quando chegaram, Sebastian arrastou o mais baixo para dentro do _Pub_. O local estava cheio. Uma música que John nunca havia escutado tocava ao fundo. Ouviu o garoto loiro pedir ao garçom uma cerveja e outra bebida que não conhecia para si.

Depois de algumas canecas de cerveja, o loiro mais velho percebeu que o rapaz tinha uma conversa fácil, era jovial, além de encantador. Sentia-se muito leve e se viu rindo muito durante o tempo em que estavam conversando. Até que olhou para o lado e viu um casal se beijando. Só para constar, os dois eram homens. John piscou, olhando para a outra direção, envergonhado, mas mirou outro casal fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Sebastian, esse _Pub_ é um...

- Sim, John, esse é um _Pub GLS_. Algum problema? – Sebastian perguntou divertido, pois John estava corado.

- Oh... Não... É só que... Nunca tinha vindo á um. – O doutor olhou para um canto escuro do local e arregalou os olhos ao ver um rapaz sentado em uma cadeira, gemendo, por consequência das mãos de outro jovem em suas calças.

– Oh, JESUS CRISTO! – O loiro virou o rosto mortificado. Sentiu seu celular vibrar, mas ignorou.

- Então... Quer falar do seu problema? Acho que depois de algumas canecas de cerveja seja mais fácil. – O jovem garçom sorria para o homem mais velho a sua frente.

- Eu não tenho problema algum. – John disse levando a caneca a boca e bebendo um longo gole da cerveja.

- Sou um bom observador. Vejo que está cansado, além de frustrado. Só não consegui identificar se com seu trabalho ou com seu namorado.

- Sherlock não é meu namorado. – Disse aborrecido.

- Em momento algum eu disse-lhe que o Sr. Holmes era seu namorado. – O jovem mordia os lábios, segurando o riso.

- Oh! Eu... Hum... Bom... Ah, esquece. – John disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Bi? – Sebastian indagou.

- Como? – O loiro não havia entendido.

- Hum... Não sabe? Ou não se decidiu? – O garoto tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, que o médico não conseguiu identificar. - Você sabe o quão adorável é? – Sebastian colocou sua mão por cima da do loiro que estava sobre a mesa. John afastou a mão, estranhando o toque repentino.

- Eu preciso ir embora. – O doutor tentou levantar-se, mas se sentiu tonto e voltou a sentar-se. – Me sinto estranho. – Fechou os olhos com força e abriu-os, na tentativa de recuperar o foco. Sentiu o aparelho celular vibrar em seu bolso, tentou pegá-lo, mas não obteve sucesso na tentativa.

- Caso queria, posso deixar-lhe em casa. Meu carro não está muito longe daqui. - Sebastian tentava ser solícito.

- Você também bebeu, não pode dirigir. - John matinha os dedos sobre as têmporas.

- Não bebi tanto quanto você. Sou perfeitamente capaz de dirigir. Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar. – Sebastian se levantou, dirigindo-se á direção de John, ajudando-o a caminhar para fora do local.

John disse-lhe o endereço encostando a cabeça no banco do carro, logo depois fechando os olhos. Nunca havia passado mal com apenas alguns copos de cerveja. Talvez porque não houvesse comido. Sua cabeça girava e seu estômago reclamava. Tudo que podia esperar era não vomitar no veículo de Sebastian.

- Chegamos. – A voz do jovem loiro estava estranha aos ouvidos do médico... Ou seria a bebida afetando seus sentidos?

John agradeceu, começando a tirar o cinto de segurança. Mesmo na situação em que se encontrava, pôde perceber que Sebastian também retirava o cinto. O loiro ficou sem entender o porquê e quando se virou para perguntar, sentiu Sebastian segurar seu rosto, beijando-lhe.

O loiro ficou sem reação, sentindo os lábios de Sebastian nos seus. Algo dentro de si gritava que a situação estava errada, porém não estava em condição de reagir. John ouviu a porta ser destravada e logo um par de mãos grandes o arrastava para fora.

- O que pensa que es... – Sebastian parou no meio da reclamação, assim que observou quem estava retirando John do carro.

- Sugiro que vá embora, Sebastian. – Sherlock lançava ao rapaz um olhar aterrorizador.

- Boa noite, John! – O garçom ligou o carro e foi embora.

O detetive ajudou o mais baixo a subir as escadas, já que este não conseguia ficar de pé. Quando chegaram à sala, o moreno largou-o no sofá e foi para o outro lado da sala, ele andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado.

- Você tomou algo mais do que a cerveja? – O moreno olhava-o do outro lado da sala.

- Não... – John gemeu, se o mundo parasse de rodar, ficaria muitíssimo grato.

- Eu enviei-lhe duas mensagens. – Sherlock reclamou.

- Eu tentei ler, mas não consegui. – Tentou defender-se. O mais velho encolheu-se no sofá, sentindo seu estômago queimar. – Oh, Deus!

- Sente tonturas, enjoos, queimação no estômago e boca seca? Alguém lhe drogou. – Com passos lentos e predatórios, o detetive consultor se aproximou de John, virando-lhe para si, beijando-o. John congelou no lugar, arregalando os olhos. A língua de Sherlock pedia passagem para dentro da sua boca, John entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua de Sherlock explorar a sua, John gemeu de puro prazer e enlevo. Se esquecendo da dor, das tonturas e dos enjoos, levou as mãos a nuca do mais alto, trazendo-o mais para si.

Mas tão rápido como começou, se findou. Sherlock se afastou.

- Sher...lock? – Chamou-o vacilante, sua voz soando abafada.

- Sim, você foi drogado.

- Como? Como sabe que fui drogado? – A sensação de tontura retornava em maior intensidade.

- Pelo gosto da sua boca. – O detetive consultor parecia pensar sobre algo.

- Oh, por isso me beijou? – O loiro começava a irritar-se com as pessoas que o beijavam sem permissão.

- Vocês estão saindo? Não parece ser o caso. – Sherlock respondeu a própria pergunta, o mais alto fitava-o com um brilho perigoso nos orbes azuis.

- Quem? Sebastian e eu? Não... Só encontrei-o por acaso e fomos beber juntos em um... Um _Pub_ qualquer.

- Ele beijou-lhe. – O moreno estava muito próximo.

- Você me beijou também, nem por isso estamos saindo. – Disse, irritando-se. Sherlock piscou os olhos parecendo momentaneamente confuso, mas logo voltou a sua postura fria e controlada.

- Não faça isso de novo. – O mais alto mirava os olhos do médico de uma forma peculiar. O loiro pegou-se sorrindo. Seria possível Sherlock estar enciumado?

- O quê? Deixar Sebastian me beijar? – Havia um largo sorriso no rosto de John.

- Não.

- Não? – John piscou confuso. – Então o quê?

- Não responder as minhas mensagens. – O moreno afastou-se, indo em direção à cozinha.

John sentou-se no sofá sem saber o que fazer. Poderia gritar, xingar ou descarregar seu revólver em Sherlock. Decidiu-se apenas por respirar.

- Sugiro que beba muito líquido para que a droga transponha seu corpo. – O moreno disse da cozinha.

- Não pedi a sua opinião. Se você não se lembra, eu sou médico. – O loiro levantou-se, juntando o pouco da dignidade que restava-lhe, indo para o seu quarto.

* * *

**XxxxxX**

* * *

John passou o restante da noite colocando tudo que estava em seu estômago para fora. Não sabia se tinha mais raiva de Sherlock, de Sebastian ou de si próprio. Depois da décima quinta ida ao banheiro, seu sistema digestivo pareceu se convencer que já havia sofrido o suficiente. Por fim, conseguiu dormir.

Quando acordou, no dia seguinte, o sol já estava alto no céu. Gemeu, sentindo seu estômago dolorido. Virou-se de lado na cama, sentindo uma pequena toalha deslizar de sua testa, além de uma jarra de água estar pousada em sua cômoda. John sorriu, a senhora Hudson era um amor.

O loiro vestiu seu roupão, descendo as escadas, movendo seu corpo em direção à cozinha. Precisaria comer algo leve, se não quisesse outra seção de regurgitação. Quando passou pela sala, viu um Sherlock empoleirado na poltrona. Geralmente, o mais novo só ficava nesse estado quando estava agitado.

- O que houve? – O homem mais velho estranhou o tom rouco de sua voz.

- Hum... John? Finalmente acordou. – O detetive levantou-se do estofado.

- O que aconteceu? – O loiro observava o outro homem se arrumar, como se fosse sair.

- Lestrade ligou, outro corpo foi encontrado. – Sherlock pegou seu cachecol.

- Outro? Ele ligou agora?

- Não... Ligou há três horas atrás. Se arrume. – Sherlock segurava-o pelos ombros, empurrando-o de volta ao quarto.

John estranhou e pensou o porquê do amigo não tê-lo acordado.

- Não seja idiota. Você precisava descansar. – Sherlock foi para a cozinha.

John parou no meio da escada e voltou. Mais uma vez ele tinha pensando algo e seu amigo havia respondido em voz alta como que lendo seus pensamentos. Ok, isso era ridículo, mas ele tinha que tentar.

O loiro desceu as escadas e caminhou em direção à cozinha, o médico parou a certa distância e olhou para seu amigo que andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha conversando consigo mesmo. E aproveitando que o mais alto estava de costas, John se imaginou colocando a mão dentro da calça de Sherlock o tocando por cima da cueca.

Sherlock parou de andar e se virou olhando na direção do loiro. John mordia os lábios.

John viu o amigo o olhar, ele tinha uma expressão estranha, divertida até.

- Sério John? – Sherlock olhou para as próprias calças.

- Você me escutou? - John arregalou os olhos ficando vermelho instantaneamente. O moreno revirou os olhos.

- Sinceramente, John. Você tem cada ideia. Suas intensões. Posso ver tudo escrito em seu rosto e corpo.

O médico sem dizer uma palavra virou nos calcanhares e foi em direção ao próprio quarto.

* * *

**XxxxxX**

* * *

John observava o detetive consultor fazer seu trabalho sobre o corpo encontrado. Era um rapaz e a julgar pela aparência, não tinha mais que 25 anos. O mesmo foi encontrado em um apartamento alugado por dois dias e pago em dinheiro. Não foram encontrados documentos que pudessem identificá-lo. No apartamento não havia quase nenhum tipo de mobília, apenas uma cama e um pequeno aparelho de TV.

Não foi encontrado nenhum sinal de arrombamento.

Aparentemente, o rapaz havia chegado, deitado em sua cama e falecido.

O recepcionista fora interrogado pela polícia, mas tudo o que disse foi que o homem chegara sozinho e não recebera nenhum tipo de visita durante o período de sua estadia. John lia algumas anotações feitas por Lestrade quando o mesmo se aproximou.

- Tudo bem, John? – O inspetor parecia sem jeito, fazendo com que o loiro estranhasse sua atitude. Este, por sua vez, apenas acenou com a cabeça, em sinal de que tudo estava bem. – Fico feliz, depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Salisbury.

O doutor fitou Lestrade por um tempo, tentando assimilar as palavras ditas pelo mesmo. Depois de minutos, sua mente clareou e por fim, entendeu o que o inspetor queria dizer-lhe. Enrubescera-se com facilidade, desviando o olhar para a caderneta de anotações.

- Hum queria pedir desculpas por ter... Bem, ter... – Lestrade gesticulava, tentando fazer-se entender. - ...Interrompido no quarto do hotel...

O médico arregalou os olhos, mortificado de vergonha.

- Você não atrapalhou nada, Lestrade. Não estava... Acontecendo nada... Nada. - Engoliu em seco.

- Nada? – O inspetor chefe perguntou descrente.

- John? Pode vir dar uma olhada? – Sherlock afastou-se do cadáver, tirando as luvas de ambas às mãos.

O loiro agradeceu aos céus pela interrupção do homem a sua frente.

Aproximou-se, abaixando-se. Começou a fazer suas próprias análises. A vítima em questão não tinha nenhum ferimento no corpo, como fora encontrado no corpo das duas primeiras. John não sentia cheiro de álcool, ou evidências de consumo de drogas, além de o indivíduo parecer não ter sido envenenado.

O médico olhou a pele ao redor do pescoço, unhas, couro cabeludo e por fim abriu a boca do morto, cheirando-a. Se levantou, aproximando-se dos presentes no recinto.

- Ele morreu por asfixia. - Sentenciou.

- Mas o pescoço dele não está quebrado. – Anderson que estava à porta comentou. Sherlock, que estava próximo a ele, fechou a porta no rosto do legista.

- Como sabe que ele foi morto por asfixia? – Lestrade parecia curioso. O detetive consultor fez sinal para que John explicasse. O loiro sentiu-se nervoso com a abertura que Sherlock deu-lhe para explicar a morte do rapaz.

- No pescoço e no nariz podemos ver várias petéquias... – Começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido por Lestrade.

- Peté... O quê?

Sherlock suspirou e revirou os olhos, fazendo John sorrir condescendente.

- Petéquias são pequenas hemorragias que ocorrem nos pequenos vasos sanguíneos. São caracterizados por pontos vermelhos na pele, entre a epiderme e a derme. Podem ser vistos em casos de enforcamento ou asfixia. – Explicou o moreno.

- Mas, Sherlock... O... – Lestrade tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido pelo mesmo.

- Ele foi morto por asfixia pela orofaringe ou bucofaringe... Não sei qual nome os especialistas usam hoje em dia. – O detetive afastou-se, mirando o resto da cena criminal.

- Buco... Buco o quê? – Anderson havia se colocado ao lado de seu chefe. Lestrade balançava a cabeça para si, mas o legista preferiu ignorar.

- Orofaringe ou bucofaringe, como Sherlock disse, é um pequeno espaço da cavidade bucal, compreendida entre a raiz da língua, o palato mole e a epiglote. – Watson explicou. – Como não sabe disso? Você deve ter visto isso na faculdade. – John comentou sem maldade**.**

- Você se acha muito inteligente, não é doutor? Só não é inteligente no momento em que fica de quatro para a aberra...

Anderson não chegou a terminar a frase, pois sentiu um punho em seu nariz. Sangue escorria por seu rosto e terminava seu percurso no chão.

- Meu nariz... Meu... Nariz... Você quebrou-o!

John abria e fechava a mão direita, que continha uma quantidade generosa de sangue.

Todos que estavam na cena do crime ficaram em silêncio. A sargento Donovan tentava ajudar Anderson a se levantar, Lestrade mantinha as mãos sobre o rosto, enquanto Sherlock esboçava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Bem, pode me prender agora, Lestrade. Havia muito tempo que queria fazer isso, mas o bom senso não me permitia. Pois bem, agora que minha paciência foi para o espaço, não há mais nada a ser feito. – John sorriu, sentindo-se muito bem, toda a tensão dos últimos dias indo embora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta – Ada Kaline**: Bem, espero que a betagem tenha agradado a todos os leitores. Lembrando que, a crítica (construtiva) é o que me move, então, não  
precisa envergonha-se na hora de deixar a _review_. São apontando os erros, desde os menores até os gritantes, que fazem com que eu melhore cada dia mais. Por fim, quero deixar registrado o imenso agradecimento à leitora LHC, que mesmo sem me conhecer, dedicou parte do seu tempo a ajudar-me com os erros. Apesar de saber que não superei todas as expectativas, espero ter lhe agradado, minha cara. A você, toda a minha estima e admiração. Também, minha estima se volta para você,  
Karla, que suporta minhas crises existências, passando mais de uma semana sem revisar o capítulo, sem ao menos reclamar. Grande mulher.  
Por fim, meus cumprimentos a SHolmes.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... Se tem alguém querendo matar o Sebastian levanta a mão! o/ Esse capitulo foi um pouco mais tranquilo com relação aos demais. Mas aguardem mais emoções para o capitulo 12. A situação tende a piorar.

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 11**: Mylena, Piper, Moe, Downey, Lia Collins, Aurora, LHC, Iza Amai, Nanda, Lara, Mell, Lia12 e Mandy H. **

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Queridas leitoras: Cintia, Gina, Hermini Yaoi: **Minhas lindas, estou bem e não sumi e não pretendo deixar de escrever a fic, demorei a postar o capitulo porque a real Life está cobrando seu preço... Então estou trabalhando muito e ganhando pouco... xD

* * *

Mesmo com a betagem da Ada Kaline e da SHolmes se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

Campanha faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

* * *

**AVISOS**: Queridos leitores do **Nyah fanfiction**, alguns ficwrites estão reclamando que o pessoal do Nyah está excluindo suas fics sem prévio aviso. E muitos estão abandonando o site por causa disso. Não sei até que ponto isso é sério. Mas se por ventura em um belo dia vocês acessarem o site e minha fic tiver sumido, é só vocês entrarem no meu perfil do que a fic está sendo postada lá também.

* * *

**Reviews sem login**: E para aqueles que estão me mandando reviews perguntando da atualização, vocês podem me mandar uma mensagem em privado que vou adorar responde-los, pois quando vocês mandam reviews sem logar eu não consigo responder. Então se quiserem saber do andamento da fic é só vocês me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muitos bem vindos!

* * *

**Agradecimento especial**: Gostaria de agradecer a leitora Mell Ichihara pela recomendação da fic no site do Nyah, fiquei explodindo de felicidade por cada palavra que disse sobre a fic, fico muito feliz e lisonjeada por você se sentir assim em relação à fic. Muito obrigada mesmo.

* * *

**E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, hoje dia 10/08/2012 é aniversário da Ada Kaline. Minha beta linda e maravilhosa. Te desejo tudo de bom e um pouco mais. Obrigada por ser essa linda pessoa que é. Não surtando com os meus erros de português e transformando a sandice que eu envio por e-mail na mais pura poesia.**

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 18 de Agosto – Eu acho... _ **

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Adivinha quem vai parar na cadeia junto com John? Sentiram saudades do Holmes mais velho? E John terá um péssimo dia.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

- Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus! – John segurava as barras da cela em que estavam. – Era só você ter sido um pouco mais educado.

- Nunca irei pedir nada a Mycroft! – Sherlock disse fazendo bico.

- Pois, é! Agora estamos presos na mesma cela e só tem uma cama.

- É só você dormir no chão. – Sherlock estava em pé, mas resolveu sentar-se a cama.

- Eu? No chão? Nem morto! – John se afastou das barras e ficou encarando Sherlock.

- A cama é perfeitamente capaz de comportar nós dois. – O moreno disse.


	12. Chapter 12 Tempo de Mentir

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 12.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta 1**: Ada Kaline;

**Beta 2** e Consultora Holmes de Qualidade: SHOLMES;

**Beta 3**: Moe Greenishrage

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (13+)

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Tempo de Mentir**

John encontrava-se na viatura policial, estava sendo levado para a sede da Scotland Yard. Apesar de Anderson ter merecido o soco, agredir um oficial era crime e o médico precisava arcar com as consequências. Lestrade, que havia sido condescendente, permitiu que seus homens não algemassem o loiro.

Quando chegaram à sede da polícia, John foi conduzido até o local em que iria ficar detido. Donovan abriu a porta da cela, fazendo com que John entrasse.

- Sua acomodação pelas próximas horas, doutor. – A Sargento não disfarçava a alegria, que estava estampava em seu rosto.

- Obrigado. - Foi tudo o que o homem disse, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o espaço diminuto dentro da cela. Assemelhava-se ao seu tempo no exército. A Sargento trancou a cela, rumando para a saída, quando escutou a voz do loiro chamando.

- Sargento?

- Sim, doutor? – Voltando, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Qual é o procedimento? Por quanto tempo ficarei aqui? - John apoiava-se às barras de ferro.

- Bem, você ficará preso até alguém pagar a fiança. Caso isso não seja feito, ficará por aqui até a audiência com o promotor. Isso poderá levar dias, se quer saber minha opinião. - Donovan ostentava um sorriso radiante, após o seu comentário.

John sabia exatamente o sentido de toda aquela demonstração de felicidade. Certamente, a mulher acreditava que Sherlock jamais perderia seu tempo indo até a delegacia para tirá-lo dali. Ele próprio se perguntava se o detetive largaria a cena do crime para soltá-lo.

O médico suspirou, cansado. Encostou sua testa nas barras frias da cela, afundando-se em autocomiseração. Já havia perdido a noção do tempo, quando escutou vozes vindo em sua direção, uma delas se destacava entre todas.

- Sherlock? - Sua voz soava incrédula.

O detetive ostentava um ar entediado, enquanto Lestrade apresentava uma feição engraçada, tentando segurar um riso. John sorriu ao ver o moreno, porém o ato se desfez ao observar os pulsos do mesmo, algemados.

O inspetor guiava o detetive, empurrando-lhe pelas costas, até pararem em frente à cela em que o médico se encontrava.

- O que houve? – Questionou, confuso.

Lestrade abriu a cela, retirou as algemas dos pulsos de Sherlock, empurrando-o para o local do cárcere.

- Sinto muito, John. Vocês terão que compartilhar da mesma cela. A não ser que queira ficar junto com alguns dos assassinos que Sherlock prendeu - Ditou Lestrade, fechando a porta da cela e deixando-os, sem dar maiores explicações.

O detetive consultor analisou o local de reclusão, do mesmo modo que o seu companheiro de cela havia feito algum tempo atrás. Alisou uma prega inexistente em seu casaco, indo em direção à cama, sentando-se. John, que estava parado próximo às grades, esperava uma explicação do mais novo. Porém, o tempo corria e a explicação não vinha.

- Não vai me explicar? – John se afastou das grades e postou-se em frente ao moreno.

- O que exatamente você quer que eu explique? - O mais alto retirou o cachecol do pescoço, jogando-o em qualquer canto do local em que se encontravam.

- Explicar o porquê de estar preso comigo. Tenho a absoluta certeza de que não é para me fazer companhia, ou por estar sentindo saudades. - John riu do próprio comentário e logo depois se sentou ao lado de Sherlock na cama. O loiro percebeu que o colchão era fino, sentindo a armação de metal abaixo de si.

O detetive lhe direcionou um olhar que dizia _"não seja ridículo"_.

- Então?

- O que pode deduzir? - O mais novo olhou-o com seus olhos perspicazes. O doutor sabia que o moreno estava realmente entediado e o usava como cobaia para sair desse estado.

- Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, nós estamos presos.

- Sua primeira dedução está perfeita, mas eu esperava algo mais profundo. Vamos lá, John. Ficaremos aqui por muito tempo. - O detetive comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Muito tempo? Poderíamos ligar para a senhora Hudson.

- Ela não está em Baker Street. Saiu e ficará uma semana fora. - Depois do comentário feito, Sherlock levantou-se, aproximando-se das grades de ferro, segurando-as.

- Não existe ninguém para nos tirar daqui? - John começava a ficar preocupado não só com o estado em que se encontrava, mas também com as saídas cada vez mais longas de sua senhoria.

- É o que parece. - Sherlock levou sua testa de encontro às barras frias de metal. Ao fazer isso, John pôde observar que seus dedos estavam machucados.

- Sherlock? - O doutor levantou da cama, aproximando-se do amigo. - O que aconteceu com os seus dedos? - John segurou sua mão, porém o moreno o afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque. - Sherlock? - O mais baixo aproximou-se mais.

- Eu acertei o Anderson. - O moreno disse simplesmente.

- Como? Acertou o Anderson? Também?

John Watson não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Quando percebeu, estava rindo feito um maníaco e era acompanhado pelo detetive. Ambos encostaram-se às grades, escorregando até se sentarem no chão. O loiro segurava a barriga, devido à dor que sentia por conta dos vários minutos rindo. Sherlock Holmes havia agredido o legista. O que será que o homem tinha feito?

Quando os risos cessaram, o médico fitou o homem ao seu lado, observando que o mesmo mantinha as pálpebras cerradas. Uma pequena ruga se formava em sua testa. John era médico, podendo gabar-se de conhecer sintomas de variadas doenças.

- Sim, John, tenho cefaleia. Até um ser brilhante como eu, às vezes pode ser acometido por uma doença completamente banal e mundana. - Sherlock permanecia com os olhos fechados.

- Cefaleia? - O doutor sorriu. - É difícil encontrar alguém que não seja um profissional da saúde utilizando esse termo. Geralmente, pessoas normais preferem a famosa dor de cabeça.

- John, não me insulte. Não faço parte do que você taxa por "normal". - O detetive ostentava uma expressão de desgosto, fazendo o doutor Watson sorrir.

- O que Anderson fez para você socá-lo? Pelo que eu posso ver, deve ter sido sério. Você não costuma perder o seu tempo com ele. - O loiro fitava o outro homem que permanecia com a fronte abaixada, seus olhos continuavam cerrados.

John fechou os olhos também, se sentindo cansado. Seu corpo enviava-lhe sinais de que algo não estava certo. Não conseguia discernir se estava ficando doente ou se ainda havia algum resquício da droga em seu corpo. Ainda não parara para pensar no que tinha acontecido no _Pub_, tentava imaginar como a droga havia entrado em seu corpo. Algo em sua bebida? Sebastian? Existiam variadas possibilidades, porém o doutor descartou a última. O rapaz não parecia ser do tipo que drogaria outro indivíduo para conseguir algo. Além de ser bonito, forte e extremamente sedutor, não possuía motivos para querer lhe drogar. Realmente não conseguia entender.

Foi retirado de seus devaneios pela voz do homem ao seu lado.

- Ele lhe insultou. - Sherlock mantinha os olhos abertos, encarando-o.

- Isso não é novidade. Não foi a primeira vez. Além de tudo, você nunca fez nada. - O doutor não conseguia entender o raciocínio do mais novo.

- Antes, ele não ousava insultá-lo na minha frente. A primeira vez que se atreveu a fazê-lo, você não me deixou agir. E hoje, você o socou e quando você foi levado por Sally, ele lhe insultou novamente. Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou falam ao meu respeito, John, mas, de certa forma, me incomoda quando isso se direciona a você. - Sherlock se levantou, indo em direção à cama, jogando-se nela. Gemeu ao sentir a armação de aço contra seu corpo magro.

- Obrigado por defender a minha honra. - John sorriu, sendo brindado com uma risada vinda do detetive. Sherlock permanecia com uma pequena ruga em sua testa.

- Por que não pede a Lestrade um analgésico? - O loiro levantou-se. O detetive consultor limitou-se a apenas resmungar. - Você ligou para o Mycroft?

Sherlock fitou John como se o homem possuísse duas cabeças.

- Por que motivo eu faria uma tolice dessas? - O moreno apertou o casaco sobre o corpo e virou-se para a parede.

- Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, ligue para Mycroft e sairemos daqui em poucos minutos. - Não conseguia entender a origem do problema daqueles dois irmãos.

- Ele já sabe que estamos aqui. - O moreno disse contra a parede.

- Sabe que estamos aqui? Você ligou? Oh, graças a Deus. - John aproximou-se da cama, porém Sherlock fazia questão de ocupá-la por completo.

- Por que em sã consciência eu ligaria para Mycroft? - O moreno encolheu-se na cama.

- Se você não ligou para o seu irmão, como ele pode saber que estamos aqui? - John empurrou o detetive, sentando-se na beira do leito. - Sherlock, deite direito. Terá dores nas costas se continuar curvado. - O homem que estava deitado, gemeu.

- Mycroft me segue por toda parte. Já que não tem vida, fica me perseguindo para tentar ter um pouco de diversão em seus dias. Patético. - O mais novo bufou de raiva, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse. - Oh.

- O que foi? Ainda dói? - O doutor pensou por um breve momento. - Deite sua cabeça em meu colo. - O detetive resmungou algo, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Pousou a cabeça nas pernas de John, fazendo com que o loiro hesitasse por um curto momento.

- Sherlock, pegarei sua mão por alguns segundos, tudo bem? - O mais alto fez um sinal de concordância.

Utilizando o dedo polegar e o indicador, o médico fez uma pressão contínua na mão do homem, ficando assim por aproximadamente três minutos.

Logo depois, utilizando-se do polegar, fez pressão entre as sobrancelhas. Após algum tempo, guiou suas duas mãos à nuca de Sherlock, aplicando uma determinada pressão no músculo. Nesse ponto, o moreno gemeu. Suas feições indicavam à dor que havia sentido.

- Eu acho que encontrei o ponto mais dolorido. - John sorriu. O moreno suspirou, cerrando os olhos mais uma vez.

O doutor continuou assim por copiosos minutos, sentindo o detetive relaxar sob seus dedos. Vez ou outra, o mais novo soltava alguns gemidos, o que não estava ajudando em nada a imaginação do médico. Continuando com a técnica, John pôs-se a massagear as têmporas do homem abaixo de si, fazendo círculos. Sherlock fazia um barulho baixo com a garganta, assemelhando-se a um ronronado de gato. O mais velho sorriu com o pensamento.

- Não sabia que conhecia a técnica do _Do-In_, John. - Disse Sherlock, com a voz lânguida e sonolenta.

- Foi algo que aprendi no exército, com um soldado que era chinês. Era útil quando alguns dos remédios acabavam. Como está a sua cabeça? - O médico mirava o homem deitado em seu colo que estava de olhos fechados e mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga.

- Muito melhor. Mycroft chegará em poucos minutos. - O detetive abriu os olhos, observando o teto por um tempo, para logo depois fechá-los novamente.

- Como sabe que ele chegará em minutos? - O médico parara de fazer a massagem nas têmporas de Sherlock, levando suas mãos ao cabelo do mesmo, iniciando uma leve carícia. A sensação era boa, os cachos eram macios ao toque, fazendo John suspirar em enlevo. O loiro foi se abaixando, inconscientemente, até ficar com a face próxima aos cachos do moreno, aspirando o cheiro bom que ali residia. Sherlock, percebendo os movimentos do doutor, abriu os olhos, observando que seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. John podia sentir o hálito do detetive em sua fronte, podia notar a curiosidade nos olhos azuis. O moreno vagarosamente entreabriu seus lábios.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada, garotos. - John se afastou rapidamente, enquanto Sherlock saltava como um gato que acabara de receber um banho de água fria.

John Watson fitou as grades da cela em que se encontrava podendo ver um Mycroft com um ar entre curioso e divertido no rosto, porém, o que mais chamou a atenção do loiro foi o traje que o Holmes mais velho estava usando. Seu usual terno elegante fora trocado por uma camisa de polo branca, juntamente com uma calça _jeans_ preta.

- Passeando com o príncipe da Arábia? - O Holmes mais novo encontrava-se de pé, encostado a parede.

- Príncipe da Arábia? - John olhava de Sherlock para Mycroft sem entender.

- Além de lamber as botas da rainha, Mycroft serve de babá para alguns príncipes que vem à Londres.

- Você deveria ser mais grato, Sherlock. Estou aqui para soltá-lo. - Holmes se apoiava em seu guarda-chuva. Algo em seu olhar denunciava que sua paciência chegava ao limite.

- Por algum acaso, eu lhe pedi para vir? - A voz do homem mais novo era grave e letal. - Se meta nos seus próprios assuntos e me deixe em paz.

O Holmes mais velho fechou olhos por breves segundos, respirando profundamente.

- Temo que tenham que ficar um pouco mais por aqui, querido irmão. – Mycroft olhava para as unhas bem feitas. Em milésimos de segundos sua fachada de gelo havia voltado.

- Como? Por que teremos que ficar? - Um aturdido John perguntou.

- Meu pessoal está providenciando a liberação de ambos, contudo, deve levar um tempo além do esperado.

- Mais tempo do que o esperado? Pelo amor de Deus, Mycroft. Por que não diz de uma vez que irá nos deixar aqui, mofando, por que esta é a sua vontade? - Sherlock disse exasperado do outro lado do local.

O Holmes sorriu.

- Até mais meu querido irmão. Nos vemos depois, John. - Dizendo isso, o poderoso homem se afastou.

- Mycroft? Mycroft? - O doutor protestava da cela.

John viu Mycroft se afastar e ignorar seu chamado, John queria gritar de frustração.

- Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus! – John segurava as barras da cela. – Era só você ter sido um pouco mais educado.

- Nunca irei pedir nada a Mycroft! – Sherlock disse, fazendo bico.

- Pois é! Agora estamos presos na mesma cela e, pelo humor do seu irmão, só vamos sair daqui amanhã e ainda são três horas da tarde. – John gemeu e olhou na direção do mais alto - E só tem uma cama. – O loiro sentiu um arrepio descer pelas suas costas.

- É só você dormir no chão. – Sherlock estava em pé, mas resolveu sentar na cama.

- Eu? No chão? Nem morto! – John se afastou das barras e ficou encarando Sherlock. – Já dormi no chão quando estava no exército por tempo suficiente e dormi naquela cama com o colchão duro como pedra em Salisbury, não vou fazer isso aqui.

- A cama é perfeitamente capaz de comportar nós dois. – O moreno disse.

John o olhou, Sherlock só podia estar brincado. Aquele homem avesso a contato íntimo falando para dormirem na mesma cama?

- Sherlock, não vamos caber os dois nessa cama. – O loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Posso ser grande, mas minha estrutura física é magra e você não é tão grande assim. – John o olhou indignado, Sherlock olhou para o loiro e respondeu logo em seguida. - Não estou te chamando de baixo, você é compacto.

- Compacto? – O mais baixo sentiu a indignação lhe queimar por dentro.

Sherlock revirou os olhos.

- Sim, John compacto. Você aparenta ser mais baixo do que realmente é por causa dos músculos que adquiriu no período que estava no exército. Sua estrutura muscular é muito bem definida para um médico. Não sei por que tenho que ficar lhe dizendo o óbvio com frequência.

John olhou para seu amigo sentado na cama, absorvendo cada palavra do que ele tinha dito. Sherlock tinha reparado nele? O loiro limpou a garganta, tentando não ficar vermelho com a imagem mental do moreno olhando para seu corpo.

- Não sei por que estamos tendo essa conversa, você não dorme. Então eu fico com a cama e você fica como sempre, acordado. – John sorriu para o moreno a sua frente.

O loiro pôde ouvir seu amigo soltar um suspiro de indignação.

- Tudo bem, John, eu não durmo. Contudo, eu penso e medito sobre os casos e com certeza não faço isso em pé em nosso apartamento.

O mais baixo se lembrou de todas as vezes que viu seu amigo deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá ou em sua poltrona favorita.

- Ok, mas se você me chutar ou me derrubar da cama eu não respondo por mim.

Sherlock deu um sorriso satisfeito em sua direção e John pode ver seu amigo fazer um gesto amplo com as mãos indicando para ele se sentar na cama, John ignorou e voltou para perto das barras da cela. Ficar no mesmo apartamento que o moreno já era difícil. Sentir seu cheiro em todos os lugares e vê-lo dia após dia, seminu pelo apartamento era uma coisa, mas ficar trancado em uma cela com um espaço ínfimo era querer demais do seu autocontrole.

"- _Autocontrole? Que autocontrole?" – _John riu do próprio pensamento.

- O que é tão engraçado, John? – O moreno perguntou e sua voz era um tom abaixo do normal.

John ignorou a pergunta do mais alto. Aquela situação estava ficando ridícula, o loiro se sentia de volta à adolescência, quando acordava de manhã com uma ereção ou molhado por causa de algum sonho que teve durante a noite.

O loiro já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha acordado de madrugada, com uma ereção do tamanho do Everest, depois de ter sonhado com o moreno. E o sonho era o mesmo em todas as noites. O sonho era com ele chegando ao apartamento depois de um dia de trabalho cansativo na clínica e assim que ele colocava os pés na sala, Sherlock lhe empurrava contra a parede e começava a lhe tocar em todos os lugares possíveis. John sentia aquela mão grande e quente em seu corpo lhe apertando. O loiro sentia o mais alto pressionar o corpo contra o seu e sentia nitidamente a ereção de Sherlock contra a sua perna... Oh Deus e a sensação era tão boa.

No sonho, John sentia o moreno morder seu pescoço e mordiscar o lóbulo da sua orelha, sua roupa jazia no chão e, como num passe de mágica, ele sentia uma mão em sua nuca e a outra em seu membro já duro. Sherlock lhe tocava de forma intensa, ele deslizava a mão por sua ereção e com o polegar, ele pressionava a ponta, fazendo com que visse estrelas.

Em determinado momento, Sherlock parava de lhe beijar os lábios e fazia uma trilha de beijos molhados por seu pescoço, ombros, mamilos, barriga até chegar em seu membro. Nessa hora, Sherlock lhe direcionava um olhar cheio de luxúria e pura malícia e colocava seu membro na boca. E, nessa maldita hora, ele acordava.

John bateu o punho na grade da cela e gemeu frustrado.

- Problema?

John escutou a voz rouca e profunda do amigo às suas costas, ele arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de onde estava. O loiro limpou a garganta.

- Não... não, estou bem. – John fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Ia ser um dia longo.

- Você parece frustrado. – O moreno comentou displicentemente. – Sua postura está rígida e seus ombros estão tensos.

- Estou bem, pare de me analisar. – John disse, sentindo um pouco de raiva de si mesmo.

- Se você não me fala o que têm, tenho todo o direito de ver os fatos em seu corpo.

John sentiu o corpo gelar. Ainda bem que ele estava de costas para Sherlock, caso contrário ele teria visto o pequeno volume em suas calças. Oh Deus, ele estava virando um adolescente de novo. E o que mais o deixava frustrado na situação toda é que quando acordava de madrugada, após o sonho, ele não conseguia se satisfazer.

Sua mão, que tinha sido sua grande companheira nas infindáveis noites de masturbação, não estava mais dando conta do serviço. Então ele ficava olhando para o teto, com a ereção o incomodando. O loiro tinha que levantar para tomar um banho gelado, pois só assim seu pequeno problema ia embora. John começava a acreditar que sua "técnica" como Sherlock havia dito, não era tão boa afinal.

- Venha John! Sente-se.

- Estou bem de pé. – John mentiu.

- Se ficar mais cinco minutos na posição em que está, seu ombro esquerdo começará a doer, por causa da pressão que está exercendo sobre ele. E logo sua perna vai doer também. A não ser é claro que você goste de sentir um pouco de dor, mas creio que não é o caso.

John suspirou, resignado, olhou para baixo e viu que já estava em condições de ir até Sherlock. Quando se virou, sem perceber, puxou um pouco sua blusa para baixo. Quando se aproximou da cama, ele ouviu um trovão. Que ótimo, ia começar a chover e ele não estava vestido com uma blusa tão quente. Com certeza iria esfriar e ele iria congelar até os ossos.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Chovia lá fora, raios e trovões podiam ser ouvidos. Vez ou outra, a luz oscilava e o frio aumentava dentro da cela. E não havia cobertores à vista, Sherlock parecia muito quente em seu casaco.

O moreno estava sentado na ponta da cama e John, para seu próprio bem, se sentou próximo à cabeceira, balançando os pés para fora da cama vez ou outra, para se esquentar. Depois de algum tempo sem dizerem nada um ao outro, John escutou Sherlock gemer e franzir a testa.

O governo Britânico deveria sancionar uma lei proibindo Sherlock de gemer, isso era um atentado ao pudor. John se sentiu muito tentado a tapar os ouvidos, mas ouvir Sherlock gemer era tentador demais. Seu amigo gemeu de novo, não aguentando, perguntou:

- O que foi Sherlock? – John tentou firmar a voz, mas como sempre, falhou miseravelmente.

- Minha cabeça. Dói! – E gemeu novamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus Sherlock, pare com isso! – John mordeu os lábios.

- Parar com o quê? – A voz do moreno estava irritada. – Minha cabeça dói e por isso não consigo pensar.

Sherlock o olhou e John pode ver certo brilho de diversão naqueles olhos. Aquilo significava problema, para John é claro.

- John, encoste suas costas na cabeceira da cama e estique suas pernas sobre ela.

- Por quê? – O loiro perguntou.

- Não questione, só faça o que mandei! – Sherlock parecia ter tido alguma ideia e isso dava arrepios em John.

- Ok, está bem! – John obedeceu. – E agora?

- Agora tire os sapatos e afaste um pouco as penas uma da outra. – o moreno parecia pensar sobre algo.

O que Sherlock estaria pensando? John não questionou, ele tirou os sapatos e afastou as pernas. Ao fazer isso, John viu seu amigo começar a desabotoar o seu casaco e o tirar. O loiro sentiu um frio na boca do estômago.

O mais alto se aproximou, John prendeu a respiração, Sherlock sentou de costas para John, entre suas pernas, encostou suas costas no peito do loiro e os cobriu com o seu casaco como se fosse um cobertor.

- Sherlock? O que significa isso? – John sentia o corpo quente do amigo sobre o seu.

- Eu estou com dor de cabeça e você está com frio. Eu te esquento e você faz aquela massagem de novo em mim. Ambos ficamos felizes.

De onde estava, John não podia ver o rosto do amigo, ele balançou a cabeça.

- E por que eu faria isso? – John perguntou, divertido.

- Porque você é médico e cuida de doentes e porque você é meu único amigo e não me deixaria sentindo dor, sabendo que pode aliviá-la. – O moreno comentou, se mexendo para achar uma posição melhor sobre John, o loiro tinha prendido a respiração e só a soltou quando o moreno parou de se mexer.

- Chantagista! – John riu e foi acompanhado pelo moreno. - Você sabe por que está com dor de cabeça, não sabe?

John pegou a mão de Sherlock e apertou o ponto onde o _Do-In_ dizia para pressionar e ficou segurando.

- Irrelevante.

- Como irrelevante, Sherlock? Seu corpo está te mandando uma mensagem de que algo está errado e você simplesmente diz irrelevante?

- Sim, não tenho tempo para coisas triviais como comer ou dormir enquanto estou resolvendo um caso.

John sentia a mão de Sherlock tão quente e delicada, tão diferente da sua, que era grossa e um pouco calejada. O loiro soltou a mão do amigo e, com os dedos, procurou outro ponto entre as sobrancelhas do moreno, pressionou e, depois de três minutos, começou a fazer pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos. A julgar pelos suspiros que o mais alto dava, a massagem estava aliviando a dor.

John tirou os dedos da testa do amigo.

- Sherlock levante a cabeça um pouco. – o moreno foi obediente. – Isso! – John, com os dois polegares, começou a pressionar a nuca de Sherlock.

- Ohhh! – O moreno gemeu e John parou por causa do som – Por favor, John! Não pare isso é muito bom!

John engoliu seco, respirou fundo e voltou a pressionar o ponto na nuca de Sherlock. Seu amigo fazia sons com a garganta que deveriam ser proibidos. Será que o moreno sabia o quanto era sensual? Ou ele fazia isso de propósito?

O médico parou de pressionar a nuca do moreno e começou a fazer círculos nas têmporas de Sherlock. O mais alto ainda fazia sons que se assemelhavam a um ronronar, John riu.

- Johnnn? – Sherlock pronunciou seu nome de um jeito lânguido e preguiçoso, o loiro fechou os olhos.

- Hum... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, ele estava começando a ficar incomodado em suas calças.

- Você não tem TOC, tem?

- TOC? – John perguntou.

- Sim, John, transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo. – Sherlock esclareceu.

- Eu sei o que é TOC, Sherlock! Eu sou um maldito médico. – John sentiu o moreno rir sobre seu peito.

- Nas ultimas semanas você não tem dormido direito, além de ter desenvolvido o hábito de levantar de madrugada para tomar banho. E, a julgar pelo barulho do chuveiro, banho frio. – John xingou o amigo de todos os nomes que conhecia em sua cabeça, maldito detetive observador, como ele sabia disso? Que audição era essa que Sherlock tinha?

- Eu só acordo com calor. – John mentiu descaradamente.

- Oh, por favor, John! Você é o homem mais friento que eu conheço. E estamos no final do inverno, ainda está frio, principalmente nas madrugadas. Não que eu sinta frio, mas você dorme com dois cobertores. Se o "calor" – Sherlock fez um sinal de aspas imaginárias com os dedos. – te incomoda, era só tirar os cobertores e dormir com um lençol.

- Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez que eu for dormir. – O loiro olhou para o teto. Por que ele tinha que achar um companheiro de apartamento tão inteligente? Pior, por que ele foi se apaixonar por ele? John suspirou, cansado.

- John, você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir. Por que não me conta?

- E onde estaria a graça? – O loiro disse sem pensar e mordeu a língua no segundo seguinte, quando Sherlock parou de ronronar.

- Está me desafiando a descobrir? – O tom de voz de Sherlock era baixo.

- Não... Não estou te desafiando a nada. Já disse, é só calor.

O loiro tirou os dedos das têmporas do amigo e começou a brincar com os cachos negros da cabeça de Sherlock. O moreno pareceu aprovar o toque, suspirou e voltou a fazer os pequenos barulhos com a garganta.

John sentia que podia ficar passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Sherlock o dia todo, eram tão macios. Devia ser muito bom poder puxá-los quando eles estivessem fazendo sexo... John balançou a cabeça, espantando o pensamento. Oh Deus, ele estava tão fodido! E não era no bom sentido.

Já devia ser muito tarde. O barulho da chuva na parede atrás deles, mais o cansaço e o corpo quente de Sherlock sobre si fez com que o sono lhe vencesse. O último pensamento que John teve antes de adormecer foi de que ele não poderia ter aquele sonho de jeito nenhum, principalmente com Sherlock deitado sobre ele.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

John podia ser um ex-militar, mas seus instintos ainda funcionavam quando sentia alguém lhe observando. O loiro fez menção de pegar seu revólver debaixo do travesseiro. Sim, ele dormia com o revólver debaixo do travesseiro, antigos hábitos eram difíceis de perder. Mas algo lhe impedia os movimentos e, em segundos, ele se lembrou de que não estava em seu apartamento e nem em sua cama.

Abriu os olhos e viu um par de olhos cinzentos e divertidos o encarando. Olhou para Sherlock sobre ele, o moreno dormia e ressonava baixinho, tinha se virado e estava deitado de bruços em cima de John, o abraçando de forma possessiva. John sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Você sabia que fala enquanto dorme? – Mycroft parecia se divertir. – Não precisa se preocupar, seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Mycroft? – Sua voz tinha saído um pouco estrangulada e envergonhada. O homem que era considerado "O Governo Britânico" estava dentro da cela, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama em que Sherlock e ele estavam.

Jon tentou se mover, mas sentiu uma pontada nas costas. Ficar naquela posição por várias horas tinha acabado com sua coluna.

- Olá, John! – Mycroft olhava para Sherlock dormindo sobre ele, o "Ice Man" tinha um olhar saudoso em seu rosto. – Tem muito tempo que não vejo Sherlock dormir. Assim ele parece adorável, não é?

O loiro olhou para o rosto de seu amigo sobre seu peito. Ele tinha uma expressão suave e tranquila no rosto.

- Lembra às vezes em que ele dormia comigo. – Mycroft olhou para os próprios sapatos.

- Vocês já dormiram juntos? Sherlock é meio avesso a contatos.

- Sim, eu seu disso. – Uma pontada de dor na voz de Mycroft não passou despercebida pelos ouvidos treinados do médico. - Quando Sherlock era mais novo, ele tinha alguns pesadelos. Os motivos não vêm ao caso, nesse momento, mas, invariavelmente, quando eu estava em casa, ele acabava na minha cama. Não que ele pedisse para dormir comigo, quando eu acordava e olhava para o lado, ele estava lá, enroscado ao meu lado, como um pequeno gato. – John sorriu com a imagem.

Mycroft tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, que se desfez assim que Sherlock se mexeu. No lugar do sorriso, havia a expressão ilegível que John tanto conhecia. O moreno abriu os olhos e a expressão tranquila foi substituída pela de desprezo.

- Mycroft. – Sherlock se levantou de forma lenta e muito sensual para o gosto de John, pegou seu casaco, o vestiu e ficou de pé na cela.

Com a saída de Sherlock, John sentiu todo o frio da noite causada pela chuva, que ainda caia lá fora, sobre seu corpo.

- Vamos, John! – Sherlock lhe chamou.

- Para onde? – John perguntou confuso.

- Ir embora. Se Mycroft está aqui, sem fazer nada, é porque já estamos liberados. – O moreno já estava na porta da cela do lado de fora.

John se moveu para levantar, mas suas costas doeram imensamente e ele gemeu.

- Quer ajuda para levantar, John? – Mycroft perguntou, educadamente.

- Ele não precisa da sua ajuda, Mycroft. – Sherlock respondeu do outro lado da cela.

- Ele ficou na mesma posição por... – Mycroft pareceu fazer uma conta em sua cabeça. – Por quatro horas seguidas. - O moreno pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Não se preocupem, estou bem! – John se levantou com um pouco de esforço, quando olhou para os dois irmãos, viu que eles se encaravam e que pareciam batalhar em suas mentes. Isso era ridículo, John pensou. Mas era a impressão que passava.

O loiro sentiu um vento frio passar pela cela, ele passou as mãos por sobre os braços, para ver se esquentava um pouco. De repente, sentiu um casaco sobre seu ombro. Ele olhou sobre suas costas e viu Mycroft com apenas uma camisa branca e uma gravata lilás, o casaco em seus ombros era dele. John olhou para seu amigo, Sherlock o olhava com tanta repulsa que era como se o loiro tivesse acabado de pegar a peste negra.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Depois de algumas assinaturas e sem ficha registrada na polícia, os dois: médico e detetive consultor, estavam liberados para irem embora. Mycroft ofereceu carona, mas mesmo antes do Holmes mais velho fechar a boca, Sherlock já estava arrastando John para o outro lado da rua, para pegarem um taxi. John só conseguiu dirigir ao homem um sorriso sem graça.

Quando chegaram em casa, não passava de uma da manhã, Sherlock já ia deitando no sofá quando John gritou com ele.

- Não se atreva a deitar nesse sofá com essas roupas molhadas. Vá trocar de roupa, caso contrário pode pegar outro resfriado. Você lembra como foi da última vez, não lembra? – John viu o moreno tremer levemente. Ele se levantou, a contragosto e trocou de roupas, vestindo uma camisa de malha branca, uma calça de pijama e seu roupão azul de seda. Voltou para sala, se jogando no sofá de qualquer jeito.

John se arrastava escada acima quando ouviu a voz de Sherlock.

- John?

- Sim, Sherlock! – Sua voz era cansada.

- Incinere suas roupas, por favor! – E se virou para a parede.

John revirou os olhos e foi para o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá, se sentiu tão cansado e com tanta dor que ignorou as próprias recomendações, deitou na cama com roupa e tudo e dormiu logo em seguida.

Depois de algumas horas, John abriu os olhos, tinha a respiração ofegante, o maldito sonho de novo. O loiro olhou para as calças que vestia, sua ereção parecia que ia estourar dentro dela.

- Merda! – John passou os dedos sobre os olhos cansados.

Ele sabia que se tocar não iria lhe aliviar, então decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia, se levantou, tirou a roupa e foi para seu banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro na água fria e se enfiou debaixo dela.

O loiro encostou as costas na parede fria e deixou a água descer pelo seu corpo, fechou os olhos. A sensação de água fria por sobre a pele não era boa, mas iria servir ao seu propósito. Novamente ele sentiu aquela sensação de alguém lhe observando, quando abriu os olhos, viu Sherlock parado do outro lado do vidro do Box.

O moreno abriu a porta do Box olhou para o corpo do loiro. John percebeu que a direção que Sherlock olhava dava direto para sua virilha, que ainda ostentava uma enorme ereção. Ele sentia o rosto queimar.

- O que faz aqui, Sherlock? O que lhe falei sobre privacidade?

- Calor, John? Então, tendo sonhos? Com quem? – Sherlock tirou seu roupão, ele só estava usando a calça do pijama, e entrou no Box.

John arregalou os olhos e se encostou mais à parede.

Sherlock se aproximou mais, a água do chuveiro molhando seu corpo também. A calça do pijama começou a grudar em seu corpo, o loiro percebeu que Sherlock só usava a calça e nada mais por baixo. John ofegou.

- Com quem está sonhando, John? – Sherlock pressionou o próprio corpo de encontro ao do menor. – Quem está lhe roubando o sono e o deixando tão excitado?

John sentia seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Não é da sua conta, Sherlock e.. e... e saia daqui! – John disse com uma voz nada convincente.

- É da minha conta sim, John! Pois a única pessoa que pode fazer isso com você sou eu!

- Pare de brincar comigo, Sherlock! Pare com isso! – John praticamente gritou. E tentou empurrar Sherlock para longe dele.

Sherlock usou sua altura em seu favor e prensou John novamente contra a parede. John podia sentir a própria ereção na coxa de Sherlock, gemeu.

- A pessoa no sonho faz você gemer assim, John? – Sherlock perguntou com os lábios próximos ao ouvido do loiro que sentiu seu corpo tremer de excitação. – A pessoa faz isso aqui também? – O moreno começou a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço de John e de repente lhe mordeu fazendo o loiro gritar de prazer.

- OH DEUS! – John gritou. E sentiu o moreno rir por sobre a pele do seu pescoço.

- E isso? – O moreno deixou o pescoço e começou a traçar uma fileira de beijos por sobre seu ombro e mordiscou seus mamilos.

- JESUS! – John arquejou o corpo de prazer.

- E a pessoa faz isso também? – Sherlock começou a dar beijos pela extensão do abdome do ex-militar, até parar na altura de sua virilha. John arregalou os olhos lembrando-se do sonho.

O moreno se ajoelhou diante dele, segurou a ereção de John e começou a fazer pequenos movimentos de vai e vem com a mão. John mordia os lábios para não gemer tão alto. John olhou para baixo e viu que o moreno olhava para ele. Sherlock parou os movimentos com a mão, o loiro gemeu de frustração, ele viu o moreno entreabrir os lábios, o mais baixo fechou os olhos, já prevendo que iria acordar. Só podia ser um sonho, um pouco diferente do outro, mas um sonho com certeza. Mas John gritou de surpresa e prazer quando sentiu algo quente e úmido envolver seu membro.

- OH MEU DEUS! – John olhou para baixo e viu Sherlock, o loiro instintivamente colocou as mãos sobre os cachos do moreno e começou a movimentar os quadris.

Ele sentiu Sherlock sorrir em torno de seu membro, em seguida se movimentar mais rápido, fazendo pressão com a boca e a língua sobre cada centímetro de pele do pênis de John. A sensação era tão incrível que, por um momento, John pensou que ia ter uma síncope. E cada sucção, cada toque de língua, foi perfeitamente cronometrado para levá-lo em direção ao clímax.

John estava vagamente consciente de que ele estava gemendo como um louco, ele estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás e apertava as mãos nos cachos de Sherlock, incapaz de se concentrar o suficiente para sequer formular palavras. Ele só sentia Sherlock em torno de seu membro, o engolido por completo.

John sentia que ia gozar, não havia nenhuma maneira que pudesse detê-lo. Ele queria avisar, mas seu cérebro tinha se tornado uma poça de gelatina em seu crânio, ele não conseguia formular uma frase coerente. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi tirar suas mãos dos cachos negros do amigo e agarrar seu ombro como um aviso.

Sherlock pareceu entender o recado e se afastou, John gemeu de frustração, o moreno subiu lentamente e encostou sua testa na do loiro e com uma mão voltou a tocar o membro do mais baixo com movimentos firmes e rápidos e a outra apertava as nádegas de John.

O prazer que John sentia era quase insuportável, Sherlock pressionava suas nádegas ainda mais, o homem mais baixo sentiu todo o seu corpo queimar.

- Alguém já o fez gozar só com o som da voz? – Sherlock perguntou e colou os lábios aos ouvidos do loiro. Sua voz era rouca e era coisa mais sensual que John já ouviu na vida. – Então goze John!

Em algum momento, John arqueou as costas, ele gemia mais alto agora e seus movimentos tornaram-se erráticos, o loiro gritou e sentiu o clímax lhe arrancar todas as forças do corpo e o ar dos pulmões.

Algum tempo depois, quando ele se sentiu uma pessoa feita de carne e ossos novamente, John percebeu que tinha os braços sobre os ombros de Sherlock. Ele sabia que todo o seu peso estava sobre o amigo e que se Sherlock não o estivesse segurando, ele teria parado no chão.

- Melhor agora? – Sherlock perguntou, com sua voz rouca.

John só balançou a cabeça, ele não confiava em sua voz ainda.

- Consegue ficar de pé sozinho? – Agora o tom de voz era divertido.

- Oh! Des.. desculpe. – John tirou seu peso dos ombros do amigo e encostou-se à parede fria, ele gemeu com a sensação do azulejo frio em suas costas.

John fechou os olhos, ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Queria entender e saber por que Sherlock tinha feito aquilo. Mas tinha medo da resposta. Quando abriu os olhos, Sherlock estava fora do Box se enxugando com sua toalha.

- Sherlock... – John chamou de forma tímida.

- Você fica me devendo uma. – Ele o olhou e sorriu. – E como falei, sua técnica é péssima. – E saiu do quarto.

John sorriu para o teto.

- Cretino.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo segundo capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... E a cena do banheiro hein? *_* Me julguem eu tenho problemas com banheiros, acho que vou precisar de analista.. xD~~. E esse capitulo foi betado pela Moe Greenishrage, pois a Ada Kaline está com Dengue.. tadinha Ç_Ç

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 12**: Piper, Mylena, Chrizes, Moe, Iza Amai, Aninha B, Aurora, Downey, Lia Collins, Mell, Lara e Lia. **

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Queridas leitoras: Cintia, Gina, Hermini Yaoi: **Minhas lindas, vocês cobraram o capitulo e não deixaram review? Ç_Ç não gostaram? Espero que este agrade mais... \o/

Mesmo com a betagem da Ada Kaline, Moe Greenishrage e da SHolmes se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

Campanha faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixe uma review, nem que seja para cobrar o próximo capitulo. Não há nada melhor no mundo do quê uma review recebida ou uma review respondida! \o/

* * *

**EVENTO SHERLOCK HOLMES RIO**: Não sei se vocês estão sabendo, mas acontecerá no dia 30 de Setembro um evento de Sherlock Holmes no Rio de janeiro no Barra Shopping. A SHolmes e eu iremos ao Rio para participar do evento, então eu adoraria encontrar com vocês por lá. Quem mora no Rio ou tem facilidade de viajar se quiserem podemos marcar um lanche no Shopping antes do evento para conversar e tirar fotos.. \o/

Mais informações: sherlockbrasil . blogspot . com . br /2012 / 08 / primeiro-encontro - sherlockian – no – rio – de . html

* * *

**Reviews sem login**: E para aqueles que estão me mandando reviews perguntando da atualização, vocês podem me mandar uma mensagem em privado que vou adorar responde-los, pois quando vocês mandam reviews sem logar eu não consigo responder. Então se quiserem saber do andamento da fic é só vocês me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muitos bem vindos!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 02 de Setembro – Eu acho...  
**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Vamos saber o que Sherlock mostra para John no jornal, Sebastian irá aparecer de novo e nossos amigos irão cair em uma fria.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John sentia Sherlock ao seu lado, já fazia algumas horas que estavam naquele lugar. Mais uma vez, eles estavam presos.

John sentiu alguns pingos molharem seu rosto.

- Sherlock! – Sua voz saiu um pouco mais preocupada do que queria.

- Eu senti, John! Se não saímos daqui rápido, a chuva vai inundar esse poço e morreremos afogados.


	13. Chapter 13 Tempo de Escolher

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 13.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta:** Moe Greenishrage

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (13+)

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes, as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Nota da Autor: **Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Problemas de bloqueio de criatividade, problemas pessoais e no trabalho me impediram de postar o capítulo antes, sorry. Segundo, o capítulo treze ficou enorme e minha beta, a Moe, e eu achamos por bem dividi-lo, pois era muita informação e talvez a leitura se tornasse cansativa. Então a cena dos próximos capítulos que mostra Sherlock e John presos ficou para o capítulo 14. Espero que me perdoem pelo atraso. Enjoy.

**Tempo de Escolher**

John sentia a água cair sobre sua pele, o chuveiro ligado, há muito tempo esquecido. Ele já não sentia frio, já não sentia nada. Seu corpo e mente estavam entorpecidos, era quase como se não tivesse mais corpo. Ele ficou vários minutos olhando para o teto sem realmente ver, sua mente não estava ali. John estava repassando em sua cabeça o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Sherlock naquele box, revivia cada segundo, queria marcar com ferro em sua pele tudo o que sentiu. O loiro ainda tinha dificuldade para respirar ao lembrar-se das sensações que Sherlock deixou gravadas tão fundo em sua alma.

Uma vozinha bem no fundo da mente de John questionava o porquê disso. Sherlock nunca faria aquilo sem um motivo lógico e prático, talvez fosse apenas uma experiência nova para resolver algum outro caso que ele não estava sabendo.

O loiro abriu os olhos e a sensação de prazer foi substituída pelo gosto amargo da dúvida. Sherlock estava brincando com ele? De novo? John se desencostou da parede, desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box. Sua toalha não estava mais na cadeira, então ele andou pelo quarto, deixando um rastro molhado pelo chão que o teria incomodado em qualquer outro dia ou situação, mas naquele momento nada importava. O loiro podia sentir uma mão invisível apertar seu coração.

John abriu a porta do guarda roupa, pegou uma toalha e secou seu corpo na frente do espelho. Olhou para o homem refletido nele: loiro, seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco, perdendo o corte no estilo militar, ele deveria ir ao barbeiro para cortá-lo. Apesar de não ser mais tão novo, seu corpo ainda estava em forma, viu a cicatriz em seu ombro esquerdo, que não era uma visão muito agradável. As maçãs do rosto estavam vermelhas e havia várias marcas roxas que se espalhavam por seu pescoço e tórax. John virou de costas e viu marcas vermelhas em sua nádega esquerda. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo sua garganta fechar. Aquelas marcas o lembravam de que não tinha sonhado, lembravam que o que tinha acontecido era realidade.

Mas o que realmente o incomodava era não saber o real significado daquilo. Por que Sherlock tinha invadido o seu quarto e o seu banheiro? Por que o moreno tinha entrado no box para tocá-lo de forma tão íntima? O loiro tinha várias perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Uma parte dele, uma pequena e estúpida parte romântica, queria acreditar que Sherlock estava interessado nele, ou que pelo menos estava começando a se interessar. Afinal, a forma como ele tinha perguntado com quem John estava sonhando tinha soado arrogantemente possessiva. John riu do pensamento ridículo.

Quando ele tinha tocado a mão de Sherlock na cela, o moreno se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. Então, de repente, ele entra como um furacão em seu quarto, o masturba e o faz gozar só com sua boca?

John se jogou na cama, frustrado, seu cérebro imerso em confusão. Por quê? Era tudo o que queria saber. Por que Sherlock tinha feito isso? Ele nem sabia que Sherlock tinha conhecimento suficiente para fazer algo como sexo oral. Ele sempre tinha visto seu amigo quase como um virgem inexperiente. Certa vez, o moreno havia comentado que lia muito, mas não tinha como uma pessoa aprender por livros o que ele tinha feito a John, a técnica com a boca e a língua, a pressão certa em cada ponto. Aquilo não se aprendia em livros, o inferno que não! Aquilo requeria prática, muita prática.

E a certeza de que alguém já tinha tocado naquele corpo esbelto e pálido fez o monstro do ciúme crescer dentro de John. Quem tinha sido? Quando?

- Merda! – John passou as mãos pelo cabelo, irritado.

Ainda tinha uma hora antes que seu despertador tocasse e ele precisasse ir trabalhar. John gemeu, frustrado, não descansaria muito em uma hora. Desistiu e então se levantou da cama e se vestiu para sair. O loiro desceu as escadas, com a intenção de ir à cozinha e fazer seu café da manhã. Com o tempo que tinha, podia ir ao trabalho andando, isso lhe daria tempo para pensar ou, simplesmente, para não pensar em nada.

Mas, quando pisou no último degrau da escada, pôde ver um tufo de cabelos negros no sofá. John sentiu uma sensação gelada tomar conta de seu peito. O loiro ficou muito tentado em voltar correndo para seu quarto, mas engoliu a sensação de pânico e foi em direção à cozinha, como se não tivesse visto o moreno no sofá.

John colocou água na chaleira e ficou observando o fogo. O loiro tentou ser o mais silencioso possível, sabia que Sherlock provavelmente não estava dormindo, ele quase nunca dormia, mas não queria chamar atenção para si.

O moreno tinha feito uma pergunta e ele não tinha respondido, Sherlock com certeza já sabia a resposta, mas teimava em querer escutar o óbvio da boca do loiro. Ele ia ter que esperar sentado, pois John preferia morrer a confessar que tinha sonhos eróticos com o amigo.

Além disso, ele sabia, tinha certeza que o amigo iria lhe infernizar com isso pelos próximos dias, do mesmo jeito que fez quando pegou John se tocando no banheiro. O loiro não estava com o menor ânimo para isso, então ele faria a mesma coisa que Sherlock estava fazendo, fingiria que nada tinha acontecido. Ele podia fazer isso, com certeza podia. Se Sherlock conseguia, os dois podiam jogar o mesmo jogo.

- Quem eu estou querendo enganar? – John perguntou para si.

A água da chaleira ferveu, ele fez seu chá e o tomou. Mas o líquido não fez o efeito que fazia todos os dias. O calor e a sensação de satisfação não vieram. O loiro olhou frustrado para sua caneca, será que ele tinha errado a quantidade de chá? Ou a temperatura? Ou mesmo a quantidade de leite? Estaria tão distraído assim?

John ficou vários minutos olhando para sua caneca, até sentir alguém tirá-la de seus dedos.

- Mas o quê? – John olhou para o ladrão de chá e viu Sherlock ao seu lado.

- Mais um pouco e você vai furar a caneca com os olhos. – Sherlock levou a caneca aos lábios e tomou o chá. – Achei que estaria mais relaxado. – O moreno pegou a torrada intocada de John que estava em cima da mesa e deu uma mordida. – Você é um homem difícil de agradar, John Watson.

O loiro lembrou-se do que tinham feito no banheiro e sentiu que ficava vermelho. John queria responder à provocação, queria dar uma resposta mordaz, curta, fria, talvez até cruel, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi sair da cozinha sem dizer nada, pegar sua bolsa que estava jogada em sua poltrona e ir em direção à porta da sala para sair. Antes que chegasse à maçaneta da porta, Sherlock o chamou.

- John?

- O que foi, Sherlock? - O loiro não se virou, mas ouviu passos lentos em sua direção.

Ele congelou ao sentir as mãos de Sherlock em seu ombro, o virando para ele. O moreno tinha algo em suas mãos, colocou em volta de seu pescoço e fez um pequeno nó. Depois de alguns segundo, John percebeu que usava o cachecol do moreno.

- Mas o q... o que? – John viu que Sherlock tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Acredito que se esqueceu das marcas em seu pescoço.

- Oh! – John levou a mão em direção a sua garganta, ele realmente tinha esquecido as marcas.

- A não ser, é claro, que queira exibi-las na rua. – Sherlock deixou um John sem fala na sala e voltou para a cozinha.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

John foi andando para o serviço, sem prestar muita atenção para onde estava indo, sua mente em um emaranhado de pensamentos desconexos. Ele não pensava em nada em particular, mas em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Será que era assim que a mente de Sherlock funcionava? Se fosse assim, o loiro não sabia como seu amigo não tinha ficado louco.

John pensava nos assassinatos, no homem bomba, em Sherlock, na viagem que tinham feito a Salisbury, no assassino de sua irmã, nas ligações que não tinha feito aos seus pais, nos comentários de Anderson, no aviso que Mycroft tinha feito sobre seus sentimentos para com Sherlock, nas horas que ficaram presos na Scotland Yard, em Sara, nas vezes que Sherlock lhe tocou, no banheiro, em seu quarto, no lubrificante que Sherlock havia comprado no supermercado, no prazer que o moreno havia lhe proporcionado no banheiro.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu algo atingindo seu ombro esquerdo.

- Mas que inferno! – John xingou, sentindo uma onda de dor por todo o seu corpo. O ferimento de bala já havia cicatrizado, mas o local, por vezes, era muito sensível.

- Me desculpe, te machuquei? – A voz era hesitante - John?

O loiro levantou os olhos para se deparar com Sebastian. O olhar do rapaz era de preocupação.

- Sebastian? – John quase não reconheceu o rapaz, ele estava vestido em um terno, que, na opinião de John, era muito caro. Ele também tinha nas mãos uma valise, daquelas usadas para carregar um instrumento musical. Ele parecia infinitamente mais velho e... John tentou formular a palavra em sua cabeça... sexy?

Sebastian colocou a valise no chão, se aproximou de John e tocou seu ombro, o mais velho se afastou com o toque.

- Desculpe, só queria ver se estava tudo bem com seu ombro.

John olhou para ele confuso, o rapaz parecia saber sobre a lesão em seu ombro, mas o loiro não se lembrava de ter dito nada a esse respeito para Sebastian.

- Não, está tudo bem. Meu ombro está ok.

- Você parecia distraído. Desculpe, eu também estava, por isso trombei em você. – Ele sorria, sem graça.

- Não tem o que desculpar. Nenhum dano permanente. – John sorriu.

- Desculpe, tenho que ir. – Sebastian parecia ansioso e olhava para trás como quem procura alguma coisa ou alguém. Para a maioria das pessoas o rapaz estava normal, mas não para os olhos treinados de John, que pôde perceber sua ansiedade.

- Algum problema? – O loiro perguntou, preocupado. Sebastian o olhou como quem se lembra de que estava conversando com alguém.

- Oh, não... Só atrasado. – Sebastian pegou sua valise do chão, se aproximou mais de John e disse em um tom baixo e provocante. – Desculpe pelo outro dia.

Mas para John, apesar das palavras, ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido.

- Colocaram algo na minha bebida. – John olhou para o mais novo, observando sua reação à informação.

- É, eu percebi. Você não parecia do tipo que fica bêbado tão rápido assim, ou que gosta de ficar alto com alguma coisa. As pessoas de lá costumam colocar coisas na bebida das pessoas por brincadeira. – Sebastian respondeu, mas não olhou para o homem mais baixo.

- Não gostei da brincadeira. – John disse, carrancudo.

- Sinto muito, creio que não vai acontecer de novo. – Sebastian olhava para os lábios de John.

- O que não vai acontecer de novo? – O loiro perguntou.

- Coisas na sua bebida, claro. - O rapaz continuou a olhar para os lábios do mais velho. Sebastian passou sua mão pelo rosto e John viu uma marca roxa, ela parecia recente.

- Se machucou de novo?

- Isso não foi nada. – Por alguns segundos, John viu um Sebastian diferente. O brilho inocente havia deixado seus olhos, seus lábios eram uma linha fina e rígida.

- Ok, mas você sempre pode chamar a policia, você sabe. – O homem mais velho comentou, tentando soar displicente. John era médico e sabia muito bem que aquela marca tinha sido feita por um punho no rosto do rapaz. Sebastian o olhou, ele se sentiu desconfortável com o exame do mais novo.

- Obrigado por sua preocupação, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Seus olhos eram mais suaves agora. – Eu realmente preciso ir, foi um prazer trombar em você. Se é que me entende. – Sebastian sorriu e começou a caminhar.

- John? - Sebastian estava a certa distância quando parou e chamou John novamente. O médico se virou. – Cuidado. – E entrou em um carro cinza chumbo que estava parado e sumiu no trânsito.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Já passava das duas da tarde e John não havia comido nada, a clínica estava cheia de pacientes e dois médicos não tinham comparecido ao serviço, alegando doença. O loiro atendia uma mulher nos seus trinta e quatro anos, a paciente reclamava de fortes dores de cabeça.

- Então senhora Schair, a quanto tempo está sentindo essas dores? – a paciente tinha a testa levemente enrugada e pressionava os dedos sobre a fronte, seu maxilar estava serrado e ela estava levemente pálida, o que indicava que estava realmente sentindo dor. Essa situação, de certa forma, lembrava-o da dor de cabeça de Sherlock. John balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos que iam em direção ao moreno. Não era hora pra isso, ele estava trabalhando, John lembrou a si mesmo.

- Não sou casada. – Ela deu um leve sorriso, mas este durou poucos segundos.

- Ok, senhorita Schair. Quanto tempo? – John preenchia os formulários.

- Duas semanas, eu acho. Não estou contando.

- Não, claro que não. – O loiro fez as perguntas padrão e já estava encaminhado a senhorita Schair para uma ressonância, quando, sem perceber, ele tirou o cachecol do pescoço. Estava quente, seu pescoço coçava e ele não estava acostumado a usar aquele tipo de acessório.

- Noite agitada? – a paciente perguntou. John levantou os olhos do computador, seu rosto demonstrava que não tinha entendido a pergunta da moça. Ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas ainda mantinha os dedos na testa.

- Como?

- Noite agitada. – Ela apontou para o pescoço do médico.

John levou a mão ao pescoço e se lembrou das marcas.

- Não... quer dizer... sim... oh não... oh, por favor, esqueça. – John ficou vermelho e muito envergonhado, ele puxou a gola da blusa tentando esconder a marca.

- Não é nenhuma vergonha ter uma vida sexual tão ativa, doutor. – A moça comentou, sorrindo. – Quem me dera eu... Seu namorado é muito sortudo.

- Nam...namorado? – John perguntou, horrorizado.

- Sim, namorado. – a moça sorria levemente.

- Como pode saber que essa marca não foi feita por uma mulher? – John sentia seu rosto queimar.

- Ora, doutor. Mulher nenhuma faria marcas tão apaixonadas. Oh Deus, que dor. – A paciente pressionava os dedos na testa.

O médico ignorou o último comentário da paciente e a despachou para fazer os exames. Quando ela saiu de sua sala, John se levantou, foi em direção ao banheiro da clínica e viu que a marca ainda continuava em seu pescoço. Pelo visto, duraria mais alguns dias, John suspirou, frustrado.

- Vida sexual ativa... – ele riu. - Quem me dera eu. – John comentou em voz alta.

De acordo com a recepcionista da clínica, John teria um intervalo de trinta minutos até o próximo paciente, então ele aproveitou para comer um sanduíche, antes que desmaiasse de fome. Logo que se sentou à mesa, seu celular vibrou, o loiro tirou o aparelho do bolso da calça e leu a mensagem.

" _Preciso que venha para Baker Street. – S.H"_

John olhou para a mensagem e suspirou, mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche e, enquanto mastigava, respondeu à mensagem.

" _Estou trabalhando. Eu sei que você lembra que eu tenho um trabalho. – J.W"_

Alguns segundos depois, a resposta de Sherlock chegou.

" _Já disse, seu trabalho pode esperar, o que preciso te mostrar, não. – S.H"_

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – John disse em voz alta, alguns médicos que também estava comendo olharam para ele. – Desculpem. – Ele sorriu, sem jeito.

" _Sherlock, eu estou no meio do expediente! Não posso simplesmente sair por que você quer me mostrar algo. – JW"_

John deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche e ficou olhando para o celular em cima da mesa. Alguns segundos depois, ele brilhou e vibrou.

" _Ok, se você considera o seu trabalho mais importante do que saber o que tenho para lhe mostrar, vou esperar pacientemente você chegar ao nosso apartamento. Traga algo para comer quando vier. – SH"_

O médico olhou para a mensagem e releu duas vezes para tentar entender o que seu amigo queria dizer com a aquela frase. Tentou ler nas entrelinhas o que Sherlock queria dizer com aquilo, mas não conseguiu ver nada, não deduziu nada. Aquela mensagem parecia ter sido digitada por outra pessoa. Sherlock esperando pacientemente? Oh Deus, tinha algo muito errado. Ele pegou seu aparelho e começou a digitar.

" _Sherlock, o que você quis dizer com sua última mensagem? – J.W"_

O celular de John zumbiu logo em seguida.

"_John, tenho pleno conhecimento de que você não tem idade para precisar de óculos para leitura e que a minha escrita foi perfeita na mensagem anterior. – S.H"_

- Seu bastardo infernal! – John gritou de raiva, esmagando o celular em sua mão.

- Tudo bem, doutor Watson? – Uma enfermeira olhou desconfiada para John.

- Tudo bem, Anelise. Só um pouco nervoso. – Ele começou a digitar.

- Ok, o senhor tem o próximo paciente em cinco minutos. – A enfermeira avisou, mas o loiro só balançou a cabeça, indicando que tinha ouvido o recado. Quando ela passou pelo médico para ir para a recepção, a mulher tentou ver o que o médico digitava tão furiosamente em seu celular, mas não conseguiu ler nada.

" _Sherlock, não me faça sair daqui agora e ir chutar sua bunda. É uma proposta tentadora demais. – J.W"_

Seu celular vibrou no mesmo instante.

" _A ideia é essa. – S.H"_

- Oh Deus todo poderoso, eu vou matar esse homem! – John olhou para o relógio, ele tinha dois minutos.

" _Você é insuportável! O que você quis dizer com esperar pacientemente? – J.W"_

Seu celular vibrou, ele se levantou para ir para sua sala e parou ao ler a mensagem.

" _Pacientemente: __adv. De modo paciente; com resignação. – John, você é médico! Não sabia das suas limitações para com nossa língua. – S.H"_

John entrou em sua sala, ele mordeu os lábios de raiva.

" _Sherlock, eu juro que um dia te mato enquanto você estiver dormindo. Deixe-me em paz, pois tenho que trabalhar. – J.W"_

" _Tudo bem, John. Volte ao trabalho, o que eu tenho para mostrar pode esperar. E__nquanto espero,__estou me distraindo com seu notebook. Interessante seu histórico de sites visitados. – S.H"_

O loiro leu a mensagem e sentiu um frio na espinha. Sherlock tinha pego seu computador, descoberto sua senha e estava fuçando seu histórico de sites?

- Oh meu Deus! – John entrou em pânico.

" _Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus! Largue meu computador e use o seu. __Aliás,__ como você descobriu minha maldita SENHA? – J.W"_

" _Meu computador está muito longe, no meu quarto. E eu não levei mais que cinquenta segundos para descobrir sua senha. 'caiforasherlock' não é lá uma senha muito segura. E eu não sabia que você se interessava por pornografia gay. – S.H"_

- Oh Jesus! – John bateu a testa na mesa e ficou assim por longos segundos. Ele queria morrer, podia abrir um buraco no chão e se enterrar nele ou um alienígena poderia varrer sua existência da terra, o que viesse primeiro.

* * *

**Xxxxxx**

* * *

Já eram quase dez horas da noite quando John saiu da clínica, seu corpo todo doía. Não tinha mais o fôlego dos recém-formados, com certeza não suportaria esse ritmo de trabalho por muito tempo e ainda faltava um mêspara Sara voltar. John lhe devia uma visita, eles se falavam algumas vezes por telefone, mas o loiro gostaria de conversar pessoalmente.

John pegou seu celular e hesitou por um momento, ele sempre mandava uma mensagem para Sherlock avisando que estava saindo da clínica. Mas a lembrança da troca de mensagens constrangedoras ainda o incomodava. Respirou fundo e mandou uma mensagem para Sherlock:

"_Estou saindo agora da clínica. Vou comprar comida tailandesa, daqui a pouco chego em casa. – J.W"_

Como esperado, segundos depois seu celular vibrou.

"_Comida Tailandesa é satisfatória, mas você levará menos tempo para chegar em casa se você não ficar flertando com a mulher do caixa. Ela é casada, tem dois filhos e o marido está preso. – S.H" _

- Mas, como? Como ele faz isso? – John riu incrédulo. – Como ele sabe que eu flerto com Dalila? Maldito amigo que advinha as coisas.

"_Você já convive tempo demais comigo para saber que eu não adivinho, John. Adivinhar é para amadores, eu, diferentemente das outras pessoas, observo. – S.H"_

John suspirou depois de ler a mensagem, o loiro colocou o celular no bolso e parou na esquina, decidindo qual caminho seria mais rápido para chegar ao restaurante. Estava morto de fome e, pelo visto, Sherlock iria comer junto com ele, o loiro sentiu certo frisson no estômago. Tinha vários dias que Sherlock não comia de forma decente, sobrevivendo de pequenas migalhas que John enfiava goela abaixo. John adorava comer junto com o amigo. É claro que eles não falavam muito, o moreno detestava conversa frívola, mas eles sentavam no sofá, John ligava a televisão e eles viam alguns seriados que o loiro gostava e que o moreno criticava, sempre acabava com Sherlock prevendo o final de tudo.

John brigava e xingava, Sherlock questionava o porque dele gostar de tantas coisas chatas e tediosas, mas eles se divertiam, mesmo assim. John amava cada um desses momentos, pois era só Sherlock e ele. Nada de desvendar crimes, de Mycroft ou de Lestrade, só os dois.

O loiro estava andando na calçada, indo para o restaurante tailandês, mergulhado em pensamentos, quando um carro preto parou ao seu lado. John o ignorou, mas alguém chamou seu nome.

- Dr. Watson?

John parou e se virou, um homem de óculos escuros, em um terno escuro e com certeza muito caro o chamava. _– Quem usa óculos escuros de noite? – _John pensou.

- Sim? – Respondeu.

- O Senhor pode vir conosco? – o homem levou a mão para dentro do terno e deixou a mão descansar lá.

- E por que exatamente eu faria isso? – A postura do homem, com a mão dentro do terno intimidaria qualquer um, mas John Watson não era qualquer um. O loiro olhou para o carro e viu que não tinha placa. Ele suspirou cansado. Mycroft não era nada discreto. – Ok.

O homem abriu passagem para John entrar no carro e, assim que o fez, ele viu Anthea sentada no banco de trás, com o olhar fixo no celular e os dedos correndo velozmente pelo teclado.

- Boa noite, Anthea. – John disse, sentando ao lado da moça.

- Boa noite, Dr. Watson! – Ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do teclado.

- Me chame de John, por favor!

- Boa noite, John. – Anthea disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você deve gostar muito do Twitter. – John tentou puxar assunto. Anthea parou de digitar e olhou para John, seu sorriso ainda maior.

- O que te faz pensar que estou no Twitter, John? – O jeito que ela disse John fez um arrepio correr pelas costas do loiro. Ele limpou a garganta antes de responder.

- Bom... você só fica olhando para o celular e só fica digitando.

- O Sr. Holmes está no Clube Diógenes e me passa todas as instruções pelo BlackBerry. – Ela voltou para seu aparelho telefônico.

- Ok. Eu só estava puxando assunto. – John se virou para a janela.

- Eu sei. – Anthea respondeu a última instrução que tinha em sua tela e descansou o celular em seu colo.

Alguns minutos se passaram até chegarem ao Clube Diógenes, assim que o carro parou, a porta do lado que John estava foi aberta, o loiro desceu do carro e foi escoltado por dois homens, atravessando vários corredores, até pararem em uma porta. Um dos homens parou atrás de John e o outro bateu de leve na porta, que foi aberta em seguida. O homem fez um gesto para John entrar na sala e fechou a porta às suas costas.

- Você podia ter me ligado, Mycroft. Sabe o que é um telefone? É uma tecnologia muito inteligente, desenvolvida para as pessoas se comunicarem através de longas distâncias. Creio que um homem tão bem informado quanto você já deve ter ouvido falar. – John parou no meio da sala e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ele se sentia cansado, com fome, irritado e frustrado.

- Creio que a convivência com meu querido irmão não esta lhe fazendo bem, John. – Mycroft comentou em um tom calmo, ele estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona e tinha um copo em sua mão. – Sente-se, não vou tomar muito do seu tempo.

Mycroft indicou uma poltrona vazia à sua frente, John considerou a possibilidade de ficar de pé só para irritar o homem, ele detestava ser arrastado para os lugares sem saber para onde ou por que. Tudo bem que Sherlock vivia fazendo isso com ele, mas isso era outro departamento. Não era porque Mycroft era irmão de Sherlock que ele tinha o mesmo direito de arrastá-lo por aí. Vamos dizer apenas que Sherlock havia ganhado esse direito. John sorriu com o pensamento.

O "Governo Britânico" olhou para ele. Mycroft tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um leve ar de diversão nos olhos. John descruzou os braços, caminhou em direção à poltrona indicada por Mycroft e sentou.

- Oh Deus! – John gemeu ao sentir o conforto e a maciez da poltrona. Ela se ajustava perfeitamente à sua coluna, suas costas cansadas agradeceram imensamente. – Preciso de uma dessas de presente no Natal. – John comentou, com os olhos fechados, mas os abriu ao ouvir um pequeno riso. Por um segundo, ele tinha se esquecido de onde estava e com quem. Aquela poltrona era boa demais.

- Vou providenciar uma para o Natal. – Mycroft comentou ainda com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Sempre feliz em diverti-lo. – John disse, tentado soar sarcástico, mas enquanto Mycroft sorria ainda mais. – Será que pode me dizer por que estou aqui?

O semblante de Mycroft mudou imediatamente. O aspecto frio e distante voltou para o lugar de sempre. Mycroft se levantou da poltrona, foi em direção à uma mesa no canto da sala, pegou uma pasta que tinha sobre ela e entregou a John.

O loiro pegou a pasta que lhe foi estendida e ficou olhando para Mycroft.

- Abra, John. – Mycroft mandou, voltando a sentar em sua poltrona e dando um longo gole em sua bebida.

John abriu a pasta e viu vários recortes de jornal, várias listas com nomes e fotos de pessoas feridas que, pela experiência médica que tinha, estavam mortas. Ele passou os olhos por várias páginas, era um dossiê completo das mortes, identificando o local, a hora e a possível causa da morte. O loiro achou estranho Mycroft mostrar isso a ele, não entendia o que o irmão mais velho de Sherlock queria. Se Mycroft estava mostrando isso a ele, só existiam duas explicações: ou era porque Sherlock já o tinha ignorado ou o então o Holmes mais velho não queria que Sherlock ficasse sabendo. Qual das duas seria?

- Mycroft, o que é isso? – John perguntou, pois seu cansaço era imenso e seu cérebro se recusava a ajudar.

- Se você for até a página 35, creio que saberá o porquê da sua presença aqui. – Mycroft terminou sua bebida, tirou o terno e o jogou em uma cadeira próxima, enquanto afrouxava a gravata. – Espero que não se importe que eu fique sem terno, hoje o ar condicionado está em manutenção e eu não suporto bem o calor.

- Não, tudo bem. – John comentou, mal olhando para o homem a sua frente, ele estava folheando a pasta para chegar à página mencionada por Mycroft. Quando achou a página, o loiro viu uma foto de uma mulher morta, ela estava coberta de sangue e tinha um ferimento enorme em seu peito, ela não tinha coração.

John quase deixou a pasta cair no chão quando reconheceu a mulher, uma sensação nauseante se apossou de seu corpo.

- Mycroft, que inferno é isso? – John perguntou, seu tom saindo um pouco mais alto do que queria.

Mas antes que Mycroft respondesse, as outras fotos que o loiro tinha visto fizeram sentindo agora. As duas pessoas mortas com marcas na panturrilha, os dois homens com o abdômen desfigurado, a sua irmã morta, os nomes, os lugares, os dias e as horas. Aquele dossiê era sobre as mortes que Sherlock estava tentando descobrir, o caso do "Homem Bomba".

- Esse é o dossiê do caso que Sherlock...

- Sim, John. – Mycroft respondeu, sem deixar que John terminasse de formular a frase.

- Por que está me mostrando isso? – John tirou os olhos da pasta e quase entrou em choque quando viu que Mycroft estava sem o terno, sem a gravata e com a camisa com os três primeiros botões desabotoados, que mostrava um pedaço de pele muito branca do tórax. O loiro desviou o olhar, se sentido muito desconfortável e quente.

- Mostrei ao Sherlock, como você já deve ter deduzido. Pedi a ele para abandonar o caso, pois já acionei os meus homens para investigá-lo. Mas como você também já deve ter deduzido, ele se recusou. Esse caso é muito maior do que Sherlock. As consequências e sua repercussão devem ser tratadas de forma mais adequada e com mais tato do que meu irmão é capaz.

- E agora você está mostrando isso para mim, nós estamos tendo essa conversa porque você quer que eu convença Sherlock do contrário? É isso? Entendi direito? – John sentia a raiva queimar por sob a pele.

- Sim, John. É isso mesmo. – Mycroft estava recostado sobre a poltrona, tinha as mãos juntas, como já tinha visto Sherlock fazer diversas vezes enquanto pensava, tentando resolver algo particularmente difícil.

- Você acha que Sherlock não será capaz de achar o mentor por trás de todos esses assassinatos, é isso?

- Oh não, John! Tenho certeza que meu irmão irá encontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. É justamente isso que me preocupa. – Mycroft suspirou, cansado.

- Eu não entendo. Isso é uma coisa boa. As mortes irão parar e esse cretino vai estar no lugar que merece, atrás das grades. – John fechou o dossiê que estava em suas mãos.

- Não é tão simples assim, John. – Mycroft se desencostou da poltrona, agora seus cotovelos descansavam em seus joelhos.

- Oh não... Você já sabe quem está fazendo isso e está nos vendo girar em círculos feito idiotas? – John se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. – Mycroft.. você... você é um cretino!

- Já fui chamado de coisas piores acredite em mim, John. – Mycroft tinha um olhar frio. – Mas, diferentemente do que você acredita, ainda não sei quem está fazendo isso, contudo falta muito pouco.

- Não seria mais rápido se vocês dois trabalhassem juntos? E não um contra o outro? – John não entendia a rixa daqueles dois.

- Ao contrário do que Sherlock pensa, não estou contra ele. – Mycroft se levantou e parou de frente ao loiro.

- Então você o engana muito bem. – John se sentiu desconfortável com a proximidade de Mycroft.

- Esse caso é muito delicado, John. – Mycroft era tão alto quanto Sherlock.

_- Por que todo mundo que conheço é mais alto que eu?_ _ - _John gemeu, frustrado. – Não entendo sua preocupação, esse caso se parece com tantos outros. Só um pouco mais complicado, às vezes acho que Sherlock está tão feliz com ele que chegaria a dançar.

- Esse caso é mais complicado, John. A mente por trás disso não é uma mente qualquer. Esse caso requer um pouco de tato, eu temo que se Sherlock se aprofundar mais nele, nada de bom vai acontecer. E mesmo porque eu irei encontrá-lo em breve, então Sherlock não precisa gastar suas energias com isso.

- Espero que vocês dois não tenham apostado quem encontra esse homem primeiro. – John olhou para Mycroft, ele estava olhando com muito interesse para seus sapatos. – Não, vocês não fizeram isso. – John estava olhando para o Holmes mais velho com incredulidade.

- Claro que não, por quem me toma? Isso seria muito infantil.

John não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, era ridículo o que estava acontecendo. As duas mentes mais brilhantes que John conhecia estavam em uma disputa infantil enquanto várias pessoas morriam. Pelo visto, os dois só se importavam em provar quem era o mais inteligente. Isso era demais para sua cabeça.

- Ok, isso é demais para mim. Vou embora. – John se virou para ir embora, mas foi impedido pela voz de Mycroft.

- Vai fazer o que pedi, John? – Mycroft diminuiu um pouco mais a distância entre ele e o loiro.

- Não vou tomar partido nessa briga ridícula entre você e Sherlock. Obrigado. – John estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu novamente a voz do Holmes mais velho.

- Você tem esperanças de o que aconteceu na noite passada se repita? Ou melhor, o que aconteceu de madrugada?

- Perdão, como? – John se virou. Agora Mycroft estava de frente ao loiro, ele retirou o cachecol do pescoço de John.

- Estou falando disso em seu pescoço. Não creio que seja uma reação alérgica à sua nova loção de barbear.

- Oh! – John levou a mão ao pescoço. Como Mycroft sabia que ele tinha trocado de loção de barbear? – Não é da sua conta. – John pegou o cachecol de volta da mão de Mycroft.

- Não respondeu à minha pergunta, John. – O mais alto estava tão próximo que John podia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto.

- Eu respondi sim. Não é da sua conta. – John respondeu, irritado.

- John... Eu disse que isso iria acontecer, eu te preveni. E mesmo assim você continuou. Também te falei que isso o que você sente, o que acha que sente, é unilateral. – Mycroft olhava para as marcas em seu pescoço, John queria sumir.

- Já disse, isso não é da sua conta. – John estava de costas para a porta, caso se movesse, iria encostar no corpo de Mycroft, que estava muito próximo a ele.

- Você deve ter várias perguntas, não é, John? Mas não teve coragem de fazê-las ao meu irmão. O porquê dele der feito isso... Provavelmente ele invadiu o seu quarto e o surpreendeu no banheiro.

- Como sabe do ban... banheiro? – John gaguejou e sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Oh, John. Posso ler tudo o que aconteceu pelas marcas em seu pescoço.

Ok, isso era o máximo de vergonha que podia suportar em um único dia. Quando ia tentar argumentar, a porta às suas costas se abriu de forma abrupta, jogando-o em cima de Mycroft e derrubando os dois no chão.

- Oh, interrompo? – Sherlock estava parado à porta, com a mão na maçaneta.

John havia caído em cima de Mycroft, que tinha ido ao chão. O loiro não sabia se tinha mais vergonha de ter caído em cima do irmão de Sherlock ou do amigo estar vendo aquela posição.

- Se quiserem, eu volto mais tarde. – Sherlock disse, seu tom perigosamente baixo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo terceiro capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... E mais uma vez desculpe pela demora e pelo atraso, mas acho que pelo capitulo a demora tenha sido perdoada xD

**Nota da Beta:** Yooo! Perdão pessoas, eu acabei me enrolando na betagem e tive que fazer tudo meio apressada, então peço mil desculpas pelos erros que tiverem passado batido por mim. Eu AMO essa fic, sério mesmo. A Karla é uma FOFA que vai direto pro céu *3* Todas morre com o Mycroft tirando a gravata e abrindo a blusa ou fui só eu? Porque meus ovários nunca serão os mesmos, fato. Abraços, prometo ser mais diligente no próximo capítulo.

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 12**: Piper, Mylena, Chrizes, Aninha B, Paulinha Kawaii, Lia Collins, Downey, Aurora, Lara, Thais, Fushigikage, Baka-Baka, Lia, Mell Ichihara e Orfieu . **

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Queridas leitoras: **Cintia, Maria Luiza, Ana Paula e Gina. O capitulo está ai. Mas adoraria receber uma review linda de vocês. XD Cintia, eu também já perdi várias reviews quando eu tentava responder pelo celular, então eu optei por não fazê-lo... eu leio no celular, ai quando chego em casa eu mando a review... \o/ Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

* * *

Mesmo com a Moe Greenishrage se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

* * *

**EVENTO SHERLOCK HOLMES RIO**: Não sei se vocês estão sabendo, mas acontecerá no dia 30 de Setembro um evento de Sherlock Holmes no Rio de janeiro no Barra Shopping. A SHolmes e eu iremos ao Rio para participar do evento, então eu adoraria encontrar com vocês por lá. Quem mora no Rio ou tem facilidade de viajar se quiserem podemos marcar um lanche no Shopping antes do evento para conversar e tirar fotos.. \o/

Mais informações: sherlockbrasil . blogspot . com . br /2012 / 08 / primeiro-encontro - sherlockian – no – rio – de . html

* * *

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fique a vontade e me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muitos bem vindos!

* * *

**Meu aniversário foi dia 05 de Setembro e a Ada Kaline escreveu uma fic linda e dedicou a mim. *_* Estou divulgando o link, deem um passada por lá em leiam a fic, é muito linda!**

www. Fanfiction s/ 8515545 /1/ My – Hero

* * *

**Agradecimentos a ****PaulinhaKawaii:** Minha linda, obrigada pela recomendação da minha fic no site Nyah Finfiction. Fiquei feliz e lisonjeada com as suas palavras. Se a fic for um terço das coisas que você falou que ela é, eu devo tudo aos meus leitores que são tão maravilhosos e compreensivos. Obrigada mesmo, linda!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 23/09/2012. #oremos**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Homem bomba ataca novamente e uma experiência de Sherlock não termina bem como planejado.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John entrou no apartamento e assim que passou os pés pelo batente da porta seu sangue praticamente gelou nas veias. O apartamento estava tomado por uma fumaça preta e quase irrespirável.

- Sherlock? – John chamou sua voz soando preocupada.

- Aqui em cima, John! – O loiro ouviu a voz do amigo, ele parecia estar em seu quarto, o que em todo o inferno Sherlock estaria fazendo em seu quarto?

O loiro subiu as escadas e quando chegou a porta do seu quarto, viu que a origem da fumaça vinha dali. John olhou para seu colchão e viu que o mesmo estava reduzido a um monte de qualquer coisa enegrecida.

- John, eu posso explicar. – Sherlock disse parecendo muito culpado.


	14. Chapter 14 Tempo de Beijar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 14.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta: **Ada Kaline;

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (13+)

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes, as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

* * *

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

* * *

**Nota da Autor: **Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso, again.. _ Eu sei..eu sei..Mas sorry... Bom analisando algumas coisas eu resolvi começar a postar a cada duas semanas, ok você pode me dizer: Karla você já está fazendo isso.._ eu sei, mas agora é oficial. Pois levo no mínimo uma semana para escrever e como os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores e as betas levam mais ou menos isso também para corrigir. Então a partir desse capitulo, atualizações a cada duas semanas, ok? *se esconde das pedras*

* * *

**Tempo de Beijar**

- Se quiserem, volto mais tarde. - Disse Sherlock, em um tom perigosamente baixo.

John tentou levantar-se. Porém, para o seu completo horror, quando se moveu, seu joelho foi de encontro à virilha de Mycroft, que gemeu com o contato.

- Oh, meu Deus. Me desculpe. - O loiro não sabia o que fazer, mas não precisou pensar muito. Um par de grandes mãos puxou-o pelo casaco, o afastando do homem ao chão.

- Está tudo bem, John? - O detetive olhava-o.

- Sim, estou bem. – O menor desviou dos olhos de Sherlock no intuito de observar Mycroft. O homem havia se levantado do chão, arrumando a camisa que saíra de dentro da calça. O Holmes mais velho mantinha a expressão neutra, porém em seu rosto um leve rubor indicava seu embaraço diante à situação.

- Mycroft, desculpe-me... - John tentou se desculpar, fazendo com que o outro homem levantasse a mão.

- Não há necessidade de desculpas. O que se passou foi um infeliz acidente. – O homem mais velho fitou o irmão mais novo. Sherlock mantinha a mão possessivamente sobre o braço do doutor, além de mantê-lo próximo de si. O loiro podia sentir a pressão que o detetive exercia sobre seu braço.

- Pode me soltar agora, Sherlock. - O loiro pode observar seu amigo fitando o "arqui-inimigo". Sherlock Holmes não se movia, parecendo não ter escutado nenhuma palavra que havia sido pronunciada.

- Pare de se intrometer em minha vida, Mycroft. - A voz do moreno era fria e cortante.

- Jamais me intrometo em sua vida, Sherlock. - O Holmes mais velho dobrava a manga de sua camisa displicentemente.

- Não? E que nome você dá ao que fez hoje? - Disse, dissipando todo o resto de paciência que lhe faltava.

- Sequestro. - Antecipou-se John.

- Não seja dramático. - Os irmãos Holmes responderam ao mesmo tempo.

À vontade do médico era de socar ambos. Perguntava-se até quando iria sobreviver aos dois.

- O doutor e eu estávamos apenas conversando. Não é mesmo, John? - Indagou-lhe com a mais pura ingenuidade fingida. O loiro abria a boca para responder quando foi interrompido pela voz de Sherlock.

- Apenas conversando? Até quando você continuará subestimando minha inteligência, Mycroft. - Soltando o braço de John, o homem se dirigiu à direção do irmão. - A pasta em cima da poltrona me diz mais do que uma "simples conversa".

- Só estava mostrando a ele alguns arquivos. - O primogênito dos Holmes deu às costas para o irmão, dirigindo-se ao pequeno bar existente na sala. Encheu o copo com _Whisky_, acrescentando um cubo de gelo.

- Não dê as costas a mim, Mycroft.

- Seja menos infantil, Sherlock. Bebida, John? - O poderoso homem fingiu não ver a raiva de seu irmão mais novo.

- Algo forte, por favor.

- O John não vai beber nada.

- Não? - John se sentia divido entre a raiva e a curiosidade. - Por que exatamente não beberei?

- Não faça perguntas óbvias. - Havia irritação no tom de voz.

- Pode ser óbvio para você, contudo não é para mim. Poderia iluminar-me? - Terminou a sentença com os braços cruzados.

- Se me permite di...

- Cale à boca, Mycroft. - O detetive olhou o homem mais velho e pode perceber que o mesmo ostentava um ar de diversão em sua face. - Se está solitário, arrume seu próprio amigo.

- Jamais lhe veria como uma pessoa ciumenta e possessiva. - Holmes não escondia o tom debochado de sua voz.

- Ciumento? Possessivo? Se antes eu achava que você não fazia o menor sentido, agora tenho a mais certeza ainda.

- Você estava em casa, sem nada a fazer; observou que John não havia chegado em seu costumeiro horário, o que resultou em sua preocupação. - Disse Mycroft, voltando a sentar em sua poltrona.

- Preocupação? Oh, e o que vem agora?

- Bem... Certamente avaliou todas as possibilidades, deduzindo que a mais provável seria que ele estivesse comigo; logo, não perdeu tempo e se encaminhou até aqui para ver se a integridade moral de seu amigo estava intacta. - Depois de fitar seu irmão, o Holmes mais velho pode perceber a raiva borbulhar dentro do irmão.

- Pare de sequestrar John. Isso está se tornando patético. Pare de usá-lo contra mim, também. Não vai funcionar.

- Oh, isso é verdadeiro. Seu amigo é muito leal. Dessa vez você fez uma escolha perfeita, irmão. - O doutor prestava atenção na conversa dos dois Holmes.

Há tempos deixara de tentar entender a rixa existente entre ambos. Porém, a última frase de Mycroft deixou-o intrigado.

- Só espero que você não o quebre, assim como fez com o outro. - Mencionou, vislumbrando o conteúdo em seu copo, porém não se assustou ao sentir longas mãos agarradas ao colarinho de sua camisa.

- John não é ele! - Protestou.

- Sherlock. – John o chamou, sua voz em pura apreensão. O moreno olhou-o, piscou e logo em seguida soltou o irmão.

- Pare de se intrometer ou não responderei por mim. - O loiro reparou um leve tremor na mão do detetive. - Você já estragou à minha vida o suficiente.

John olhava ambos os irmãos e percebia que seu colega de quarto era a fúria materializada; sua boca permanecia em uma linha fina e rígida, enquanto nos olhos do "Governo Britânico", por breves segundos, pode observa-se uma sombra de dor.

- Vamos embora, John. - O detetive seguiu em direção à porta.

O loiro presenciou a miséria em que Mycroft se encontrava. Sentiu-se mal por deixá-lo naquele estado.

- Quer ficar e consolá-lo? Talvez ele possa ajudá-lo com as dúvidas que anda tendo sobre os _sites_ que visitou.

John fitou Sherlock; seu rosto queimando de vergonha e humilhação. Não se atreveu a olhar para Mycroft, porém sentia o olhar do outro homem em suas costas. O doutor cerrou os punhos, contou até dez tentando inutilmente aplacar fúria que inundava seu peito e fechou os olhos. Precisava bater em algo, precisava extravasar sua raiva de alguma forma. Por fim, tentou controlar sua respiração e com um suspiro resignado abriu os olhos, estes foram em direção a Sherlock, que percebeu o quanto o companheiro estava furioso.

- John, descul...

- Cale à boca. – Disse, empurrando-o, passando pela porta logo em seguida.

- John, espera! - Gritou o moreno.

- Não me dirija à palavra, não converse comigo. Cale à boca ao menos uma vez e não seja o cretino quem vem sendo o tempo todo.

"Despejou" as palavras de uma vez, virou às costas e se retirou do local. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu Sherlock em seus calcanhares.

**Xxxxx**

O médico subiu de dois em dois, os dezessete degraus da escada do 221B Baker Street. Ele gostaria de ir para seu quarto, se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e não sair pelos próximos cem anos.

Entrando no apartamento, pendurou o casaco atrás da porta e ia encaminhando-se ao andar de cima quando Sherlock o chamou. Cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos, ponderando sumir para não ter nenhum tipo de conversa com o colega. Porém, sabia que sua sorte havia sido completamente gasta quando sobreviveu ao tiro no Afeganistão.

- John.

- Estou cansado, Sherlock. Trabalhei por todo o dia, além de estar com fome.

- Eu sinto muito. - Algo na voz do parceiro o fez olhar para trás.

- Sente? Mesmo? - John fitou o moreno, porém este olhava para o chão.

- Eu não deveria ter dito o que disse, porém Mycroft... - Sherlock circundava a sala, passando as mãos em seu cabelo cacheado, bagunçando-o.

- Desconte sua frustração no próprio Mycroft. Eu não tenho nada a ver com os problemas entre vocês dois. - O loiro gradualmente perdia o controle, sua voz aumentava algumas oitavas.

O detetive observava sua testa franzida, seu olhar perdido.

- Você está com raiva.

- E você só percebeu isso agora? - O tom irônico de voz não passou despercebido pelo indivíduo mais alto.

- Por favor, não fique. - Disse em um fio de voz. - Não gosto quando fica com raiva. Quando você fica nesse estado, não faz meu chá. - A entonação de sua voz soou amuada.

- Chá? Você está preocupado que eu não vá fazer o seu chá? Cristo! - Sua testa de encontro à parede nunca pareceu tão convidativa. Qualquer dia mataria Sherlock e o dia estava propício demais para tal.

- Preciso mostrar-lhe algo. - Comentou com o outro, sua voz soando cautelosa demais.

O moreno havia ido diretamente para o sofá. Pelo barulho, estava digitando algo no computador, o que fez atrair para si a atenção do loiro.

- Sherlock, esse é o meu computador? - Caminhou em direção ao outro.

- Sim, o meu está em meu quarto. - Digitava um endereço no navegador quando John se aproximou, fechando a parte superior do aparelho eletrônico, quase acertando seus dedos.

- Vá buscar o seu computador e nunca mais use o meu. - Sua paciência se encaminhava para o espaço.

- Está irritado novamente. - Comentou o detetive, cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá.

- Precisou de toda sua perspicácia para deduzir isso? Para buscar o _notebook_, você precisou entrar em meu quarto, pois ele estava sobra à cama; você invadiu minha privacidade, além de não ter pedido permissão para isso. Claro que estou irritado.

- Se tivesse pedido, você teria me deixado usá-lo?

- Evidente. – John disse exasperado.

- Bem, eu sabia que você deixaria, mas perderia muito tempo com isso, então, já prevendo a sua resposta, eu o peguei.

- Por Deus, Sherlock. Você não sabe qual o conceito de privacidade? Você entrou em meu quarto sem a minha permissão! - John queria algo a que pudesse apertar; de preferência se fosse algo idêntico ao pescoço do moreno.

- Está chateado porque usei o seu computador, porque entrei em seu quarto ou porque descobri sites de pornografia homossexual em seu histórico?

- Jesus! Sherlock! - O loiro jogou-se em sua poltrona novamente, passando as mãos por seus cabelos. - Não quero ter essa conversa com você.

- Percebo que não se cansa em chamar por entidades divinas toda às vezes em que se envergonha. – Sua voz soou baixa. - Você não pareceu se importar quando entrei em seu quarto na madrugada.

- Você não me deu muita opção. - Rebateu John, sua cabeça entre as mãos.

- E se, nesse momento, eu lhe der uma opção? - A voz do detetive ecoou terrivelmente sensual aos ouvidos do outro homem.

- Como? - Levantou a cabeça, observou Sherlock descruzar as pernas, movendo-se de forma lenta e lasciva. Era como um felino espreitando sua presa.

- Eu disse: "E se eu lhe der uma escolha?" - O moreno aproximou-se da poltrona em que o doutor encontrava-se, se inclinado ao colocar suas mãos sobre os braços da mesma, obrigando John a recontar-se ainda mais.

- E qual seria essa escolha? – Pegou-se perguntando, mas logo se chutou mentalmente. O mais alto perscrutava-o com suas íris azuis. Parou seu olhar nos lábios do moreno, que estavam levemente entreabertos.

- Primeiro, diga-me, John... Com quem vem sonhando?

O médico sentiu o rosto queimar, um calor subia por seu pescoço, rosto e orelhas. Como diria a ele que a pessoa a qual lhe roubava o sono e a sanidade era o próprio detetive? Como dizer a Sherlock que o queria tanto que chegava a doer? Que o amava acima de tudo, mais do que a própria vida? Que amava-o mesmo sabendo que era unilateral, que talvez nunca tivesse o sentimento retribuído? Como? Naquele momento, teve a certeza de que necessitava daquele homem assim como o ar que respirava. Se não tivesse aquelas mãos em seu corpo outra vez, iria queimar por dentro.

Sherlock fitava-o; provavelmente tentando ler em suas expressões, o que se passava com ele. Talvez visse todas às dúvidas que lhe queimava por dentro. O olhava como se fosse a mais interessante de suas experiências.

Por fim, John fez a única coisa que lhe parecia certa: parou de segurar-se. Parou de tentar reprimir o sentimento que sufocava-o e fez o que era certo.

Levantou-se da poltrona, levou as mãos ao rosto de Sherlock e beijou-o. Por meros segundos, foi presenteado com um par de surpresos olhos. Havia sentido os lábios do detetive nos seus por duas vezes; mesmo que as situações não fossem as mais adequadas, tinha sido indescritível.

Das outras vezes, Sherlock havia iniciado o contato. Agora, porém, era o loiro que tomava à iniciativa. A textura dos lábios do mais novo contra os seus, era algo que jamais esqueceria. Uma de suas mãos foi parar à nuca do moreno, a outra segurou possessivamente a cintura.

O moreno parecia atordoado no início, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. Compreendendo isso, John apertou seus lábios com mais firmeza, aprofundando o beijo.

O loiro abriu à boca levemente, sentindo que o moreno copiava seu ato. Inclinando à cabeça, empurrou sua língua para dentro da boca do outro. A sensação de sentir a língua de Sherlock na sua era avassaladora, erótica, sensual. Continuaram a se beijar, fazendo com que John percebesse que não era o suficiente. Que jamais seria o suficiente.

Precisaram se separar quando o ar se fez ausente. Afastaram-se, ambos com a respiração ofegante. Sherlock se recostava à parede oposta a John, seus lábios inchados davam ao loiro uma sensação de orgulho.

O detetive consultor olhava-o, procurando pela resposta de uma pergunta a qual ele não havia feito, mas John sabia a resposta, sabia a pergunta. Sentia-se leve, como se um peso enorme houvesse sido retirado de seus ombros cansados.

John Watson abriu à boca para dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta, para responder a pergunta muda de Sherlock, porém, foi interrompido pela porta sendo aberta.

- Oh, meninos, vocês estão aí? - A senhora Hudson entrou alegremente pela sala. - Eu estive fora por alguns dias... Como sobreviveram sem mim?

- Agora não, senhora Hudson. - A voz de Sherlock soou rude.

- Sherlock. - Repreendeu-lhe John.

- Estamos ocupados. - O moreno foi em direção à mulher, começando a empurrá-la porta a fora. A cena causava incredulidade em John.

- Eu só vim dar um recado - A velha senhora protestou.

- Diga de uma vez. - Disse, parando à porta da sala.

- Há um menino no andar de baixo querendo falar com você. Disse que era sobre um endereço... - E antes que a senhoria terminasse sua fala, o moreno descia escada abaixo.

- Sherlock? - O médico chamou-o.

- Esse menino é tão apressado. - Riu à senhora Hudson. - Espero não ter interrompido nada. - Deu uma piscadela, de forma cúmplice, fazendo o loiro fitar os próprios sapatos.

- John. - Sherlock subia as escadas correndo. - Pegue seu casaco, vamos sair. - O moreno pegou seu sobretudo atrás da porta, jogou o casaco de John em sua direção e voltou a descer as escadas.

- Sherlock, são duas horas da madrugada! - Não houve resposta alguma. - Oh, inferno. - No fim, pôs-se a descer às escadas.

**XXXXXXX**

Depois de arranjar um táxi, o detetive pegou seu aparelho celular do bolso, acessando a internet. O loiro voltou os olhos para a estrada; Sherlock não havia dito para onde iam, até tentara perguntar, mas tudo o que recebeu fora o silêncio como resposta.

John mantinha a cabeça encostada à janela do automóvel, percebendo que se afastavam muito do centro de Londres. O loiro sentia-se cansado, seus ossos doíam e só gostaria de ter tido uma boa noite de sono.

Porém, conhecendo-se do jeito que conhecia, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Certamente, repassaria em sua mente a conversa constrangedora que teve com Sherlock.

Saber que o moreno invadira seu quarto enviou-lhe uma onda gelada por sua coluna. O que mais ele poderia ter tocado? Assim que retornassem para o apartamento, trocaria a senha de seu _notebook_, além de inspecionar o cômodo em que dormia.

Pensava também na estranha conversa com Mycroft. O homem mais velho parecia ansioso demais para que seu irmão largasse o caso. Sabia que o outro não havia dito a verdade, pelo menos não ela toda. Certamente escondia algo... Mas o que seria? Na verdade, o que mais seria? Para si, aquele caso já se mostrava um mistério total. Poderia haver algo a mais? Sherlock saberia? Talvez fosse esse o motivo da estranha conversa entre os dois Holmes.

O detetive havia dito que John não era _"ele"_... Mas quem seria esse _"ele"_? Suspirou cansado; seus olhos fechavam-se à medida que o sono pesava. Encostou à cabeça no vidro do táxi e fechou os olhos completamente, na tentativa de descansar.

O movimento e o som do veículo tiveram o efeito de uma canção de ninar, fazendo com que o loiro acabasse dormindo. Porém, seu sono logo foi disperso, quando um som estranho chegou a seus ouvidos. Por sua experiência, pode perceber que se assemelhava a um tiro.

- Sherlock? – John acordou e percebeu que estava deitado sobre o banco do táxi, tudo estava escuro à sua volta. Sentiu algo quente sobre si; passando à mão, notou que era o casaco do amigo, mas, onde ele estava? Levantou-se, olhando ao seu redor. Parecia estar em um pequeno bosque. O motorista do veículo, assim como o detetive, também havia desaparecido.

Levou a mão à suas costas, no intuito de pegar sua arma, mas percebeu que a mesma não estava lá. O loiro alcançou o celular em seu bolso, discando o número do colega de quarto, porém, levou um susto ao ouvi-lo tocar dentro do automóvel. Abaixou-se, pegando o aparelho escondido entre os bancos. Assim que observou o visor, pode ver uma mensagem que estava salva nos rascunhos. Ao clicar no ícone, as seguintes palavras puderam ser lidas:

_"Motorista suspeito. Levando-o para direção nordeste. Avise Lestrade. - S.H"_

- Oh, meu Deus! O tiro. – John abriu a porta do carro, olhando em todas as direções. - Nordeste... Nordeste... Droga, eu sou um maldito soldado, não um marinheiro, Sherlock! - Levou a mão à cabeça - Onde? Se lembre John... - O mais baixo falava consigo. - Em que direção foi o tiro... - Comprimiu os olhos, lembrando-se vagamente da direção.

O loiro pegou seu celular, digitando um _SMS_ à Lestrade, ligou o _GPS_ do celular de Sherlock e pôs-se a procurar o amigo.

Esperou seus olhos se acostumarem à escuridão, adaptando-se ao ambiente. Minutos depois, a lua surgiu por sobre as nuvens, dando-lhe um pouco de luz. O bosque possuía várias árvores. A mata não era tão densa, mas fez com que ele andasse com cautela. Sentia uma sensação estranha atrás de sua nuca. Onde estaria Sherlock?

Enquanto seguia por uma pequena trilha, a lua escondeu-se, deixando-o na mais completa escuridão. Quando já havia percorrido boa parte de um percurso imaginário, o doutor tropeçou em algo, parando ao chão. Soltou todos os palavrões que conhecia e quando olhou para a causa de sua queda, descobriu um corpo coberto de sangue que faltava um bom pedaço da cabeça.

- Oh, Deus. Não permita que seja Sherlock.

Aproximou-se, observando o corpo. Estava escuro, porém, pela tonalidade da pele e pelas roupas que cobriam o corpo, pode concluir que não era seu companheiro.

Suspirou aliviado. Aquele corpo poderia ser do taxista, contudo, sabia que sua arma não poderia ter feito todo aquele estrago, mesmo se o tiro fosse dado à queima-roupa.

O ferimento do crânio lembrava e muito o da arma do "atirador", assassino de sua irmã. Seria Sherlock seu próximo alvo? Onde estaria o outro homem?

Pensou em gritar, porém, tinha receio de atrair à atenção do atirador para si. Possuía desvantagem na escuridão, então tentou ser o mais silencioso possível.

Procurava em todas as direções, mas não havia sinal do outro. Cerrou os olhos. O que Sherlock faria se estivesse na mesma situação? O que faria para achá-lo? Não, esta era a pergunta errada.

Se John estivesse se escondendo, depois de um homem suspeito ter falecido com um belo tiro, o que faria para Sherlock encontrá-lo? Como um soldado experiente, deixaria marcas, pistas, que levassem o outro até seu paradeiro.

Olhava para alguns galhos mais baixos de uma árvore, vendo-os quebrados. Isso acontecia em outras árvores, também. Para um indivíduo desatento, passaria despercebido, porém o doutor sabia que alguém havia feito de propósito. Aproximando-se da árvore, observou pequenas manchas de sangue. O detetive estaria machucado? O aperto em seu peito aumentou.

Andou por vários minutos, sendo guiado por galhos quebrados e respingos de sangue que podiam ser vistos hora ou outra, dependendo da posição da lua. Chegou a uma pequena encosta íngreme, sem conseguir mais pistas. Todas haviam se esgotado. O médico teria que descer se quisesse respostas às suas perguntas.

- Mas que droga! - Gritou frustrado.

- John...

- Sherlock? - Disse, prendendo à respiração.

- John...

- Sherlock, onde você está? - O gemido que escutara indicava que o moreno estava próximo. - Sherlock? - Se aproximando do som, parecia que estava próximo ao outro, porém nada podia ser visto. Parou, tentando apurar seus ouvidos; escutou um barulho que fez seu coração disparar. Algo estava próximo, tinha certeza. Segundos depois, sentiu a terra ceder sob seus pés.

Algum tempo depois, John Watson acordou com uma pessoa o sacudindo.

- John? Acorde. - Houve um gemido em resposta.

- Sherlock? - Perguntou, sentindo seu corpo doer. Seu rosto foi iluminado. – Vire isso para lá, vai acabar me cegando.

- Seria impossível lhe cegar com essa luz. - Declarou, abaixando a luz da lanterna que segurava.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? Você está bem? Encontrei o motorista morto, a uns metros atrás. - Depois da enxurrada de perguntas, o médico tentou mover-se, entretanto, sentiu uma forte dor em sua perna. - Inferno!

- Não se mexa. – Sherlock disse e o loiro voltou a se sentar. - Acha que quebrou algo?

- Quando essa dor infernal passar, eu lhe informo. - Gemeu, mordendo os lábios.

- Aparentemente, estamos em um fosso. - Comentou de pé, analisando a estrutura do local.

- Quem é o idiota que cava um buraco no meio de uma floresta? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo, levou os olhos até a borda do espaço em que estavam. Tivera sorte em não quebrar o pescoço com a queda. - Você se machucou? Quebrou alguma coisa? Como chegou até aqui?

- Testei todos os meus duzentos e seis ossos. Todos estão bem, não quebrei nada. Talvez, só talvez, tenha alguns arranhões. Estava fugindo do atirador, quando perdi o equilíbrio e vim parar aqui. - Voltou para onde John estava, apontando a lanterna para a face do outro homem.

- Tire isso do meu rosto. - Pediu, irritado. O moreno sentou-se, dirigindo o facho de luz para cima.

- Consegue saber se quebrou algo?

- Ainda não. - O doutor encostou-se à parede.

Sentiu o colega se movimentar ao seu lado, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. Logo depois, mãos puderam ser sentidas sobre seu corpo.

- Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Estou verificando se tem algum osso quebrado, já que o médico está indisponível.

Suspirou cansado, deixando-se apalpar pelo detetive consultor. Ele parecia saber aonde direcionar as mãos, sabia exercer a pressão exata sobre os ossos. Não ficou surpreso.

Enquanto o mais alto continuava sua inspeção, John lembrou-se do atirador. Naquela localidade, seriam alvos fáceis.

- Precisamos sair daqui. O atirador pode voltar. Se continuarmos assim, seremos presas fáceis.

O doutor gemeu de dor ao sentir um toque em sua perna.

- Não está quebrada, no entanto, está sangrando. - Tirando o cachecol do pescoço, Sherlock usou-o para fazer um torniquete, na intenção de estancar o sangramento. - Isso deve ajudar até que à ajuda chegue. Chamou Lestrade?

- Sim, mandei um _SMS_ antes de parar aqui. Hum, também liguei o _GPS_ do seu celular.

O moreno sentou-se ao lado do companheiro. O buraco não era grande, todavia conseguiram ficar lado a lado.

- Será que posso dormir? Ou vai manter-me acordado, como da última vez em que ficamos presos? - Perguntou, sua voz soando sonolenta.

- Bem, você não está com as costelas quebradas ou com frio, então, não corre o risco de sofrer hipotermia. Em todo o caso, se faz tanta questão, posso manter-lhe acordado como da última vez. - O tom em sua voz era de pura diversão.

- Oh, bom Deus, melhor não. - Sorriu.

- Durma.

John sentia-se cansado e, quase sem perceber, encostou sua cabeça ao ombro de Sherlock, dormindo.

Acordou depois de muito tempo. Sentiu o outro ao seu lado. Provavelmente, faziam-se muitas horas que estavam naquele recinto. Já havia amanhecido, no entanto, a claridade não trazia tranquilidade. Desencostou-se do ombro do colega, se sentindo envergonhado por ter dormido de encontro àquele lugar.

- Não se preocupe, você não babou em meu ombro. - Comentou, com um desinteresse calculado. Mais uma vez estavam presos. A repetição dos fatos tornava-se ridícula. Com esses pensamentos, o doutor sentiu alguns pingos molharem seu rosto.

- Sherlock. - Sua voz soou um pouco mais preocupada do que gostaria.

- Eu senti. Se não sairmos logo daqui, a chuva inundará o poço e nós morreremos afogados; se a chuva for forte, a enxurrada descerá pela encosta e inundará a cavidade por completo.

- Oh, droga. Onde está Lestrade, quando se precisa? – John tentou levantar-se, porém, sua perna doía.

- Está atrasado como sempre. - Olhando para cima, o Holmes mais jovem observou as gotas de água se tornarem mais fortes.

O buraco em que caíram era fundo. Dificilmente conseguiriam chegar à borda. O detetive procurava meios de fuja, olhando todas às direções, processando divergentes cenários. O loiro esperava que em um desses cenários, ambos saíssem vivos.

A chuva havia aumentado de intensidade, encharcando as roupas. O barro, juntamente com a água, chegava ao meio da perna dos dois homens.

- John.

- Sim, Sherlock. - Começava a sentir frio.

- Está vendo aquela raiz? Com algum esforço alcançaremos, possibilitando nossa saída do poço. Se subir em meu ombro, você pode...

- Com minha perna nesse estado, sem chance. - Respondeu, sem esperar que o amigo terminasse. - Acho mais fácil você subir em meus ombros. Além de eu ser mais forte, o machucado em meu ombro não permitiria muito esforço de minha parte.

- Mas... - Sherlock começou a dizer. Pela segunda vez, foi interrompido.

- Sem, mas. Suba em meu ombro. Agora. - Sentia a perna doer, porém ignorava. A chuva continuava, fazendo com que o fluxo de água subisse cada vez mais rápido.

O detetive olhou para o outro homem. O loiro quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro brilhante se moverem. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, uma concentração anormal para uma pessoa comum. Era perceptível que ele não havia gostado da ideia de subir nos ombros do médico, entretanto, era a única alternativa cabível.

- Hum, vamos terminar isso de uma vez.

John se movimentou em direção à raiz. Movendo-se com dificuldade, tentava focar a vista, mas as gotas grossas de chuva embaçavam sua visão. Colocou a mão em direção ao seu tórax, juntando-as, para servir de apoio ao parceiro.

Sherlock aproximou-se do outro. O loiro podia observar a blusa que se colava ao corpo de Sherlock, de acordo com a chuva que os molhava. O tórax magro, porém definido, o deixava excitado. Estavam quase morrendo afogados e tudo o que conseguia pensar era no corpo esguio à sua frente. _"John Watson, desde quando você se tornou um pervertido?"_ Pensava consigo.

O jovem detetive apoiou os pés sobre as mãos de John, fazendo um esforço tremendo, mas conseguindo alcançar a raiz. Logo depois, seus pés deixaram as mãos do homem e apoiaram-se nos ombros.

Em todo processo, o médico percebeu que o amigo tentava não forçar seu ombro esquerdo, jogando o maior peso para o direito. Apesar do físico magro, seus ossos pesavam. A água cobria seu peito. Além de fria e pegajosa, podia sentir algo roçando em suas pernas. Seria uma cobra? Odiava cobras. Fechou os olhos, tentando espantar o pânico. Sherlock fazia mais uma tentativa de se forçar para cima.

- Consegui! - Ouvi-o gritar.

- Graças a Deus!

- Ou graças a mim, John.

Se a situação não fosse tão trágica, poderia considera-la cômica. O moreno fazia cada vez mais força, na tentativa de chegar à superfície. Estava quase na borda quando as paredes do local começaram a desmoronar.

- Ótimo. Além da possibilidade de morrermos afogados, agora podemos morrer soterrados. Depressa, Sherlock! - Gritou, com a água próxima a seu pescoço.

- Estou... Tentando... O mais rápido que posso. - A voz do moreno era ofegante. Fazia um esforço tremendo para escaparem, no entanto, as condições não eram favoráveis.

- Rápido, não quero beber dessa maldita água. - O fluxo de água chegava ao seu queixo.

Viu o companheiro chegar à borda, subindo. Logo, tirou sua camisa e jogou a camisa perto de sua mão.

- Segure minha camisa e suba.

- Sua camisa não aguentará meu peso, Sherlock. - Gritou, cuspindo a água que entrava por sua boca.

- Cale a maldita boca e tente. Ande, segure-a!

Esticou-se o máximo que pode, até alcançar a manga da camisa. Seu ombro doía. Sua perna doía. Sentia-se puxado pelo detetive, mas a blusa não aguentaria seu peso. Tentava, de forma desesperada, alcançar a raiz entrelaçada a terra. Em um momento crucial, seus ouvidos captaram o barulho da camisa social rasgando-se.

- John, você está quase na borda, segure minha mão. - Dizia Sherlock, com sua falsa calma.

O moreno havia se abaixado tanto sobre a borda do buraco que, uma simples inclinação, originaria sua queda.

- Idiota, pare de se inclinar ou irá acabar caindo. - Sua voz não passava de um rouco sussurro. Tentou segurar à mão do violinista. Por um momento, conseguiu, contudo, estava escorregadia em demasia por causa da chuva.

- Vamos, John, a camisa não durará para sempre.

O loirou esforçou-se mais, segurando o pulso do amigo, no momento em que a veste rasgava-se; entretanto, seu peso era muito grande para ser sustentado por um braço só.

O membro superior de Sherlock tremia com o esforço exercido. Viu o momento em que, em um ato de desespero - e estupidez - o detetive retirou o apoio que o mantinha a borda, segurando com ambas às mãos os seus braços.

- Pare de ser estúpido! Você vai escorregar, idiota. - Assim que o doutor fechou à boca, sentiu que abaixava. O moreno estava escorregando. - Solte-me!

- Não!

- Pelo amor de Deus, solte-me! - Fechou os olhos, rendido. Quando pensou em se soltar das mãos do outro, sentiu-se novamente puxado. Abriu os olhos, vendo a surpresa estampada nos olhos do homem acima de si.

Quando ambos estavam seguros, fora do buraco, observou seu salvador: um ofegante Lestrade, os olhando com um misto de alívio e preocupação.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

John estava sentado em uma cadeira. Depois de imobilizada, sua perna havia sido enfaixada. Metade de sua calça tinha sido rasgada, decorrente do atendimento. Se continuasse assim, ficaria sem roupas. Ainda sentia frio, mesmo com o fino cobertor por sobre seu ombro.

As lembranças entre como o inspetor tinha-lhes salvo e como haviam ido parar no hospital, eram um borrão em sua memória. Estava sujo, ou melhor, estava imundo e Sherlock não estava em melhor situação. A única peça de roupa salva, era o sobretudo, que se mantinha em algum lugar dentro do táxi.

Levantou o olhar de sua perna, fitando seu companheiro. O homem exaltava-se com Donovan, que lhe tomava o depoimento. Estava do outro lado do quarto de hospital, sentado em uma maca. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça total; pedaços de galhos mesclavam-se aos cachos. Sua pele, outrora imaculadamente branca, estava cinza. As unhas de suas mãos estavam pretas de terra. O pior de tudo era suas roupas. A camisa branca, havia se tornado encardida e, sua calça, estava em um estado deplorável.

Apesar de toda aparência lastimável, não havia sofrido maiores danos físicos. Talvez alguns arranhões ou cortes superficiais. Sua preocupação estava em alguma infecção; era sempre uma possibilidade, principalmente pelo tempo que passou dentro da água suja.

O loiro sentia-se tonto. O clínico que havia lhe feito o atendimento injetara em seu corpo um coquetel para infecção. O remédio, por sua vez, não estava fazendo-lhe bem. Além de a droga ser forte, a falta de descanso somado à fome estavam intensificando as contraindicações do medicamento. Sentiu uma pequena vertigem, fazendo seu corpo tombar, letárgico. Esperava sentir o chão frio ou o metal do leito de encontro ao corpo, no entanto, um par de braços o segurou.

- John?

- Hum... - Não conseguia dizer nada. A náusea subia-lhe à garganta.

- Ele está bem? - Pode ouvir a voz da Sargento próxima de si.

- John? - O coquetel somado aos braços de Sherlock ao seu redor tiveram um efeito que lhe renderia uma ressaca moral irremediável. No momento, não se importava. Sentiu que sorria.

- Acho que ele não está bem... - Donovan cruzava os braços sobre o peito. - Ele está sorrindo.

- E você está constatando o óbvio. - O moreno retrucou. - John, o que está sentindo?

- Estou bem, amor. - Respondeu meio grogue, piscando os olhos, na tentativa de mantê-los abertos.

Os presentes no recinto arregalaram os olhos. O médico era olhado como se fosse de outro planeta.

- Amor? - Perguntou a mulher, em puro deboche, quando recuperada do choque inicial.

- Ele está sofrendo de... - Completaria a frase se não tivesse sido agarrado pela cintura, sendo fortemente abraçado, como se não houvesse um amanhã. - John... - Disse o homem, sem fôlego.

- Estou com frio. - Protestou, aconchegando-se mais ao moreno. Era tão quente. O enfermo sorria, satisfeito.

- Me solte, John. - Quanto mais tentava se afastar, mais era apertado.

- Que pouca vergonha é essa? - Anderson que acabara de entrar no quarto, perguntou, enojado.

Lestrade, que até então não havia se manifestado, olhava de Sherlock para John sem entender. Não sabia se ria da expressão incrédula do detetive ou se da expressão prazerosa do doutor.

- Ele está bem? - O Inspetor perguntou preocupado.

- Reservem essa pouca vergonha para quando estiverem em quatro paredes. - O legista "cuspia" as palavras. - Basta termos que aguentar as suas grosserias, agora temos que olhar essa exibição de indecên... - Anderson não terminou a frase. - Outch... - Gemeu.

Lestrade havia acertando-o no estômago.

- Cale à boca, Anderson. E saia daqui. - Tanto Donovan, quanto Sherlock, olhavam para o Inspetor, sem reconhecê-lo.

- Sim, se... nhor. – Gemendo, saiu do local.

- Desculpe, Sherlock.

- Eu sei me defender, Lestrade. - Disse irritado.

- Sher... - O doutor gemeu. - Estou com frio, amor. - O loiro sentia-se livre.

Aproximou-se mais do moreno, se é que era possível, encostando o nariz à curva do pescoço do outro homem. O moreno fez um ruído estranho com a garganta. Mesmo sob várias camadas de sujeira, cheirava divinamente bem.

- Você tem um cheiro tão bom. - Viu-se dizendo.

- É melhor nós sairmos. - O Inspetor responsável pela _Scotland Yard_ estava desconsertado. Saiu do quarto tendo em seu enlaço uma Sargento que estampava em seu rosto, um sorriso cínico.

- Lestrade? - Chamou em vão, sentindo os lábios do loiro novamente em seu pescoço.

- Sherlock, minha cabeça dói. - Gemeu, seu estômago começando a protestar.

- Respire, John. - Passava a mão nas costas do médico, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

- Por que minha cabeça dói tanto? - Gemeu novamente.

- A combinação dos remédios, com a falta de suas necessidades bioló... - O detetive foi silenciado por lábios sobre os seus.

John se afastou sentindo-se muito bem. Para piorar sua situação, ele ria feito um bobo.

- Seus lábios são vermelhos e macios. Eu poderia passar horas beijando-os. - Sentiu o moreno ficar tenso sob seus dedos. - Você não gosta? - Perguntou meio inseguro.

No intuito de se afastar, seus reflexos foram rápido, fazendo sua cabeça rodar. Segundos depois, caiu na inconsciência.

**XXXXX**

John acordou sentido como se tivesse misturado todos os tipos de bebidas alcoólicas existentes no planeta e tinha bebido. Seu estômago jamais seria o mesmo.

- Oh, Deus. - Gemeu, rolando para o lado.

Abriu os olhos, quase ficando cego pela claridade vespertina. A hora do almoço deveria ter passado, pois o quarto estava muito claro. Ao desembaçar a visão, percebeu que estava no quarto de Sherlock. Como havia ido parar ali? Sua memória estava confusa, as lembranças dançavam em sua mente, uma nítida imagem de um pescoço pálido se fez presente.

- Oh, Cristo.

Lembrava-se do táxi, a queda no buraco, Lestrade salvando-os, de irem para o hospital, o coquetel de medicamentos, seu estômago embrulhando, chamando o amigo de...

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Quando parar de se autoflagelar, pode tomar um pouco de chá; vai fazer bem ao seu estômago. - Uma voz rouca disse ao seu lado.

- JESUS, Sherlock! Que susto.

- Esse seu apreço por entidades divinas me intriga. - O moreno estava sentado na ponta da cama, vestido com seu roupão roxo. Tinha um pequeno livro em suas mãos e parecia interessado em lê-lo. - Melhor? - Perguntou displicentemente, voltando sua atenção ao livro.

- O que faz aqui? - Depois de perguntar, o loiro sentiu o frio da seda dos lençóis em sua pele.

- Esse quarto é meu, é natural que eu esteja aqui. - Respondeu, sem retirar os olhos do livro.

O doutor levantou os lençóis, percebendo que estava totalmente nu.

- On... On... – "Limpou" a garganta. - Onde estão minhas roupas? – Perguntou sua voz soando mais alta que o normal.

- Se ainda não percebeu, estou do seu lado. Não há necessidade em alterar seu tom de voz.

- Sherlock, onde estão minhas roupas? - Puxou os lençóis até a altura do pescoço.

- Oh, John, por favor. Eu já lhe vi nu vezes demais, e até lhe toquei. Não há necessidade de agir como uma donzela em perigo.

- Eu não sou uma don...

- Sei que não. - Fechou o livro. - Suas roupas estão na máquina de lavar. Se não se lembra, estavam cobertas de lama. Aliás, você também. Depois que desmaiou no hospital, acordou novamente e eu lhe trouxe para casa, com a ajuda de Lestrade. Assim que ele se foi, tirei sua roupa, obviamente eu não iria colocá-lo na cama como se encontrava e juntamente com a senhora Hudson, lhe demos um banho, trazendo-lhe para o meu quarto, já que nem eu, nem ela, tínhamos forças para subir você escada acima.

- A senhora Hudson me viu nu? - O médico sentiu dificuldade em respirar. - Oh, Jesus.

- Não é como se ela nunca tivesse visto um homem nu antes, John. – Sherlock voltou para seu livro.

O doutor suspirou resignado, fitando o homem ao seu lado. Mirou à capa do livro que outro lia, constatando que não se tratava do idioma inglês.

- Você lê em francês? - Perguntou em curiosidade.

- Não, estou fingindo ler um livro em francês para parecer inteligente aos seus olhos. - Disse, olhando para o mais baixo. - Lógico que sei ler em francês.

- Filho da mãe. - Disse mais para si, mas foi o suficiente para ser compreendido pelo outro.

- Você fala enquanto dorme. - Levantou-se. - E fala coisas interessantíssimas. - Saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um John roxo de vergonha.

**XXXXX**

Depois que o sentimento de vergonha diminuiu, John sentou-se melhor na cama. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de observar os detalhes do quarto em que estava. O recinto era mais organizado do que o resto do apartamento, certamente porque Sherlock quase nunca aparecia no local.

Pegou um dos dois travesseiros que sobrepunham à cama, levando-os ao seu nariz, exalando o cheiro que estava impregnado ali. Sorriu, o perfume do detetive se fazia presente.

Ouviu o próprio estômago reclamar, levantando-se da cama. Vasculhou com o olhar todos os lados, procurando por um roupão para se cobrir, já que se encontrava nu. Não tendo nada à sua vista, pensou em abrir o guarda-roupa, no entanto, seria invasão de privacidade; vivia brigando com o outro por isso, não poderia fazer o mesmo.

Por fim, suspirou resignado. Enrolando-se no lençol que cobria a cama, retirou-se do quarto. Passou pela sala, vendo que o moreno não se encontrava lá. Barulhos vindos da cozinha indicavam seu paradeiro e não se surpreendeu ao entrar no espaço, encontrando-o ao microscópio.

Sherlock levantou à cabeça por um segundo e se pôs a observar o loiro encostado ao batente da porta.

- Por que não usou um dos meus roupões? - Voltou sua atenção à placa de Petri que estava sobre o microscópio.

- Não havia nenhum em seu quarto. - Respondeu, dando de ombros. Foi em direção ao fogão, esquentando a água de um futuro chá.

- O guarda-roupa serve para que? - Enquanto falava, retirou a placa, substituindo-a por outra. - Poderia ter pegado.

- Eu não iria abri-lo sem a sua autorização. - Respondeu carrancudo.

- Bem, você não pensou nisso quando entrou de forma sorrateira em meu quarto, para pegar as roupas na viagem à Salisbury.

O loiro fez um barulho estranho com a garganta. _Touché_, pensou John. Sherlock sorria como o gato de Cheshire.

- Você dormiu? - Perguntou, desviando do assunto.

- Um pouco, até você me acordar. - Havia um brilho perigoso em seu olhar.

- Eu? - Perguntou confuso.

- Levando em consideração o número de pessoas que estavam naquela cama, se não sou eu, elementarmente só pode ser você. Como havia dito, você fala enquanto dorme. - Voltou sua atenção para a placa no microscópio.

O doutor ignorou o comentário, enrolando-se mais ao lençol. Saiu da cozinha e se pôs em direção ao seu quarto. Chegando, desenrolou o pano do corpo, dobrando-o de forma cuidadosa e o depositando em cima de uma cadeira. Escolheu algumas peças de roupas, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Debaixo do jato d'água, repassou em sua mente os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias. Suspirou cansado, deixando-se levar pela sensação relaxante que a água quente causava em sua pele. No entanto, sua mente traiçoeira jogou-lhe em lembranças o que havia guardado em um canto escuro: Sherlock.

- Hum. - Gemeu, lembrando-se do que tinha feito no hospital. - Oh, Deus. Como olharei para Lestrade e Donovan? O que será que falei enquanto dormia?

Balançou a cabeça, no intuito de espantar os pensamentos. Tratou de acabar logo com o banho. Quando desceu as escadas, observou que o chá já estava pronto. Duas xícaras pousavam sobre a mesa, mas não havia sinal algum do detetive. O loiro olhou desconfiado para o conteúdo da caneca.

- Se acha que o chá está envenenado, terei que desapontá-lo. - Observou o moreno a suas costas, podendo jurar que sentia o calor que emanava de seu corpo.

- Você não faz chá. - Sentenciou, como se explicasse à origem do universo.

- Preciso que compre esses itens para mim. - Colocou nas mãos do mais baixo uma pequena lista.

- O que é Álcool isopropílico? - Quase enrolara a língua para pronunciar o bendito nome.

- Você só precisa comprar. - Voltou para o microscópio.

- Eu não ouvi, por favor. - Disse sarcástico.

- Por que eu faria isso? - O moreno não se deu o trabalho de retirar a vista de seu experimento.

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta. – John foi em direção à sala, pegando seu casaco atrás da porta. Quando se pôs a sair, escutou a voz do companheiro.

- E, ah... Não tenha pressa.

O médico piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que o outro homem quis dizer. Porém, sabia que não gostaria da resposta. Ignorando tudo por completo, saiu para comprar o que havia sido pedido.

Afinal, precisava mesmo "respirar" um pouco.

Desta vez, John não tivera que brigar com a máquina. Tudo transcorrera tranquilamente, o que causou certa sensação de pânico no loiro. Havia alguma coisa muito errada, podia sentir.

Apesar de ter machucado à perna ao cair no buraco, não sentia dor. Pensava na reação que seu corpo teve aos medicamentos que lhe foram injetados. Já tinha tomado aquele coquetel de drogas antes, mas jamais havia tido aquele tipo de comportamento. Era quase como se tivesse sido drogado, assim como outrora aconteceu no _Pub_. A sensação era estranha, sua boca ainda tinha um gosto peculiar. Entretanto, o que mais lhe incomodava, era o fato de ter se esfregado em Sherlock como um gato no cio.

- Oh, bom Deus. - Soluçou.

John parou em frente ao número 221B, vendo uma pequena fumaça sair pela janela de seu quarto. Não era um bom sinal. Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu, entrando no apartamento. Assim que passou os pés pelo batente da porta, seu sangue praticamente congelou. O local estava coberto por uma espessa fumaça preta, quase irrespirável.

- Sherlock? - Chamou, sua voz soando preocupada.

- Aqui em cima, John. - Ouviu a voz do amigo, que parecia estar em seu quarto. O que inferno o moreno estaria fazendo em seu quarto?

O doutor subia as escadas de forma frenética. Quando chegou à porta, fitou seu colchão e viu que o mesmo estava reduzido a um monte de qualquer matéria enegrecida.

- John, eu posso explicar. – Disse Sherlock, parecendo muito culpado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo quarto capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... E mais uma vez desculpe pela demora e pelo atraso xD

Eu sei que Mycroft está aparecendo muito na fic, não era minha intensão que o Holmes mais velho se tornasse tão frequente na estória.

**Sherlock:** Mesmo porque o seriado se chama Sherlock.

**Mycroft**: Ciúmes, querido irmão?

**Sherlock**: Só nos seus sonhos Mycroft.

**Mycroft**: Contudo, se você observar, essa pequena história apesar de ser "Sherlock" é do ponto de vista do nosso querido doutor.

**John**: *sentindo olhares sobre ele* Não tenho nada haver com isso.

**Sherlock e Mycroft**: *olhando para a autora*

**Karla:** O_O *se esconde*

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 12**: , Dilikilol, Cintia, Iza Amai, Lia Collins, Piper, Gina, Mylena,Moe, Paulinha, Orfieu, MellIchihara, Maria Luiza, Lara, Ana Paula, Aurora, Livia, ****Gabby D Megumi, Naty**** . **

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews sem login:**

**Cintia: **Nossa passou tão rápido assim? Ô.o Oh você me adicionou no Twitter? Qual é o seu nickname lá? Ai eu de mando uma mention quando eu postar o capitulo. Sherlock não gosta muito de explicar as coisas se elas irão contra ele no tribunal. xP Desculpa pelo atraso... eu fico com o coração na mão... mas as coisas andam meio difíceis e complicadas, mas como mencionei no inicio do capitulo, vou atualizar de duas em duas semanas que sei que é um prazo bom, ai não ocorreram atrasos... bom a não ser algo de força maior.. tipo meus computadores pifarem ou eu acabar em coma.. ô.o Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, vocês fazem meus dias mais felizes.. \o/

**Gina:**Eu fofa? *_* ohh thanks... mas pelo meu atraso acho que agora você está querendo torcer meu lindo pescoço.. xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, todos eles eu escrevo com muito carinho, alguns são mais queridos que os outros.. ^_^ Não fique com vergonha, eu só disse para deixar review, pois ai eu consigo conversar com todos os leitores e eu gosto de responder as reviews, da mesma forma que vocês tiram um tempinho para ler e comentar, eu faço o mesmo respondendo. E as reviews são medidores para os autores, sem que vocês deixem comentários não tem como sabermos se a fic está boa ou ruim. Foi pelos comentários de vocês que percebi que apesar do meu plot ser bom e que a caracterização dos personagens serem boas minha gramatica ficava muito a desejar... então são com feedback assim que crescemos como autores e pessoas. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que tenha gastado um minuto para mandar uma review..brigado viu linda! ^_^

**Maria Luiza: **Meu bem, pode cobrar quantas vezes quiser, eu não me importo... só puxei a orelha um pouquinho pois sabia que vocês apareceriam.. xD Meu e-mail e twitter estão lá em baixo no final do capitulo, fique a vontade para me escrever ou me adicionar, ai vocês podem acompanhar o andamento da fic, eu fico com o coração na mão por não poder dizer se o capitulo vai ou não vai sair com certeza na data que mencionei... Ç_Ç com as reviews sem login não consigo informar isso a vocês. John é fofo e muito mordível e acho que os Holmes sabem disso xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigada por comentar! Kisses.

**Ana Paula: ** Gostou mesmo do capitulo? Owwwnnnn *_* Melhor que telenovela? Ô.o vou levar isso como um elogio.. xP Maria do Bairro? xD Obrigada por ler e comentar.. Hugs..

**Livia: **Como pode ter visto eu atrasei.. Ç_ç mas não faço de proposito... eu juro! o É que as semanas vão ficando cada vez mais curtas e os capítulos cada vez maiores e eu escrevendo ou não.. _ , mas bem... espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 13 e do 14 agora.. \o/ não fica com raiva não...*abraça*

**Naty: **Leitora nova! *dance* Seja bem vinda linda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero te ver mais vezes por aqui. Obrigada por ler e comentar! o/

* * *

Mesmo com a Betagem da Ada Kaline se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

* * *

**EVENTO SHERLOCK HOLMES RIO**: Enfim aconteceu o evento e foi fantástico, gostaria que todos estivessem idos, mas creio que não faltaram oportunidades e se mais alguém de outro estado quiser tomar a iniciativa e organizar um encontro eu ficaria muito feliz de participar também.

* * *

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fique a vontade e me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 14/10/2012. *sai correndo***

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Nossos amigos irão tropeçar no homem bomba. John e Sherlock terão uma "conversa de travesseiro" tensa.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John abaixou o livro que estava lendo ao ver Sherlock entrar no quarto só com uma toalha presa a sua cintura. O loiro colocou o livro sobre o rosto para evitar olhar para o corpo esguio do amigo.

Depois de alguns minutos, John não tinha conseguido passar da pagina 55 do livro que estava lendo.

- Você está na mesma página está tentando decorar o livro?

John escutou a voz do amigo e sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso do outro.

- O que está fazendo? – John abaixou o livro e viu Sherlock entrar debaixo das cobertas, se posicionando do lado esquerdo da cama.

- Indo dormir. – Sherlock se virou e pegou outro livro que estava na cabeceira da cama.


	15. Chapter 15 Tempo de Ciume

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 15.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta: **Moe Greenishrage;

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (13+)

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Nota da Autora: **Um pequeno aviso, para os desavisados de plantão: Não é seguro ler no trabalho, ou na frente de outra pessoa que não gosta de leitura com conteúdo Slash... xD. Avisos para palavrões no decorrer do período.

**Tempo de Ciúme**

O doutor subiu as escadas de forma frenética. Quando chegou à porta de seu quarto, fitou seu colchão e o viu reduzido a um monte qualquer de matéria enegrecida.

- John, eu posso explicar. – Disse Sherlock, parecendo muito culpado.

John sempre teve uma capacidade de autocontrole invejável. As pessoas o consideravam um homem calmo, gentil e controlado. Mas em alguns dias, ou melhor, situações, em que o outro lado de John, um que muitas pessoas não conheciam, vinha à tona. Essa face de sua personalidade que ele se esforçava por manter em rédea curta, que somente tinha sido vista nos tempos em que serviu no exército, lutando por sua vida.

- PORRA SHERLOCK, QUE MERDA É ESSA? – John sentia a raiva borbulhar em sua pele.

Sherlock olhava para seu amigo, sua expressão de culpa substituída por um olhar de pura curiosidade.

- Eu disse que posso explicar. – A voz do moreno era profunda, calma e serena, o que deixou John com mais raiva ainda.

- Meu colchão, Sherlock! MEU COLCHÃO! – O loiro deu um passo para dentro de seu quarto, Sherlock instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Os olhos de John sempre foram azuis e tranquilos, mas naquele momento, as pupilas dilatadas os deixavam escuros, refletindo toda a ira que o loiro sentia.

- Se você me deixar explicar...

- Isso não tem explicação. Como pôde fazer isso? Por que não queimou a SUA própria cama? – John estava cada vez mais alterado.

- Não seja obtuso, John. Por que eu faria isso com a minha cama? – Sherlock percebeu um segundo depois de fechar a boca que tinha sido a resposta errada a dar.

John perdeu o pouco controle que tinha e avançou sobre Sherlock, empurrando até que os dois desabaram no chão. O loiro puxou o moreno pela gola da camisa com uma mão, recuando a outra que estava fechada em punho.

- Me dê um motivo, um bom motivo para que eu não quebre a sua cara nesse segundo? – John exigiu, olhando para o moreno abaixo dele. Sherlock tinha perdido o ar de surpresa e tinha uma expressão neutra, quase blasé no rosto.

- Você está sendo irracional. – O detetive respondeu.

- Me desculpe. Como?

- Você está sendo irracional. E será que está ficando surdo também? – Sherlock o olhava bem nos olhos como que o desafiando a lhe socar. - Qualquer resposta que eu der você vai julgar como inapropriada. Minha resposta só servirá para satisfazer sua necessidade de uma desculpa para não sentir remorso depois de me bater.

- Você queimou o MEU COLCHÃO! É motivo suficiente para eu lhe dar uma bela surra!

- Vá em frente! Não estou te impedindo, estou?

John olhava para Sherlock, _"Deus, qual o problema desse homem?" _era o seu pensamento. O médico se levantou e se afastou de Sherlock, indo até a janela, passava as mãos pelo cabelo sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Sherlock continuou no chão com o tronco levemente levantado sustentado pelos cotovelos.

O loiro sabia que o amigo não se importava com dor física. Era provável que mesmo que ele o socasse até cansar, o moreno não aprenderia nada e na próxima oportunidade faria a mesma coisa ou algo pior. Então John pensou na única coisa que podia fazer Sherlock perder aquele ar de superioridade irritante. O moreno iria gritar, mas não de dor. John teria o prazer de fazer Sherlock implorar.

John era mais baixo que o moreno, mas era infinitamente mais forte, então foi em direção a ele, que ainda estava no chão, e o levantou, puxando pela frente de sua blusa. O moreno fez um som de surpresa quando o outro o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima, pressionando seus corpos juntos.

E sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, ele esmagou os lábios de Sherlock com os seus. Ao primeiro toque da boca de Sherlock, John teve de reprimir um gemido, ele tinha lábios quentes e intoxicantes. O médico podia sentir o calor percorrendo todo o seu corpo quando uma onda de luxúria o tomou.

Sherlock fez um som no fundo de sua garganta, um gemido necessitado, e arqueou seu corpo, pressionando-se contra o loiro.

_- "Oh, merda_." - John pensou. Um beijo, apenas um beijo e John estava desesperado para sentir mais. "_Desesperado."_ - Se ele fosse honesto, admitiria querer tocar em todos os lugares, sentir todo o gosto de Sherlock em sua boca. Ele não conseguia lembrar de se sentir tão excitado com apenas um beijo, nunca. Sentia sensações inebriantes percorrendo seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir incrivelmente vivo.

John moveu suas mãos para a cintura de Sherlock e o empurrou mais contra parede, pressionando sua ereção contra o corpo do moreno. Sim, ele já estava duro, Sherlock deu outro gemido profundo, John aprofundou mais o beijo, tonto de desejo pressionando firmemente e se esfregando contra Sherlock. Tirando as mãos da cintura do moreno e as levou para a bunda do detetive.

John ouviu outro som, que poderia ser traduzido com um: _"Oh"_ vindo da garganta de Sherlock.

_- _Oh, porra!_ - _ John se afastou um pouco para respirar, ele podia senti-lo, Sherlock estava completamente duro, contra ele. Pela primeira vez, John sentiu a sensação de outro pau contra o seu. O moreno tremia e puxou John pela nuca, buscando os lábios do loiro e o forçando a abrir a boca, quando John deu passagem, Sherlock mergulhou sua língua mais fundo na boca do outro.

– " O_h Deus, tão... tão bom". – _Ele pensou.

Uma coisa era ver Sherlock nu, outra era senti-lo intimamente pressionado contra sua própria ereção.

Sherlock afastou sua boca de novo e disse seu nome num tom estrangulado.

- Johnnnn... - Ele parecia desesperado.

Os lábios de John foram para a garganta branca de Sherlock, lambendo e sugando. Sherlock gemia sob seus lábios.

- "_Oh, o inferno sangrento...". _– John pensava.

- John... a por...por.. porta. – Sherlock parecia derreter sobre suas mãos e boca.

O loiro ignorava o que Sherlock dizia, mas mesmo envolto na névoa de puro prazer, ele sentiu o moreno ficar tenso entre seus braços. John se forçou a parar, olhou para o detetive consultor e viu que o mesmo estava uma bagunça total, assim como ele. Então se forçou a perguntar:

- O que.. o que foi?

- A por... – Sherlock limpou a garganta. – A porta. – Sua estava voz mais rouca e profunda do que o normal, o que injetou mais ondas de excitação no corpo do loiro.

- O que tem a porcaria da porta? – John perguntou, impaciente.

Sherlock levantou as duas mãos que estavam pousadas nas costas de John e levou em direção ao rosto do loiro, segurou e o virou em direção à porta do quarto. Quando seus olhos passaram por lá, todo o calor do seu corpo sumiu e o sangue que estava na parte inferior do seu corpo subiu para inundar seu rosto.

Lestrade estava parado à porta com um extintor de incêndio nas mãos e os olhos mais esbugalhados que John tinha visto em sua vida. E quando o pobre homem recuperou a fala, disse em uma voz que lembrava muito uma gralha.

- Eu... eu ... acho que o incêndio está sob controle. Oh Deus. Eu vou esperar lá embaixo.

**-X-**

Lestrade desceu as escadas como se todos os demônios estivessem em seu encalço, então John se afastou de Sherlock. Ele se sentia mortificado de vergonha, sem saber para onde olhar viu as próprias roupas, a camisa tinha saído de dentro da calça e seu pulôver estava em um estado lastimável.

- Eu acho que... – John hesitou.

- Sim, eu acho que você deve. – Sherlock disse, sua voz soando muito mais rouca que o habitual.

John levantou os olhos e observou seu amigo. Os lábios estavam inchados e mais vermelhos que o normal, o loiro pôde ver pequenas marcas, que mais tarde ficariam roxas no pescoço de Sherlock, seus cachos eram uma confusão total. John fechou os olhos e gemeu de frustração. Devia ter alguém lá em cima que o odiava profundamente ou que tinha um senso de humor muito deturpado para que ele continuasse se envolvendo nesse tipo de situação.

O loiro não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, Sherlock o olhava. Um observador mais atento perceberia o brilho em seus olhos. E o loiro viu um pequeno sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Sherlock parecia se divertir com a situação e John precisava urgentemente socar alguma coisa.

- Hum... – John limpou a garganta. – Eu devia ... eu devia – John na verdade não sabia.

- Sim, você já disse isso, John. Mas para o caso de você não saber o que fazer: ir ao banheiro para se livrar dessa ereção seria conveniente antes de se juntar a Lestrade e a mim na sala. – John o olhava, descrente. – Banheiro seria minha sugestão nesse momento. – Sherlock se desencostou da parede, ainda o olhava.

John olhou para o que sobrou de seu colchão e sua cama. A raiva voltou, o loiro deu as costas para Sherlock e foi em direção ao banheiro batendo a porta ao entrar com mais força que o necessário.

Chegando ao box, John ligou o chuveiro e entrou com roupa e tudo. Ficou parado por vários minutos, sentido a água fria molhar seu corpo, queria muito que ela lavasse também a raiva e a vergonha. Se não bastasse a cena que tinha dado no hospital quando estava levemente drogado, agora tinha mais essa situação constrangedora para incluir em suas façanhas. Como iria olhar para Lestrade novamente sem se sentir morto de vergonha? Como?

- MERDA! – John gritou e socou a parede com a mão esquerda. Agora a raiva era superada pela dor que sentia na mão. O loiro mexeu com os dedos e a dor se tornou mais forte, mas pelo menos não parecia ter quebrado os dedos ou torcido o pulso.

John tirou a roupa molhada e se ensaboou, quando sua mão passou pelo seu ombro esquerdo, ele sentiu dor. A tensão dos últimos dias estava cobrando seu preço em seu ombro. O loiro suspirou, cansado, e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, pousando sua testa na parede, fechou os olhos. Sua vida estava tão errada de tantas formas que ele nem conseguia enumerar. Seu peito doía, John engoliu em seco, tentado afastar o nó que tinha se formado em sua garganta. Ele se sentia tão cansado.

John amava Sherlock com todas as suas forças, morreria por ele se a oportunidade se fizesse presente. Mas a forma que o moreno o tratava doía. Ele não sabia até quando suportaria esse amor não correspondido. John só esperava não se ver em cima de uma ponte querendo pular para acabar com seu sofrimento, como Mycroft disse que podia acontecer.

Sherlock era uma criatura curiosa por natureza, John sabia disso. Todas essas situações embaraçosas só podiam ser experiências que Sherlock fazia para testá-lo. Para ver as reações dele, só podia ser isso. O moreno não demonstrava o menor interesse. Sentimental, é claro, pois o detetive consultor parecia muito "animado" quando John o prensou contra a parede, o que prova que ele não é indiferente aos toques, pelo menos aos de John.

Seu amigo era um ser humano ímpar. É inteligente ao extremo, perspicaz, mas, ao que tudo indicava, era incapaz de se conectar a outro ser humano. John prezava muito a amizade de Sherlock, mas será que estava colocando em risco o que tinham por esse sentimento ainda confuso? Esse amor que queimava em seu peito podia estragar o mínimo de relação que eles construíram? Será que ele devia mesmo forçar uma aproximação e ver até onde isso o levaria? E se Sherlock se afastasse, se o mandasse embora? Valeria o risco?

John gemeu ao sentir os músculos do seu ombro doerem. Quando abriu os olhos, tinha tomado sua decisão.

Alguns minutos depois, ele estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu Lestrade discutir com Sherlock. Ao perceberem sua presença, pararam a conversa, John sentiu que o fizeram por sua causa.

- Sherlock, você não pode reter informações! – Lestrade reclamou. – Você não é da polícia!

- Chato. – Sherlock foi em direção ao sofá e se jogou nele.

- Fala para ele, John! – Lestrade olhou para John, indicando Sherlock com as mãos.

- Não me envolva na briga de vocês. Chá, Lestrade? – John se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Ambos, Lestrade e Sherlock, olharam para John com espanto. O loiro fingiu não ver e continuou seu caminho para a cozinha. Quando chegou, colocou a água para ferver e voltou para a sala.

- Temos chá verde, camomila e Earl Grey. – John disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e se encostando no batente da porta.

- John, me ajude aqui! – O tom de Lestrade era quase de súplica.

- O que te faz pensar que tenho alguma influência sobre Sherlock? – John se afastou e voltou para a cozinha, a água estava fervendo.

- O que você fez para ele, Sherlock? – Lestrade se voltou para o moreno. – Se for sobre o que vi lá em cima, não quero saber. – Ele emendou em seguida, Sherlock já estava com a boca aberta para responder, mas fechou com a resposta do inspetor.

- Ele só fez o favor de queimar meu colchão. – John respondeu, ele estava com uma bandeja nas mãos e a colocou na mesinha de centro da sala. – Como ninguém respondeu, eu fiz chá de Earl Grey. – O loiro encheu três canecas, colocou uma colher de açúcar na caneca de Lestrade, duas colheres de açúcar na caneca para Sherlock e as entregou.

Lestrade sentou em uma cadeira qualquer, parecendo infeliz. Sherlock bebia seu chá esparramado no sofá, sustentando um ar aborrecido. John olhou para o dois e suspirou cansado. Ele estava cansado, realmente cansado, daquilo tudo. Das correrias, das noites mal dormidas, das infinitas brigas com Sherlock, das coisas não ditas e da maldita tensão entre ambos. John sentia que estava dando murro em ponta de faca. Mycroft tinha razão.

- Qual o problema, Lestrade? – John sabia que ia se arrepender, mas o pobre inspetor não tinha culpa de seus problemas.

- John está com raiva. – Sherlock comentou do sofá.

- Ele tem razão de estar, Sherlock. – Lestrade comentou. – Eu teria te dado um tiro se você tivesse queimado o meu colchão. John é quase um santo. – Sherlock revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário do homem mais velho.

- O problema do John é justamente esse. – Sherlock se levantou do sofá, pisou na da mesa de centro, evitando a bandeja, e foi em direção à cozinha. John olhou para o moreno e levantou, seguindo.

Lestrade gemeu e se levantou, sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem, seguiu os dois homens.

- O que você quis dizer com aquilo, Sherlock? – John perguntou, tentando controlar o tom de voz.

- Eu não quis dizer, eu disse. – Sherlock abriu a geladeira e pegou qualquer coisa que estava dentro de um pote verde que tinha uma etiqueta preta com uma caveira desenhada.

- Esclareça, eu não entendi qual é o MEU problema. – John parou na frente de Sherlock quando percebeu que o moreno parecia não escutar.

- John, você está no caminho. – O moreno estreitou os olhos.

- Responda.

- Quando você fizer um pergunta coerente, eu respondo. – Sherlock deu um passo na direção de John, seus corpos quase se tocando.

- Eu quero saber qual é a PORRA do MEU problema! – John sentia seu corpo tremer de raiva.

- Se o problema é SEU, por que eu é que devo lhe dizer? – Sherlock se afastou e deu a volta na mesa, indo em direção ao seu microscópio.

John olhou para Sherlock, sua mão tremia. Quando ele se moveu, sentiu Lestrade tocar em seu braço.

- Venha, John! – O inspetor usou uma voz de comando que fez o soldado dentro de John obedecer.

**-X-**

Quando John percebeu, eles estavam fora do apartamento, caminhando pela calçada. O loiro não sabia para onde estavam indo, na verdade, não se importava. Os dois homens caminharam por um tempo que John não fez questão de contar e sem trocar uma palavra sequer, e o loiro se sentia muito grato por isso. Afinal, ele não estava em condições de falar nada, sequer de pensar.

Assim que seus pensamentos estavam menos obscurecidos pela raiva, John observou que estavam no parque Hyde, no centro de Londres. Lestrade conduziu o loiro até um banco que ficava na frente de uma árvore cujos galhos pendiam de encontro ao chão, formando uma espécie de cabana de galhos. Era muito bonito, John a teria apreciado se estivesse em outra situação, sem queimar de raiva e de vergonha.

Eles se sentaram, John perdeu vários minutos olhando para o céu. Logo iria escurecer, pensou consigo mesmo. Já começava a sentir um pouco de frio e lembrou-se tardiamente que tinha saído sem seu casaco.

- Então, quer conversar agora? – Lestrade perguntou, cauteloso.

- Não tem o que conversar, Lestrade. - O loiro respondeu, sentindo seu coração ficar menor a cada batida.

- Você gosta dele, não é? – Lestrade olhava para cima, assim como John tinha feito minutos atrás.

O loiro olhou para o homem ao seu lado.

- É tão obvio assim? – John perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Bom... – O inspetor parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas para abordar o assunto. – Acho que a cena que você fez no hospital somada à cena em que você e Sherlock se agarraram no seu quarto me deram uma dica. – Ele riu do próprio comentário. Quando percebeu que John não o acompanhou, parou e limpou a garganta. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu merecia ouvir isso. – John comentou, amargo.

- Não, John, não merecia. Olha, eu conheço Sherlock a mais de cinco anos e ele nunca tinha deixado ninguém se aproximar como você se aproximou dele. Ele me conhece durante esse tempo todo e nem sequer sabe meu primeiro nome, nunca se interessou.

- Greg, não precisa tentar me animar, até mesmo porque não está funcionando. – John olhava para Lestrade, podia ver preocupação em seus olhos.

- Não estou tentando te animar, John. Eu não sei o que aconteceu e não sei em que pé está o seu relacionamento com ele...

- Não tem relacionamento nenhum, Greg. – John disse, suspirou e seu ombro reclamou mais uma vez.

- Não tem? – Lestrade parecia um pouco confuso.

- Somos só amigos. Bom, eu sou amigo de Sherlock, mas não sei se ele me considera da mesma forma. Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Você pode não acreditar, mas Sherlock se importa muito com você, John.

- Difícil de acreditar. Sou só um colega de quarto e um assistente, no máximo. – John fez menção de se levantar, mas Lestrade segurou seu braço.

- Pare com isso, não se menospreze desse jeito. Sherlock se tornou uma pessoa muito melhor depois que te conheceu, John. Agora eu até acredito que ele é quase humano. – Lestrade gracejou.

John olhou para o inspetor com um ar cansado.

- Estou cansado, Greg. Cansado de procurar algo em um lugar que não tem nada, procurar sentimentos onde não existem. Não quero passar o resto da minha vida procurando por um duplo sentindo em todas as frases que saem da boca dele. – John colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- John? – Lestrade colocou a mão no ombro do médico, ele nunca o tinha visto tão abatido. – Sherlock é um filho da puta na maioria das vezes, mas não é má pessoa. Ele só não... só não.. bom... só não sabe como demonstrar o que sente. – John riu de forma amarga.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Greg? – O loiro encarou Lestrade, que desviou o olhar. Antes que se virasse, John viu uma expressão incerta em seu rosto.

- John... – Lestrade voltou a olhar para o médico, não parecia feliz com o que ia dizer. – Tem cinco anos que conheço aquele homem. Já o vi em um estado que não gostaria de ver nunca mais. Sherlock pode ser um homem brilhante, mas algo aconteceu com ele... antes e ... – Lestrade parou o que estava dizendo, pois o celular em seu bolso tocou. – Hum, desculpe, preciso atender. – Ele disse, sem graça.

O inspetor se afastou para atender a ligação, John ficou observando o homem se afastar e começou a pensar sobre o que ele tinha dito sobre Sherlock, o que será que tinha acontecido com seu amigo? Ele sabia das drogas que ele tinha usado quando era mais jovem. Qual parte da história do moreno ele ainda não sabia? Provavelmente havia muitas, o que era injusto, John pensou, já que Sherlock sabia tudo sobre ele. Havia descoberto tudo no instante em que seus olhos perspicazes pousaram sobre o loiro.

Lestrade desligou o celular, seus lábios eram uma linha fina, ele era o aborrecimento em pessoa.

- Tenho que voltar para a Scotland Yard, estão precisando de mim.

- Tudo bem, Greg. Vou ficar bem... eu sempre fico. – John encostou-se no banco e ficou olhando para o céu que se fechava em tons de chumbo, iria chover com certeza.

- John... eu sei que você não está bem com Sherlock, mas eu preciso de um favor. – O loiro olhou para Lestrade, o inspetor estava escondendo algo, John podia dizer pela sua postura. Viver com o moreno tinha suas vantagens, como Sherlock sempre dizia, ele tinha parado de ver e começado a observar.

- Qual o problema? – John nunca tinha gostado de deixar um amigo na mão.

- Sherlock. – Lestrade umedeceu os lábios.

- Você precisa ser um pouco mais especifico, Greg. – John balançou os pés.

- Sobre o caso do "homem bomba", eu acredito que Sherlock descobriu algo, só que não quer passar as informações para a polícia.

- Como assim? – Lestrade tinha conseguido tirar o loiro do torpor que sentia.

- Aparentemente, Sherlock tem uma rede de informações que está muito além do alcance da Scotland Yard.

- A rede dos sem teto! – John disse.

- Precisamente. É óbvio que Sherlock descobriu alguma coisa, só que não quer contar, então insiste em negar que encontrou algo. Mas o fato de vocês terem sido "quase sequestrados" por aquele taxista diz muita coisa. Ele te contou algo?

John se lembrou das mensagens que tinha trocado com Sherlock no outro dia, dele pegando seu computador, querendo lhe mostrar algo sem que deixasse. O loiro sentiu uma pequena sensação de desconforto, o detetive queria lhe contar o que tinha descoberto sobre os assassinatos e ele simplesmente tinha ignorado, bom, ignorado não era bem a palavra.

- Oh, merda! – O loiro xingou.

- O que foi? – Lestrade se sentou ao lado do loiro no banco.

- Sherlock tentou me contar algo no outro dia, mas eu estava trabalhando e depois eu... Mycroft me sequestrou.

- Sequestrou? Como assim, John? Mycroft? Mycroft Holmes? O irmão mais velho de Sherlock te sequestrou?

John sentiu o rosto queimar, lembrar de Mycroft trazia certo desconforto.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – John disse, incerto. – Depois que voltamos para casa...

- Voltaram para casa?

- É que eu demorei para voltar e Sherlock ... foi me buscar... – O loiro começou a gaguejar.

- Sherlock foi te buscar? – Lestrade tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não é o que está pensando. – John se mexeu desconfortável em seu lugar.

- Deixa ver se entendi. Você estava voltando para casa, quando Mycroft Holmes te levou para um lugar qualquer...

- Para o Diógenes. – O loiro esclareceu.

- Diógenes? O clube mais caro de Londres? E Sherlock foi te resgatar como se você fosse uma donzela em perigo? – Lestrade não conseguia mais disfarçar o riso.

- Ah, cala a boca! – John disse carrancudo. Mas um pequeno sorriso pairava sobre seus lábios.

- Ok, muita informação desnecessária. Mas só digo que você atrai homens com personalidades estranhas.

- Nem me fale. – O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- John, preciso que converse com Sherlock e faça que ele conte seja lá o que ele tenha descoberto para a policia.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. Não prometo nada.

- Tudo bem. Preciso ir. – Lestrade se levantou e foi embora.

John observou o outro homem se afastar a passos largos, o loiro olhou novamente para o céu, já estava escuro agora e um vento frio circulava. John esfregou as mãos nos braços para esquentar, o médico suspirou cansado e sentindo o ombro doer. Ele precisaria de um analgésico para conseguir dormir essa noite.

- _"Dormir?" – _John pensou com desgosto, onde iria dormir se nem cama ou colchão ele tinha? O loiro viu uma cena se formar em sua cabeça e balançou para afastar a ideia.

Ele se levantou e sentiu o celular vibrar, o pegou do bolso e viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem de número não identificado.

" _Quem poderia deixar de amar o próprio coração? Olhe para janela quando chegar. – Um amigo"_

**-X-**

Como sua vida foi ficar tão complicada? John apagou a mensagem e foi pra casa. Quando chegou a calçada em frente ao número 221 B, olhou para cima, em direção à janela de seu apartamento, viu a cortina da janela se mexer, alguém o estava observando. John semicerrou os olhos e foi até a porta, entrou, subiu os degraus, não tinha ninguém à janela.

John olhou pela sala toda, vários jornais estavam espalhados pelo chão, não havia nenhum sinal de Sherlock. O loiro foi em direção a cozinha e viu o moreno sentado em uma cadeira, observando seu microscópio. O moreno não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que tinha percebido a presença de John, o loiro suspirou e disse em uma voz cansada.

- Estou indo tomar banho e dormir. – O loiro pensou um pouco e disse logo em seguida. – Na sua cama. Já que você fez o favor de queimar a minha, vou ficar no seu quarto até que VOCÊ compre uma nova para mim. – O moreno não deu sinal de escutar. – Sherlock, você escutou? – O detetive fez um som com a boca e mexeu com a mão como quem espanta um inseto indesejado.

John balançou a cabeça e foi até seu quarto para tomar banho e pegar seu pijama. Enquanto tomava banho, sentindo a água cair sobre o seu corpo, algo em sua mente brilhou e ele riu sozinho. Durante a conversa com Sherlock na cozinha, o moreno estava ao microscópio, mas só agora John registrou o que tinha visto, seu amigo estava em seu equipamento, mas o mesmo estava sem uma placa Petri.

O loiro terminou seu banho, vestiu seu pijama, foi para a cozinha, fez um pouco de chá e, logo em seguida, foi ao quarto de Sherlock, John bateu a porta e entrou, seu amigo não estava lá, o quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra.

John acendeu a luz e olhou o quarto. Arrumado e sóbrio. O loiro trocou os lençóis e ficou vários segundos parado ao lado da cama sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava muito cansado, mas a perspectiva de dormir na cama de Sherlock não estava fazendo muito bem à sua imaginação, ele havia trocado os lençóis na esperança de não sentir o cheiro do amigo ali.

Mas quando o cansaço venceu, ele se deitou e, ao pousar a cabeça no travesseiro, o cheiro inebriante do amigo encheu suas narinas. John fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume tão peculiar e tão dele.

John abriu os olhos e ficou encarando o teto. O sono tinha desaparecido. Inferno. Por sorte, o loiro tinha trazido um romance com ele, pegou o livro e se envolveu na leitura, só saindo quando ouviu a porta do banheiro do quarto do amigo abrir.

John abaixou o livro que estava lendo ao ver Sherlock entrar no quarto só com uma toalha presa na cintura. O loiro colocou o livro sobre o rosto para se impedir de olhar para o corpo do amigo.

Depois de alguns minutos, John não tinha conseguido passar da página 55 do livro que estava lendo.

- Você está na mesma página, está tentando decorar o livro? - John escutou aquela voz e sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso do outro.

- O que está fazendo? – John abaixou o livro e viu Sherlock entrar debaixo das cobertas, se posicionando do lado esquerdo da cama.

- Indo dormir. – Sherlock se virou e pegou outro livro que estava na cabeceira da cama.

- Dormir? Você não dorme enquanto resolve um caso. – John se viu dizendo.

Sherlock o olhou e tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Ele abaixou o livro que estava lendo.

- Só quando ele é particularmente difícil. – O moreno voltou para sua leitura.

- E esse caso, não é? Várias mortes e você ainda não sabe quem é o assassino. – John queria morder a língua assim que fez o comentário.

Sherlock o encarou com os olhos semicerrados, colocou o livro na cabeceira da cama e se levantou. John seguiu o moreno com os olhos.

- O que o faz pensar que não sei quem, ou como? Ou quando? – Sherlock foi em direção a uma cadeira, parou em frente a ela e em seguida começou a tirar a camisa do seu pijama. John sentiu a garganta seca e seguiu com os olhos os movimentos daqueles dedos longos.

Assim que terminou de tirar a camisa, colocou-a em cima da cadeira e voltou para a cama. Quando John sentiu o peso do amigo sobre o colchão, virou o rosto, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Você disse que sabe quem é o assassino? – O loiro perguntou, tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse firme.

- Eu já lhe disse isso, John. Não seja cansativo. Eu sei quem é e outras tantas coisas... mas ainda não sei o motivo! – A voz do moreno era irritada. – Minha cabeça dói. – Sherlock reclamou, passando a mão pelos cachos, que ainda estavam úmidos.

John ficou olhando para o homem ao seu lado, enquanto ele bagunçava o cabelo e franzia a testa. O moreno fez um longo barulho com a garganta e deixou o corpo tombar para o lado, sua cabeça pousando sem cuidado no colo de John.

- Ouu Sherlock, tá doido? – O loiro reclamou. O mais alto não disse nada, só ficou gemendo, deitado no colo de John.

- Você é uma distração, John. – Sherlock gemeu.

- Eu? Uma distração? Oh, me desculpe! – John riu.

E sem perceber, John levou sua mão aos cachos negros do amigo e começou a fazer pequenos círculos com os dedos nas partes que precisavam ser pressionadas, assim como tinha feito na cela, quando tinham sido presos.

John sentia o calor que emanava do corpo do outro, era tão reconfortante e convidativo. Quando percebeu, já estava dormindo com o homem deitado em seu colo.

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que se deu conta foi de que estava deitado em cima de Sherlock, envolto em seus longos membros, seu rosto pressionado contra seu pescoço.

John tentou não entrar em pânico. Ficou alguns minutos tentando manter sua respiração normal, mas quando sentiu que estava excitado e que sua ereção estava encostando na coxa do moreno, um som estrangulado saiu de sua garganta.

- Por quanto tempo vai fingir que está dormindo, John? – O moreno movimentou a perna, pressionando mais seu corpo ao do loiro.

- Oh Deus! – John tentou se afastar, mas um braço forte o manteve no lugar. – Sherlock, eu...

A campainha da porta tocou duas vezes e o som foi longo. John levantou a cabeça. Ambos se olharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Lestrade!

**-X-**

Os homens da Scotland Yard haviam encontrado mais um corpo e, pelos exames preliminares, a morte tinha acontecido há pouco tempo. Detetive e médico foram para a cena do crime, Sherlock olhavam em todos os lugares, John tinha examinado o corpo poucos minutos atrás e ainda anotava suas observações em um pequeno caderno, para não se esquecer de nenhum detalhe.

John andava pela calçada próxima a cena do crime, escrevendo algo em seu caderno, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho que percorria, quando sentiu algo colidir contra seu corpo. Devido à força do impacto, o loiro caiu no chão.

- Hei, olhe por onde anda! – John reclamou. Mas a pessoa não tinha parado e nem o ajudado a se levantar. – Desculpe por trombar em você! Seja você quem for. – Ele gritou, carrancudo, mas quem quer que fosse não estava mais próximo a ele.

- John? – O loiro escutou a voz do amigo próximo a si e viu aquela mão de longos dedos o puxando do chão.

- Obrigado! Nem todo mundo nessa cidade é educado. – John tentou tirar a sujeira da roupa, quando viu que seu amigo o olhava de forma estranha. – Sherlock? – John perguntou de forma incerta.

O moreno se aproximou mais de John e o pegou pelos ombros, o trazendo para mais perto. Sherlock aproximou-se do pescoço do loiro e o cheirou, depois cheirou seu ombro.

- Sherlock, o que está fazendo? As pessoas estão olhando... – John comentou, constrangido.

O moreno tirou as mãos dos ombros de John e colocou-as em seu rosto.

- John! Você viu quem trombou em você? – Sherlock perguntou e, pelo tom de voz, estava muito agitado.

- Não... não sei, Sherlock. Eu não vi... não vi, por que?

- Você acabou de tropeçar, literalmente, no assassino.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo quinto capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... Coloquei o aviso no inicio do capitulo, porque alguém comentou comigo que estava lendo a fic e TADAAAAAA quase teve um ataque cardíaco... xD E sorry pela demora.. X_X

* * *

**Enquanto isso no na sala de justiça...**

**Karla:** Mycroft não apareceu nesse capitulo.. ç_ç gosto quando ele aparece.

**Mycroft**: Estava em uma reunião no oriente médio, evitando outra guerra. *suspira*

**Sherlock**: Chato.

**Mycroft**: *levantando a sobrancelha* Chato? Pode me dizer por que evitar uma guerra é chato, querido irmão?

**Sherlock: **Você podia ter feito isso por telefone. Então me pergunto onde esteve... *Sherlock colocou os dedos sobre os lábios*

**Karla:** O_o

**John: **Não tente entender, você vai ficar maluca!

**Karla**: Ownn John! *abraça e aperta*

**Mycroft e Sherlock**: *olhar assassino*

**Karla:** Ô_O# *largando o loiro*

**John**: *caindo no chão*

**Karla**: Sorry... *saindo de fininho*

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 14**: Lia Collins, Lara, Piper, Mylena, Naty, Nathlia, Gabby, Dilikilol, Moe, Aurora, Chrizes, Victoria, Paulinha, Mell, Livia, Iza, Gina, Ana Paula e Maria Luiza.**

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Leitores amados, eu ainda toh respondendo as reviews que recebi. Entao se a sua review ainda não foi respondida, não se desespere.. já chego em você! ^_^ E as reviews sem login eu vou responder no capitulo 16 que já está quase pronto. Mon cherrir.. \o/**

* * *

Mesmo com a Betagem da Moe Greenishrage se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

* * *

**Agradecimentos pelas recomendações no Nyah Fanfiction:**

**Lara: **Linda, muito obrigada pelas palavras tão lindas para descrever a fic. Quem sabe o Moffat me contrata para roteirista? xD Muito obrigada mesmo, suas palavras me encorajam sempre mais. *aperta e morde*

**Lia Collins: **Minha fic é de longe a melhor fic de Sherlock em português, mas obrigada por ler e sentir que ela é tão boa assim. Eu fico sentada pensando no que escrever, no que John ou Sherlock fariam em determinadas situações. Eu me coloco dentro do personagem. E a cada review linda que recebo como as suas, o amor que sinto pelos personagens e pela escrita só aumenta. Muito obrigada pelas palavras doces e sinto que são de coração. Obrigada pela recomendação.

* * *

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fique a vontade e me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoyyahoo . com . br . Serão todos muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 28/10/2012. *sai correndo***

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Nossos amigos vão sair para dançar.. ok, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

A musica estava muito alta, o local cheio como se todas as pessoas de Londres estivesse em um só lugar. John se perguntava como ele tinha sido convencido a ir em um lugar daqueles.

Vários casais dançam e outros se agarravam em locais escuros, John suspirou segurando seu copo de cerveja. O loiro estava no balcão bebendo tentado não se pisoteado pela quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor.

Sua paciência se esgotou quando sentiu uma mão em sua bunda.

- Oh mas que merda é essa. – O loiro xingou.

- John? John Watson? – A voz tinha um tom surpresa e divertida.

- Oh merda.


	16. Chapter 16 Tempo de Dançar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 16.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta: **Ada Kaline;

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (16+)

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes, as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Aviso 2: **Ler a fic sem qualquer outra presença humana por perto OU ter admiráveis habilidades de reflexo e audição para poder minimizar a janela toda a vez que ouvir passos se aproximando. Ponto principal: Visão de 180º graus porque a tela do computador ou do note que podem denunciar o que quer que você esteja lendo ou vendo. **By leitora Lara - xD**

**Nota da autora: Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso, again.. X_X sorry...mas bem.. sobre o aviso acima, o capitulo 16 não tem nada demais, mas os demais capitulos podemos ter algumas cenas interessantes, tomei a liberdade de usar o aviso que a leitora Lara escreveu em uma review para adicionar na fic.. achei super fofo e criativo.. ^_^  
**

**-x-  
**

**Tempo de Dançar**

O moreno retirou as mãos dos ombros de John, colocando-as em seu rosto.

- John, viu quem trombou em você? - Sherlock perguntou, seu tom de voz acusava o quanto estava agitado.

- Não... Eu não vi, Sherlock. Por quê?

- Você acabou de tropeçar no assassino... Literalmente.

- No assassino? Como assim? - Havia parado de limpar sua roupa, olhando aturdido para o outro homem. - Como sabe? Você viu? Sabe quem é?

- Não, John. Eu não o vi. - O detetive observava o local a sua volta, quando fixou seu olhar em uma parte do asfalto.

- Então, como sabe que trombei no assassino? - O loiro observava o companheiro que se encontrava agachado, retirando algo do chão. - Sherlock?

- O cheiro. - Observou o pequeno objeto que o homem mais alto segurava entre as mãos.

- Hum? Que cheiro? - Não estava entendendo.

- Seu cheiro, John. - Respondeu irritado.

- O que tem meu cheiro? - O doutor cheirou o braço, porém, tudo o que conseguia sentir era o próprio perfume. - Sherlock, se explique.

O moreno, que ainda estava agachado, direcionou seu olhar a John. Porém, antes de se levantar, levou o objeto que tinha encontrado no chão ao bolso. O detetive pôs-se a andar na direção do outro homem, que se encontrava parado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e ostentava um ar cansado.

- Não o seu cheiro, o do assassino; está impregnado em você.

John franziu as sobrancelhas; não havia sentido nenhum cheiro que não fosse o seu. Ocorreu-lhe a ideia de passar a mão sobre o pescoço, aspirando o cheiro que ali se encontrava, assim como Sherlock fizera, porém, como da outra vez, não havia nada fora do comum.

- Não, John. Aqui. - O Homem mais novo segurou a mão do doutor, levando-a a um ponto específico do pescoço. Ao fazer isso, seus dedos tocaram a pele da garganta do loiro, fazendo com que o mesmo usasse de um esforço descomunal para não expressar o prazer que sentia.

- O que está fazendo aberração? Ou devo chama-lo de "amor"? - Donovan escarneceu, parando perto dos dois homens.

John congelou com o comentário; a mão de Sherlock permanecia sobre a sua, em seu pescoço. O loiro tentou puxá-la, porém o moreno a manteve no mesmo lugar, fazendo com que o doutor, que sentia muita vergonha, desviasse o olhar para os próprios pés.

Segundos depois, quando se sentiu menos constrangido, voltou a mirar o amigo. O detetive fitava a sargento, que se encontrava próxima a eles, com um pequeno sorriso, que o médico classificou como perverso. Algo lhe dizia que nada de bom viria daquele tipo de sorriso.

- Sally! - Disse com uma falsa felicidade, deslizando a mão que se encontrava no pescoço do outro para o bolso de seu casaco. - Ficou dentro do armário por quanto tempo?

- Co... Com... Como? - A mulher gaguejou.

- Sinceramente, Sally, você deveria parar de esfregar o chão da casa do Anderson... Oh! Você não estava esfregando o chão, não é mesmo? Na verdade, o que ocorreu foi uma felaç... - O moreno foi interrompido por um forte puxão em seu braço.

- Sherlock! Vamos sair daqui, Lestrade está nos chamando. - Depois da ordem, arrastou o detetive consultor para a cena do crime.

-x-

Os dois subiam as escadas do prédio, de encontro ao apartamento em que o corpo fora encontrado. Em determinado momento, Sherlock pôs a mão sobre o ombro de John, fazendo-o parar.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? - O loiro sentia-se desconfortável com o olhar que recebia.

- Me interrompeu. - Disse, recomeçando a andar.

- Não gosto da Donovan, porém, nem por isso quero saber os detalhes da vida sexual dela com o Anderson. - O doutor escutou seu companheiro rindo.

- Ela estava provocando-lhe e, provavelmente, iria lhe insultar. - Disse, sem olhar para trás ou parar de subir as escadas.

- Normal. Hoje em dia todo mundo me provoca. – Respondeu, sua voz soando baixa, além de consternada. Olhou de forma significativa para seu amigo que estava de costas. John olhava os degraus ao subir a escada e não percebeu que o detetive parara abruptamente, o que gerou sua quase queda.

- Ai, Sherlock, que inferno. Não pare assim, eu quase cai.

O moreno desceu dois degraus, seu rosto ficando rente com o do loiro.

- Não gosto que as pessoas lhe insultem ou se aproveitem de você.

- Não me importo. Não mais. - O médico tentou se mover, porém, Sherlock segurou seu pulso.

- Mas eu me importo. Ninguém fará isso na minha frente. - O detetive consultor foi lentamente puxando John em sua direção; se quisesse, o loiro poderia ter se soltado, entretanto, as íris verdes do outro homem estavam o hipnotizando.

- Ô, dá licença. - Um policial estava parado a alguns degraus abaixo dos dois. Sherlock lhe lançou um olhar congelante, contudo, John soltou-se da mão do parceiro.

- Desculpe-nos. - Estava sem graça.

- Esse pessoal arruma cada lugar para se agarrar... Eu, hein. - Disse, ao passar pelos dois.

- É melhor subirmos, Lestrade deve estar louco pelas suas deduções. - Proferiu, voltando a andar. - E, ah, você poderia, por favor, parar de esconder informações da polícia? Greg reclamou comigo.

Sherlock se limitou a resmungar, voltando a subir as escadas.

O inspetor da Scotland Yard observou os dois homens se aproximarem do local aonde o crime havia acontecido.

- Então, o que temos? - O chefe cruzou os braços, esperando pela enxurrada de informações que o detetive consultor iria lhe dar, contudo, segundos se passaram sem o moreno lhe dizer nada. O mesmo fitava fixamente a maçaneta da porta principal do recinto onde se encontravam.

- Sherlock? - Greg o chamou.

- Qual o índice de criminalidade desse bairro, Lestrade? - O moreno ainda observava à porta.

O inspetor chefe olhou para John; o loiro deu de ombros, também não sabia o que o outro queria com aquela pergunta.

- Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, eu não pesquiso cada bairro em que acontece um crime. - O homem da Scotland Yard se aproximou do detetive.

- John? - O homem mais alto olhou em direção ao loiro, que por sua vez lhe direcionou um olhar confuso.

- Não sei. Aparentemente, não estamos muito longe de Chinatown, que não é um bairro conhecido por sua hospitalidade. - Sherlock lançou ao doutor um pequeno sorriso, que foi o suficiente para um grande calor se espalhar por seu corpo.

- Sim... O que acha disso? - Apontou para a porta.

O mais baixo aproximou-se da porta, começando a observá-la com atenção. Algo realmente era interessante. De forma rápida, contou mais de seis fechaduras fixadas à porta. Analisou uma a uma e pode testemunhar que nenhuma delas estava danificada. Seja lá quem fosse o assassino, podia deduzir que era conhecido da vítima ou no mínimo tinha meios de entrar.

- Muitas fechaduras para um apartamento, mesmo tão próximo à Chinatown. Acho que há três possibilidades: À vítima sabia que iria morrer, estava esperando por algo muito ruim ou estava marcada para a morte. - Tirou seu olhar da porta o direcionando para Sherlock, que ostentava um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso, John! Começou a observar.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Lestrade se aproximou.

O moreno caminhou até o centro do local, onde a vítima estava deitada de bruços, sem ferimentos, sangue ou algo que poderia ser suspeito. Abaixou-se, olhando mãos, unhas, cabelo, bolsos e por fim o calcanhar do indivíduo. Como as demais "presas" do "Homem-Bomba", ela tinha uma marca que lembrava um "D".

- Viu a marca, John? - Se levantou, retirando a luva de látex das mãos.

- Sim. A primeira vítima possuía uma também, não? Se não estou enganado... - Retirou sua caderneta do bolso, analisando suas anotações. - A primeira também possuía um "D", porém, a segunda tinha um "E" tatuado.

- Tatuado não. Queimado.

- Queimado? - O loiro aproximou-se da vítima. Ao olhar a marca, não podia se tirar uma opinião precisa, no entanto, nada passava despercebido aos treinados olhos do detetive consultor. Se ele havia dito que era uma queimadura, não duvidaria. - Mas quem faria isso a si mesmo?

- Oh, John, John, John... - Sherlock rodopiava pela sala. - Eles não se autoflagelaram. Qual idiota faria isso? - O médico abriu a boca para responder, mas preferiu manter a resposta para si. - Alguém os marcou como gados.

- Os marcou como gados? Posso saber o motivo da sua felicidade? - Não entendia a súbita alegria do amigo.

- Encontrei o motivo, John! O motivo!

- O motivo? - O loiro e Lestrade perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sherlock retirou o celular do bolso, apertou uma tecla de chamada rápida e a pessoa do outro lado atendeu.

- Querido irmão.

-x-

O médico descia as escadas do prédio, seguindo o detetive que se encontrava à sua frente. A conversa entre os Holmes havia sido estranha, cheia de meias palavras. O loiro acrescentou a habilidade de ler mentes através do telefone na lista de coisas que seu amigo podia fazer. Rindo do pensamento, repassou em sua mente a conversa incomum.

**Lembranças da conversa**

- Sim, eu quero a pasta.

Mycroft, do outro lado da linha, respondeu algo que não agradou Sherlock.

- Não. O que você está pensando, além de errado, é irrelevante no momento. - O moreno fingia que escutava, porém, sua expressão denunciava a falta de interesse nas palavras do mais velho.

- Sim, Mycroft, eu estou lhe escutando. - Disse, saindo de perto da porta, direcionando-se à janela do apartamento.

Sherlock puxou a persiana, olhando, por alguns segundos, os detalhes que nela havia. Logo em seguida, abriu-a, colocando sua cabeça para o lado de fora. O vento que entrava pela abertura balançava seus cachos, fazendo com que John sentisse uma tremenda necessidade de ocupar suas mãos; por fim, acabou por coloca-las nos bolsos de sua calça.

Enquanto o detetive consultor fazia sua análise da janela, Lestrade aproximava-se do fiel doutor.

- O que ele está fazendo? - Perguntou irritado.

- Hum... - Deu de ombros. - Creio que buscando rotas de fuga.

- Rotas de fuga? - O inspetor olhava para o relógio. - Sherlock, preciso liberar a cena do crime. Se você se esqueceu, a Scotland Yard tem seus próprios legistas. O que você tem para mim?

O moreno pareceu não ouvir à pergunta, continuando a perscrutar a janela do lado de fora.

- Sim, Mycroft, eu estou na janela. Pare de fazer comentários óbvios. Além de velho está ficando enferrujado?

O homem mantinha metade de seu corpo do outro lado, o que fez com que o pobre médico sentisse uma pequena vertigem.

- Por que ele está buscando rotas de fuga? - Perguntou novamente.

- Você viu a quantidade de fechaduras que aquela porta possuí? Olhando rapidamente, percebe-se que elas não foram forçadas. Como Sherlock deduziu, a pessoa conhecia o assassino ou o homicida tinha fácil acesso a esse apartamento. Ele está verificando outras possibilidades de sair do recinto sem forçar à porta.

- Como sabe que é isso o que ele está fazendo? – O inspetor passou a mão na nuca.

Dando de ombros novamente, o loiro respondeu: - Observando. - Depois da rápida resposta, desviou seu olhar para a janela, percebendo que o Holmes mais novo não se encontrava ali. - Sherlock? - Chamou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, tendo uma ponta de pânico em seu timbre de voz.

Os dois homens que se encontravam de pé, ouviram barulhos vindos de outro cômodo do apartamento. Dirigiram-se ao barulho, encontrando Sherlock remexendo no armário da pia. Abria os postes que estavam à vista, cheirando um a um. O moreno ainda possuía o aparelho telefônico ao alcance da orelha.

- Oh, por favor, Mycroft! Não seja tão irritante. Aliás, você deveria parar de comer tantos bolos... Mais alguns e seus coletes não fecharão. - Ao terminar a frase, encerrou a ligação, levantando um pote na mão. - Lestrade, faça a análise desse chá... Creio que irá encontrar a causa da morte nesse frasco. Obviamente, o assassino deve aparecer morto dentro de um ou dois dias. Se formos rápidos, podemos chegar antes do atirador. Vamos, John, temos um lugar a ir.

- Ei! - Greg chamou, mas foi prontamente ignorado pelo moreno, como das outras vezes. - Pelo menos me mande um texto com os detalhes. - Pediu, assim que o detetive passou pela porta com o doutor em seu enlaço.

**Fim da lembrança da conversa**

Desceram o último degrau da escada e Sherlock já estava na calçada chamando um táxi. Ao levantar a mão, o automóvel apareceu. O loiro sabia que seu companheiro possuía vários dons. Fazer com que táxis aparecessem do nada era um deles. Ele mesmo não dispunha da mesma sorte. Havia dias em que passava horas e horas sem conseguir encontrar um veículo vazio, porém, era só o moreno levantar o dedo que logo um se materializava ao lado.

- John, isso é ridículo. - Ditou o detetive, assim que se sentaram no banco do carro.

- O quê? Ah, esquece. - Virou o rosto para a janela. - Posso perguntar para onde estamos indo?

- Diógenes. - Pegou seu celular, começando a digitar.

- O que vamos fazer lá? Pegaremos a pasta do caso com seu irmão? O que existe lá? Informações que a Scotland Yard não tem?

Sherlock Holmes o olhou surpreso. John não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou com rancor da expressão do companheiro. Sem dizer nada, o moreno voltou para seu texto, enquanto o loiro suspirava resignado.

Depois de alguns minutos, estavam entrando no Diógenes Clube. Caminharam por um corredor amplo até pararem em frente a uma porta que o doutor conhecia bem. Sherlock passou pela entrada, deixando-a livre para que o médico o seguisse.

O mais velho dos irmãos Holmes se encontrava de pé, falando com alguém ao telefone. Sua fiel secretária estava ao lado da mesa do poderoso homem. Entraram, porém, o "Governo-Britânico" pareceu não perceber a presença de ambos. Anthea o fitou rapidamente, fazendo com que lançasse a ela um pequeno sorriso que foi decididamente ignorado. O loiro se sentiu desconsertado.

- Não ligue. Ela é treinada para ignorar toda e qualquer pessoa que não seja Mycroft ou eu.

Mesmo a resposta do colega de quarto não melhorou seu humor. Devia estar perdendo seu jeito com as mulheres, só podia ser. Sherlock suspirou ao seu lado. Logo depois, esparramou-se em uma poltrona no canto da sala. O doutor preferiu uma cadeira próxima ao bar que existia na sala do Holmes primogênito.

Observou, por breves segundos, que seu amigo tamborilava os dedos no braço da cadeira. Desviou sua atenção para a figura próxima a janela com o telefone ao ouvido.

O loiro não fazia ideia com quem Mycroft conversava. A conversa era tão baixa que chegava a ser inaudível. Pela postura do poderoso homem, podia observar que a pessoa do outro lado da linha estava em maus lenções.

O Holmes mais velho era interessante, impressionante. Não possuía a beleza arrebatadora de Sherlock, mas exalava força e poder, isso era inegável. O charmoso homem segurava o telefone com uma das mãos e a outra estava no bolso da calça. No lugar de suas roupas habituais, usava uma camisa roxa que provavelmente valeria mais que o aluguel pago pelo apartamento em _Baker Street_. O irmão do detetive pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado, virando-se na direção do loiro que o admirava. John sorriu sem graça, fazendo com que Mycroft pedisse um minuto na ligação.

- Eu já atendo vocês. Anthea, querida, leve os rapazes para a outra sala. - Depois da ordem, voltou para o telefonema.

- Por favor, me sigam. - Sem largar o celular, a mulher seguiu à frente dos dois, indicando o caminho.

O detetive consultor que havia se levantado sem que ninguém percebesse, dirigiu-se à mesa de seu irmão, para logo depois se por para fora do lugar.

- Com quem Mycroft está conversando?

- Vai saber... Provavelmente evitando alguma guerra em algum país de terceiro mundo. Bem, você irá ficar aqui, esperando por ele. Pegue a pasta e vá para casa. Eu não posso esperar.

- Como? Para onde vai?

- Irrelevante. Espere-o e depois vá direto para _Baker Street_.

Sherlock entrou em outro corredor, desaparecendo sem esperar pela resposta do loiro.

- Eu mereço. - Andou mais depressa, pois a secretária de Mycroft estava bem à frente. Quando a fitou, percebeu que a mesma mantinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

-x-

A belíssima mulher esperava por John em frente a uma porta. Aproximando-se, o doutor tentou explicar que Sherlock não esperaria pelo irmão, entretanto, antes de terminar a frase, a moça lhe abriu passagem. Tinha a nítida impressão de que ela não havia escutado nenhuma de suas palavras. Por que todo mundo ignorava-o? Isto já estava ficando chato. Às vezes, sentia saudade de sua época no exército, onde todas às pessoas lhe tratavam com o respeito que um capitão merecia.

Porém houve a guerra. Depois que havia sido machucado, foi reduzido a nada. Quando retornou à Londres não tinha perdido apenas a saúde, mas também seu lar, amigos, propósito e muito do que era. Hoje, não passava de um mero mortal em meio a pessoas com poder, influência, inteligência etc.

Observava o local em que se encontrava. Anthea já não estava mais com ele, nem se dignificou a despedir-se. O cômodo em que se encontrava era amplo, além de completamente carpetado. O loiro aproximou-se da parede, passando o dedo pela textura, que por sua vez era macia ao toque; provavelmente a prova de som.

Conversas sigilosas deviam ser feitas ali. A sala era ornamentada por uma mesa circular grande com várias cadeiras. Tentou abrir as janelas, no entanto, todas estavam trancadas. Será que eles temiam que alguém em determinado momento da reunião enlouquecesse, querendo pular a janela? Riu sozinho, encaminhou-se na direção de um pequeno bar que tinha na sala.

Aproximou-se mais, observando as variadas opções de bebidas alcoólicas. Entre as que conhecia estavam: Uísque, Vodca, Licor, Rum e Gim. Todas pareciam intocadas. Seriam enfeites? Ou as reuniões eram tão tensas ao ponto de ninguém se dignificar a beber?

- A primeira opção se enquadra melhor para uma resposta com relação à pergunta, doutor.

- JESUS CRISTO! – Sentiu seu corpo todo gelar pelo susto. Se não fosse pela parede atrás de si, certamente teria caído. - Inferno, Mycroft. Quer me matar de susto?

O "Governo Britânico" estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima à porta. A camisa que usava estava com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Mycroft se encontrava em uma forma displicente, diferente do habitual. Os três botões abertos de sua camisa dava-lhe um ar sensualmente provocante. O loiro sentiu a necessidade de desviar sua visão do peito do homem.

- Não percebi que você tinha entrado. - Limpou a garganta.

- Sou naturalmente silencioso. - O Holmes mais velho mantinha uma expressão neutra.

- Vocês parecem gatos. - O loiro sorriu. - Claro que você está mais para um leão do que para um gato. - Depois de perceber o que havia dito, "chutou-se" mentalmente.

- Leão? - O homem possuía uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Ignore. Deve ser a fome agindo junto ao meu cansaço. Quando estou assim, costumo falar sem pensar. - Percebeu como estava com fome.

- Oh, perdoe minha falha como anfitrião, John. - Pegou seu aparelho telefônico, discando um número.

- Não. Realmente não precisa se incomodar. Estava apenas reclamando alto. - Como sempre suas palavras foram ignoradas e o Holmes primogênito encerrou sua ligação, lhe lançando um olhar estranho.

- Não é porque meu irmão não detém o hábito de comer que você deve seguir o mesmo caminho. Apesar de ser compacto, um homem robusto como você precisa de proteínas.

- Compacto? - Sentiu seu rosto queimar; era a segunda pessoa a chamar-lhe dessa maneira. Qual o problema da família Holmes? Só porque eram altos e esbeltos como elfos o resto da humanidade era considerado um Hobbit? Certo, precisava parar de ler livros de fantasia.

- Desculpe-me. - Mycroft se levantou, pondo-se em direção a uma escrivaninha. De dentro da segunda gaveta, retirou uma pasta.

- Pediu desculpas por quê? - O loiro se acomodou em uma das cadeiras que estavam em volta da imensa mesa de centro.

- Você não apreciou meu comentário, foi rude da minha parte.

- Não se preocupe. Já estou acostumado a esse tipo de referência. - Viu o irmão mais velho de Sherlock semicerrar os olhos, não parecendo satisfeito.

- Eu sei que meu irmão não tem o mínimo de traquejo social ou se importa de forma ínfima com as boas maneiras, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja da mesma forma.

- Eu não diss...

- Sim, eu sei. Tome, essa é a pasta com os dados que o meu pessoal levantou dos crimes correlacionados com o caso "Homem Bomba". Espero que Sherlock aproveite.

Levantou-se, pegando a pasta das mãos de Mycroft. Não obstante, começou a folheá-las.

- Você leu? - Perguntou o loiro.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Há outras ocorrências a serem resolvidas. Por enquanto, não é do meu alcance.

- Então qual o motivo desse dossiê? Tenho certeza que não foi a pedido de seu irmão.

- Você realmente é uma pessoa interessante, John Watson. - A voz do primogênito soou um tom mais baixo que o normal.

O doutor escutou batidas na porta; um homem bem vestido pediu licença e entrou empurrando um carrinho.

- Seu pedido, senhor Holmes.

Mycroft era um anfitrião exemplar, disso não havia o que questionar. Conversava amenidades enquanto John saciava sua fome. Enquanto comiam, observava o homem a sua frente. Sem dúvida, era muito diferente de seu irmão mais novo. Morava um tempo considerável com Sherlock, acostumando-se ao silêncio, que sempre se fazia presente.

Enquanto o outro terminava a sobremesa, o médico folheava o arquivo que continha fotos, desenhos, além de vários relatórios de autópsias das vítimas.

- Creio que você deve ir agora. – Mycroft disse.

- Está me mandando embora? - Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. Porém, Sherlock está impaciente com a sua ausência.

Assim que terminou de falar, o celular do loiro vibrou. Pegou o aparelho de bolso, vendo que se tratava de um _SMS_.

"_Quando parar de tricotar com meu irmão, tenha a bondade de vir para casa. - S.H."_

- Como é que ele sabia? - O aparelho telefônico vibrou novamente.

"_Diga a Mycroft para fechar o zíper da calça. - S.H."_

Tentou de todas as maneiras não olhar em direção da braguilha de Mycroft, entretanto, falhou miseravelmente, vendo que mais uma vez Sherlock estava certo. Iria abrir a boca, mas antes de dizer algo, o Holmes mais velho olhou para sua calça, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Logo em seguida, subiu o zíper de sua vestimenta.

- Perdoe-me.

- Preciso ir. - John levantou-se, se dirigindo para fora da sala.

-x-

Foi deixando em Baker Street por um dos carros do poderoso homem. Subiu os degraus que levavam a entrada principal de seu apartamento de forma lenta. Pensava em como o detive soubera que seu irmão estava com o zíper da calça abaixado. A única solução cabível era câmeras escondidas. Deveria ter uma delas, pois, só isso explicaria.

O loiro entrou em seu lar, deparando-se com a visão de seu amigo empoleirado no sofá, com a expressão distante e quieta. Havia um _notebook_ aberto na mesinha de centro; O médico percebeu que era o seu.

- Sherlock, você pegou meu computador para usar, de novo? - O detetive parecia não perceber a sua presença até então.

- Não, John. Eu peguei seu computador para jogá-lo pela janela. Mas é claro que foi para usar.

- Eu troquei a senha.

- Agora me diga algo que eu ainda não saiba.

Aproximou-se do aparelho, vendo-o ligado. No navegador, encontrava-se digitado o endereço eletrônico restrito da Scotland Yard.

- Como conseguiu acessar esse _site_, Sherlock? É preciso de uma senha. - Observava os dados na tela.

- A senha de Mycroft abre portas. – O moreno tinha um cartão entre os dedos.

- Você... - Começava a compreender. - Me usou de distração para roubar esse cartão?

- Não seja tão sentimental, John.

O loiro estava prestes a contestar, quando percebeu que o parceiro tinha descoberto sua nova senha. Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, num desconforto gigantesco.

- Eu... Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá. - Retirou-se da sala.

Chegando à cozinha, encostou a cabeça na porta da geladeira. Sem sombra de dúvidas, estava muito ferrado.

- Descobrir sua senha foi verdadeiramente estimulante dessa vez. Levei mais de dez minutos... Hum, bem, acho que agora quero minha recompensa.

Sentiu seu sangue esquentar, seu rosto ficando rubro pela vergonha. Gostaria de fugir dessa condição de uma vez.

- John? - Chamou-o. - Você achou realmente que eu não descobriria ou fez aquilo para que eu descobrisse? A senha não poderia ser mais sugestiva, meu caro.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Desconversou.

- Abre aspas. - Sherlock fez o gesto de aspas invisíveis com as mãos. - "Se conseguir descobrir, faço o que _você_ quiser." Fecha aspas. - O moreno olhava para o mais baixo. - São suas palavras, não minhas. Ou melhor sua senha não minha.

- Certo... Vamos acabar logo com isso. O que você quer? - Sabia que se arrependeria amargamente por suas palavras.

- Eu quero sair para dançar. - Disse, ostentando um grande sorriso.

- O quê?

-x-

A música estava muito alta; o local se encontrava cheio, como se todas as pessoas de Londres estivessem concentradas em um só lugar. John se perguntava como havia sido convencido a ir num recinto daquele. Não se arrependia de ter aceitado o pedido de Sherlock, porém, sabia que era questão de tempo para isso acontecer. Já previa o gosto amargo do arrependimento. Bem, era tudo culpa dele, afinal, deveria ter escolhido uma senha menos provocativa. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando se lembrou da dita cuja. Nada poderia ser pior que aquilo... Ou poderia?

Ambos caminhavam entre as pessoas; O médico sentia o detetive consultor à suas costas, a mão em seu ombro indicava o caminho a ser seguido.

- Sherlock? - Precisou gritar. - O que estamos fazendo aqui? - A música continuava alta. Parara de caminhar, o local estava lotado demais, não havia como prosseguir.

- Vamos, John, não pare. - O moreno abaixou o rosto, falando rente ao ouvido do loiro.

- Como? Só se eu passar por cima das pessoas. - Apontou para a multidão que dançava a sua frente.

- Oh, por favor! - Passou pelo doutor, pegando sua mão, conduzindo-o pela aglomeração.

Bem diferente de quando caminhava à frente, as pessoas davam passagem para que Sherlock prosseguisse; muitos paravam o que estavam fazendo para observar o belo homem passar. John podia escutar os comentários feitos em voz baixa, direcionados ao seu amigo. Mulheres e até mesmo homens teciam elogios que preferia não escutar.

- E aí, bonitão... Quer ter um pouco de diversão? - Uma mulher belíssima, alta, portadora de lábios pintados de carmesim tinha bloqueado a passagem.

O detetive observou-a de cima a baixo, soltando a mão de John. Aproximou-se do rosto da mulher, dizendo algo em um tom incrivelmente sensual.

- Se ainda não percebeu, já estou acompanhado e, mesmo que não estivesse jamais me interessaria por alguém como você. Deveria voltar para casa. Para o seu próprio bem, pare de se prostituir. Agora faça o favor de sair da minha frente. Venha, John. - O moreno segurou a mão do parceiro, se direcionando ao bar do local em que se encontravam.

O doutor olhou para o detetive consultor sem entender o que havia acontecido. Olhando para trás viu a mulher com o rímel borrado; ela soluçava enquanto se caminhava para um canto qualquer. Ambos pararam próximo ao balcão do pequeno bar.

- Peça algo para bebermos. - Disse Sherlock antes de se afastar.

- Sherlock? Aonde você vai? Sherlock! Mas que droga! - Quando se virou para o _barman_, surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer o homem. - Sebastian?

O loiro mais jovem direcionou seu olhar para John; por um segundo, o médico achou ter visto uma expressão de preocupação passar pelo rosto do rapaz, porém, logo foi substituída por um bonito sorriso.

- Ei, que prazer em vê-lo. O que faz por aqui? Você não me pareceu ser muito fã de boates... Não dá última vez. - Fez com que seu sorriso ficasse maior, fazendo o médico sorrir de volta.

- Estou aqui com um amigo. Fui, praticamente, arrastado até aqui.

- Amigo? Está se referindo a Sherlock? Ele está aqui? - Encheu uma caneca de cerveja, entregando-a ao doutor. - Por conta da casa. - Disse, lhe dando uma piscadela.

- Obrigado. - Sorriu sem jeito. - Sim, estou aqui com Sherlock.

- Ele não me parece o tipo de cara que gosta de boates lotadas. Pelo porte, achei que gostasse mais de clubes privativos. - Atendia a outras pessoas, enquanto conversava com John.

- Bom, ele não gosta nem de um nem de outro, eu acho. - Respondeu com incerteza.

- Então não estão aqui por diversão?

- Depende do seu conceito de diversão. - Sorriu. - Vou tentar procurá-lo no meio de todas essas pessoas. Foi bom rever-lhe, Sebastian.

- Mais uma caneca? – Perguntou.

- Por favor. - Depois que a caneca lhe foi entregue, levantou-se.

- John? - O _barman_ chamou.

- Sim?

- Cuidado. - Disse, soturnamente.

- Cuidado com o quê? - O loiro questionou.

- Com as mãos bobas. - Ostentou um sorriso debochado.

- Eu se me defender. Não precisa se preocupar. - Riu, afastando-se logo em seguida.

-x-

Vários casais dançavam enquanto outros se agarravam em locais escuros. Suspirou, segurando seu copo de cerveja. O loiro havia se afastado do bar, na tentativa de encontrar o detetive. Começava a perder a paciência com a quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor. Tentava não ser pisoteado, mas a tentativa parecia vã.

Sua tranquilidade se esgotou quando sentiu uma mão em suas nádegas.

- Oh, por Deus! Que merda é essa?

- John? John Watson? - A voz denotava um tom surpreso.

- Oh, droga. Ian? É você?

- John... - O homem ria. - Três continentes, Watson? Você por aqui... Foi mal por passar a mão na sua bunda, cara. - Ian desatou a gargalhar.

- Três continentes, Watson?

Uma voz profunda foi ouvida próxima aos dois homens. O médico olhou para trás, vendo Sherlock encarando-o. O moreno aproximou-se de ambos, estendendo a mão para o colega de John.

- Sherlock Holmes.

- Ian Cawths. - O homem corpulento apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida. O detetive lhe fez uma breve análise, deixando escapar um imperceptível sorriso.

- Você conheceu John na época da faculdade, foram colegas de quarto, estudaram juntos em Bart's, no entanto, você não foi para o exército, pois preferia a tranquilidade e a segurança de um consultório particular.

- Sherlock, por favor. - John murmurou.

- Nossa... Não sabia que contaria toda a minha vida para o seu amigo, Watson. Hum, é amigo, não é? Sua fama na faculdade não mostrava esse seu outro lado, sabe. - Riu do próprio comentário.

- Mas tem algo interessante em toda essa história. - O detetive comentou, fazendo com que Cawths sorrisse ainda mais, aproximando-se das costas de John.

- E o que seria, bonitão? - O loiro revirou os olhos. Seu colega dava em cima de Sherlock descaradamente.

- Como alguém que se formou em medicina em Bart's não foi para o exército ou para a guerra, como se é esperado de todo graduando da instituição?

- Sherlock! - Sua voz soou mais alta.

- Oh, está claro! Você forjou documentos que o faziam inapto para o serviço militar.

O doutor esperava uma explosão de ira do velho parceiro, todavia, uma profunda gargalhada foi ouvida à suas costas. Virou-se, se deparando com o antigo companheiro de faculdade rindo abertamente. Desviou seu olhar para o moreno, percebendo que o mesmo exibia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios bonitos.

- Uau, ele é fantástico. Johnny, se você não estiver pegando-o, pode deixar comigo.

- Não me chame dessa maneira, Ian. - Riu sem jeito. - E não, não estou pegando ninguém.

- Ninguém? Oh, Senhor, esse não é o Johnny que eu conheço. Mas, me diga, Sherlock, como descobriu tudo aquilo sobre mim? Tenho certeza que não foi nosso garotão aqui que contou, afinal, jamais revelei esse segredo a alguém.

- Só lhe contarei se você me explicar o "três continentes, Watson.".

- Não, sem chance. Adeus, Ian. - Puxou o moreno pela mão, arrastando-o para longe de seu colega. Quando percebeu, estavam no centro da pista de dança.

- Se queria dançar era só ter dito, John. - Enlaçou o menor pela cintura, puxando-o para perto.

- Eu não queria dançar... Eu nem gosto de dançar, poxa. - Reclamou, sentindo o corpo do detetive muito próximo ao seu. O calor que os corpos emanavam era delicioso.

- Então, vai me contar sobre o apelido?

A música era lenta, envolvente. Para a surpresa do loiro, além de exímio violinista, o moreno era um ótimo dançarino.

- Qual é o sentido da pergunta quando já se sabe a resposta? Pare de me perturbar. - Virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

- Seria interessante ouvir de você, meu caro John. - Sussurrou provocante em seu ouvido.

- Por que estamos aqui? O que procura? O vi olhando em todas as direções desse local. - Levantou a cabeça, encarando o outro.

- O perfume do assassino que senti em você. Junção de bebidas, cigarro, drogas ilícitas e outras pequenas coisas.

- Você sentiu tudo isso? - Perguntou espantado.

- Sim. Então fiquei pensando onde poderia encontrar todos esses aromas juntos.

- Boates. - Completou. - Mas qual? Como sabia que o assassino esteve justamente nessa?

- Fiz uma pequena pesquisa, reduzindo as possibilidades. Restam dez.

- DEZ? - Disse exasperado. - Vamos ter que rodar mais dez boates?

- Eu estou perto o suficiente para você não precisar gritar, John. - Sherlock movimentava-se de forma graciosa. Olhando em seu relógio de pulso do moreno, o doutor percebeu que já passavam das três da manhã.

- Podemos ir para casa? Já está tarde. Se não encontrou nada até agora, creio que não irá encontrar mais.

- Mais uma música e vamos. - Sentiu o moreno encostar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ficaram em um vai e vem letárgico, até que o detetive parou os movimentos abruptamente.

- O que foi? - Tentava olhar na direção em que o parceiro observava.

- Nosso suspeito. Vamos!

Tentaram se movimentar o mais rápido que conseguiam, porém, a quantidade de pessoas que ali se encontravam dificultava a tarefa. O detetive consultor empurrava-as de sua frente, enquanto John vinha atrás se desculpando.

O local se tornou insuportável no momento em que escutaram uma mulher gritando em plenos pulmões que havia ouvido um tiro. O recinto virou um pandemônio, pessoas gritando, trombando, sendo derrubadas no chão; com toda algazarra, o doutor perdeu o companheiro de vista. De momento em momento, esbarravam em seu ombro, quase sendo jogado ao chão. Resolveu encostar-se a uma parede, procurando Sherlock com os olhos. Depois de minutos angustiantes, pode ver o moreno se movimentando de forma cambaleante, com o rosto coberto de sangue.

- Jesus Cristo! Sherlock! - Gritou, correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu. Empurrava as pessoas de sua frente, não se importando com pedidos de desculpas. - Sherlock? - Aproximou-se mais, vendo o amigo meio tonto.

- O assassino.

- Você o encontrou? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Ele está morto.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo sexto capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... e me desculpem pelo atraso... X_X

* * *

**Enquanto isso na sala dos vingadores...**

**Lestrade:** Aleluia não vou ser alvo de tiros dessa vez. *feliz da vida*

**Karla**: Sorry por te usar amore... _ , mas sabe como é, eu preciso de um bode expiatório. *suspira*

**Lestrade**: Mas por que sempre eu? Por que não o Mycroft?

**Karla:**: *ficwriter pensando* Ohhh *_*

**Sherlock: **Realmente Mycroft, zíper aberto? *riso debochado*

**Mycroft: *olhar assassino para a autora***

**Karla:** O_o

**John: **Eu não falo mais nada. Toda vez que eu reclamo, as coisas só pioram. Para o meu lado, evidente.

**Karla**: Ownn John, você sabe que eu faço isso, porque eu te amo com todo o meu coração \o/ - *abraça e aperta*

**Lestrade:** *saindo de fininho*

**Irmãos Holmes: *olhar que destrói planetas***

**Karla:** Ô_O# *largando o loiro*

**John**: *caindo no chão*

**Karla**: Acho que dessa vez não escapo. *desmaia*

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 15**: Cintia, Lia Collins, Victoria Martins, Mylena, Naty, Orfieu, Piper, Chrizes, Thais, Mell, Ana Paula, Lara, Gabby, Catwoman, Gina, Maria Luiza, Nahtlia, Erundule, Iza Amai**

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Repostas das reviews sem login do capitulo 14 e 15:**

**Naty – Cap 14: **Oie.. leitora nova... espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 15 \o/ seja bem vinda ao time! *aperta e não solta mais*

**Nathlia – Cap 14: **Ahh amou? Sério? *_* fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.. *dance* Obrigada mesmo por ler e comentar... espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 15 ^_^

**Livia – Cap 14: ** X_X sorry... *abraça e não solta* Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 15 \o\~~

**Gina – Cap 14: **O John estava meio drogado, então o "amor" é justificado xP eu acho.. ô.o Brigada por ler linda!

**Ana Paula – Cap 14: **Acho que vou tentar a vida como roteirista de novela mexicana, será que fico rica? xD Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, e o do 15? Acho que gostou também né? Obrigada por ler e comentar linda!

**Maria Luiza – Cap 14: **Eu sei como é ficar mais que ocupada.. #_# e sim, assim que tiver um tempinho me adiciona no Twitter, assim eu sempre informo como está o andamento da fic. Sherlock é uma pessoa que se parece muito com um felino, felinos são extremamente possessivos.. coitado do John. \o/ - Acho que todo mundo quer um pedaço do John.. xP até eu \o\~~~ brigada por ler linda!

**Cintia – Cap 15: **Vontade de chorar? Noooo *pega o lencinho e entrega pra Cintia* fica assim não amore... Ahh o Lestrade é um amor, fica com raiva dele não.. xD Tortura é meu sobre nome.. \o/ Brigada por ler e comentar...

**Mylena** – **Cap 15**: Seu nome não estava na review, mas eu acho que é você xD Coitado do Lestrade, não é por querer, ou será que é? Será que ele tem uma queda pelo Sherlock? Ô.o humm... Você cismou com o Sebastian hein? Kkk brigada por ler e comentar! o/

**Naty – Cap 15: **Ô.o na verdade eles são meus! *agarra dos dois e sai correndo* acho que gostou do capitulo.. xD brigada por ler e comentar... o/

**Ana Paula – Cap 15: **Claro que pode me chamar de Kal, fique a vontade ^_^ Se diverti com as minhas conversas? Acho que um dia ainda vou apanhar.. E isso não vai ser legal.. kkk Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Sobre a pergunta indiscreta, qual nome? O da Ada, ou da Moe, ou o meu? xD~~~~

**Gina – Cap 15**: Bom, você viu que a mão boba não era de Sebastian.. xP ele era inocente.. tadinho.. todo mundo implica com o pobre, lindo e gostoso do Sebastian.. deixa ele ser feliz gente.. \o/... espero que tenha gostado.. e acho que o cap 14 é o favorito da maioria dos leitores.. xD.. obrigada por ler.

**Maria Luiza – Cap 15: **Todo mundo que teve hemorragia nasal levanta a mão o/... Sim, ele tem muita influencia sobre Sherlock, ele só precisa saber como usar.. _ ele é uma anta.. brigada por ler linda!

**Nathlia – Cap 15**: Bom, como pode ter visto, Mycroft apareceu seduzindo todas \o/.. sorry pelo atraso.. _ .. sobre as fics eu repondo mais abaixo.

Mesmo com a Betagem da Ada Kaline se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fiquem a vontade e me adicionem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Indicações de Fics**

Alguns leitores veem me pedindo fics para indicar, eu leio MUITOOOOO vocês não fazem ideia de quanto... vários fandons e etc... essa por enquanto é a minha única fic de Sherlock, do fandom de Harry Potter eu tenho algumas que podem ser lidas no meu perfil do FFnet e no Nyah, mas caso vocês não sem importem de ler fics em inglês, tem um site que eu uso para armazenar todos os links de todas as fics que eu li do fandom de Sherlock e que considero boas para indicar, o link do site é:

www . delicious karlamalfoy

Tirem os espaços e vão ser felizes, existe todo tipo de fic nesse meu link, pois eu tenho o gosto bemmmm variado, eu deixo a minha mente aberta para várias possibilidades.. xD. Então cuidado ao ler cada fic, em sua maioria elas são NC17, então se lembrem do aviso que a Lara escreveu, sejam ninjas na hora de ler, ou espere ficar sozinha em casa para desfrutar dessas maravilhas,.. \o/

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 18/11/2012. *sai correndo***

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Sherlock irá explicar a John quantos paus ( vocês pensaram besteira não, é?)se faz uma canoa.. O_o ops.. não é isso.. peraii.. É com quantos cartões precisa para fazer uma pesquisa interessante na internet.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

John estava deitado ha pelo menos umas duas horas, mas já tinha rolado na cama, já tinha tentando dormir de várias formas e posições, contudo o maldito sono não vinha. Ele olhava para o teto e sentia a irritação crescer no peito, aquele não era seu quarto, não era a sua cama, não eram nem mesmo seus lençóis, como esperava poder dormir?

E uma vozinha irritante no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia:

- "_Mas no outro dia você dormiu muito bem ao lado de Sherlock."_

_- _Ah vá para o inferno. – Ele xingou e colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto. Nem os lençóis e nem o travesseiro tinham o cheiro do amigo, era completamente frustrante e ridículo. – John, Watson, quando você se tornou um pervertido? Cheirando as coisas dos outros? – Ele gemeu insatisfeito.

- O problema é a ausência do cheiro?

John tirou o travesseiro do rosto e olhou para a porta vendo Sherlock parado o olhando, ele estava usando seu robe de seda azul. O robe estava com a faixa frouxa ao redor da cintura do amigo, e John pode perceber que Sherlock usava nada mais que o robe por sobre a pele.

- O inferno sangrento.


	17. Chapter 17 Tempo de Investigar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 17.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta: **Iza Amai e Moe Greenishrage;

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (16+)

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes, as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Nota da autora: Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso, again.. X_X sorry... Minhas betas lindas a Ada Kaline e a Moe estavam envoltas com provas da faculdades e provas de vestibular... por isso esse capitulo demorou tanto para ser postado. E dêem as boas vindas para a Iza Amai que é minha amiga linda e se dispôs a betar os capítulos para mim. Ela não é fofa?**

**Tempo de Investigar**

Algumas horas depois, eles ainda estavam na boate. John tentava ajudar o máximo que podia, pois os médicos e as ambulâncias eram insuficientes para a quantidade de pessoas que haviam se machucado. As vítimas se aglomeravam nos cantos da boate, do lado de fora e no estacionamento, várias delas tinham braços e pernas quebrados, luxações e contusões.

Havia sangue para todos os lados, John, felizmente, tinha saído ileso da confusão, seu amigo não teve a mesma sorte. Sherlock tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça e precisaria de pontos logo que conseguisse parar quieto por alguns minutos. Até o momento, ele tinha feito cinco mulheres chorarem, além de quase apanhar de alguns homens. John se revezava entre cuidar dos feridos e ficar de olho no detetive.

Sherlock não estava feliz. A polícia tinha demorado a chegar e, quando finalmente apareceu, o inspetor responsável não era Lestrade. O moreno tinha perguntado pelo inspetor, mas o homem chamado Bradstreet, que era o Inspetor designado para o caso, comentou que aquela área não era da divisão de Lestrade. Sherlock bufou e saiu para fazer suas próprias investigações.

Depois de meia hora, John, que estava enfaixando a perna de uma garota, ouviu um burburinho e precisou levantar a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dois homens seguravam Sherlock, tentando algemá-lo. John terminou com a garota, levantou-se e foi até o amigo.

- O que está acontecendo? Espere! Tirem as mãos do meu amigo. – O loiro se aproximou do policial que lhe respondeu com um olhar nada amistoso.

- Esse doido estava importunando as vítimas!

- Eu não estava importunando, estava tomando o depoimento. – Sherlock se defendeu.

- E ele não é doido. Não é apropriado falar mal de uma das vítimas, idiota.

- Ele deve ser parente do Anderson, John. – Sherlock comentou sério.

- Sherlock é mais inteligente que toda a sua ascendência. – O policial ficou alguns segundos olhando para John, com certeza tentava entender se tinha sido insultado por um homem muito mais baixo que ele.

- Cala a boca, nanico!

- Nanico?! – Somente poucas coisas tiravam John do sério, ser insultado por causa de sua altura era uma delas.

O loiro se movimentou rápido, pegou o braço do policial e, usando o peso do homem mais alto, aplicou uma chave de braço para empurrá-lo contra a parede. O outro policial, que estava segurando Sherlock, soltou o moreno para acudir o companheiro, mas ao se mover, tropeçou no pé que o detetive colocou na sua frente, caindo de cara no chão.

- Nunca mais me insulte, ouviu? Ou vai ser a última coisa que vai fazer na vida. – John disse, próximo ao policial.

- Solte o policial, vire-se lentamente e levante as mãos! – Um homem às costas de John gritou. O ex-militar virou o rosto e viu cinco policiais com armas apontadas para ele e Sherlock.

O loiro soltou o policial e levantou as mãos em rendição. Ele olhou para o amigo que continuava a observar a situação com interesse, mas mantinha as mãos abaixadas.

- Eu disse para levantar as mãos! – O policial gritou para Sherlock.

- Sherlock, as mãos! – O loiro gritou.

- Oh! – Foi tudo que Sherlock disse antes de imitar John, levantando as mãos.

- Agredir um policial é crime! – O outro policial se aproximou de John e o empurrou contra a parede. O loiro ficou atordoado ao sentir seu rosto colidir contra o concreto. – Vou fazer questão de que vocês fiquem muito tempo na cadeia por causa disso.

Sherlock estava do lado esquerdo de John, igualmente prensado contra a parede. O moreno tinha um olhar quase assassino direcionado ao homem que prendia John.

- Então, será que temos nossos assassinos e baderneiros aqui? – O inspetor Bradstreet perguntou. – Nunca resolvi um caso tão rápido na vida.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! – Sherlock disse, dando uma risada.

- Do que está rindo, idiota? – O policial utilizou seu cassetete para acertar Sherlock nas costelas.

John tentou se mover para ajudar o amigo, mas estava firmemente preso à parede, com o policial às suas costas, que estava próximo demais para o seu gosto. O telefone celular de Bradstreet tocou, o inspetor deu um resmungo e o atendeu.

- Estou ocupado, espero que seja importante. – E no segundo seguinte Bradstreet ficou muito pálido. – Como? Q...qu..quem? – Ele gaguejava. – Sinto muito senhor, eu não sabia.. eu na... não, claro, o senhor está coberto de razão! Claro, vou fazer o meu melhor! – O inspetor tremia. – Machucado? – Bradstreet virou e viu sangue no rosto de Sherlock e sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca de John. – Não, claro que não.. eu... – O homem pegou um lenço do bolso e passou pelo rosto, enxugando o suor que tinha começado a brotar de sua testa. – Eles serão tratados como o senhor quiser! – A ligação terminou e ele ficou olhando para o aparelho como se ele fosse ganhar vida e comê-lo a qualquer momento.

O inspetor colocou o aparelho no bolso e seguiu, ainda trêmulo, ao encontro de Sherlock e John.

- Soltem eles, seus idiotas! – Os policiais olharam para seu inspetor, sem entender.

- Mas, chefe! – Um dos policiais reclamou.

- Cala a boca, idiota! Faça o que mandei.

Soltaram Sherlock e John. O loiro passou a mão em seu queixo e cuspiu o sangue que tinha acumulado na boca, provavelmente teria que procurar um dentista. O Inspetor se aproximou e tentou tirar a poeira da roupa do moreno.

- Me desculpe, senhor Holmes! Eu não sabia que era o senhor! – Ele sorriu amarelo.

- Suas desculpas são tão inúteis quanto o ar que solta de seus pulmões. – Sherlock respondeu, mordaz. – Agora eu quero cooperação total. Quero ver o corpo que foi encontrado no banheiro feminino.

- Claro! Tudo o que o senhor e o seu namorado desejarem.

- Nós não... somos... – Eles já avançavam e não escutaram John. – Que merda. – O loiro se apressou para alcançar seu amigo.

-x-

Eles voltaram para dentro da Boate, o inspetor Bradstreet os seguia ansioso. Ao chegar ao banheiro feminino o local tinha vários peritos catalogando a cena do crime, Sherlock parou a porta, ele parecia estarrecido com o que via.

- Tirem eles daqui! Agora! Estão contaminando as provas!

- Mas eles são os peritos. – Bradstreet contestou, mas o moreno lhe lançou um olhar frio. O inspetor não questionou mais, empurrou todos para fora do banheiro e deixou Sherlock e John a sós no recinto. O moreno tirou uma luva de látex do bolso do paletó que usava, colocou nas mãos e começou a examinar o cadáver.

Enquanto seu amigo obtinha as primeiras impressões do corpo a sua frente, John observava o local, o espelho do banheiro estava quebrado, o chão estava coberto de pequenos cacos de vidro, a parede próxima ao último Box estava manchada de vermelho e vários pequenos pedaços de massa cefálica podiam ser vistos no chão ou grudados na parede. O loiro viu o que parecia ser o resto do globo ocular do cadáver grudado na porta do Box. O ex-militar sentiu seu estômago se contrair diante do que via, o ar tinha um odor de sangue muito forte e John podia distinguir dos demais odores um leve cheiro de pólvora.

O Atirador, como Sherlock havia previsto, tinha atacado de novo, e o assassino do corpo que encontraram mais cedo, estava morto. Mas por que o corpo estava no banheiro feminino? O doutor podia ver pelas roupas que a vítima/assassino era um homem.

John olhou para Sherlock, o moreno observava tudo. O loiro pôde perceber que o banheiro só tinha uma única entrada que era a saída também, e não tinha muito espaço, era pequeno. Em um primeiro momento não havia sinais de luta, possivelmente o homem conhecia seu assassino ou foi pego de surpresa. Mas no banheiro feminino, o que ele fazia ali?

- Ele estava com uma mulher. – O detetive respondeu a pergunta que John não tinha feito.

- Como? – perguntou.

- John, você tem a irritante mania de fazer a mesma pergunta duas vezes. – Sherlock passou a mão com a luva pelo rosto e a luva ficou vermelha.

- Você ainda está machucado? Ninguém olhou o seu ferimento? – John se aproximou e baixando a mão tocou levemente no rosto de Sherlock.

- Pare John. Estou ocupado. – Reclamou afastando a mão do loiro de seu rosto e voltou a analisar o corpo encontrado.

- Você está sangrando, inferno! Por que não fizeram um curativo em você? – O loiro questionou novamente.

- Aparentemente meu médico achou que eu não era prioridade no atendimento dos feridos. – A voz de Sherlock soara normal, John não percebeu nenhum sentimento de raiva, decepção ou mágoa. Mas mesmo assim o loiro sentiu como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago.

Ele suspirou cansado, tinha negligenciado seu amigo e ele tinha razão. O loiro saiu do banheiro e foi em direção a um dos paramédicos que atendia uma mulher que chorava muito e que o braço estava em um ângulo não muito natural.

- Amigo, será que você pode me emprestar seu kit de primeiros socorros? Sou médico também. – O paramédico olhou para John, deixou a mulher aos cuidados de outro homem e se direcionou ao loiro.

- Médico? – Ele parecia reticente em acreditar nas palavras de John.

- Sim, médico... – John pegou seu documento de identidade que o identificava como médico e capitão do exército e mostrou ao homem.

O paramédico olhou surpreso para o documento de John que dizia: Capitão dos fuzileiros da RAMC.

- Meu tio também esteve lá, senhor! – Ele olhava com outros olhos para o loiro que parecia ansioso. – Ele sobreviveu a essa maldita guerra, está aposentado hoje em dia. O que posso fazer pelo senhor, capitão? Você deseja que eu veja sua... – O paramédico parou no meio da frase. –... Namorada?

– Quem está machucado é o meu amigo e ele não gosta muito que outros médicos o examinem, então eu gostaria de fazer isso, se não se importa.

- Não, claro que não. Fique à vontade. – O paramédico pegou uma caixa e entregou a John.

- Assim que terminar, eu devolvo. – John se afastou indo em direção ao banheiro feminino, os peritos estavam do lado de fora e conversavam entre si aos sussurros. A conversa não parecia muito feliz, eles pareciam cansados. John também estava, já passava das cinco da manhã e deviam estar todos cansados e com sono, assim como ele.

John entrou e encontrou Sherlock raspando algo da parede e colocando em um pequeno recipiente. O loiro colocou a maleta em cima da pia do banheiro e se dirigiu para seu amigo.

- Venha Sherlock, tenho que olhar seu rosto. – Colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, mas o moreno ignorou sua presença e o braço em seu ombro. – Sherlock?

- Estou ocupado, John.

- Ocupado coisa nenhuma, você ainda está sangrando.

Sherlock terminou de coletar o que queria e foi para perto do espelho próximo à pia e olhava dentro do bojo procurando algo. O loiro parou ao seu lado e chamou novamente.

- Sherlock, por favor, deixe-me olhá-lo. – Sherlock parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o homem mais baixo ao seu lado.

- Fique a vontade. – O moreno pegou algo em cima da pia e começou a olhar contra a luz. – Faça isso enquanto eu trabalho.

- Eu preciso que você se sente. – John olhou para cima, não tinha condições nenhuma de fazer um curativo com Sherlock de pé.

- Se quiser fazer isso tem que ser comigo de pé. Não tenho tempo de sentar, a luz está fraca e se eu sentar não conseguirei ver nada.

- Então se sente na pia. – Ele sugeriu.

- Não. – Retrucou.

- Sherlock, deixa de ser teimoso. – O mais alto lhe direcionou um olhar indignado. – Sim, está sendo infantil. – O moreno o ignorou e voltou a observar o objeto em sua mão, contra à luz.

Sherlock estava encostado na pia do banheiro. John pensou por um momento e tomou uma decisão, dobrou a mangas de seu _Jumper_ e se postou na frente de seu amigo. O moreno parou de observar o objeto em sua mão e olhou para o loiro. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva. John lhe lançou um olhar determinado, Sherlock deu um meio sorriso que podia ser traduzido como: Eu sei o que você quer fazer, mas você não vai ter coragem.

John semicerrou os olhos e se aproximou mais, e em um movimento rápido ele levantou os braços e colocou as mãos em volta da cintura de Sherlock, usando sua força para levantá-lo do chão e colocá-lo em cima do mármore da pia.

O moreno soltou um "Oh" de surpresa ao ser levantado do chão quase como se não pesasse nada, e para não cair colocou as mãos em volta dos ombros de John. Quando estava seguro sobre o mármore, ele olhou para John, o médico tinha um pequeno sorriso divertido no rosto e o moreno tinha um ar de surpresa.

John estava entre as pernas de Sherlock - eles estavam muito próximos - o loiro podia sentir o cheiro inebriante do perfume que seu amigo usava, o detetive consultor ainda estava com as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Creio que o corte está em minha têmpora esquerda e não em meus olhos. – Sherlock disse sério e tirou as mãos dos ombros do mais baixo. John saiu do estado de torpor que estava, limpou a garganta e se afastou para pegar o que precisava na maleta de primeiros socorros.

- Então... – John disse. – Como conseguiu esse machucado?

- O atirador, eu quase o peguei saindo do banheiro, mas ele me acertou com a arma antes que eu pudesse ver de forma nítida.

- Você trombou com o atirador? Jesus, Sherlock, isso foi perigoso! – Ele olhou para o amigo e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – O que você sabe? Por favor, sobre o caso... não sobre hoje à noite, sobre o que descobriu sobre o atirador. – O sorriso nos lábios do moreno se ampliou.

- Creio que posso localizá-lo agora. – Sherlock tinha um cartão entre os dedos enluvados.

**-x-**

Era domingo, John se sentia muito cansado, estava se sentindo muito assim ultimamente, devia estar ficando velho. Os carros passavam rápido pela rua, o loiro tinha sua cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela do táxi, eles tinham acabado de sair da cena do crime. Sherlock tinha dado todos os detalhes pertinentes ao caso para o Inspetor Bradstreet. Claro, os dados que ele julgava pertinente, Sherlock era muito possessivo com as informações que conseguia e só fornecia caso julgasse que você o merecia. Caso contrario, podia esquecer. Como por exemplo, seu amigo não disse ao pobre homem que tinha encontrado um cartão, que supostamente tinha caído do bolso do atirador.

O inspetor tinha se mostrado muito feliz em fornecer toda a ajuda que Sherlock precisasse, John não precisava ser um gênio para saber que toda essa bondade tinha a ver com a ligação que o homem havia recebido. O loiro tinha suas suspeitas, o nome Holmes abria portas, principalmente se o Holmes viesse depois de Mycroft. E o irmão de seu amigo ainda se dizia trabalhar em um "pequeno" cargo no governo britânico. O médico tinha suas dúvidas sobre a quem realmente o primeiro ministro David Cameron reportava suas decisões ou opiniões.

Mas deixando essas divagações de lado, o caso do "Homem bomba" parecia se complicar mais quando era na verdade para estar no caminho de uma solução. Mas, quanto mais se sabia mais obscuro ficava. Sherlock parecia saber agora o motivo das mortes. Isso era realmente importante? John se perguntava. Havia motivos que justificassem a morte de alguém? O Assassino era mal e pronto. De certo a vida não era pintada em preto e branco, John, mais que ninguém, sabia disso, a guerra mudava as pessoas, seus princípios são destruídos, queimados e remodelados com sangue e carne. A pessoa vê a vida com outros olhos, lutar pela sua vida faz isso com você.

John balançou a cabeça, estava divagando de novo. Bem, pelo pouco que tinha conseguido arrancar de seu amigo, todas as mortes tinham um propósito, que Sherlock se recusou a contar na hora, mas estavam todos interligados. John não conseguia ver nada que ligasse aquelas pessoas. Eram homens e mulheres que trabalhavam em lugares diferentes, as profissões eram nas mais diversas áreas e nem amigos em comum elas tinham. Pelo pouco que tinha lida do dossiê que Mycroft tinha feito, a única coisa que os ligava era suas personalidades solitárias, sem famílias. Ah claro, não podia esquecer-se da maldita marca no calcanhar. O que aquilo queria dizer? Tatuagem não era. Quem em sã consciência iria se deixar queimar? Gado, Sherlock havia dito. Mas o quê? Por mais que John pensasse não vinha nada a sua cabeça.

- É melhor parar, John. Você não é muito bom nisso, ainda. – Sherlock disse do outro lado do táxi. Ele tinha os olhos fechados.

- Não sou bom em quê? – John perguntou já sabendo a resposta e se segurando para não socar o homem ao seu lado.

Sherlock abriu os olhos e o olhou atentamente.

- Você ainda é muito novo nisso, John. Em ver os detalhes, mas já está caminhando no rumo certo. Com um pouco de incentivo seria um detetive melhor que Donovan.

- Não sei se isso é um elogio ou um insulto. – John deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Em um futuro próximo escolherei melhor a comparação. – Sherlock voltou a fechar os olhos.

Em minutos eles chegaram à Baker Street, Sherlock subiu as escadas de dois em dois com a energia de uma criança que tinha passado o dia todo comendo doce, e John seguiu seu caminho de forma lenta que faria inveja a qualquer lesma.

- Vamos, John! – O detetive consultor gritou no andar de cima.

John parou no meio da escada resistindo à imensa vontade de se sentar e passar o resto da sua vida miserável ali. Ele passou a mão pelos olhos cansados, estava com fome e com sono e ainda tinha que agüentar um sociopata funcional com arquétipos de criança de cinco anos ligado em uma tomada de duzentos volts. O que ele tinha feito para merecer isso? Oh, obvio. Ele tinha invadido o Afeganistão.

- John! O que está te segurando ai em baixo?

- Ah cala boca! Estou cansando e vou subir no meu próprio tempo.

John escutou passos no andar de cima, Sherlock provavelmente estava indo em direção à porta e o som parou.

- Seu chá vai esfriar.

John podia sentir o cheiro de _Earl Grey_ vindo de cima, Sherlock era filho da puta, mas sabia como incentivar as pessoas quando queria, para seu próprio beneficio, com certeza.

Após alguns minutos, John terminou de subir as escadas e encontrou o moreno sentado no degrau com sua caneca " I Love RAMC" nas mãos.

- Você está tomando chá na minha caneca? Essa é a minha caneca, Sherlock! – O moreno lhe lançou um olhar indignado.

- Claro que não, estou te esperando para lhe entregar. – Estendeu a caneca na direção do loiro que não sabia o que dizer. – Minha mãe dizia que quando alguém lhe faz um favor, faz parte da etiqueta você retribuir dizendo obrigado.

- Só quando o fazem sem interesse. – John pegou sua caneca, passou pelo detetive e sentou-se em sua poltrona vermelha na sala.

John tirou o casaco e o colocou no encosto da poltrona, logo em seguida tirou os sapatos e meias e os colocou de lado. Quando se sentiu mais confortável, pegou a caneca e tomou um longo gole de seu chá. Ele sentiu o gosto do chá e o calor lhe aqueceu por dentro, estava perfeito, sabor, temperatura e sem açúcar, como gostava. O mundo estava menos cinzento naquele momento.

Após alguns segundos de paz interior ele ouviu o barulho inconfundível de teclado. Seu teclado, seu notebook, que por sinal não era ele que estava usando. Antes de abrir os olhos ele ponderou sobre o que fazer: Podia gritar com Sherlock por ele estar usando seu computador de novo, mas não adiantaria, podia pedir explicações sobre o caso e como ele tinha descoberto a motivação do atirador, mas com certeza Sherlock não iria lhe dizer, pois se quisesse já teria feito. Podia também... bom melhor não... suspirou cansando e se levantou, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Aonde você vai, John? Preciso que termine de ler o dossiê que Mycroft lhe deu.

- Mas você não queria o dossiê só para conseguir aquele cartão do seu irmão? – John tinha um ar derrotado.

- Era um dos motivos, mas alguns dos funcionários de Mycroft são realmente bons, pois querem o impressionar, então deve ter algo lá que não está nos arquivos da Scotland Yard. – O moreno voltou a digitar no computador.

- Mas eu pensei que você iria descobrir alguma coisa com o acesso que o cartão de Mycroft lhe dá. Não achei que realmente tinha algo no dossiê.

- Oh, John. Tem sempre algo em qualquer lugar. Grave minhas palavras, nem tudo é o que parece, mesmo o mais honesto dos homens guarda segredos. – O loiro semicerrou os olhos, ele não tinha entendido nada que Sherlock havia dito. Ele podia falar inglês às vezes.

- Só tem uma coisa que não entendo.

- Só uma? – O moreno perguntou sem levantar os olhos do computador, seus dedos correndo velozmente pelos teclados.

- Ah, cala a boca! – John disse irritado. – Mycroft me seqüestrou naquele dia porque queria que eu o fizesse desistir do caso do " Homem bomba", por que ele lhe entregaria esse dossiê se nele tem informações que podem fazer com que você avance no caso? – o loiro voltou a se sentar.

Sherlock parou de digitar, olhando-o com um sorriso maior que o do gato de Cheshire, o Natal parecia ter chegado mais cedo, mesmo que Sherlock vivesse dizendo que o odiava.

- Oh John, até que enfim uma pergunta inteligente.

**-x-**

John sempre dizia a si mesmo para não se ofender com as coisas que Sherlock lhe dizia, pois para seu amigo todos eram idiotas, incluindo ele.

- Não seja dão duro com você mesmo, John. Você se esforça! – Sherlock parou de digitar e se voltou na direção do loiro.

- Não está ajudando. – Ele se levantou. - Chá? – Sherlock levantou sua caneca. – Você poderia muito bem vir pegar seu chá.

- Você está indo à cozinha pegar chá, qual o propósito da minha presença no recinto para a mesma finalidade? E eu fiz o chá dessa vez. – Sherlock deu um sorriso muito presunçoso.

John olhou para sua caneca vazia, testou o paladar para ver se tinha algo estranho.

- Oh John, pelo amor de Deus, não seja chato. Eu não pus nada no chá. Preciso de você acordado, por que eu iria drogá-lo? – Sherlock voltou a digitar.

O loiro foi à cozinha, pegou seu chá e trouxe mais para seu amigo.

- Então? – Qualquer outra pessoa perguntaria o que John queria, mas em se tratando de Sherlock, não era preciso que John completasse a sentença.

O moreno terminou de digitar alguma coisa e fez um som muito satisfeito com a garganta apertando a tecla _enter_ no teclado.

- Agora é só esperar o programa processar os dados. – disse muito feliz.

John cogitou pegar um jornal para passar o tempo até que Sherlock se dignificasse a responder. Mas Sherlock se levantou, espreguiçou seu corpo esguio e olhou pela a janela. Quando voltou, sentou-se a mesinha de centro de frente para John.

- O dossiê...

- Aleluia...

- Não me interrompa. – reclamou.

- Não, claro que não. – O loiro se desculpou.

- John... – o loiro colocou a mão sobre a boca e o moreno sorriu de forma discreta.

Sherlock se levantou e começou a andar pela sala enquanto falava.

- Pessoas morrem todos os dias, das mais diversas formas e motivos. Em sua maioria os motivos são óbvios, idiotas e chatos. – Sherlock olhou para John esperando que ele o interrompesse por falar que os motivos das mortes eram idiotas, mas o loiro estava sentando em sua poltrona e ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre a boca, o moreno se virou para não mostrar o sorriso que tinha no rosto e continuou sua narração. – Nada fora do normal até ai. Mas, corpos aparecendo em locais normais e sem motivo aparente... normal também. Contudo, atiradores matando supostos assassinos... convenhamos, é um tanto inusitado, mas isso não atrairia a atenção de Mycroft nem por um segundo... mas as marcas nos calcanhares das vítimas quer dizer alguma coisa. Eu fiquei pensando por dias sobre o que isso queria dizer. A arma do atirador é uma arma fabricada e usada em outro país, militar eu diria, sem ter visto a arma não posso ter certeza e esse tipo de poderio bélico não é permitida a entrada aqui na Inglaterra.

- Falha na segurança, por isso o interesse de Mycroft. – Os reais motivos de Mycroft se fazendo claros agora. – Mas não é só isso, ele não quer que você se envolva porque acha que pode gerar um problema diplomático entre países, uma coisa que você sabe fazer bem é irritar as pessoas.

- Você me interrompeu. – Sherlock disse, mas sua voz não soara irritada e sim com uma nota de admiração mal disfarçada.

- Desculpe. – John se calou novamente e agora tinha as duas mãos sobre a boca.

- O que disse está certo, mas não completo e não é toda a verdade, o caso não se resume só em falha de segurança, não é só como uma arma entrou por nossa alfândega sem que tivéssemos ciência, claro que isso ocorre com muita freqüência. Óbvio que no departamento de Mycroft com menor incidência. Mas temos que nos preocupar do por que, John. O porquê é sempre necessário, qual é a motivação do crime. – Sherlock revirou os olhos para John e fez um movimento com a mão que dizia para ele ir em frente e falar.

- Motivação? O cara é maluco Sherlock, não precisa de motivo...

- Não seja tão denso, John. O atirador é muito profissional e sabe muito bem o que ele faz, e o faz muito bem, ele está sendo pago para isso. Ele não é louco, diria que é muito lúcido para nos seguir a maior parte do tempo, ele foi até a Salisbury, lembra? Uma caçada é o que ele está fazendo, John.

- Caçando? Como assim, Sherlock? Não estamos na África e isso aqui não é um safári. Pensando bem, ele só matou os assassinos das vítimas.

- Sim, só matou os assassinos, mas não o rotule como um bom homem que está fazendo um bem para a sociedade. – o detetive completou.

- Eu não iria fazer isso. – John reclamou.

- Você tende a ver o lado bom nas pessoas, John. – O loiro não respondeu ao comentário. – Assim que o seu computador lento terminar de processar as informações que eu digitei, terei a resposta para o caso.

- Então vamos ficar aqui sentados esperando enquanto o MEU computador lento processa as informações?

- Não seja tão sentimental, John. Mas não, temos algumas coisas para fazer. Preciso que olhe nos relatórios de Mycroft as autópsias das vítimas e dos assassinos, eu normalmente pediria para ver os corpos, mas por algum motivo todos eles foram cremados.

- Cremados? – John olhou para Sherlock. – Ok, sendo repetitivo. Então?

Sherlock pegou o dossiê e separou em pequenas partes, deu algumas para John e ficou com algumas para si.

- Anote qualquer coisa fora do normal. – Se sentou no sofá e se pôs a ler os arquivos.

John ficou olhando para as pastas, o que seria algo fora do normal para Sherlock? Bom, ele era médico e dos bons, ele saberia se visse algo fora do normal.

**-x-**

Depois de várias horas, John sentiu as costas doerem e seu estômago reclamar, eles precisavam comer, John precisava comer. Ele se levantou e perguntou a Sherlock o que ele queria comer, mas como sempre recebeu o silêncio como resposta, ele poderia ligar e pedir para entregar, mas precisava esticar as penas e aliviar seus olhos da papelada. O loiro ficou olhando para seu casaco atrás da porta, mas não o pegou, o tempo já não estava tão frio assim, estava com uma camisa de manga longa, xadrez que deveria esquentá-lo. Olhou se tinha dinheiro na carteira e saiu para comprar algo para comer.

Algum tempo depois, quando voltava e subia as escadas, escutou o som do violino de Sherlock, Sherlock devia estar tendo dificuldade de pensar em algo. Ele dizia que a música limpava sua mente, contudo, John prestou atenção nos acordes que escutava. Eram suaves e fluídos, o que queria dizer que Mycroft não estava no apartamento. John não queria nem pensar no que o Holmes mais velho faria quando descobrisse que Sherlock havia roubado seu cartão. Mycroft iria descobrir cedo, com certeza, e John não sabia se queria estar perto para ver a fúria do "Governo Britânico".

John entrou no apartamento e foi direto para a cozinha, ele tinha comprado comida só para si, pois como Sherlock mesmo dissera, comida retardava o processamento das informações do cérebro e ele estava em um caso, de certo não iria comer. Pelo menos ele bebia, não iria morrer de desidratação.

O loiro levou a comida ao microondas, pegou uma taça de vinho no armário e encheu o copo com o líquido vermelho, massa com chá não iria muito bem, por isso tinha comprado uma pequena garrafa. Encaminhou-se para a sala com o prato e a taça. Colocou ambos na mesa e foi em direção ao seu computador, que ainda parecia processar o que Sherlock havia digitado ali. Seu amigo estava próximo à janela e continuava a tocar sem tomar ciência da sua presença, ou completamente ciente, mas alheio a ela.

John foi para a sua poltrona e começou a comer. Ele comia macarrão a bolonhesa e no seu prato tinha pequenas azeitonas que ele colocou no canto, não que ele não gostasse, ele amava aquelas pequenas coisinhas verdes, mas sabia que Sherlock as amava também, claro ele nunca tinha dito isso com todas as palavras, mas as poucas vezes que tinha saído para comer, Sherlock tinha sempre se recusado a ingerir qualquer tipo de alimento, porém sempre acabava comendo as azeitonas existentes em seu prato.

Sherlock tinha parado de tocar, ele havia se sentado e olhava em direção a parede como quem vê através dela. John sempre gostou de observar seu amigo pensar, ele possuía pequenos padrões de comportamento e nesse momento algo distraia sua mente. John sorriu internamente, pegou seu copo que estava pela metade de vinho e voltou para a cozinha para enchê-lo, quando regressou à sala e pegou seu prato para comer novamente, faltavam duas azeitonas e Sherlock tinha voltado a tocar. Às vezes seu amigo era tão previsível.

John tinha terminado de comer, quase esvaziando sua taça de vinho e voltou para suas autopsias. O loiro olhava para toda aquela papelada, fotos, descrições, desenhos e nada ali parecia fora do lugar, a morte das vítimas que foram encontradas em suas casas trancadas tinha sido tratada como morte natural. Todos sabiam que de natural não tinham nada, mas como outros fatores não foram encontrados até então não tinha como contestar. Sherlock havia encontrado aquele pote na casa da última vítima, ele havia dito que elas haviam morrido por envenenamento, mas como provar agora sem corpo? Pelo menos o último ainda estava no necrotério e o conteúdo do pote estava sendo analisado no laboratório em St Bart's.

O loiro levantou a cabeça de seus papeis quando percebeu que Sherlock havia parado de tocar, viu que seu amigo olhava de forma assassina para seu computador e tinha um olhar saudoso para a janela.

- Não se atreva a jogar meu computador pela janela, se fizer isso você será o próximo a seguir o mesmo caminho. – John disse na sua melhor voz de capitão do exército, Sherlock fez um som amuado.

- Essa porcaria não é rápida o suficiente. – Se jogou no sofá.

- Se queria agilidade, deveria ter levantado essa sua bunda magra do sofá e ido ao seu quarto pegar o seu próprio computador. Talvez assim você não estaria passando tanta raiva.

- Não, eu não poderia usar o meu computador. – Sherlock colocou seu violino de lado.

- Por que não? – John estava com medo da resposta.

- A pesquisa que estou fazendo com o cartão de Mycroft é em sites que não são classificados como muito seguros.

- Você está querendo dizer que está infectando meu computador de vírus? – John nem podia acreditar no que estava dizendo.

- Talvez. – foi a simples resposta que recebeu.

- Meu DEUS, SHERLOCK! – John agora estava gritando. – Tem muita coisa minha ai, isso pode ser hackeado, eu posso perder tudo que tenho salvo ai, pelo amor de DEUS!

- Não se preocupe, salvei todos os seus dados e arquivos nesse _pendrive_. – o moreno jogou um pequeno objeto na direção do loiro, que pegou por ter reflexos muito bons.

John olhava para o _pendrive_ na sua mão e para Sherlock, ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e começou a contar de trás para frente. Sherlock se levantou do sofá, pisou por sobre a mesinha e parou ao lado de John, o loiro pode ver por sua visão periférica que Sherlock tinha pegado sua taça de vinho e a levou aos lábios.

- Meu Deus, o que é isso, veneno? – Sherlock cuspiu dentro do copo. John ficou olhando para ele, sem saber como reagir aquilo.

- Desculpe, eu pensei em comprar um _Chateau Pape Clement, ou Chateau Lafite Rothschild, _mas o mercado não tinha em estoque. – John respondeu, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Seu Frances é péssimo. – o moreno comentou, sua voz vindo da cozinha. – Se você quiser, posso lhe ensinar algumas frases interessantes.

Agora sua voz estava bem às costas do loiro, ele sentiu o hálito de Sherlock em sua nuca, seu corpo traidor reagiu imediatamente àquela voz rouca e sensual à suas costas.

- _Vous n'avez pas besoin de se cacher, pas moi_. – Sherlock disse com uma voz sedosa.

A língua francesa nunca tinha lhe parecido tão sedutora em sua vida como agora, John sentiu o sangue se concentrar em uma determinada parte de sua anatomia.

- _Je voudrais savoir ce que je pense en ce moment?_ – O moreno completou.

John não sabia o que Sherlock estava dizendo, mas essas palavras, que ele não compreendia, saindo da boca do moreno com aquele timbre rouco e sensual, estavam fazendo com que John se sentisse muito duro no momento.

- _Vous ne dites rien?_ – Sherlock ronronou.

O medico juntou todo o seu auto controle, que não era muito naquele momento, e se levantou não se importando que Sherlock o visse com uma pequena ereção – bem, ele não classificaria como "pequena"- ele parou bem na frente do moreno.

- Estou cansado e com sono, vou tomar um banho e me deitar, amanhã tenho que ir trabalhar. – E foi em direção ao quarto de Sherlock, mas antes de sumir da vista do detetive ele se virou e disse. – E antes que eu me esqueça: _Schrauben sie_! E eu não me importo se a pronúncia está certa ou não. – Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, mas ainda pôde escutar a risada que seu amigo tinha dado na sala.

**-x-**

John estava deitado há pelo menos umas duas horas, mas já tinha rolado na cama, já tinha tentando dormir em várias formas e posições, contudo o maldito sono não vinha. Ele olhava para o teto e sentia a irritação crescer no peito, aquele não era seu quarto, não era a sua cama, não eram nem mesmo seus lençóis, como esperava poder dormir?

E uma vozinha irritante no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia:

- "_Mas no outro dia você dormiu muito bem ao lado de Sherlock."_

_- _Ah, vá para o inferno! – Ele xingou e colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto. Nem os lençóis e nem o travesseiro tinham o cheiro do amigo, era completamente frustrante e ridículo. – John Watson, quando você se tornou um pervertido? Cheirando as coisas dos outros? – Ele gemeu insatisfeito.

- O problema é a ausência do cheiro?

John tirou o travesseiro do rosto e olhou para a porta vendo Sherlock parado o olhando, ele estava usando seu robe de seda azul. Quando ele tinha aberto a porta? O loiro viu que o robe estava com a faixa frouxa ao redor da cintura do amigo, e viu que Sherlock usava nada mais que o robe por sobre a pele.

Sherlock entrou no quarto e desamarrou a faixa da cintura, deixando o robe descer por seu corpo, revelando assim como John havia previsto, ele estava completamente nu. O loiro sentiu a garganta seca. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para Sherlock parado no meio do quarto completamente nu. Sherlock se dirigiu para a janela e puxou as cortinas, deixando o quarto mais escuro, ele andava pelo quarto com uma naturalidade enervante. Andou na direção da cama, levantou o lençol e se sentou.

- O.. oqe...oq.. o que você está fazendo? – John gaguejou.

- Isso deve ser óbvio até mesmo para você John. – Sherlock revirou os olhos. – Indo dormir. – Ele emendou, vendo que John aparentemente não tinha entendido. – Problema?

- '_O_ _inferno sangrento. Como vou sobrevier a isso_?' – perguntou mentalmente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo sétimo capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado... o que? Tem alguém querendo me matar porque parei naquela cena? Que isso gente, paz e amor.. \o\... *sai correndo*

* * *

**Enquanto isso no _Castelo de Greyscow_...**

**Karla:** Cara eu sou muito má... *rindo*

**John**: ok, acho que chegou a hora de você e eu conversarmos.

**Karla: Ô.o **Oh você fica super fofo quando está com raiva.

**Mycroft**: Concordo, ele fica deveras interessante.

**Sherlock: ***revira os olhos* Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não?

**Karla:** O_o

**John: **Mas eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer! *tentando se fazer ouvir*

**Karla**: Mas eu concordo com o Mycroft, John é fofo e apertável.

**Mycroft: *arqueando a sobrancelha* **Eu não disse isso.

**Karla:** Ah confessa.

**John**: *Sai batendo o pé*

**Karla**: Ô.o foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 15 e 16**: Aurora, Erundule, Mylena, Naty, Victoria, Lara, Dilikilol, Paulinha, Iza Amai, Lia Collins, Gabby, Piper, Orfieu.**

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Repostas das reviews sem login do capitulo 16:**

**Mylena: **Eu sabia que você iria gostar da parte do Hobbit.. ^_^ sim ação.. \o\... o capitulo 17 já está pronto, só estou aguardado a betagem... como pode ver já saiu.. xD~~~espero que tenha gostado, espere maiores emoções no capitulo 18 e leia sozinha.. *vermelha*

**Naty: **Mycroft seduzindo todos Holmes xD~~~ #todasamam Sou perva, fazer o que xD~~~ brigada por ler e comentar.

Mesmo com a Betagem da Iza Amai se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

* * *

**Indicações de Fics**

Alguns leitores veem me pedindo fics para indicar, eu leio MUITOOOOO vocês não fazem ideia de quanto... vários fandons e etc... essa por enquanto é a minha única fic de Sherlock, do fandom de Harry Potter eu tenho algumas que podem ser lidas no meu perfil do FFnet e no Nyah, mas caso vocês não sem importem de ler fics em inglês, tem um site que eu uso para armazenar todos os links de todas as fics que eu li do fandom de Sherlock e que considero boas para indicar, o link do site é:

www . delicious karlamalfoy

Tirem os espaços e vão ser felizes, existe todo tipo de fic nesse meu link, pois eu tenho o gosto bemmmm variado, eu deixo a minha mente aberta para várias possibilidades.. xD. Então cuidado ao ler cada fic, em sua maioria elas são NC17, então se lembrem do aviso que a Lara escreveu, sejam ninjas na hora de ler, ou espere ficar sozinha em casa para desfrutar dessas maravilhas,.. \o/

* * *

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fique a vontade e me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy (arroba) yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – Sem data, i'm sorry não posso mais dar uma data e depois vir e pedir desculpas por não postar na data combinada isso me mata cada vez que acontece ... mas vou tentar atualizar a cada duas semanas ou três, eu espero.**

* * *

**- EDITADO -  
**

**Tradução das Frases em Frances: Várias pessoas me perguntaram sobre as frases em francês.. xD achei que o google tradutor iria dar conta do recado.. _ mas aparentemente não... bom.. então estou editando o texto para que todos possam saber o que nosso querido detetive disse ao John, não é nada demais... bom.. segue abaixo \o/  
**

_**Vous n'avez pas besoin de se cacher, pas moi:** - Você não precisa se esconder, não de mim._

_**Je voudrais savoir ce que je pense en ce moment?:** - Gostaria de saber o que estou pensando neste momento?_

_**Vous ne dites rien?:** Você não diz nada?_

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

- Então, você está começando a ficar excitado, você deve está se sentindo desconfortável em suas calças. Pois está se mexendo constantemente na cadeira, está tentando disfarçar, mas não está tendo sucesso. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas, posso ver um pouco de suor em sua pele e o músculo da parte superior da sua pálpebra esquerda está relaxada. – Sherlock comentou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo dizer em um jantar que seu amigo está com o pau duro.

- Eu não estou excitado. – o moreno lhe lançou um olhar de advertência. – Ok, estou meio duro. - John admitiu, brincando um pouco com a massa com o seu garfo. - Eu estou supondo que você está também, porque você está apresentando as mesmas reações.

Sherlock baixou as mãos e pegou o próprio garfo.

- Totalmente duro, na verdade. - Disse ele, imperturbável. - Precisamos mudar o assunto para algo mais mundano, para não chamar a atenção quando nos levantamos para ir embora.


	18. Chapter 18 Tempo de Jantar

_**Até os mais fortes, às vezes caem – Capitulo 18.**_

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta: Iza Amai** e **Ash Queen;**

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (16+)

**Resumo:** John é forçado a ver algo que está debaixo de seu nariz e que não queria ver. Às vezes, as pessoas que estão do nosso lado são aquelas que são destinadas a ser nossa fortaleza. E quando essa fortaleza cai nos vemos perdidos. Será John capaz de aceitar o inevitável? Será ele capaz de fazer com que sua fortaleza volte a ser forte e indestrutível, sem que isso o destrua por dentro, mesmo que isso signifique abandonar o que lhe é mais precioso?

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes, suas histórias e seus personagens foram criados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a serie televisionada foi criada por Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e são de propriedade da BBC. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar... (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com o povo da BBC...

* * *

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

* * *

**Aviso 2: **Ler a fic sem qualquer outra presença humana por perto OU ter admiráveis habilidades de reflexo e audição para poder minimizar a janela toda a vez que ouvir passos se aproximando. Ponto principal: Visão de 180º graus porque a tela do computador ou do note que podem denunciar o que quer que você esteja lendo ou vendo. **By leitora Lara - xD**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: ** o/ olá! Quanto tempo! xD Eu sei que nada justifica o atraso da atualização. Eu só quero dizer que amo todos vocês... Ç_Ç e espero do fundo do coração que esse capítulo compense os quase 50 dias sem postagem.. _ . E sugiro a todos que deem uma relida no capitulo anterior para se lembrarem do que se trata a fic. Eu tive que fazer isso. xD Maiores detalhes e outros assuntos no final do capitulo.

* * *

**Tempo de Jantar**

- O.. o que...o q.. o que você está fazendo? – John gaguejou.

- Isso deve ser óbvio até mesmo para você John. – Sherlock revirou os olhos. – Indo dormir. – Ele emendou, vendo que John aparentemente não tinha entendido. – Problema?

- '_O_ _inferno sangrento. Como vou sobreviver a isso_?' – perguntou mentalmente.

Sherlock continuava o olhando, parecia esperar por uma resposta que John definitivamente não se lembrava de ter ouvido a pergunta. A noite não estava tão fria, o loiro tinha colocado um edredom para se cobrir, mas se recriminou mentalmente, deveria ter colocado só um lençol, um desses lençóis muito finos ou quase transparente. O médico abriu os olhos em espanto, tomando ciência do que estava pensando.

Olhou para Sherlock ao seu lado, ele já não o olhava, tinha ligado o abajur ao lado da cama e estava com um pequeno livro entre as mãos de dedos longos e finos, mas não disfarçava o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Estava sentando com as costas apoiada na cabeceira da cama, a capa do livro que lia tinha umas letras estranhas: _**"**__**Skillnaden**__**mellan**__**medicin och**__**gift"**__**¹**__**.**_

John se deu por vencido, ele sabia que não iria conseguir dormir, principalmente com um moreno deliciosamente sensual e nu ao seu lado. Então limpou a garganta e tentou se distrair com outras coisas, ele precisava se distrair, pois tinha começado a ficar duro quando Sherlock entrou no quarto e tirado o robe de seda azul. Seu pênis começava a lhe incomodar e se destacar por sobre o edredom. Ele precisava pensar em outras coisas, não queria que Sherlock o visse assim, mesmo com a luz fraca do abajur, sua ereção seria evidente em algum momento. John fechou os olhos e pensou em um cenário frio, gelado, e não funcionou.

- Tente pensar em Mycroft, funciona comigo. – A voz rouca do moreno lhe tirou dos próprios pensamentos.

Mas pensar em Mycroft, lembrar que o tinha visto com a camisa quase aberta e com os braços a mostra fez seu pênis pulsar um pouco. – _"Oh Deus."_ – Ele pensou.

- Não? Então pense em corpos em decomposição. – A voz tinha um leve tom de divertimento.

John gemeu frustrado e irritado, Sherlock estava lhe dando conselhos de como eliminar uma ereção. Ele tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Olhou para o amigo que continuava com os olhos sobre as páginas do livro que lia. Limpou a garganta novamente e falou, tentando o seu melhor para fazer com que sua voz soasse casual.

- Então, você pensa em Mycroft quando quer se livrar de uma ereção? Isso não é meio... estranho? – Se houvesse um pouco mais de claridade o vermelho em seu rosto iria ser evidente.

Sherlock fechou o livro que estava lendo, mas teve o cuidado de marcar a página antes de fechá-lo. Ele olhou para o loiro, porém a expressão em seu rosto ficou obscurecida pela falta de claridade.

- Sim, John eu às vezes acordo com uma ereção, sou um homem com as funções do corpo em perfeito funcionamento. Só por que você não me vê com uma ereção com tanta frequência como você...

- Como assim, como eu? – John não estava entendendo.

- Pelas minhas observações, em média você tem pelo menos três ereções por dia, nas mais diversas horas do dia, uma delas é quando você acorda; talvez por causa de algum sonho erótico; quando você está em alguma situação com algum grau de risco. E as demais ainda não pude identificar os motivos. Eu ando ocupado.

Se seu rosto estava vermelho antes, agora John podia senti-lo pegando fogo, se continuasse assim, seu rosto começaria a sangrar pelo acúmulo de sangue. Ele sentia vontade de se afundar na cama, cobrir a cabeça e nunca mais sair dali. Gemeu de profundo desgosto. Mas ao repassar em sua mente o que o moreno havia lhe dito, algo chamou sua atenção.

- Então você também fica excitado? – Sherlock suspirou e revirou os olhos com a pergunta do loiro.

- Claro, isso é obvio, você já me viu excitado e com uma ereção, John. Qual é a surpresa?

- Só achei que você não tinha interesse em sexo. Casado com o trabalho, se bem me lembro. – John não conseguiu afastar o tom de amargura da voz.

- Eu não tenho interesse em sexo. Sexo é chato.

- Sexo é chato? – seu tom de voz soou levemente ofendido. – Como, em nome de Deus, sexo pode ser chato, Sherlock?

- É tudo muito previsível, John.

- Previsível? Como assim? – John olhou de forma curiosa para o amigo ao seu lado na cama. Ouviu um som estrangulado sair da garganta do amigo.

- É tudo muito chato e previsível, os movimentos, toques, pressão, sons, calor, dor...

- Dor? – John perguntou curioso, mas como sempre, foi prontamente ignorado.

- As pessoas são simples, John, tão chatas e... eu com menos de um minuto sei o que fazer para que a pessoa fique de joelhos aos meus pés. Sei onde tocar, como tocar e quando tocar, sei se ela gosta de sexo simples, ou algo mais selvagem, menos tradicional. Sei como fazer uma pessoa gozar só com o som da minha voz em seu ouvido e eu não preciso estar dentro dela para conseguir. – Agora Sherlock olhava para ele. John olhou para o lado, ele sabia, ou tinha quase certeza de que seu amigo estava falando dele.

- Então você não gosta de sexo por que as pessoas são previsíveis? Então você deveria parar de analisar as pessoas, deveria parar de tentar estar um passo à frente de todas elas.

Sherlock colocou o livro sobre o criado ao lado da cama e se levantou, John acompanhou o movimento com os olhos. O moreno foi em direção à janela e puxou as cortinas que impediam que a claridade da rua entrasse no quarto. Sherlock ficou de costas olhando pela janela. Agora sem a cortina a claridade dançava pelo quarto, John podia ver o corpo do amigo perfeitamente.

Sherlock era magro, suas roupas lhe davam um ar esbelto, John sabia que ele estava abaixo do peso ideal para sua altura e constituição física, contudo sem as roupas... John suspirou. Onde ele escondia tudo aquilo? O loiro sentia a garganta fechar, Sherlock possuía músculos que não eram evidentes por sob a roupa.

Oh Deus e aquela sua bunda? John mordeu o lábio para impedi-lo de gemer. A maioria das pessoas tinha essa parte do corpo mais clara, mas o moreno não, a cor de suas nádegas estava em perfeita harmonia com as demais partes do corpo, só Deus devia saber por quê. Uma imagem de um Sherlock andando completamente nu por ai se formou na mente de John.

- Eu sou assim John, eu deduzo, é o que eu sou, meu cérebro é assim, não posso desliga-lo ou fechar como se fosse uma torneira. – Sua voz tinha uma leve nuança de raiva, John não sabia dizer ao certo.

- Talvez não tenha feito isso com as pessoas certas. – Assim que fechou a boca, ouviu um riso seco sair da boca do moreno.

- Acho que minha amostra teve um número satisfatório. – Sherlock ainda continuava a olhar pela janela.

- E de quantas pessoas estamos falando? – Ele não sabia se queria saber da resposta, e sentia um peso sobre o coração.

- A quantidade de pessoas foi suficiente como toda experiência que eu fiz.

- Espera, você fez sexo como uma experiência científica? – A voz do loiro não escondia a incredulidade que sentia.

- Sim, o sexo parecia ter um apelo estranho para a maioria das pessoas e, eu queria saber o porquê de tanto estardalhaço. Então fiz minhas próprias experiências. Testei com várias pessoas, das mais variadas idades e etnias, mas no fim tudo se mostrou chato e previsível. Aprendi algumas técnicas interessantes que me foram úteis em alguns casos, mas nada mais que isso.

John sentia algo rasgar seu peito, raiva... frustração? Não, isso que estava sentindo tinha outro nome... ciúme. Sim, ciúme. Saber que outras pessoas tocaram aquele corpo perfeito o fazia doente. Ele sentia o monstro do ciúme arranhar a camada de controle que tinha, controle esse que diminua a cada dia, cada segundo.

O loiro queria Sherlock, queria aquele ser maravilhoso e extraordinário só para si. E quando falou por fim, sua voz vibrou, era baixa, sensual e predatória de uma forma que ele mesmo nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Então, você não fez sexo com a pessoa certa. – John viu os ombros de Sherlock tremer, ou seria o efeito do tremeluzir da luz no contorno da cortina na parede?

Depois de alguns segundos parado, Sherlock se virou, John ofegou com a visão.

Ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de apreciar plenamente Sherlock antes. John sabia que estava com a boca aberta, os olhos amplamente arregalados e sentia o coração bater com força sob suas costelas. O homem era todo linhas longas de carne pálida e de músculos rijos, que falavam de uma força oculta. Seu membro era igual ao resto do corpo, longo, não era nem fino nem grosso. Se alguém perguntasse sua opinião, John diria que era... perfeito.

- Então, resumindo você está se oferecendo para uma experiência?

- SIM... – John percebeu que respondeu muito rápido e com muito entusiasmo, ele limpou a garganta e respondeu com mais calma. – Sim...

- E por que sexo com você seria diferente? – O tom de voz de Sherlock era neutro.

Mas John sabia que era uma calma aparente, seus vários anos de treinamento militar lhe ensinaram a identificar quando alguém estava nervoso, era mais difícil ver quando a pessoa estava vestida, contudo quando ela estava nua as linhas de tensão por sobre o corpo eram muito mais visíveis e fáceis de ver.

- Eu não tenho o apelido de "três continentes Watson" a toa.

Sherlock semicerrou os olhos e, começou a se movimentar daquela forma lenta e elegante que só os felinos possuíam. Era uma visão única e estonteante, o moreno parou a poucos centímetros da cama e ele tinha um sorriso quase diabólico nos lábios.

- Ah sim, o apelido... – Sua voz era de alguém que saboreava alguma coisa. - E aquela história de que "não sou gay"? – Sherlock ainda estava parado próximo à cama.

- Mas eu não sou gay. – John tinha a voz indignada, ele podia jurar que tinha borboletas em seu estomago, ele não devia ter comido tanto macarrão.

- Bom John, eu não queria acabar com seus sonhos, mas eu sou homem.

- Sherlock, mesmo não tendo o seu cérebro, isso é muito evidente até para mim, principalmente com você nu na minha frente e, com uma... – John não conseguia falar, pois seu cérebro tinha entrado em pane assim que tinha visto o membro de Sherlock, ele estava excitado.

Se antes John estava tendo problemas para disfarçar a própria ereção, agora seu pênis era evidente e completamente duro por sobre o edredom. Quando John percebeu, Sherlock tinha se aproximado da cama e estava muito próximo, o loiro podia sentir o calor irradiar do corpo do moreno em sua direção.

- Você é uma distração, John! – Algo na voz do moreno dizia a John que isso não era bom. Quando o médico ia dizer alguma coisa, um barulho vindo da sala chamou a atenção dos dois. Era como um som de um pequeno alarme.

Sherlock se levantou muito rápido e pegou seu robe que estava por sobre a cadeira e, quando já estava longe, ele gritou.

- Venha John, o programa terminou a busca. Vamos descobrir quem é nosso real assassino.

**-x-**

John ficou vários segundos sem saber o que fazer; a situação de segundos atrás dançava em sua mente como um tornado revirando e consumindo tudo, sua conversa com Sherlock ainda parecia inverossímil para ele. Ele se oferecendo para seu amigo, se oferecendo para fazer sexo?

- _"Oh Deus, onde estava com a cabeça?" - _O loiro pensou e colocou o travesseiro por sobre cabeça, gritou de frustração e rezou silenciosamente esperando que o travesseiro tivesse abafado o som. Ele estava excitado, muito excitado, seu membro doía por liberação. John jogou o travesseiro contra a parede com raiva, mas ver o objeto pousar suavemente no chão, só fez sua raiva aumentar mais.

Ele estava no quarto de Sherlock, em sua cama e ele estava naquela situação por causa dele. Se aliviar ali, bem ali, nos lençóis do detetive, pareceu errado de tantas formas que uma nova onda de excitação percorreu por todo o seu corpo, indo direto para o seu pênis.

Perdendo toda a hesitação que sentia, abaixou as calças de seu pijama junto com sua cueca até seus tornozelos, deixando assim sua ereção livre. Seu membro estava ereto e inchado. John se tocou, mas sua mão estava seca e não deslizava com facilidade por seu membro, em seu quarto tinha um tubo de lubrificante em sua gaveta, mas ele não estava em seu quarto, o loiro pensou em levantar e ir ao banheiro umedecer as mãos ou pegar um pouco de sabonete, mas se conhecia muito bem e sabia que se fizesse isso perderia a vontade e a coragem de se aliviar na cama de Sherlock.

Mas ao virar a cabeça para o lado, na direção de uma das cômodas ao lado da cama do amigo, viu um tubo de lubrificante. John o reconheceu, era o tubo de _KY_ que tinham comprado outro dia no mercado quando Sherlock saiu com ele. O loiro não pensou duas vezes, se levantou rapidamente, pegou o tubo e voltou para a cama. Abriu e espremeu um pouco em suas mãos, esfregou o lubrificante nas palmas para esquentar e logo em seguida passou por toda a extensão de seu membro.

O lubrificante facilitava em muito o movimento de vai e vem da sua mão, John se tocava, forte e rápido, ele não iria durar muito e nem queria, ele precisava se aliviar. O loiro evocou imagens de Sherlock em sua mente, fantasiava que eram as longas mãos de seu amigo o tocando e não sua própria mão a fazer o trabalho. Lembrou-se do dia em que Sherlock invadiu seu quarto, entrou em seu banheiro e lhe chupou.

- Oh Deuss! – John mantinha os olhos fechados, agarrando-se às imagens de Sherlock o estimulando. Sua mão se movimentava cada vez mais rápido, ele estava próximo, podia sentir a sensação crescer em seu corpo.

John se lembrou das palavras que Sherlock lhe disse no dia do banheiro, ainda conseguia sentir o calor dos lábios do moreno em seu ouvido:

- "_Alguém já o fez gozar só com o som da voz? – Sherlock perguntou e colou os lábios aos ouvidos do loiro. Sua voz era rouca e era a coisa mais sensual que John já ouviu na vida. – Então goze John!"_

O loiro gemeu mais alto com a lembrança.

- OH DEUS, SIM! - E seu corpo começou a tremer, sendo completamente tomado pelas ondas de prazer que o inundou, ele arqueou as costas e sentiu que gozava em sua mão.

John respirava com dificuldade, seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estavam alterados. O loiro ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados esperando seu corpo se acalmar. Ainda podia escutar as batidas do seu coração em seus ouvidos e, como estava distraído, não percebeu uma presença ao lado da cama.

- Você vai ter que trocar os lençóis. – Uma voz rouca arrancou John de seu estado de torpor.

O loiro abriu os olhos e viu um par de olhos cinzentos olhando em sua direção, não necessariamente para ele, mas sim para sua mão e para seu membro que ainda estava meio duro e nu.

Sherlock parou de olhar para a mão de John, o loiro seguiu seu olhar e viu que ele olhava para sua barriga, pois além de gozar em sua mão, um pouco tinha caído em seu abdômen e lençóis e, era em direção a sua barriga que o moreno olhava. John ofegou quando viu o amigo mover a mão em sua direção e congelou quando sentiu o toque frio em seu corpo.

- Sherlock... mas o.. q.. – John parou o que estava dizendo e prendeu a respiração quando viu o moreno tirar o dedo de seu corpo e levá-lo em direção a boca. Para John o movimento parecia em câmera lenta, Sherlock com os lábios entreabertos e sua mão se movimentado de forma lenta. Mas por algum motivo o moreno parou a centímetros dos lábios e olhou para o loiro que ainda estava com a respiração suspensa e o coração aos pulos no peito. Sherlock abaixou a mão e em uma voz estranhamente fria para a ocasião, disse:

- Se limpe e venha para a sala, Mycroft nos espera.

O moreno disse "Mycroft" como se fosse algo sujo e contagioso. Sherlock se dirigiu ao banheiro e voltou com uma toalha na mão que jogou em direção a John e saiu do quarto, deixando um loiro paralisado sem saber o que fazer.

Depois de alguns segundos de torpor ele se limpou com a toalha, vestiu sua roupa de baixo e calça do pijama, logo em seguida colocou um roupão por cima da roupa. E antes de sair pela porta, o médico respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, jogando para o fundo de sua mente os acontecimentos daquela madrugada. Ele iria pensar naquilo depois, ou quem sabe nunca mais em sua vida, quem sabe poderia fazer como Sherlock, simplesmente apagar da mente a visão e a sensação do amigo lhe tocando e... John balançou a cabeça para limpar as imagens do pensamento e foi em direção à sala.

Chegando lá, Sherlock estava sentado no sofá com o computador no colo, olhando sabe-se lá Deus o quê e Mycroft em pé próximo à janela. Eles não pareciam ter percebido sua presença na sala, ou a estavam ignorando.

John suspirou cansado e foi em direção à cozinha; encheu a chaleira com água e a ligou. Ele encostou-se a pia e começou a prestar atenção nos sons vindos da sala, mas o único som que se fazia ouvir era os ruídos dos dedos de Sherlock por sobre os teclados do computador. Era impressionante a rapidez com que aqueles dedos deslizavam pelas teclas, era quase inumano. O loiro levava horas para escrever, pois ficava catando as teclas enquanto digitava; Sherlock sempre lhe direcionava um olhar meio indignado como se sua lentidão fosse uma ofensa mortal ao resto da humanidade pensante, claro que isso se resumia ao próprio detetive.

Mycroft aparentemente não fazia barulho algum, nem seu costumeiro bater com o guarda chuva no chão ele estava fazendo. O que estaria acontecendo? O "Governo Britânico" com certeza já havia descoberto que seu irmão tinha lhe roubado o cartão. Mas então por que ele não o tinha pegado e ido embora? Mycroft parecia esperar por algo. Ou estavam conversando em sua forma silenciosa. Não, não estavam fazendo isso, eles não se olhavam. Então o que estaria acontecendo realmente? Sim, era isso, Mycroft esperava para saber o que Sherlock tinha descoberto no programa que estava processando em seu computador.

- Boa dedução, John! – Mycroft tinha saído da sala e estava sentado em uma das cadeiras na cozinha.

- JESUS, que susto! – Mycroft o olhava com certo interesse. O loiro apertou mais o roupão em torno de si como se isso fosse impedir que o irmão mais velho do amigo descobrisse qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido através de seu pijama. – Como... como assim boa dedução? – O loiro perguntou tentando mudar o foco da atenção do "Homem de Gelo".

- Enquanto esperava pela fervura da água, você pensava nos motivos que me trouxeram aqui e a sua ultima dedução foi a certa, simples. – Mycroft tinha certo ar de diversão em seu rosto, John queria muito saber o que estava divertindo aquele homem sempre tão sério. Ok, melhor não saber, isso seria melhor para sua paz de espírito.

- Como sabe o que eu estava pensando? Não tem como você saber. Não mesmo. – John cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Oh, não acredita em mim? Não acredita que eu saiba o que vai por sua mente, Doutor Watson? – Mycroft se levantou da cadeira com uma graça que parecia ser natural para todos da família Holmes e parou a frente do loiro. John ficou incomodado com a proximidade, mas não se afastou, levantou o queixo e olhou para o homem a sua frente, o enfrentando.

- Não, não acredito que saiba o que eu estava pensando.

John encarava Mycroft, ele esperava que o homem o olhasse de cima abaixo, mas ele só o encarava. O escrutínio do irmão de Sherlock estava começando a lhe incomodar, mas ele não desviou os olhos nem por um minuto.

- Se eu lhe disser exatamente o que lhe vai à cabeça, posso contar com sua colaboração em um determinado assunto? – Mycroft propôs e deu um passo para trás, agora olhando John completamente.

- Como assim? – O loiro perguntou, confuso.

- Simples, uma troca. Eu satisfaço sua curiosidade sobre minhas capacidades de dedução e você me faz um pequeno favor. – O homem mais alto parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. John o olhou incrédulo.

- Presumo que esse pequeno favor tem a ver com Sherlock, estou certo?

- Certíssimo John. – Mycroft voltou a se sentar.

John olhava para o irmão de seu amigo sem saber o que dizer, vários sentimentos passaram por ele em poucos segundos. A água estava fervendo, o loiro parou de olhar para o homem a sua frente e começou a preparar o chá, tentando assim se acalmar. A vontade de socar aquele homem estava muito forte. O médico limpou a garganta e falou:

- Você tentou me comprar quando nos conhecemos, você viu que dinheiro não é um motivador bastante forte para mim, então agora está tentado me comprar com minha curiosidade? Entendi direito? É Isso mesmo?

- Comprar seria uma palavra muito forte aqui, John. Digamos que é um incentivo. Você está duvidando de mim e estou lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de ver minhas deduções sobre você e em troca lhe peço somente um favor, nada potencialmente perigoso ou ilegal ou mesmo que irá lhe deixar desconfortável. – Mycroft cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e esperou.

- Você sabe onde pode colocar seu incentivo, não é? - John disse em um tom frio e logo em seguida ouviu um pequeno riso vir da sala.

- Não precisa ser rude, John. – Mycroft tinha descruzado as mãos e tinha os dedos da mão esquerda por sobre os lábios, ele parecia considerar alguma coisa e não parecia feliz com isso.

John terminou de preparar as bebidas e colocou uma caneca na frente de Mycroft. O homem levou a caneca aos lábios, mas logo fez expressão de desgosto quando sentiu o gosto amargo do chá.

- Sinto muito, estava pensando em sua dieta, por isso não acrescentei açúcar. – John saiu da cozinha com um sorriso muito satisfeito nos lábios e duas canecas nas mãos.

Quando chegou à sala, o loiro entregou a caneca a Sherlock que já estava com a mão estendida esperando. Ele levantou os olhos do teclado por alguns segundos e seus olhares se encontraram. John viu um brilho de divertimento e algo mais que ele não conseguiu identificar.

O loiro se sentou em sua poltrona favorita, colocou a almofada com a bandeira da Inglaterra em seu colo e começou a bebericar seu chá, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Ele não queria tocar no assunto da investigação que estavam fazendo, pois não sabia se Sherlock queria comentar qualquer coisa que fosse enquanto Mycroft estivesse em Baker Street.

Olhando para a sala não seria difícil deduzir o que eles estavam fazendo, pois tinha papéis e pastas com as fotos das vítimas por toda a parte, E o cartão de acesso de Mycroft estava sobre a mesa próxima à janela. Olhando para esse cartão de Mycroft, John se lembrou do cartão que Sherlock lhe mostrou na boate, na noite anterior, e que seu amigo não havia comentando mais nada sobre ele.

O loiro tinha milhares de perguntas que queria fazer, mas com Mycroft ali... Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou novamente para Sherlock, ele ainda permanecia focado no que estava fazendo no computador e seu irmão, que tinha saído da cozinha, agora olhava por sobre o ombro do detetive o que ele estava fazendo. Seu amigo parecia alheio à presença de seu irmão. John suspirou cansado e, olhando para seu relógio, deu um gemido estrangulado, eram cinco horas da manhã.

O loiro se acomodou da melhor forma que pode na sua poltrona e fechou os olhos, dali a duas horas ele deveria ir trabalhar.

- "INFERNO!" – Pensou irritado. Deveria ter ido dormir e não ficado enrolando na cama. Se tivesse dormido mesmo não teria visto Sherlock entrar no quarto quase nu, eles não teriam tido aquela conversa estranha, ai ele não precisaria ter se aliviado na cama do amigo e, como por consequência, ele não teria sido pego com a "mão na massa" por Sherlock.

- Merda! – agora disse em voz alta e na mesma hora abriu os olhos, quando fez isso viu expressões idênticas de aborrecimento no rosto de Sherlock e Mycroft.

- Isso ainda vai demorar muito, Sherlock? – Mycroft parecia impaciente.

- Não tenho culpa se existem milhares de servidores clandestinos pelo planeta, Mycroft. Você pode fazer o cálculo, ou seu cérebro está tão arruinado que uma conta simples como esta está fora de sua limitada capacidade? – Sherlock olhou para o irmão, seu sorriso carregado de ironia.

- Não tenho tempo para esperar. – O homem pegou seu guarda chuva e antes de se dirigir para a porta, pegou seu cartão em cima da mesa. – Da próxima vez peça, Sherlock, esse tipo de acesso é controlado e não é para seu uso pessoal.

Sherlock fez um som com a boca e nem se dignificou a olhar para o irmão. Mycroft suspirou de forma dramática e disse boa noite a John antes de descer as escadas.

O loiro nunca iria entender qual era o problema desses dois, ou melhor, ele não queria saber. John bocejou cansado, quem sabe se ele cochilasse um pouco conseguiria trabalhar sem maiores problemas? Mas antes de fechar os olhos olhou para o computador no colo de Sherlock e piscou sem entender. O computador que seu amigo usava era o seu próprio e se ele lembrava bem o computador que o moreno tinha usado para fazer a pesquisa com o acesso de Mycroft era o seu.

- Sherlock, esse não é o seu computador?

- Vejo que seus poderes de observação estão melhorando. – Sherlock disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Quando John iria reclamar do insulto, desistiu, não valia a pena. Sherlock levantou e colocou seu computador sobre o sofá, foi em direção à janela e afastou a cortina. Com certeza se certificava se seu irmão tinha mesmo ido embora.

- O que significa isso tudo, Sherlock? – John perguntou para o amigo.

- O quê? – O moreno pareceu não prestar atenção à pergunta de John. – Não importa, preciso de você aqui as 20h00min, você tem um smoking, não tem? – Sherlock andava agitado pela sala.

- Claro que tenho um smoking. Mas para quê preciso de um? – Seu amigo indicou um envelope sobre a mesa, John se levantou e abriu. Eram dois convites para um jantar beneficente. – Jantar beneficente? Não sabia que se importava com essas coisas. – John disse divertido e recebeu um olhar assassino do amigo.

- É para o caso, John, não seja denso.

- O que tem o caso a ver com um jantar beneficente?

Seu amigo tirou do bolso da calça do pijama um pequeno cartão preto com escritas douradas, ele entregou o pequeno cartão a John e o loiro leu:

" "

- Cromwell? Esse sobrenome não me é estranho. – O loiro disse.

- Sim, existem poucas pessoas com esse sobrenome na Inglaterra, então fiz uma pequena pesquisa e descobri que uma das pessoas com o sobrenome Cromwell vai estar nesse jantar beneficente hoje à noite, podemos abordá-lo e vermos o que ele sabe.

- Mycroft veio aqui lhe entregar esses convites e em troca você irá lhe informar o que achou?

John sentou no sofá em que Sherlock havia deixado o computador. O moreno voltou a se sentar no sofá ao lado de John, pegou o computador e levou ao seu colo.

- Sim, essa seria a troca.

- Mas a busca você fez no meu computador e não no seu e, se bem me lembro, o programa tinha terminado a busca quando estávamos no quarto. – John comentou.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Você está passando a perna no seu irmão?! – John disse rindo e olhando para seu amigo sentado ao seu lado viu que ele ria também.

**-x-**

John trabalhou o dia todo se sentindo cansado e com sono, mas o sentimento que o incomodava era a ansiedade. Ele estava ansioso pelo jantar mais a noite, vários anos haviam se passado desde a última vez em que tinha usado um smoking. Se ele se lembrava bem, foi no casamento de sua irmã, Harriet. Pensar na irmã ainda lhe doía e muito. John suspirou pela enésima vez naquele dia.

- Você está agitado hoje, John. Algum problema? – Sara estava sentada à mesa da sala dos médicos, bem próxima ao loiro.

- Ah, não, nada demais, vou sair com Sherlock para um jantar hoje à noite. – disse sem entrar muito em detalhes. Como não tinha olhado para a médica, não viu seu olhar de surpresa.

- Você... você vai sair com Sherlock? – Sua voz tinha um leve tom de incredulidade. O loiro se virou para ela e respondeu sem entender o tom da amiga.

- Sim, por quê? Qual o espanto? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, esfaqueando seu sushi com o garfo. Claro que ele estava usando um garfo, _Hashi_ era para homens habilidosos como Sherlock, aquele bastardo.

- Não... nada, só impressionada, você não parecia o tipo. – Sara voltou seus olhos para seu sanduíche. – Você poderia ter me dito ou me dado alguma pista para que eu percebesse.

- Não parecia o tipo? Dado pista? Do que você está falando, Sara? – Depois de algum tempo o sushi na boca de John não parecia mais tão gostoso. – Espera, você não está achando que é... – e antes que terminasse a frase, sua amiga disse exasperada.

- Pelo amor de Deus, John! – ela disse com um tom de voz um pouco alto demais. – Você vai sair com Sherlock, isso quer dizer muita coisa.

- Sim, vou. Vou a um jantar beneficente, não é um encontro, pelo amor de Deus, Sara.

- Ah, bom... – o sorriso tinha voltado aos lábios da médica. Desculpa, é que não te vejo mais comentando que está saindo com alguém e você fica muito estranho quando está perto do Sherlock, até parece que são um casal. Esse tipo de comportamento faz você parecer... você sabe... bem... claro que você não é... – a médica não sabia como terminar a frase.

- Não sou o quê, Sara? – John tinha parado de comer e tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Você sabe... – ela mexia de forma desconfortável na cadeira e passava uma das mãos na cicatriz que tinha adquirido no pulso esquerdo. John suspirou cansado e sem muita paciência com a situação.

- Você diz que as minhas atitudes e comportamentos não indicam que eu seja gay, mas meu relacionamento com Sherlock diz outra coisa aos seus olhos? É isso?

- É, basicamente isso. – Ela tinha o rosto muito vermelho.

- Olha, Sara! Meu relacionamento com Sherlock não é da conta de ninguém, nem mesmo sua, que é minha amiga, ou pelo menos acho que você ainda seja minha amiga.

- Claro que sou, John! – a mulher estava desconfortável agora. – Só que essa situação deixa as pessoas confusas.

- Se eu te disser que sou gay, sua amizade por mim iria diminuir? – John estava juntando suas coisas sobre a mesa, sua próxima consulta começaria em dez minutos.

- Não, claro que não! – disse inserta.

- Bom. – John se levantou, pegou a metade da sua comida intocada e jogou fora, lavou as mãos em uma pequena pia que tinha na sala dos médicos e se dirigiu para a amiga médica, parando à sua frente. – Desculpe Sara, mas não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida ou da minha orientação sexual, mas vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui, eu não sou gay... – a médica suspirou de forma audível, o que deixou o loiro com raiva. – Mas eu me interesso por homens da mesma forma que me interesso por mulheres.

Não era completamente verdade o que tinha dito para Sara, ele tinha estado com homens em sua época de faculdade, mas nada além de toques curiosos, ele nunca tinha feito sexo de "verdade" com um homem antes, por isso sua curiosidade nos sites que Sherlock tinha visto anteriormente em seu computador, seu interesse era em Sherlock, mas Sara não precisava saber disso. Talvez agora ela desistisse de tentar ficar com ele.

- O QUÊ? – A mulher praticamente gritou. John não lhe deu atenção e foi para sua sala, pois tinha pacientes para atender.

**-x-**

John atendeu seu último paciente do dia. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que chegaria em casa com muito tempo para se arrumar. E ele precisaria, pois não tinha tido tempo de olhar em que estado estava seu smoking, de certo precisaria de uma passada. Ele só esperava que a senhora Hudson estivesse em casa para lhe emprestar o ferro.

O loiro arrumou sua mesa e separou as fichas dos pacientes que tinha atendido no dia para que fossem registrados no sistema da clínica amanha pela manhã, ele poderia fazer isso hoje, mas se o fizesse acabaria se atrasando e ele não queria lidar com um Sherlock mal humorado.

Acabou por guardar as fichas em sua gaveta, tirou seu jaleco, colocando-o no local destinado a lavanderia e trancou sua sala. Passou pela recepção e sorriu para Daniely que ainda estava trabalhando.

- Já vai, doutor Watson? – A garota sorria.

- Já, tenho um compromisso. – John piscou e sorriu para a garota. – Posso olhar minha agenda para amanha?

- Claro, doutor Watson, aqui está! – Ela entregou a agenda nas mãos de John e se debruçou, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e olhava John com um sorriso estranho.

- Tem dois pacientes marcados para a parte da manhã, será que tem como ver se pode remarcar para a tarde? – O loiro levantou o rosto da agenda e olhou para a recepcionista e, para seu imenso decote. John limpou a garganta e tirou os olhos do decote da garota. – Será que você pode fazer isso para mim, Daniely?

- Claro, doutor Watson! O que o senhor quiser. Posso perguntar se será uma noite agitada?

A moça ainda estava debruçada sobre a mesa. John sorriu vendo que a garota estava flertando com ele, então usou seu sorriso mais charmoso e olhou para ela.

- Bem, eu acho que provavelmente sim, será agitada. – Ele disse e pensou logo em seguida. –_ "Claro, se Sherlock achar o assassino lá na festa"._

- Mas o senhor virá trabalhar na parte da manhã? – Daniely perguntou tentando soar desinteressada, mas não conseguiu.

- Vou tentar, mas como vou sair com Sherlock nunca se sabe. – Ele entregou a agenda para Daniely e olhou novamente para seu relógio.

- Sherlock é seu companheiro de apartamento, não é? O Detetive? Lindo, alto e com belos cachos negros que eu mataria para passar as mãos.

- É, esse mesmo. – O sorriso no rosto do loiro esmoreceu. – Bom, tenho que ir, não quero me atrasar.

- Claro, doutor! Dê um beijo na boca dele por mim! – e riu.

John se virou para a moça, mas ela estava atendendo uma ligação.

**-x-**

Vinte minutos depois John estava descendo do táxi em frente ao numero 221B. Ele pagou o taxista e estava destrancando a porta quando viu um saco de lixo do lado de fora do prédio, era segunda-feira e o lixeiro só passava na terça. John destrancou a porta, mas deu uma segunda olhada para o saco de lixo. Tinha um tecido verde que lembrava muito a cor da sua gravata favorita. John riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele subiu os 17 degraus de dois em dois e em alguns segundos estava na porta de casa. Girou a maçaneta, pois sabia que a porta estava destrancada - Sherlock nunca se lembrava de trancar a porta ou não se dava ao trabalho de fazê-lo, no mínimo achava perda de tempo se preocupar com a segurança do apartamento. Suspirando ele entrou.

Sherlock não se encontrava deitado no sofá e nem estava na cozinha. O computador do detetive estava em cima da mesa perto da janela e a tela de descanso do computador era vários tipos de abelhas que vez ou outra apareciam na tela. John sorriu ao ver o descanso de tela do amigo. Abelhas? Sério?

O loiro se encaminhou para o quarto do moreno e ao chegar à porta ouviu o barulho de água vindo do banheiro. John bateu na porta.

- Sherlock?

- Banheiro, John. Estou quase pronto, vá se arrumar, em meia hora nós saímos. – O moreno gritou do banheiro.

- Ok, vou tomar banho e me vestir. – John ia saindo quando a voz do amigo o deteve.

- Assim que se vestir volte ao meu quarto, temos que conversar sobre a festa antes de irmos.

- Ok.

O loiro foi para seu quarto, entrou em seu banheiro e tirou a roupa. Em pouco tempo já estava debaixo do jato d'água. Ele não levou mais que dez minutos para tomar banho, desligou o chuveiro e saiu, pegou a toalha e começou a se enxugar, enrolando-a logo em seguida na cintura.

John se dirigiu ao seu guarda roupa e ao passar por sua cama queimada e sem colchão viu uma embalagem preta sobre ela, mas a ignorou abrindo seu guarda roupa e procurando por seu smoking. Depois de cinco minutos revirando seu armário e não encontrando nada, ele se lembrou da sacola de lixo com um tecido verde lembrando a cor da sua gravata do lado de fora do apartamento. John sentiu a raiva acender dentro dele. Foi em direção à cama, abriu a embalagem preta e viu um smoking novo da marca Calvin-Klein dentro dele. Na embalagem tinha também uma gravata da cor lilás.

- SHERLOCK! – John gritou de seu quarto. – O que você fez com meu smoking?

O loiro desceu as escadas se encaminhado para o quarto do amigo e entrou sem nem ao menos bater.

- Sherlock, você jogou meu smoking fora? Você não pode pegar as minhas coisas e simplesmente jogar fora! – John não se aguentava de tanta raiva, o moreno estava olhando para fora através da janela de seu quarto e quando se virou o loiro perdeu a fala.

Quando Sherlock se virou, John viu que ele já estava pronto para sair, vestia uma calça social preta; camisa branca que provavelmente era de seda e tinha um cachecol cinza enrolado ao pescoço, sobre sua cama tinha uma embalagem com a logo marca: Dolce&Gabanna.

Mas não foi a roupa que tirou o fôlego do ex-militar e sim seu rosto. Seu amigo tinha os cachos ruivos e os olhos estavam tão claros que pareciam brancos, suas pupilas negras se destacavam em seus olhos.

Seus lábios sempre vermelhos estavam ligeiramente pálidos. Sherlock parecia infinitamente mais novo do que realmente era e estava muito diferente, John quase não conseguia ver seu amigo naquele jovem a sua frente. Mas ele estava ali, na boca, nos cachos, mesmo de outra cor, ele estava ali. Sherlock o olhava com tanta intensidade que o loiro sentiu a temperatura do quarto subir alguns graus, John experimentou o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias.

Sherlock parecia quase irreal de tão bonito que estava. John queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não se atrevia a tentar dizer nada, pois seu cérebro ainda não estava funcionando corretamente. Depois de alguns segundos parado feito um idiota, suas funções cognitivas voltaram a funcionar e ele se dirigiu ao moreno.

- Sherlock, o que é isso? Você está... você vai assim? – inquiriu ao amigo.

- Não quero que me reconheçam no jantar, por isso mudei a cor do meu cabelo e estou usando lentes. Pela sua reação acho que consegui o efeito desejado. Mas você ainda não está vestido? Vamos nos atrasar. – Sherlock saiu da frente da janela, colocou as mãos nos ombros de John e o empurrou para fora do quarto em direção as escadas que davam para o quarto do loiro.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, John saiu de seu estado de paralisia e olhou para seu amigo que tinha começado a tirar o smoking da embalagem preta.

- Vista! – o moreno empurrou as roupas na direção de John.

- Sherlock, o que você fez com meu smoking? – O loiro segurou as roupas, mas não se moveu.

- John, vamos nos atrasar, eu ainda tenho que dar um jeito na sua aparência. E aquela coisa que estava no seu guarda roupa não podia ser chamado de smoking, ou mesmo de roupa. – Os ombros do moreno tremeram como se ele estivesse lembrando-se de algo muito desagradável e continuou a falar. - Eu lhe fiz um favor jogando aquela coisa fora. Vamos!

- Sherlock... – John começou a falar, mas parou, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sabia por experiência de longa data que não adiantava reclamar. – Ok, vou me vestir, quando eu terminar eu te chamo.

- Você tem cinco minutos para se vestir, vou buscar as coisas que preciso lá em baixo e venho aqui para cima.

Assim que o amigo saiu do quarto, John se pôs a se vestir. E em exatos cinco minutos, Sherlock havia retornado com várias coisas nas mãos, inclusive uma peruca. Depois de vinte minutos, o moreno o havia transformado em uma pessoa diferente. Seus cabelos eram escuros, claro, uma peruca e eram um pouco maiores, com algumas mechas caindo pela testa, tinha um pouco de barba e cavanhaque e seus olhos, outrora azuis, estavam castanhos, quase pretos. John se olhava no espelho e pouco se reconhecia.

- Se não fosse pelo seu blog, não precisaríamos nos disfarçar. Como a maioria das pessoas nos conhecem pelas fotos que você postou lá, devemos ficar o menos reconhecível possível.

- Sim, claro! A culpa é minha... e essa barba incomoda. – John passava a mão por sobre a sua barba postiça.

- Não toque, ainda deve levar uns minutos para secar completamente. – Sherlock olhava para o loiro e parecia satisfeito com sua obra.

- Meninos! – a senhora Hudson chamou da porta da sala. – Tem um taxi lá embaixo.

- Já vamos! – Sherlock gritou. – Vamos repassar o plano quando estivermos no taxi a caminho do evento.

**-x-**

John entrou no grande salão e se impressionou com a grandiosidade do local, ali provavelmente só estariam os figurões de Londres. O ambiente era luxuoso e refinado, várias mesas estavam dispostas pelo ambiente com um grande espaço ao meio. Era um jantar ou um baile? John pensou consigo.

Um pequeno palco estava à esquerda e os músicos já se posicionavam em seus lugares. Um quarteto de cordas ao vivo? John levantou uma sobrancelha.

Garçons elegantes já andavam pelo local com suas bandejas de prata, servindo bebidas em elegantes copos e taças, o ambiente bem decorado com arranjos de flores exóticas, esculturas de gelo no hall de entrada. Vários casais já estavam sentados à mesa e conversavam animadamente, outras pessoas conversavam em pé com taças de champanhes nas mãos, muitas mulheres exibiam seus vestidos de grife e joias, e era tudo muito exagerado, se alguém perguntasse a opinião dele.

Mesmo vestindo seu novo smoking caríssimo, John se sentia pouco a vontade e completamente fora do lugar. Sherlock estava a suas costas, uma das suas mãos estava pousada a suas costas na linha da sua cintura, ele estava muito próximo. Tão próximo que subiam calafrios pela espinha do loiro, a cada passo que ele dava.

John se lembrou da conversa do táxi e ainda sentia seu estômago embrulhar. Eles se passariam por um casal, o loiro deveria deixar sua postura militar e se mostrar mais relaxado e afável. Ele riu da palavra que Sherlock havia usado. O moreno disse que tudo na postura dele gritava militar e o detetive não queria que as pessoas se intimidassem com John.

- Onde vamos ficar? – John se virou para o moreno.

- Nossa mesa é logo ali ao fundo, perto da janela, são mesas menores apenas para o casal do convite, mas antes de sentar quero dar uma volta pelo local e observar. Vamos fazer isso separados e depois de meia hora nos encontramos na mesa, que é aquela logo ali. – Sherlock apontou para uma mesa distante, mas com um arranjo floral roxo, depois da uma pilastra, com uma boa visão para o pequeno palco. – Olhe para todos e observe.

- Mas o que devo procurar Sherlock? Não sabemos quem é esse P. Cromwell. – o loiro passou a mão atrás do pescoço, sentia que aquela noite não iria terminar bem.

- É só prestar atenção nas pessoas suspeitas, John. – O detetive disse irritado.

- Sherlock, para mim todos aqui são suspeitos. – O loiro disse exasperado. – Por exemplo, aquela mulher ali no canto, a de vestido decotado preto, ela olha para todos os lados e parece que espera ser esfaqueada a qualquer momento. – comentou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Descruze os braços, John! – disse enfático. – E ela não é suspeita, só está drogada. – Sherlock respondeu, sua voz soando fria e sem emoção.

John olhou para o amigo, ele olhava em outra direção, como ele sabia que a mulher estava drogada? Sherlock o olhou e suspirou consternado.

- Como você bem observou ela está inquieta, parece confusa, pode-se ver mesmo sob as várias camadas de maquiagem as olheiras, então ela está tendo insônia. Mesmo daqui posso ver que suas narinas estão irritadas e está com os olhos vermelhos, sintoma que não se pode esconder mesmo com colírio. E claro o mais obvio, ela tem uma pequena linha de pó branco no rosto.

E mais uma vez Sherlock tinha respondido a uma pergunta que ele não tinha feito, leitura de mente, ou ele era um livro aberto? Sherlock o olhou e revirou os olhos.

- Então vamos?

- Vamos. – Já que não tinha outro jeito, John deu de ombros conformado e ia se afastando, mas Sherlock o segurou pelo braço. – O que foi?

Seu amigo olhava para o salão que já estava com muitas pessoas e algumas delas os olhavam com certa curiosidade.

- Temos que ser convincentes em nosso papel. – John o olhou confuso.

- Como assim?

Sherlock se aproximou puxou John para si pela nuca e o beijou. Não foi um roçar de lábios, foi um beijo lânguido, longo e possessivo. John perdeu o chão e o ar saiu correndo de seus pulmões. Quando conseguiu sair de seu estado de torpor, levou as mãos aos cachos de Sherlock. "OH Deus, eram tão macios".

Durante o beijo, ele sentia a língua de Sherlock exigir a sua, sentia a pressão que aquela mão fazia em sua nuca, e foi então que o loiro saiu de seu torpor de surpresa e relutantemente tirou as mãos daqueles cabelos ruivos e desceu os dedos sensualmente pelo pescoço, passando pelo peito, em cima da lapela do terno, e foi em direção à cintura e então, com dedos firmes e a mão bem espalmada nas costas do outro, ele pressionou seus corpos juntos e foi gratificado com um gemido saindo da boca do detetive.

Eles se afastaram quando o ar se fez necessário, Sherlock tinha a expressão confusa, com os lábios avermelhados e ainda abertos, e piscando, com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, encarando John com surpresa.

- Acho... que devemos ir.

O moreno alisou sua roupa e saiu meio sem rumo. John encostou-se a uma pilastra próxima, pois não sabia se tinha forças em suas pernas para ficar de pé sozinho. Ele riu ao se lembrar da expressão no rosto do amigo.

Quando se sentiu mais confiante, John fez o que Sherlock havia pedido, andou pelo salão observando as pessoas, eram dos mais variados tipos, velhos, novos, ingleses, estrangeiros.

O médico ouviu várias línguas sendo faladas ali naquele local, inglês, francês, alemão, português, hindí, mas ao passar por um grupo de homens percebeu que um deles, um homem moreno, alto com longos cabelos levemente grisalhos e presos em um simples rabo, e olhos verdes tão claros que poderiam ser azuis, uma postura militar e falava Dari, uma das línguas do Afeganistão.

John se aproximou e o homem o olhou.

- Olá meu jovem! – O homem disse educado.

- Boa noite! – John colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e se aproximou do grupo. – O senhor fala Dari? – O loiro o olhava interrogativamente.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Eu falo um pouco, já fui ao Afeganistão. – Logo em seguida se recriminou mentalmente.

- Mesmo? – O homem parecia curioso. – Militar?

- Ahn não, médico.

- Mesmo? Sou o coronel Afegano, esse são meus amigos. Digam olá rapazes.

- Eu sou... – John quase disse seu nome, mas se interrompeu lembrando-se do combinado com Sherlock. – Meu nome é Timoty Smith. – John estendeu a mão para um aperto firme.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando, era fácil conversar com eles, eram médicos ou militares, o homem cujo nome era Afegano era muito simpático e sorria muito na direção de John. Durante um tempo o loiro achou que ele só estava sendo simpático.

Afegano tinha uma conversa fácil, era inteligente e fez com que John risse a maior parte do tempo. Durante a conversa o loiro pegou o homem mais alto em vários momentos lhe direcionado olhares e ao invés de desviar os olhos ao ser pego observando, Afegano sorria mais.

A taça em sua mão não ficava mais que alguns minutos pela metade, logo era trocada por uma cheia. Vou ficar bêbado, John pensava consigo.

O loiro conversava com um homem mais baixo e carrancudo, que fez com que se sentisse melhor por ter alguém naquele lugar menor que ele, enquanto discutiam sobre novas técnicas de incisão sem deixa muitas cicatrizes sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, se virando viu que era Afegano.

- Já se cansou da minha conversa? – O homem perguntou.

- Não, só socializando com seus amigos. – disse o loiro.

- Deixa de monopolizar o rapaz, Afeg. – o homem mais baixo que tinha um forte sotaque inglês.

- Não estou monopolizado, só quero que o Timoty aqui se divirta. – Afegano se aproximou mais e colocou sua mão nas costas de John. O toque fez uma onda de repulsa percorrer por seu corpo. E se controlando para não socar o homem, tentou ser educado e sair o mais rápido dali antes que as coisas se complicassem.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. – John tentou se afastar, mas a mão em suas costas não deixou.

- Fique mais Timoty, tem umas salas mais privativas por aqui, podemos ir até elas para conversar melhor. O que acha? Bom? Senhores se nos dão licença, vamos nos ausentar. – Quando John iria reclamar sentiu alguém atrás de si.

- Timoty, meu bem, vejo que fez amigos. – Sherlock estava atrás dele e dirigia um olhar fulminante na direção de Afegano.

- Quem é você? – Afegano perguntou, não parecia feliz com a interrupção.

- Sou Carlton, companheiro de Timoty e ficaria feliz se direcionasse suas mãos para longe dele. – E se encostou mais as costas do loiro que podia sentir cada milímetro daquele corpo atrás dele com um arrepio gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo.

Afegano se afastou, mas antes de sair lhes deu um olhar estranho, parecia com raiva e mais alguma coisa, John não souber dizer.

- Eu saio alguns segundos e você já está flertando com meio mundo? – Sherlock disse a suas costas.

- Eu não estava flertando com ninguém e não foram segundos, você se afastou por quarenta e cinco minutos. – disse carrancudo.

- Você contou os minutos que estive fora? – A voz em seu ouvido o fazia se sentir quente e levemente zonzo e os quadris de Sherlock logo atrás dele não estavam ajudando em nada para melhorar até voltar à completa sanidade.

O moreno se afastou e John logo o seguiu, eles se dirigiram a uma mesa exclusiva que tinha seus nomes em uma pequena plaquinha dourada, passando pela área central, onde as pessoas já estavam dançando lentamente conforme a música suave que os instrumentos produziam. E quando se sentaram John percebeu o olhar mal humorado Sherlock.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- Estou pensando não me perturbe. – Sherlock foi para sua posição de meditação, cotovelos sobre a mesa e dedos se tocando.

O médico suspirou consternado, ele estava com fome. Então ele se levantou e foi em direção ao buffet que servia o jantar, pegou um pouco de Penne e filé com molho de Gorgonzola para si, outro prato parecido para Sherlock e voltou para a mesa. Colocou o prato na frente do amigo que nem se moveu ou parecia que tinha notado a sua ausência.

Um garçom passou e deixou duas taças de vinho na mesa, que para John eram a mesma coisa, mas o garçom muito solícito havia dito que um era um _Camis, 2006_ que deixou na frente de Sherlock e a outra taça tinha vinho _Morandé, _John tomou um gole aprovando o sabor e começou a comer, ele olhava para o amigo. Ele mexia a boca como quem conversa, mas não sai nenhum som.

John tinha parado de mastigar e ficou olhando para aqueles lábios de formato tão bonito, o loiro se viu desejando senti-los de novo nos seus, e em seu corpo. Mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira, balançando a cabeça tentando espantar os pensamentos, pois aquilo estava deixando ele excitado, e não seria legal levantar dali exibindo uma ereção. Suspirou tentando se acalmar e ouviu a voz do amigo que parecia ter saído do seu palácio mental.

Sherlock o olhava, John se sentiu desconfortável com o olhar.

- O que foi?

- Eu sei o que está pensando.

John soltou um pequeno riso sarcástico, ah claro que sabia. Sherlock o olhou um pouco irritado.

- Então, você está começando a ficar excitado, você deve está se sentindo desconfortável em suas calças. Pois está se mexendo constantemente na cadeira, está tentando disfarçar, mas não está tendo sucesso. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas, posso ver um pouco de suor em sua pele e o músculo da parte superior da sua pálpebra esquerda está relaxada. – Sherlock comentou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo dizer em um jantar com várias pessoas ao redor que seu amigo está com o pau duro.

- Eu não estou excitado. – o moreno sussurrou e lhe lançou um olhar de advertência. – Ok, estou meio duro. - John admitiu, brincando um pouco com a massa com o seu garfo. - Eu estou supondo que você está também, porque você está apresentando as mesmas reações.

Sherlock baixou as mãos e pegou o próprio garfo.

- Totalmente duro, na verdade. - Disse ele, imperturbável. - Precisamos mudar o assunto para algo mais mundano, para não chamar a atenção quando nos levantamos para ir embora.

John o olhou sem saber se ria ou se chorava, como ele conseguia dizer essas coisas sem ficar vermelho?

- É uma reação natural do corpo, John. Por que eu ficaria desconfortável com isso? – A expressão de confusão no rosto do moreno era genuína. – Diferentemente de você eu estou muito bem com a minha sexualidade e com as reações do meu corpo.

- Sherlock eu não... Como assim? Você acha que eu não estou bem com a minha sexualidade? – John largou o garfo e o som do talher batendo sobre o prato chamou atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. Ele pigarreou, e tentou despistar tirando o guardanapo de linho do colo, limpando a boca e ainda se mexendo na cadeira.

O olhar de Sherlock não desviou nem por um segundo dos olhos de John. O loiro o observava, seus olhos claros agora estavam escuros, apenas uma linha azul restava, deixando todo o resto com as pupilas dilatadas. Ele observou Sherlock tirar os dedos que estavam por sobre os lábios e abaixar as mãos as pousando sobre a mesa, seu corpo se inclinou um pouco na direção de John.

- Negue John.

- Eu não tenho problemas com a minha sexualidade. – O loiro respondeu indignado.

- Não? – Sherlock se recostou em sua cadeira. – Então por que não assume que está atraído por mim?

John, que estava tomando um gole de vinho e quase cuspiu o pouco que tinha bebido.

- Eu..eu não estou...

- Então sua ereção é porque você está muito feliz de está aqui? Ou é porque aquela loira da terceira mesa da esquerda para direita sentada de frente a nós que parece estar interessada em você e não está vestindo roupa intima por baixo do vestido curto e toda hora cruza e descruza as pernas na esperança de que você veja sua genitália? - A voz de Sherlock era debochada.

- Que...quem, on...de? – John gaguejou e inclinou o corpo para a direita para ver a mulher que Sherlock havia descrito, mas quando estava na metade do movimento sentiu a perna de Sherlock lhe chutar por baixo da mesa. – Ai! – gritou em protesto.

- Preste atenção em mim! – a voz era imperiosa. – Responda!

- Responder o quê? – O loiro se abaixou e passou a mão na panturrilha para aliviar a dor.

- Não se finja de idiota, pois isso eu sei que você não é... lento sim, mas idiota não! – a voz de Sherlock era alguns decibéis mais baixa, rouca e sedutora.

John devia estar com algum problema, ou possivelmente bêbado, como em nome de Deus, ser chamado de idiota podia deixar alguém mais excitado? O loiro se recostou na cadeira e tentava controlar sua respiração, suas mãos estavam sobre a mesa, mas ele queria se tocar para aliviar a dor pulsante em suas calças, mas se movesse a mão Sherlock veria e saberia o que ele queria fazer.

Não que ele fosse se masturbar ali na frente de todo mundo em um ambiente com mais de trezentas pessoas ao redor. Apesar de que esse pensamento acabou por lançar outra onda de excitação para seu pênis.

Ele queria se tocar só para aliviar a dor e o incomodo que sentia, e não conseguia encarar o amigo. Mas quando John levantou os olhos e viu o olhar de Sherlock para ele, o fez esquecer-se de como respirar. O jeito que o moreno o olhava só podia ser descrita como... faminta.

O ex-soldado se sentia tímido, perturbado, excitado, e acabou abaixando os olhos e tentou pensar em outras coisas, se imaginando em outro lugar. Ele sentia dois sentimentos em conflito dentro dele, a vontade de levantar e agarrar Sherlock ali mesmo na frente de todo mundo bem em cima daquela mesa e a outra vontade era de sumir ou ser engolido pela terra por estar nessa situação.

E antes que pudesse pensar mais em alguma coisa John quase pulou da cadeira quando sentiu algo em sua coxa.

- Mas que inferno... – levantou a cabeça e se deparou com um sorriso debochado de seu amigo. – Sherlock o que você tá fazendo?.. o qu... – Ele parou de falar quando sentiu o que estava em sua coxa deslizar em direção a sua virilha.

- Se eu fosse você eu ficaria comportado, se não as pessoas irão perceber é isso que quer? – Sherlock tinha deslizado um pouco na cadeira e John percebeu que ele usava seu pé para lhe tocar por baixo da mesa, acobertado pela linda e escura toalha de mesa.

John sentiu o pé de Sherlock tocar seu pênis por sobre o tecido da calça, ele mordeu os lábios para se impedir de gemer. Depois de algumas respirações o loiro conseguiu concentração suficiente para formar palavras.

- O que está fazendo? – foi a frase mais difícil de articular que John já fez na vida, e ele acabou se entregando, pois só conseguiu perguntar isso em um sussurro e mordeu novamente os lábios para tentar ganhar novamente o controle quando sentiu o pé de Sherlock se movimentar mais em frente em sua calça. – Oh Deus... – John soltou um pequeno gemido.

- Não é obvio? Estou provando um ponto.

Oh Deus, ele precisava sair dali e rápido. Como se levantar com o pau tão duro a vista de todo mundo daquela festa? Isso era muito conflitante, mas o seu pensamento foi interrompido quando sentiu o pé de Sherlock o pressionando mais, com movimentos circulares e movimentos para cima e para baixo. John levou a mão à boca e mordeu o dedo para se impedir de gritar. O loiro sentiu Sherlock empurrar sua coxa levemente para o lado, numa dica muda para que ele abrisse mais as pernas para dar maior acesso a sua virilha, ele mandou o bom sendo para o inferno e afastou mais as coxas uma da outra.

Ele fechou os olhos e pressionou o dedo mordido por um momento saboreando a sensação de ser tocado, de estar fazendo isso na frente de um monte de gente desconhecida e pensando que a pessoa que o estava tocando era Sherlock.

- Acho melhor você disfarçar um pouco mais, pois você está com cara de que tem alguém tocando seu pênis por debaixo da mesa. – Sherlock tinha um leve tom de diversão na voz.

- Filho da mãe... – John xingou entre dentes.

John estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para permanecer com a expressão neutra e sem se mexer, mas as sensações que sentia estavam ficando intensas demais, ele precisava se aliviar. Deus, como ele precisava. O loiro fechou os olhos para tentar se controlar.

Depois de alguns segundos John sentiu o pé de Sherlock deixar sua virilha, ele abriu os olhos, seu amigo olhava por sobre o seu ombro e tinha um sorriso que só podia ser descrito como diabólico, John sentiu um frio no estomago e tremeu internamente. O moreno voltou a atenção para ele e em um segundo ele estava em sua cadeira e no segundo seguinte ele discretamente deslizou para debaixo da mesa.

- Sherlock, o que você tá fazendo? – Tentou olhar embaixo da mesa, mas seu movimento de abaixar foi interrompido por uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

- Olá bonitão!

- Oi..oi.. – Gaguejou e limpou a garganta e quando ia dizer mais alguma coisa sentiu um par de mãos sobre seus joelhos. – Jesus. – Fechou os olhos, ele nem queria pensar no que Sherlock iria aprontar.

- Tudo bem? Você está um pouco vermelho. – A loira sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos e brancos. – Posso me sentar? Achei que aquele rapaz que estava com você não iria embora nunca.

- Ele só foi ali.. al... – John sentiu Sherlock mover as mãos de seus joelhos para a sua coxa, e sentiu um leve aperto e teve que fazer sua melhor cara de paisagem para não denunciar o que estava acontecendo embaixo da mesa. – Ele já está voltando e receio... – parou a frase no meio ao sentir as mãos do moreno se dirigir para sua virilha. – receio.. que ele não ficaria feliz de ver você na cadeira dele... sem ofensas.

- Ele te mantém em rédea curta. – A loira sorriu de novo. – Se você fosse meu, eu também te manteria na coleira. – Ela se abaixou e quase esfregava os seios no rosto de John. Com isso, ela passou o indicador no queixo do loiro, e se virou para sair, rebolando descaradamente.

Enquanto isso, um par de mãos embaixo da mesa desabotoou sua calça e deslizou o fecho para baixo, John arregalou os olhos e quase teve um infarto quanto sentiu os dedos de Sherlock o tocando por cima da cueca que vestia.

- Puta que pariu! – John colocou o cotovelo na mesa e escondeu o rosto na mão, o que Sherlock estava fazendo?

- Algum problema, meu amor? – A loira se virou e falou próximo ao ouvido de John.

John sorriu, e fez um gesto com as mãos de "não foi nada não", fazendo a mulher se afastar novamente, ainda sorrindo. Quando ele tentou se levantar da cadeira, mas um par de mãos embaixo da mesa o segurou pelas coxas e deixou preso no lugar. Ele ainda sorria para a mulher que flertava descaradamente com ele de longe, rezando para que ela não voltasse, e se perguntando como foi que infernos ele foi parar nessa situação. O seu sorriso podia ser descrito como amarelo e morto-de-vergonha.

Ele podia estar sentado, lutando por retomar o controle emocional de seu corpo, aturdido pela situação que se passava debaixo da mesa, sob os tecidos do forro, Ele estava em um frenesi de emoções e excitação, seu sangue correndo rápido e seu coração martelando no peito. A maior surpresa ainda estava por vir, seus sentidos foram completamente tomados e qualquer que fosse a linha de pensamento de antes sumiu, quando ele sentiu Sherlock tirar seu membro de dentro da cueca segura-lo com seus dedos longos.

Ele sentiu a respiração do moreno, e acabou soltando um suspiro quando sentiu a língua dele passar de leve na extremidade. Quando ele voltou a respirar, teve que pausar no meio, pois sentiu o amigo cobrir seu pau com a boca. John engoliu um grito e segurou com as mãos a boca, tentando não vacilar no seu autocontrole, que alí, era muito pequeno. O suor escorria de sua testa, Sherlock lambia até a base do seu pênis, ele olhava ao redor, frenético, desesperado, igual a menina que ele viu no começo da festa, e Sherlock o abocanhava novamente e começava a chupá-lo. John segurava a testa agora, mordendo as bochechas por dentro. Um vazio na sua cabeça, seu corpo e pensamento completamente tomados pelas sensações que o moreno proporcionava alí, embaixo da mesa.

Ele não conseguia mensurar o tempo que aquilo já estava acontecendo, seu pau parecia que ia explodir, ele inteiro parecia que ia explodir. Seu maxilar estava tensionado, ele segurava com ambas às mãos a testa, tentando não soltar nem um pio, mas suspirando de vez em quando. O loiro já nem se importava de manter as aparências de _"nada acontecendo aqui, move on"_ para as pessoas ao lado. Ele nem se lembrava mais de ninguém nas mesas ao lado.

Sherlock, parecia perceber suas mal fadadas tentativas de autocontrole, e parecia se divertir com a situação alí embaixo. Ele sentiu o moreno sugar só a ponta e se aprofundar, ele sentia suas mãos apertarem as suas coxas.

- _"OH MEU DEUS" – _Ele pensou desesperado.

Ele queria deslizar um pouco mais para baixo na cadeira, para dar mais acesso ao amigo. Ele já começava a fazer isso, segurando ainda a testa, e cobrindo a visão, quando ele ouviu:

- Tudo bem doutor Watson?

John levantou a cabeça e seus olhos pousaram em um homem alto que se apoiava em um guarda chuva.

- Mycroft! – Ele disse em um tom estrangulado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo oitavo capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado...

Por favor, não briguem comigo, esse capitulo foi imenso e pelo menos eu acho que eu toh perdoada pelos trocentos dias sem atualizar.. toh perdoada não estou? Ç_Ç Não?

Bom nesse período de ausência, eu estressei, briguei, disse 50 vezes a palavra não e viajei de férias para Fortaleza. E conheci a linda da Moe minha antiga beta, ela é fofa e muito linda, e me ajudou algumas vezes nas minhas crises de falta de inspiração.

A Ash Queen é uma amiga de longa data que está me ajudando nesse pequeno projeto, ela pegou todos os capítulos anteriores e está corrigindo para mim, os benditos erros de português e alguns pontos incoerentes na fic.

Meus planos para esse capitulo eram para terminar na parte que eles saiam de casa para ir para a festa, pois não tinha gostado que tinha escrito para o jantar. Mas com seus dedos fantásticos e seu humor brilhante ela me ajudou a tirar água de pedra.. xD

Sou muito grata por sua ajuda e por surtar comigo no telefone, pelo celular e na pizzaria... xD

Então, algumas pessoas devem ter se perguntando: Sherlock Ruivo? O_O como assim? Tá doida fia? Pois é.. ruivoooo.. *_* tem uma foto do Benedict ruivo e elficamente linduuuu que compartilho com vocês e claro que tem uma do John também, com o cabelo um pouco maior... tenho certeza que tem gente eu vai AMAR xD é só entrar no meu meu Tumblr só procurem por: karlamalfoy

* * *

**Tradução da capa do livro que Sherlock está lendo na cama:**

_**1 - "**__**Skillnaden**__**mellan**__**medicin och**__**gift"**__** - **_A diferença entre remédio e veneno. - Em sueco.

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 17**: Naty, Lara, Mylena, Dilikilol, Klastiel, ****Mitsukusu, Aurora, Gabby, Paulinha, Nini, Makie, Ash Queen, Bia, Nathalia, **

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Repostas das reviews sem login do capitulo 17:**

**Naty: **Safadinha? Eu? Quem me dera.. xD O safadinho é o Sherlock por ficar se exibindo por pobre do John.. xP

**Mitsukusu: **Oh, fico feliz que esteja gostando.. também não sou muito fã de drable ou oneshot tipo com 1000 palavras.. _ seis da manha? Vai dormir! \o/ mentira.. continue lendo.. \o\.. brigada por ler e comentar...

**Makie: **Não se descabela não amore! Ç_Ç tá aqui.. /o/ É sua primeira fic JohnLock? *_* a primeira a gente nunca esquece.. X_X tenso.. kkk espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.. \o/

**Bia: **Leu em tempo recorde? Sério? xD acho que gostou né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.

**Nathalia: **Oh linda, sorry pela demora... mesmo... Ç_Ç mas espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, as coisas estão começando a ficar quentes.

Mesmo com a Betagem da Iza Amai e Ash Queen se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

* * *

**Notas sobre a fic**

Os vinhos que Sherlock toma é um Camis, 2006, um vinho carbenet servinohn, destinado ao paladar masculino e o Morandé que é o que John toma é um vinho pra mulher, notas amadeiradas) – é um pinot noir. Ambos chilenos e muito bons. (dica de um conhecido) Coitado do John, eu sei sou má, mas em minha defesa eu digo que a ideia não foi minha.

* * *

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fique a vontade e me adicionarem no Twitter: karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 24/02/2013, sim agora temos prazos, pois descobri que preciso ser pressionada.. xD**

* * *

**Campanha façam uma autora feliz e com inspiração, mandem reviews \o/  
**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Teremos um pouco da da fic sobre o ponto de vista do Lestrade...

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

Lestrade subia as escadas de Baker Street 221B, eles estava cansado, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas horas de sono tinha perdido por causa do caso do "Homem Bomba" e mais uma vez Sherlock estava escondendo provas dele.

Subiu o último degrau da escada e quando ia bater na porta escutou sons estranhos, parecia que dentro do apartamento estava acontecendo uma briga.

- Não... – comentou consigo. Alguma coisa parecia ter caído no chão e quebrado.

Lestrade pegou sua arma do coldre e a destravou e quando ia chutar a porta, uma voz atrás de si o fez parar.

- Não seria sábio da sua parte interromper.


	19. Chapter 19 - Tempo de Observar

**Autora**: Karla Malfoy;

**Beta: Ash Queen;**

**Par/Personagem**: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson;

**Classificação**: M (18+)

**Avisos:** Está fic é de conteúdo Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Aviso 2: **Ler a fic sem qualquer outra presença humana por perto OU ter admiráveis habilidades de reflexo e audição para poder minimizar a janela toda a vez que ouvir passos se aproximando. Ponto principal: Visão de 180º graus porque a tela do computador ou do note que podem denunciar o que quer que você esteja lendo ou vendo. **By leitora Lara - xD**

**Nota da Autora: ** o/ olá! Quanto tempo! xD Eu nem tenho mais o que dizer, só que a culpa do atraso é do serviço e do meu chefe stalker... _. Espero que o capitulo compense a demora. Espero reviews \o/

**Tempo de Obervar  
**

Ele queria deslizar um pouco mais para baixo na cadeira, para dar mais acesso ao amigo. Ele já estava deslizando, enquanto segurava a testa cobrindo a visão com a palma da mão, quando ouviu:

- Tudo bem senhor Smith?

John levantou a cabeça e seus olhos pousaram em um homem alto que se apoiava em um guarda chuva.

- Mycroft! – Ele disse em um tom estrangulado.

- Smith, estou procurando pelo Carlton, meu pessoal me informou que ele estaria aqui com você. – O governo Britânico olhava para todos os lados procurando pelo irmão. – A propósito... – disse quase em um sussurro. - Disfarce interessante. – Comentou em um tom neutro enquanto apontava discretamente com o dedo para a peruca e bigode que o loiro usava.

_- "PUTA QUE PARIU"_ – John gritou mentalmente, o loiro baixou os olhos para a mesa, já que não conseguia encarar Mycroft e o pior, ele tinha certeza que Sherlock tinha ouvido a voz do irmão, mas isso não o impediu de continuar a lhe tocar por baixo da mesa. Esse aparecimento súbito do Holmes mais velho não lhe incomodava.

John tentou chutar o amigo por baixo da mesa para ver se ele parava, mas Sherlock tinha se ajoelhado em cima de seus pés o imobilizado. Tentou se mexer na cadeira, mas também não conseguia, e mãos lhe restringiam os movimentos. Ele estava tão perto, Oh Deus, tão perto.

- Timoty? – Mycroft chamou educadamente.

O loiro mordia os lábios, o suor descia por suas costas e testa, ele sabia que aos olhos de Mycroft ele devia estar vermelho e arfante. Ai se o Holmes mais velho pudesse ver seus olhos, suas pupilas estariam dilatadas de tal maneira que até as pessoas do outro lado do salão poderiam notar.

- John... – Mycroft ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando escutou um pequeno som estrangulado sair da garganta do médico. – Doutor Watson, olhe para mim.

A voz do homem a sua frente era nada mais que imperativo, não havia margem para questionamentos, e John ficou quieto. Sherlock em baixo da mesa aproveitou essa pequena distração e começou a lamber e o chupar com mais força, e fez algo com a língua na extremidade de seu pênis descendo até a base .

John travou a mandíbula e mordeu seu lábio com força para se impedir de gritar. Apesar da voz de comando de Mycroft, John não conseguiu obedecer, ele não podia olhar para o homem em pé sem demonstrar a completa falta de controle daquele outro homem embaixo da mesa e que inferno, da situação toda, enfim! Ele fechou os olhos com muita força e sua respiração suspensa, segurou as bordas da mesa com força até que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. E assim ele gozou.

Depois de alguns segundos, John se lembrou que deveria respirar, seu pulmão já reclamava por ar. O médico tentava com todas as suas forças respirar normalmente, tentando ganhar algum tempo e calma, mas o ar parecia escasso naquele ambiente espaçoso, sua respiração era entrecortada. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, ele não queria abri-los, não podia abri-los, pois ainda conseguia sentir a presença de Mycroft ao seu lado. Esse homem parecia ter criado raízes ao lado da sua mesa.

John não tinha condições alguma de enfrentar o Holmes mais velho naquele momento. O loiro ainda mantinha os olhos cerrados, e pensava que preferiria levar mil tiros igual ao que havia lhe atingindo no Afeganistão a abrir os olhos naquele momento e encarar os questionamentos de um Holmes.

Sua cota de situações embaraçosas estava aumentando desde que tinha conhecido Sherlock. Gozar na frente do irmão mais velho de seu amigo devia contar como um 10 na escala de vergonha alheia. Oh Deus, ele queria desaparecer, virar fumaça, derreter ou qualquer outra coisa que o fizesse sumir dali.

Ao seu redor a musica continuava a ser tocada pelo quarteto de cordas, as pessoas dançam ao som de Canon in D (Pachelbel).

- O que faz aqui, Mycroft? – John ouviu uma voz rouca.

- Estava a sua procura... irmão. – O tom de voz que Mycroft usou poderia com facilidade ter congelado todo o deserto do Saara. – O que fez com seu cabelo? – Seu tom era de completo desgosto e reprovação.

John tremeu, mas arriscou abrir os olhos discretamente e observar aqueles dois. Eles pareciam dois touros prontos para se atacarem.

Os lábios de Mycroft formavam uma linha fina e rígida, tudo em seu rosto gritava insatisfação e descontentamento, mas um leve tom de rosa cobria as maças de seu rosto.

- _"Oh meu Deus, ele sabe!"_ – John pensou e podia cair duro no chão naquele momento, morto de vergonha. Pena que seu coração era forte, pois um infarto fulminante naquele instante lhe pouparia de futuros aborrecimentos e de todas as perguntas embaraçosas que com certeza iriam lhe fazer.

Sherlock tinha um olhar de puro desgosto direcionado ao seu irmão e seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos.

- Vamos, temos algo a discutir. - Mycroft disse para seu irmão mais novo, sem deixar de lançar um olhar direcionado ao médico, que poderia ter tido uma combustão espontânea, de tanta vergonha que sentiu. John que se sentia muito miserável naquele momento por ter se deixado levar pelo momento, apesar de ter estado preso... e de ter gostado.

John esperava ouvir reclamações por parte do amigo por ser arrastado sem maiores explicações por Mycroft, mas não houve nada, nem um resmungo. Sentindo-se curioso, ele sentou-se direito na cadeira e viu um olhar de desagrado no rosto do Holmes mais velho e viu Sherlock limpar o canto da boca com um guardanapo de tecido que estava em cima da mesa antes de se levantar. O loiro arregalou os olhos, ele tinha gozado na boca de Sherlock.

- _"Oh MEU DEUS, posso morrer agora, por favor?" – _John pensou enquanto a vergonha o dominava e toda essa situação era demais. Ele não tinha forças para encarar o mundo e bateu novamente a testa na mesa e cruzou as mãos sobre a nuca.

- Vamos deixar o doutor se recompor e sair da letargia pós-coito. Enquanto isso, como disse anteriormente e você sabe que não gosto de me repetir, temos algumas coisas a discutir e pouquíssimo tempo. – Mycroft saiu sem dizer mais nada, e John sentia suas orelhas queimarem.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que ele sentiu que realmente estava sozinho na mesa, e não havia nenhum olhar "Holmesish" sob ele. E ele levantou o rosto, e ficou encarando o arranjo floral da mesa, tentando obter todo o seu controle de novo.

- Tudo bem? – Do seu lado direito uma voz de mulher lhe tirou dos devaneios de autocomiseração. John levantou a cabeça e era a mulher de mais cedo.

- Oh, estou bem sim, obrigado! – John respondeu da melhor forma que conseguiu, ele sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho e suor brotava-lhe da testa. Ele não viu sinal de Sherlock nem Mycroft no salão.

- Você não me parece muito bem, amor! – A mulher tinha um ar todo sedutor. – Você parece que foi atropelado por um trem. – Ela riu do próprio comentário.

- Você não faz ideia. – John fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade que tinha escorrido para debaixo da mesa.

- Por que não vamos lá fora ou e outro lugar para tomar um pouco de ar? Você parece precisar. – Uma das mãos da mulher foi parar no ombro de John.

- Agora não, daqui a pouco talvez. – John deu um sorriso amarelo, ele queria muito tomar um ar, mas sua braguilha estava aberta, com o pênis para fora da calça, e ele não sabia como iria se arrumar sem chamar a atenção, se suas pernas tremiam como se fossem feitas de gelatina.

- Te espero daqui a uns dez minutos então, pode ser? – John sentia o calor do corpo da mulher que tinha se encostado a suas costas. John agradecia muito o fato da toalha que cobria a mesa ser grande, pois caso o contrário àquela mulher iria ver seu estado nada apresentável.

- Bom, então, senhor... – A mulher lhe dava um olhar ansioso, depois de alguns segundos John percebeu que ela disfarçadamente perguntava seu nome.

- Smith, meu nome é Timoty Smith. – disse sem jeito. – O seu é? – Ele só perguntou por educação, não queria saber o nome dela de verdade.

- Cromwell, Rebecca Cromwell.

- Cromwell? – Perguntou em espanto. – Você conhece P. Cromwell?

- Sim, por quê? – Rebecca perguntou e seu tom era um pouco divertido. – Patrick Cromwell é meu marido.

**-x-**

Rebecca havia lhe convidado para ir a um lugar, não disse onde exatamente, mas instruiu que aos fundos do salão havia umas portas de vidro e que ele iria gostar muito da liberdade que teriam. John decidiu ir, pois era uma oportunidade única para investigar mais sobre o tal Patrick Cromwell. Depois de algum tempo se recompondo e se arrumando tentando não chamar muito a atenção, John se levantou da mesa e foi à procura de Sherlock.

Ele andava entre as pessoas na pista de dança, procurava algum dos Holmes com os olhos, mas não conseguia encontrá-los em lugar algum. Então, tomando uma decisão, se virou e saiu dali.

John andou pelo recinto que era muito espaçoso e algum tempo depois viu do lado esquerdo, ao fundo do salão, próximo á vários arranjos de flores, várias portas de vidros. Portas essas que estavam protegidas por homens de ternos pretos e pela aparência, fortemente armados. John se aproximou e melhorou sua postura e parou em frente a um deles.

- Com licença, a senhora Cromwell pediu que eu viesse. – e esperou pela resposta.

O homem o olhou de cima a baixo, e John agradeceu mentalmente a Sherlock pelo terno apresentável, se estivesse com o seu antigo, aquele homem o teria chutado para fora sem nem dar uma segunda olhada.

- O senhor tem o cartão? – o homem se mexeu e John sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo, se posicionando para pegar um mini tablet no bolso interno do blaser, e sim, com o movimento discreto ele mostrava a arma. Algo importante deveria existir no ambiente atrás dessas portas, pois nenhum segurança estaria com uma Magnum 45.

- Não, não tenho o cartão, mas como falei anteriormente, a senhora Rebecca Cromwell pediu que eu viesse. – John cruzou os braços. – Eu não gosto de esperar. – O loiro usou seu melhor tom de descontentamento que tinha usado várias vezes enquanto estava no Exército quando alguém estava sendo particularmente difícil.

O segurança pareceu ficar desconfortável.

- O senhor pode me informar seu nome, senhor?

- Smith, meu nome é Timoty Smith. – disse em seu melhor tom de capitão.

O homem levantou o braço e falou algo em seu pulso, com certeza tinha um microfone ali. Não demorou muito uma ordem chegou pelo ponto no ouvido do segurança e com um passo firme para o lado, o homem deu passagem a John.

- Sinto pelo inconveniente, senhor Smith. Mas... – o loiro levantou a mão impedindo o homem de continuar.

- Não precisa se explicar é o seu trabalho, eu sei. – O segurança deu um pequeno suspiro de alivio. John deu dois passos, mas foi interrompido pelo segurança.

- Senhor Smith? – John parou.

- Algum problema?

- A pulseira. – o segurança tinha uma pequena pulseira dourada entre os dedos.

- Ah, claro! A pulseira, como eu pude esquecer. Muito obrigado. – O homem abriu o adorno e colocou no pulso esquerdo de John, ele era leve e tinha uma pequena caveira desenhada.

- Preciso que o senhor deixe seus aparelhos eletrônicos aqui comigo, senhor. – O segurança disse em um tom de voz que não deixava muita margem para discussão.

- Eu não tenho nenhum. – respondeu.

- Vou ter que verificar. Posso? – o homem se aproximou.

- Claro! – John abriu os braços e afastou um pouco as pernas para que o homem fizesse a inspeção. John nunca tinha se acostumando com outra pessoa lhe tocando, o loiro não tinha certeza, mas achou que o segurança tinha demorado mais tempo do que o necessário para conferir se ele não tinha nada escondido próximo a sua virilha. Aquele homem não poderia estar lhe tocando descaradamente, ou podia? E como ele havia dito, o segurança não encontrou nada. Depois que a revista acabou o segurança abriu a porta para John entrar.

O loiro atravessou a porta de vidro e ela se fechou a suas costas imediatamente, ele voltou os olhos para o objeto em seu pulso, o que seria aquilo? Algum identificador? Chave para abrir portas? Rastreador? Algum tipo de aparelho de escuta?

- _"Bomba?"_ – pensou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

John começava a se sentir em um dos filmes do James Bond, e riu com o pensamento bobo. Se Sherlock estivesse ali, ele com certeza saberia o que era aquilo em seu pulso. E por falar em Sherlock, onde ele estaria? John só esperava não se meter em confusão.

Então se pôs a andar, o corredor era longo e não havia janelas, o chão era adornado por um carpete vermelho, as paredes eram brancas e com uma textura irregular. O loiro se aproximou da parede e passou a mão sobre ela, de longe parecia dura, mas era macia como látex, provavelmente algum tipo de abafador acústico para que o som vindo de dentro não fosse escutado lá fora por ninguém. Isso tudo era muito estranho.

O médico continuou a andar e o corredor virava à direita e dava acesso a uma longa escada. John desceu os degraus e logo abaixo uma porta podia ser vista. Múltiplos sons e cheiros viam dela, vozes altas de mulheres e homens e risadas e alguns poucos gritos eram ouvidos, John sentia um forte cheiro de tabaco e mais algo que ele não soube identificar no momento.

Na hora que terminou de descer os degraus ele parou a porta e ficou observando o cenário a sua frente.

A fumaça era predominante no lugar, John tinha certeza de sentir entre os odores o cheiro doce de maconha, entre outras coisas. O loiro olhou em volta, seus olhos ardendo um pouco por causa da fumaça e tentando forçar a enxergar naquela sala escura e de cheiro forte, o lugar era espaçoso e tinha vários sofás e pufes que estavam ocupados por pessoas... John sentiu seus olhos se abrirem em espanto, ele olhou novamente e viu pessoas aparentemente fazendo sexo.

- "_Aparentemente_?" – John disse para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça.

Em um dos sofás tinha um casal, um homem negro estava sentado quase nu, não estava totalmente, pelo simples fato que tinha uma gravata pendurada no pescoço, uma mulher estava em seu colo e ela usava um vestido diminuto, descia e subia em sem pau e gemia sem pudor nenhum. John ficou encarando os dois até ser pego pelo olhar do homem. Desconfortável, o loiro desviou o rosto e se pôs a andar.

John percorria o lugar, tinha recebido vários olhares, mas nenhum deles se fixava nele por mais que alguns segundos. O local parecia mais um desses lugares que tinham orgias e drogas a vontade, se fosse no século dezenove aquilo ali seria classificado como um bordel de luxo com certeza.

O loiro parou em lugar que parecia ser o bar, quando se aproximou para pedir uma bebida lembrou de que não tinha trago dinheiro ou cartão.

- _"Droga!" _– pensou, como ia sobreviver em um local daqueles com tanta coisa a mostra sem estar bêbado?

- Quer uma bebida, bonitão? – Uma mulher com uma bandeja nas mãos se aproximou dele e perguntou. O loiro se virou para olhar e viu que ela estava vestindo nada além de um espartilho vermelho e uma calcinha minúscula a qual não tampava muita coisa por ser transparente na frente. Assim que viu, digamos que tudo da garçonete, John levantou o rosto o mais rápido que pôde e se forçou a olhar nos olhos da moça que usava uma mascara preta que escondia os traços do seu rosto.

- Eu preciso de um whisky_,_ o mais forte que você tiver. – disse em um único fôlego. A moça riu.

- É só sentar na sua mesa que eu já levo, docinho! – sua voz era melosa.

- Mesa? Ahn, eu acabei de chegar. – John olhava para o lugar e tudo parecia muito cheio.

John ouviu alguém urrar e quando olhou para o lado, o que viu fez seu rosto queimar: um homem estava com as mãos apoiadas na parede e outro estava à suas costas o penetrando, o homem investia rápido e com força, ali no meio da multidão, que nem parou o que fazia para olhar os dois homens. John sentiu seu pênis pulsar. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- A área da sua mesa é três níveis abaixo daqui, você vai ter que andar lá para frente e logo que ver a escada é só descer. – a moça explicou e não pareceu se importar com os dois homens ali próximos, ela olhava fixamente para sua pulseira. – Você é novo aqui não é? – perguntou com leve tom de divertimento na voz.

- É muito visível? – John perguntou.

- Sim, a gente sempre reconhece pelos olhos arregalados. – ela deu uma pequena risada baixa e sensual. – Bem escolha sua mesa que sua bebida será levada até você, fofinho.

- Ok, vou tentar não ficar perdido. – disse tentando não olhar para a parte de baixo da roupa da moça. – Ou distraído – ele disse bem baixinho, para que ninguém o ouvisse.

- Sua pulseira é a dourada, como não sabe onde fica sua área? Oh esqueça, é só seguir ali adiante e você vai ver as escadas como falei e as cores irão mudar conforme o ambiente. Agora levante o braço para eu poder registrar sua bebida. – ela pegou o pulso de John e tirou algo de dentro dos seios que parecia uma pequena caneta e passou por cima da pulseira.

Então aquilo era um tipo de cartão ou comanda, ou sei lá o quê.

- Quando eu for pagar, eu mostro essa pulseira? – perguntou apontando para o pulso esquerdo.

- Pagar? Não amore, essa pulseira é um passe livre você obtém qualquer coisa que quiser aqui, é só mostrar essa pulseira. Até eu, se você quiser e por quanto tempo quiser. – a moça foi para as costas de John e se encostou, o loiro retesou o corpo.

- Eu acho que por enquanto só a bebida.

John se afastou o mais rápido que conseguiu, ele olhou para trás e viu que a moça ainda olhava para ele, ela deu um leve aceno com os dedos e depois com um movimento lento colocou os dedos no pescoço e foi descendo de forma lenta e sensual até chegar a seu mamilo direito, e antes que ela fizesse mais alguma coisa, John se virou e foi andando.

E tentando não pensar naquilo ele andou pelo ambiente, o primeiro em que estava era todo decorado com a cor cobre, a mesma cena podia ser vista aqui também, várias pessoas se agarrando e se drogando. A fumaça estava em todos os lugares, as pessoas ostentavam olhos vermelhos, seringas podiam ser vistas aqui e ali. Algumas tinham marcas nos braços e pó branco nos narizes e lábios. Ver aquelas pessoas naquele estado, a quantidade de droga sem nenhum controle, John agradecia que Sherlock não estava ali, não que ele achasse que seu amigo ficaria tentado a usar, mas drogas + Sherlock era uma coisa que ele não gostava de pensar em uma mesma frase e principalmente em um mesmo lugar. Sherlock nunca tinha falado dessa sua parte do passado, na verdade seu amigo nunca tinha falado do seu passado, e John também nunca tinha perguntando. Pois se ele não gostava de se lembrar da sua época no Afeganistão, então ele imaginava que seria a mesma coisa com o amigo.

Continuou andando e logo viu a escada que descia para algum lugar, o médico deu de ombros e começou as descer os degraus, até que ela terminou em uma porta que tinha um segurança parado, o homem deu uma breve olhada em sua pulseira e o deixou passar. Assim que entrou no ambiente, John viu que a decoração era em um tom prateado, naquele local tinha o mesmo tipo de depravação, mas se era em menor grau ou mais controlado ele não sabia dizer.

O loiro não se demorou e logo procurou a próxima escada e quando chegou a porta um outro segurança já ia o detendo, mas quando viu sua pulseira o deixou passar fazendo uma reverência muito exagerada. Esse novo ambiente era todo dourado como sua pulseira.

Homens bem vestidos fumavam charutos e conversavam sobre política e outros assuntos com vozes não tão sussurradas, John viu que alguns tinham um homem ou uma mulher ajoelhados a seus pés e ambos usavam uma coleira no pescoço, uma mascara no rosto e estavam completamente nus.

John se afastou, que lugar era aquele? O que realmente era aquilo? Será que Sherlock ao decidir ir àquele jantar sabia o que acontecia naquele prédio?

O loiro escolheu uma mesa e se sentou, tentou prestar atenção em tudo que podia para contar para Sherlock depois. As mulheres que serviam eram muito bonitas e as roupas eram iguais os da moça que tinha visto no piso superior, só que o espartilho era branco ao invés de vermelho, calcinhas minúsculas, transparentes na frente e de fio dental, mas usavam as mesmas mascaras cobrindo o rosto.

John recebeu seu copo de Whiskye uma garrafa do melhor Whisky que ele tinha bebido na vida, havia sido deixada na mesa. O gosto lembrava muito das bebidas que tinha bebido no escritório de Mycroft no clube Diógenes. Ele aproveitava sua bebida e observava o ambiente a sua volta, percebeu que havia homens servindo bebidas também, e eles só usavam uma gravata borboleta, as mesmas máscaras no rosto e vestiam uma cueca preta. John arregalou os olhos e cuspiu sua bebida quando viu que a peça na parte da frente da veste dos garçons era transparente, como as das mulheres, deixando a mostra suas virilhas.

- Mas que porra de lugar é esse?

John continuou a olhar em volta e viu um garçom andar de forma lenta e sedutora pelo local, ele parecia deslizar e não caminhar. Ele era alto, esguio e muito atlético, o médico viu que os cabelos do garçom eram claros, tão loiros que quase podiam se passar por brancos. Tinha uma boca muito sensual e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. John tinha a impressão que o conhecia, mas como os demais garçons ele ostentava uma máscara que lhe cobria quase o rosto todo então não tinha como ter certeza.

O garçom o encarava, ele não tinha uma bandeja nas mãos como os demais, ele tinha parado próximo a uma pilastra, ele ficou lá parado com os braços atrás das costas em uma postura muito militar. John olhou para a cueca que o outro homem usava, era igual ao dos outros garçons. O loiro já tinha visto muitos pênis em sua vida por causa do exercito e o membro daquele homem era um volume considerável na cueca. John virou o rosto para o lado envergonhado pelos pensamentos que corriam por sua cabeça.

- Pelo amor de Deus, pare de olhar, você não é um pervertido. – John pensou consigo mesmo.

Mas seus olhos não queriam obedecer e se viu olhando mais uma vez para o homem. Quando pousou seus olhos novamente no garçom tinha outro homem bem mais velho, muito bem vestido, baixo, de pele clara e nariz grande e adunco com bigode e ele falava algo em seu ouvido. O que quer que fosse não parecia interessante, pois o homem loiro olhava para John, toda a sua atenção parecia estar no médico sentado à mesa, ele engoliu em seco sentindo a força do olhar sobre si.

John quase deixou o copo com o _whisky _que segurava cair no chão quando o homem mais velho se ajoelhou na frente do garçom e abaixou sua cueca até seus tornozelos e começou a lhe chupar ali na frente. O mais velho chupava o loiro e fazia sons que beiravam a obscenidade e teriam feito John sair correndo pela porta se ele não estivesse já se sentindo um pouco bêbado. O médico bebeu todo o resto da bebida de seu copo e o encheu novamente virando tudo de uma vez, garganta a baixo.

Ele voltou a olhar para os dois homens, ele não queria, mas a sua curiosidade era mais forte que ele. John se viu desejando estar em um local com uma visão melhor dos dois, mas o velho estava ajoelhado na frente do loiro e ele não conseguia ver muita coisa, só a cabeça do homem indo e vindo e ouvia os sons que ele fazia com a garganta. John mordeu os lábios. O jovem loiro estava com a cabeça jogada para trás e tinha os olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta. John mordeu os lábios para se impedir de fazer qualquer som, e segurava firmemente o copo em sua mão esquerda enquanto a outra mão estava agarrada a borda da mesa. Ele não queria se tocar ali na frente de todo mundo, pelo amor de DEUS! Seu membro começar a ficar duro, dava para sentir, e ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. John fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e abriu quando escutou um gemido muito alto vindo próximo a ele. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que o loiro tinha acabado de gozar na boca do homem mais velho e respirava com dificuldade.

O homem que estava ajoelhado se levantou limpou a boca com as costas da mão e puxou o mais novo para si, ele subiu um pouco a mascara que ele usava e John por alguns segundos conseguiu ver o gosto do rapaz antes que os lábios do mais novo fossem massacrados pelo o do homem mais velho.

- Sebastian? – John disse em uma voz estrangulada. Não era possível, não podia ser? Ele tinha se enganado... John pensava em pânico. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Será que ele o tinha reconhecido? Oh meus Deus, ele estava "secando" o pênis do garoto, do rapaz, do homem. Oh Meu DEUS! – John gemeu.

- Agora, seja uma boa puta vire-se para a parede e empine esse seu traseiro lindo para eu te foder. – o homem mais velho disse dando um tapa na bunda do loiro.

John escutou o que o velho tinha dito, uma sensação de raiva queimava em seu peito, o rapaz mais novo deu um olhar na direção do médico que não soube o que fazer a não se continuar olhando aquela cena absurda. O mais novo piscou lentamente e se virou colocando ambas as mãos na parede, e John viu o homem mais velho tirar algo do bolso, rasgar com os dentes e começar a tirar o cinto da calça.

O homem ia... não... não seria possível. John pensou.

- Você vai adorar meu pau na sua bunda. Agora eu não quero nenhum pio, entendeu? – O homem perguntou e John viu Sebastian acenar levemente com a cabeça.

John se levantou da cadeira, ele não ia permitir aquilo, mas ao se levantar a sala rodou, uma tontura pesou em sua cabeça e ele se apoiou na cadeira. Alguém tocou seu braço e ele levantou a cabeça para ver quem era.

- Oi, garotão! Então resolveu aceitar meu convite!

- Oi Rebecca! – John disse se lembrando do nome da loira, tentando se afastar para ir à direção de Sebastian, e quando olhou novamente para a direção em que ele estava, o rapaz e o velho não estavam mais lá.

- Mas que diabos? – John xingou, ele sentiu o aperto das mãos de Rebecca em seu braço e voltou a olhar na direção da mulher.

- Gostou? – Rebecca havia trocado seus trajes de festa por um vestido preto muito justo e curto com um decote bem generoso na frente, ela deu um pequeno giro e fez John se sentar na cadeira novamente e sentou-se em seu colo sem a menor cerimônia.

- Sim, estou gostando...ahn... bastante. Ahn, e... seu marido? – John tentava a todo custo se livrar da mulher, mas não tinha como ela não ter percebido seu membro duro sob as calças.

A mulher estava sorrindo, mas ao ouvir o nome do marido seu sorriso se desfez imediatamente e antes de responder, ela rolou os olhos. - O que tem ele? – Rebecca se levantou e deu a volta em John até suas costas colocando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e acariciando seu tórax.

- Ele ahn, não vai achar ruim de te ver comigo? – John se mexeu desconfortável com o toque. Rebecca parou de passar os dedos nele, deu o resto da volta e voltou a se sentar em seu colo.

- Ele deve estar com umas cinco putas chupando seu pau agora. Ele não vai se importar com nada agora. Ele às vezes nem sabe que eu existo. – Rebecca suspirou. – Mas o que eu realmente gostaria de saber é se você está disposto a largar um pouco seu namorado, ou o que quer ele é seu, e vir se divertir comigo. – ela sorriu contornando os lábios de John com os dedos.

- Eu estou aqui não estou? O que tem mais para ser visto por aqui? – perguntou tentando se manter quieto.

- Venha, têm as salas privativas, você vai adorar... e eu mais ainda! – Ela se levantou do seu colo e o pegou pela mão, conduzindo-o por um labirinto de mesas, sofás e cabines nada privativas. O loiro se deixou ser guiado, mas sua mente estava muito agitada com tudo o que via.

Eles passaram por outro arco, Rebecca mostrou sua pulseira e algo mais em seu braço que John não tinha visto e entraram em um ambiente completamente diferente.

**-x-**

- Vamos Tim, você vai adorar isso! – A loira estava praticamente grudada ao lado de John e o mantinha bem próximo.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou olhando para o local, havia várias pessoas conversando, a claridade era mínima e uma música vinda de algum lugar dava um leve ar de intimidade.

Ao andar pelo local, John viu várias mesas de jogos, as pessoas estavam muito animadas em volta dela, o loiro já tinha tido uma queda por jogos quando era mais novo e podia identificar a expressão de vício nos olhos daquelas pessoas em volta da mesa. Porém diferentemente dele, aquelas pessoas podiam gastar, e exibiam relógios dourados de uma marca muito cara e conhecida em seus pulsos, ou pesados colares de diamantes brilhavam nas gargantas das mulheres.

Mas o que era aquilo tudo? Como isso se conectava aos assassinatos e as mortes pelas balas que explodiam? Ou não tinham nada em comum? Era algum outro caso que Sherlock estava investigando paralelamente que não se deu ao trabalho de lhe informar? Ou tudo era de um mesmo sórdido grupo, que seu amigo conseguiu conectar, e obvio, nunca mencionou a ele.

Um garçom passou com uma bandeja e Rebecca pescou duas taças e entregou uma a John, que sorveu a bebida de uma vez, se sentindo muito nervoso e ansioso.

- Nossa, com sede? – a loira falou próxima ao ouvido de John.

- Um pouco, o que é isso tudo Rebecca? – ela o olhou e sorriu.

- Aqui é a sala de espera. – Rebecca terminou de beber o líquido da sua taça e a jogou no chão, John tentou pegar a taça, mas ela se quebrou em milhares de pedaços.

- Por que fez isso?

- Fiz o que? – Rebecca perguntou parecendo confusa.

- Jogou a taça no chão? Pessoas podem pisar e se machucar. – John disse, sua personalidade de médico, considerando que alguém poderia se machucar, falando mais alto.

- Ah! Isso? Querido, não tinha nenhum garçom por perto e não tenho tempo pra ficar com uma taça vazia na mão. – Ela o olhou de um jeito que fez lembrar muito Sherlock quando ele queria dizer que John estava fazendo uma pergunta estúpida.

Rebecca parou para falar com outra mulher negra, alta e muito esguia, seu cabelo escuro caindo em uma longa cascata de cachos que iam até a sua cintura. A mulher possuía olhos verdes e olhava para John como se o estivesse despindo com os olhos.

- Quem é seu amigo? – A mulher mais alta perguntou.

- Esse é Timoty. – Rebecca respondeu indo às costas de John e o empurrando na direção da mais alta. – O encontrei na festa lá em cima com o namorado.

John deu seu melhor sorriso e estendeu a mão para a mulher.

- Timoty Smith, ao seu dispor.

- Evelyn Ostacoli. – a mulher disse seu nome quase ronronando. John pegou sua mão estendida e beijou em um gesto galante.

- Deus, Rebecca onde você o encontrou, não tinha para a viagem? – Evelyn olhava para John e Rebecca o abraçou de forma possessiva.

- Pode tirar o olho, eu o achei primeiro.

- Senhoras, na verdade eu tenho namorado. – sorriu sem graça.

- Nunca vi você por aqui antes, sua primeira vez? – Evelyn ignorando o que John havia dito.

- Sim, é minha primeira vez aqui. – John respondeu pegando outra bebida que lhe foi oferecida por um garçom, ele tentou com todas as suas forças não olhar para as partes intimas do homem.

- Então, o que está achando? – Evelyn perguntou pegando uma bebida também, mas passou a mão de forma descarada na virilha do garçom que nem piscou com a ousadia da mulher.

- Se isso aqui for só sobre sexo em qualquer lugar, eu tenho muito disso lá em casa. – John disse tentando não ficar vermelho com a mentira deslavada, não havia nada disso em Baker Street, e já completavam mais de seis meses que ele não sabia o que era sexo, a não ser é claro que se a categoria: 'ser chupado por seu colega de apartamento' estiver incluso na parte de "sexo", ele estava mesmo tendo um pouco disso ultimamente.

- Só sobre sexo? – Evelyn perguntou olhando para Rebecca. – Você o trouxe aqui e não lhe disse nada e nem como funciona? Você é louca, Rebecca? – ela parecia lívida.

- Se acalme Evy, tenho certeza que não há nada para se preocupar, ele conhece o Patrick. – Rebecca olhou para John como que para confirmar o que havia dito.

- Sim... eu o conheci em um evento na semana passada, ele comentou sobre um lugar com um pouco de diversão, não muito convencional. E disse que estaria aqui nesse jantar.

- Você o viu no seminário em Genebra? – Evelyn perguntou.

John sabia que estava sendo testado, a mulher estava jogando com ele, talvez Cromwell nunca tenha ido a Genebra, mas como responder a essa pergunta sem se entregar?

Mas John foi poupado de uma resposta, pois nesse mesmo momento começou a tocar uma música nos alto-falantes e as pessoas começaram a se levantar dos sofás e pufes e andaram em direção a um longo corredor. O médico olhou em direção a Rebecca e ela estava verificando seu bracelete.

- Já escolheu seu quarto, Rebecca? – Evelyn perguntou olhando para John e o loiro pode perceber que ela estava desconfiada dele.

- Claro que escolhi, minha sala é a numero 3. – A loira disse parecendo muito orgulhosa. – Tenho certeza que Tim vai adorar. – E o pegou pelo braço e antes que se afastassem, Evelyn chamou.

- Ele sabe o que vai acontecer lá? – perguntou e sua voz não disfarçava sua desconfiança.

E antes que Rebecca respondesse, uma voz que John reconheceria até no inferno, falou em tom monótono e desprovido de emoção próximo a ele.

- Senhoras, devo levá-las para suas salas agora.

John sentiu seu estomago afundar ao ouvir a voz, ele tirou os olhos de Rebecca e virou em direção a voz que tinha escutado. E viu um homem alto e pálido. Ele usava uma mascara que ocultava completamente seu rosto, exceto pela boca. O homem estava parado com as mãos as costas e ele usava a mesma roupa dos outros garçons: uma gravata borboleta e uma cueca preta transparente, assim que John viu a peça de roupa desviou os olhos envergonhados para o rosto do homem. Pelo amor de Deus, aquilo estava ficando ridículo.

O homem tinha o cabelo completamente penteado para trás, um leve tom de vermelho podia ser visto, a única coisa que era completamente visível em seu rosto eram os olhos que naquele momento exibia uma tonalidade esverdeada e os lábios finos em cima, e carnudos embaixo, que eram completamente vermelhos, que John já tinha encarado por mais tempo que pudesse ser considerado saudável para ter certeza a quem eles pertenciam.

Aqueles lábios já tinham sentido os seus, não tanto quanto gostaria. Aqueles lábios sempre lhe assombravam a noite ou a qualquer hora do dia. Ele tinha sentindo aqueles lábios no seu corpo naquela noite mesmo. Ainda podia sentir aquelas mãos em seu joelho, pernas e... John umedeceu os lábios e percebeu que todos olhavam para ele, Rebecca o olhava divertida, Evelyn o olhava mais desconfiada ainda, o garçom que havia chamando as mulheres não demonstrava nenhuma reação, nem que o conhecia.

John olhou para o lado envergonhado, ele sabia que seu olhar para o garçon-Sherlock era faminto. Ele praticamente tinha encarado, babado e tido um turbilhão de pensamentos só ao olhar para o amigo naquela roupa.

- Senhoras, posso acompanhá-las? O cavalheiro irá nos acompanhar? – Sherlock em seu papel de garçom perguntou novamente.

- Claro! – Rebecca respondeu.

Sherlock se curvou levemente e indicou o caminho com a mão, Evelyn se direcionou para o corredor que todos os demais haviam ido, Rebecca pegou o braço de John e o conduziu, o loiro olhou para trás e viu que Sherlock os acompanhava, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

John voltou sua atenção para Rebecca que estava grudada em seu braço, e o cutucando com os dedos

Eles chegaram a um local cheio de portas e vários outros homens estavam à frente delas, todos eles vestidos com ternos. Será que eram seguranças para evitar que pessoas não autorizadas entrassem? Cada porta tinha um número. O que será que acontecia ali? Enquanto Rebecca conversava com uma mulher sobre qualquer coisa, John reparou uma porta vermelha no final do corredor que não tinha número fixado a ela, e que era guardada por três homens muito robustos. John percebeu que seu amigo olhava na mesma direção.

- Gostou dele? – a loira tinha um leve tom irritado na voz. John percebeu que Rebecca o tinha pego olhando para Sherlock.

- Eu? Eu... é...

- Você quer que ele entre com a gente? – ela perguntou um pouco mais docemente.

- Ele pode? – John perguntou duvidoso.

- Se você quiser, claro que ele pode. Você pode o que quiser aqui dentro com sua pulseira. Ele é muito bonito na verdade. – Rebecca se afastou de John e caminhou na direção de Sherlock que estava parado próximo a eles com as mãos atrás das costas.

A loira se aproximou e levou as mãos à gravata que estava no pescoço de Sherlock.

- Ele é muito bonito e sexy. – Suas mãos desceram do pescoço para o tórax do moreno, John apertou o maxilar ao ver a mulher deslizar as unhas pela pele branca do dorso do amigo deixando marcas vermelhas sob a pele pálida. Seus dedos foram descendo até chegar à linha da cintura, ela passou os dedos pelo cós da cueca preta de Sherlock. John prendeu a respiração na hora que ele viu os dedos da mulher sumir dentro da cueca do moreno. Sherlock não esboçou reação algum com a intrusão da mulher, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em John.

- Rebecca, não deveríamos entrar? – sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula, e ele desejou que tivesse conseguido falar de maneira mais firme e menos raivosa como tinha sido.

Rebecca se afastou de Sherlock e parou em frente ao loiro, ela tinha um sorriso perverso em seu rosto, ela levou os dedos ao nariz, aspirou o cheiro e depois os levou a boca e sugou por alguns segundos, depois retirou os dedos da boca e disse a John:

- Ele cheira divinamente e tem um gosto ainda melhor, adoraria ficar de quatro e o chupar a noite toda, ou você gostaria que ele fizesse isso com você?

John nunca tinha se considerado um homem ciumento, mas sentia algo lhe corroer por dentro, a raiva que sentia ao ver aquela mulher tocar Sherlock, sentir seu cheiro e gosto o estavam fazendo enxergar vermelho. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com Sherlock, ninguém. John tentou com todas das as suas forças não demonstrar seu desconforto e raiva.

- É, acho que ele vai com a gente. – ela riu e esticou a mão para Sherlock. – Vamos gostosão, vamos brincar um pouco.

John fechou os olhos e contou até dez para se controlar e não estragar tudo, o olhar que Sherlock lhe direcionou quando abriu os olhos dizia para ficar quieto. Ele mordeu o canto da boca para se impedir de dizer qualquer coisa, e acabou sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

Rebecca os conduziu até a porta três, ela mostrou sua pulseira e o homem a abriu, Evelyn tinha entrado em outra porta qualquer. O homem a porta esticou o braço na direção de Rebecca e a mulher começou a puxar o zíper do vestido que usava. John a olhou incrédulo vendo-a entregar o vestido ao segurança. Ela começou a tirar o sutiã quando John a segurou pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando a roupa como dita as regras, você também tem que tirar as suas se quiser entrar. – Rebecca tirou o restante de suas roupas e ficou olhando para John. – Vamos, eu não gosto de esperar. – Ela cruzou os braços e ficou nua encarando John. – Vamos meu lindo, você também tem que tirar a roupa, apesar de que não está usando muita coisa. Mas são as regras e eu quero ver esse seu corpinho todo! – Ela disse olhando para Sherlock. – Vamos Tim, não seja tímido! – Rebecca estava sorrindo, ela mordia seu dedo indicador. – Eu vou me divertir muito com vocês dois.

John olhava para Rebecca e para o homem parado a porta, ele tinha o braço estendido esperando que ele lhe entregasse suas roupas. Puta que pariu! Como iria sair daquela situação?

- Quer ajuda para tirar a roupa, senhor? – John escutou a voz de Sherlock a suas costas e próxima ao seu ouvido, ele teve que morder os lábios para se impedir de gemer.

- Não... não eu posso tirar sozinho, obrigado. – John começou a tirar o casaco e puxar a camisa, se sentindo muito desconfortável, ele já tinha tirado a roupa na frente de muitas pessoas no passado, na sua época de jogador de rúgbi e no exército. Ele sabia que sua cicatriz no ombro não era uma visão muito bonita, e que algumas pessoas se sentiam incomodadas quando a viam.

John ignorou seu próprio desconforto e tirou a camisa e a regata que usava por baixo, tirou o cinto e quando estava desabotoando a calça se lembrou da cueca que tinha vestido e sentiu o rosto queimar. Por que não tinha usado uma cueca de cor normal? Tinha que ter escolhida a vermelha com linhas brancas. E pior Sherlock tinha visto, oh por todos os deuses!

Quando John estava se preparando para a descer as calças, eles ouviram um grito vir de uma das salas e uma mulher nua saiu correndo pelo corredor gritando a plenos pulmões.

Várias portas se abriram e os ocupantes saíram para ver o que tinha acontecido, John parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Sherlock quando sentiu um cheiro que lhe era muito familiar, o loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Todo mundo pro chão! – John gritou e assim que fechou a boca uma explosão varreu todo o local e antes de cair na inconsciência ele sentiu algo pesado contra seu corpo.

**-x-**

John voltou a si com alguém lhe sacudindo, todo o seu corpo doía. O loiro se forçou a abrir os olhos e quando tentou encher o pulmão de ar só conseguiu sentir cheiro de fumaça que lhe rendeu um acesso muito forte de tosse.

- John? – uma voz lhe chamava.

John abriu os olhos e se arrependeu logo em seguida, além da dor de cabeça que sentiu, seus olhos ardiam por causa da fumaça.

- Mas que inferno! – John praguejou e olhou ao redor muito lentamente, pois tudo a sua volta sua rodava muito, e ele viu que labaredas consumiam as paredes, parte de uma outra divisória tinha caído, alguns enfeites derretiam por causa do calor e o local estava todo impregnado com fumaça. Várias pessoas estavam caídas ao chão e outras tantas corriam desesperadas e a maioria dela estava nua.

- Consegue se levantar, John? Acho que você tem uma concussão, seu ferimento na cabeça parece grave.

O médico olhou para cima e viu seu amigo, sentiu algo frio descer pelo seu rosto, e instintivamente ele levou a mão ao rosto e pôde ver seus dedos cheios sangue. Ele desviou o olhar para Sherlock, o detetive estava com o rosto e o corpo manchado de sujeira e sangue também. Seus ouvidos zumbiam, mas ele escutou seu amigo.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu por fim, ele ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas logo se lembrou da explosão. – Bomba!? – Não foi uma pergunta, mas Sherlock confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Temos que ser rápidos.

John se apoiou em Sherlock para levantar, por todo o local várias pessoas podiam ser vistas machucadas e gritando de dor, o loiro tentou se afastar do amigo para poder ajudar, mas foi impedido por um par de braços fortes.

- Onde você pensa que está indo, John? – O mais alto perguntou sua voz saindo rouca e começou a tossir.

- Essas pessoas precisam de ajuda Sherlock! E onde está Rebecca? - John a procurou em volta e não a encontrou, John também se lembrou de Sebastian, mas esse ele nem sabia se realmente estava por lá, ou aonde ele estaria. O médico sentia seus olhos arderem e o calor aumentava por causa do fogo, eles tinham que tirar aquelas pessoas logo dali ou todos morreriam queimados ou asfixiados.

- Não sei e não me importo. – Sherlock disse olhando para o corredor a sua esquerda.

- Precisamos achar os extintores de incêndio. – John tentou lembrar se tinha visto algum no percurso que tinha feito do salão de festa até ali e tentou não entrar em pânico, pois não tinha visto nenhum.

- Não temos tempo para isso, vamos! – O moreno tentou puxar John para o fim do corredor, aonde estava a porta vermelha, que tinham olhado segundos antes.

- Sherlock, temos que ajudar essas pessoas, elas irão morrer se não ajudarmos, precisamos encontrar os extintores e tira-las daqui! – John tentou sair do aperto das mãos do amigo para ajudar os feridos.

- Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- O que pode ser mais importante do que ajudar essas PESSOAS? – John gritou no final e teve outro acesso de tosse, a fumaça queimava sua garganta, o oxigênio estava acabando, eles iriam morrer se não saíssem rápido dali.

Quando o acesso de tosse tinha parado o loiro se afastou de Sherlock e foi socorrer uma mulher caída próxima a eles, John colocou seus dedos em sua garganta e não sentiu pulsação, ela estava morta, ele xingou e seguiu para a próxima pessoa caída mais ao lado.

- John você não pode ajudá-los – a voz do amigo era irritada. – Precisamos descobrir o que está atrás daquela porta, é sobre o caso, estou a passos de resolver, mas preciso de mais dados.

- RESOLVA SEU MALDITO CASO ENTÃO! – John gritou e assustou a mulher que ele estava ajudando a imobilizar a perna. – Eu vou salvar quantas pessoas eu puder. Eu sou um maldito médico, escolha suas prioridades, pois a minha eu já escolhi.

Sherlock puxou John pelo braço e seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros, o loiro viu seus vários sentimentos brigando com os olhos azuis do amigo, aonde a raiva parecia transbordar de seus olhos e através da pele do detetive.

- John vai ter outr... – Sherlock não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foram jogados para longe com a força de outra explosão que atingiu a sala. John sentiu todo o ar sair dos seus pulmões quando bateram bruscamente contra a parede.

Quando deu por si novamente estava no chão com Sherlock ao seu lado, um pedaço da parede estava sob a perna do amigo, seus ouvidos zumbiam ainda mais, e sua visão estava turva.

- Sher-lock? – John sussurrou o nome do detetive e começou a tossir, a fumaça tomava conta do local, sua garganta queimava. O loiro escutou o que achou ser um gemido, e seus pulmões reclamavam por oxigênio, então era assim que iria morrer? Sem oxigênio? Que morte mais estúpida... então sem forças mais para resistir, ele sentiu ser abraçado pela inconsciência.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie pessoal! \o\... Esse é o décimo nono capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado. A cena do próximo capitulo não apareceu, só que novamente o capitulo ficou enorme, mais de 12.000 palavras e tive que dividir o capitulo, então o restante está no próximo capitulo o 20 que digo em minha defesa está quase finalizado e que não levará três meses para ser atualizada xD.

Agora sobre a fic, eu nunca imaginei que ela tomasse a proporção que está tomando, como já falei, era para ser uma oneshot que depois era para ter no máximo mais uns três capítulos e agora já estamos no 19 e ainda não consigo ver quando irá acabar. Claro que já tenho o final pronto na cabeça, tive que mudar o destino de um dos personagens a pedido de uma amiga querida.. xD e no mais preciso explicar muito coisa antes de conseguir terminar a fic. Pessoas me perguntam quantos capítulos ainda faltam para terminar a fic... não faço ideia, mas eu chutaria mais uns cinco... e muitos querem saber QUANDO ELES IRÂO SE PEGAR! \o/ essa é a pergunta de um milhão de reais, é isso Lombardi? Bom foi quase nesse capitulo, foi quase mesmo, a cena já até tá quase pronta, mas no fim achei que não era o momento certo.. xD então sorry... *se abaixa e escapa por um triz do tomate*

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer as _reviews_ que eu recebi do capítulo 18**: Mylena, Chrizes, Makie, JessicaFer, Lia Collins, Klastiel, Lara, Pistols, Orfiel, Maya Fox, Valentina,** **Arween Granger, Mika Nyah, Paulinha Kawaii, Nathalia, Kariana Malfoy, Yasmin Watson, Mrs Roger, Shamira ReNoir, Andromeda-Chan, Aurora Boreal, Cristal Black, Functionalsociopath, The Writer, Hysteria, Gabriela Fagundes, **

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, forgive me!**

**Repostas das reviews sem login do capitulo 18: **

**Makie: **Eu sou uma pessoa sem coração por parar naquela parte? Ç_Ç meu sobrenome é maldade... kkk fico feliz que tenha gostado e que esteja acompanhado a fic.. muito obrigada mesmo. Mycroft? Kkkk

**Valentina: O_O **Não corta os pulsos nãoooooo o desculpa a demora, mas situação de força maior me impediram de escrever.. Ç_Ç e nem foi falta de inspiração dessa vez... *_* leu a fic toda de uma fez? Sério? Nossa deve ter ficado horasssss na frente do computador.. kkk ... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... e por favor, deixe um comentário para eu saber se está gostando fic.. \o\~~~

**Nathalia: **Obrigada por achar a fic incrível, mas incrível são vocês que me deixam rindo que nem boba na frente do computador cada vez que leio suas reviews. Muito obrigada pelo carinho! E amore eu recebi todos os seus reviews, mas não poder te responder na hora me deixa muito frustrada Q_Q mas como falei, não vou abandonar a fic... pode demorar para eu atualizar, mas abandonar jamais.

Mesmo com a Betagem da Ash Queen se por acaso sobraram alguns erros, lembrem-se eles são todos meus.

* * *

**Recomendações da Fic no site Nyah Fanfiction**

**Chris_Chan: **Muito obrigada pela indicação da fic no site Nyah, fiquei muito feliz com suas palavras carinhosas, se a minha fic for metade do que você disse eu realmente fico muito lisonjeada e extremamente e completamente feliz. Muito obrigada mesmo.

**Ash Queen: **Minha amiga-irmã que sabe muito sobre mim e que atura minhas loucuras e incertezas. Você sabe que tem todo o meu amor. Muito obrigada pela indicação e por ser minha beta. Sua opinião é muito importante para mim. Nossos surtos no watsapp, no gtalk, por e-mail, por telefone e pessoalmente faz com que essa fic fique cada vez melhor, obrigada por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que é!

**Contatos: **Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, fique a vontade e me adicionarem no Twitter: arroba karlamalfoy, MSN: karlamalfoy Hotmail. com ou pelo e-mail: karlamalfoy arroba yahoo . com . br . Serão todos muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Atualização no dia – 11/05/2013 *corre***

* * *

Leitura da Fic:

Eu sei que tem pessoas que tem pavor do FFNet, e algum problema com o Nyah, então eu abri conta do AO3 e estou postando a fic lá também, então... agora além do FFnet, Nyah, vocês poderão ler futuramente no AO3, ainda não postei todos, mas até o capitulo 12 pode ser lido lá.

O AO3 é um site fantástico para leitura de fanfictions, mas por ser nova a maioria das fics que tem por lá são em outras línguas e poucas em português, mas o layout para leitura é melhor, eu acho... =_= ... espero que esteja facilitando a vida para vocês, Kiss

* * *

Gostaria de desejar Feliz Aniversário a leitora Mylena que faz aniversário na segunda-feira, linda essa fic é dedicada a você, receba meus Parabéns, meu abraço, beijos e minhas mordidas!

* * *

**Próximo capitulo**: Será que nossos amigos irão sobreviver a explosão?

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

(...) o inspetor foi tirado de seus devaneios quando sua porta foi bruscamente aberta por Donovan, que tinha uma expressão muito séria.

- Outra morte? – O inspetor perguntou, sem ter certeza se queria saber a resposta.

- Aconteceu uma explosão, só que agora foi em um prédio que estava tendo um evento beneficente de uns ricaços, não sei se tem haver com o nosso "homem bomba", mas o comissário pediu que a gente verificasse, já mandaram várias ambulâncias para lá, pois parece que muita gente se machucou.

- Então vamos! – Lestrade se levantou, pegou seu casaco atrás da cadeira e vestiu, ele suspirou alto quando passou por Donovan que estava parada próxima à porta. Aquela seria outra noite longa.


End file.
